Fossil Fighters Frontier!
by brightclaw237
Summary: Spoiler Alerts! Fossil Fighting has evolved even further! A girl by te name of Sky, has traveled far to Fossil Park Asia to become a Warden. It has been her lifelong dream to be able to help others, and uphold peace in Fossil Fighting. But Sky will be faced with many dangers in her journey. Luckily, Sky's friends will always be by her side. Based on the game's storyline.
1. Arriving at the Fossil Park

**Brightclaw237: Here is my Fossil Fighters Frontier fanfiction. It has no angel-hounds in it at all. The hero in this story is known as Sky. She looks like Tria from the Frontier game. I will be continuing The Guardian's Quest, but I will be doing two stories at once. They do both take place in the same universe, but at different times. I will have more information on that note later. For now, I will be writing a bit more of Frontier, and then a bit of Champions. I have already had to type the is all by hand, and I am far too lazy to describe what she looks like. I don't own Fossil Fighters or any other games from the series.**

* * *

"Okay, this is your stop. Please watch your step as you exit the bus, and thank you for riding with Fossil Inc." The bus driver says as a several people exit the vehicle. I reach down to grab my backpack from under my seat. I then walk out of the bus, and turn to face the driver.

"Thank you for stopping the bus for me, sir." I say politely.

"Not a problem, miss." He says, tilting his hat. "You are here to become a Warden, who am I to not take you to your destination. After all, my boss's company depends on Fossil Fighting." He laughs.

"Well, thanks again, I have to hurry!" I say as I run off the Fossil Park's square.

"Whoa, this place looks amazing!" I exclaim, excitement flowing through my veins. The square is small, but has a few large buildings, and the latest excavation equipment vehicles known as bone buggies. In the middle of the square, there is a robotic statue of a small dinosaur that looks like a velociraptor. I hear a noise and look up at a speaker from inside the mechanical robot's mouth.

"All people who have arrived to become a Warden, please report to the Warden HQ." An employee announces through the speakers.

"Looks like I better hurry." I say, heading north to a medium sized building.

I reach a desk with a female secretary. "Hello, I am here to become a Warden, this is where the registration is, right?" I ask.

"Yes, and who might you be?" The secretary asks as she picks up a clipboard and pen.

"My name is Skylar Okami Star." I explain, as the secretary checks her list.

"Ah, here you are, Miss Star. Just head into the elevator and press the second button labeled, Captain's Office." The secretary explains.

"Thank you very much, miss!" I say as I speed off to the elevator.

When the elevator door opens, I see five teens that are about my age, some look a bit older though. "Yes, made it on time!" I exclaim, dashing into the room.

"Oh, hey! Look who FINALLY decided to show up!" A girl with bright red hair in a racer outfit says.

A teen next to her turns and looks at me with an annoyed look on his face. He has dark violet colored hair, and is wearing a purple shirt with black sleeves, and a black vest with two pure white diamond shapes near the shoulders. His hair is in a strange style, because part of it is over half his face. "Pfft. Rookie." He says.

_'I may be a rookie, but he is too!_' I think as I check my watch, and see that I missed the time by two minutes.

"Er, I was under the impression that we would have eight candidates." A teen in a green triceratops hoodie says. He is also a bit, plump. "Is someone still not here?" He asks.

Once the teen finishes his sentence, the elevator door burst open, and I jump out of the way as another teen my age with pink hair hurries into the room. "OUTTA MY WAY! I'M RUNIN' LATE!" He shouts, enterprise room. We all look at him as he tries to catch his breath.

"You alright there?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Milo ran off with my alarm clock this morning." The pink hair teen says. "Milo's my dog see? Good dog, but yeah. Be like to steal machinery." He explains. "My clock… My wristwatch… My awesome miniature robot… My grandpa's pacemaker…" The teen lists off multiple items. "He snatches it up, runs back to his doghouse, and slobbers all over it. Seriously weird. Don't ask me why." He explains as he finishes his story, and then looks around the room confused. "Huh? What's the deal? Why's everyone looking at me?" He asks.

The violet color haired teen speaks up. "Can it already! No one cares!" He snaps Rudy at the pink haired teen.

A girl with blonde hair in two long side ponytails, and in a red outfit walks over to the latest newcomer. "Aw, it's OK. The captain isn't even here yet." She smiles at him.

"For real? Man, that a relief!" The teen sighs. "Uh-oh…" He gasps as the elevator door opens once more to reveal an adult in a large tan coat, and a blue business shirt. The man has dark brown hair, and matching eyes.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting." He apologizes to us, before walking through the group of teens. "Nice to meet you all. I'm the leader of the Wardens, Captain Stryker." Stryker says.

One of the teens walks up to Stryker. He is slightly smaller than me. The teen has dark blue hair, light brown eyes, is wearing glasses, a blue jacket over a black shirt, and black pants. "You're the man who saved the world! It's a real honor to meet you, sir." He says.

"Thank you." Stryker says as he holds out his hand to shake the teen's hand. The teen shakes Stryker's hand in return. Stryker then walked in front of the group again, and we all lined up in rows. "Right. Time for roll call. First up… Penny!" Stryker calls out.

"Here, sir!" The girl with the two ponytails exclaims.

"Roland!" Stryker says.

"H-here!" The plump teen stutters.

"Dalia!" Stryker says.

"Rockin' and rollin', sir!" The girl in the racer outfit exclaims, giving two thumbs up.

"Leon!" Stryker says.

"…Hmph." The solitude teen mutters.

"Nate!" Stryker says.

"Oh, hey, Capitan! I'm here! Right here! Totally ready to go!" The pink haired teen exclaims.

"Yamamoto!" Stryker says.

Present and accounted for!" The blue haired teen says.

"Sydney!" Stryker says.

"Crikey, mate! Got me didgeridoo all warmed up to play some Waltzin' Matilda for ya!" A teen with an Australian accent says.

"Um…OK then. And last on the list, Skyla!" Stryker calls my name.

"Here, sir, but you can just call me Sky, and I am ready to become a Warden!" I smile, tightening my yellow bandana around my neck.

Stryker looks at all of us before speaking. "You were all chosen to be here today because of your exceptional performance on the third test. But though you all show great promise, you still have plenty to prove if you want to join the Wardens." Stryker explains. "First off, we're going to show you the basic skills needed for this job." He explains. "This includes Bone Buggy operation, as well as fossil excavation and vivosaur revival." Stryker says. "In fact, you'll be using the vivosaurs you revive to pass your Warden Test." He explains. "I know that this is a lot to take in, but I trust that you all can handle it." Stryker says. We all head out of the office and head to the dig sites.

'_Its a good thing that I have been studying on how Fossil Fighting is done. I came here to become a Warden to help others, and I will make sure that my dream comes true!' _I tell myself.

I drive over to a spot and check my sonar. It immediately finds an unknown fossil in front of me, so I begin to dig the fossil out. By the time I finish, the fossil is cleaned at 83 points. The robot in my Bone Buggy helps me revive my vivosaur. My first vivosaur is a water element that looks just like a Paradolph, but it doesn't have the same crest on the head. "Lophus MN revived, a vivosaur is available, as well as a new skill." VR-00M explains.

I about laugh at the name of the attack, but I hold my laughter back. "Butt Strike, best against downward and rear facing foes, but puts the vivosaur in a weak stance afterwards. So I had better be careful when using this skill." I say as I continue to drive around. Fifteen minutes later after driving and excavating fossils, I head back with three more vivosaurs, a Proto, Sungari and an Edapho. _'It is very strange how you're an earth type, Proto.' _I say, looking at the Dino Gear.

_'How is that strange?' _A voice says inside my head, but I don't freak out.

_'So the rumors are true about vivosaurs able to communicate with their Fighters telepathically.' _I think to myself, knowing that my vivosaurs can still hear my thoughts.

_'It seems to be true, since you can hear us.' _Lophus says.

_'Yeah, but back to what confuses me about Proto's element.' _I tell them.

_'What is strange about it?' _Proto asks.

_'You're supposed to be the ancestor of one of the greatest dinosaurs ever known, the triceratops. I have heard that Triceras are water elemental vivosaurs, and that there were Proto's that were the same as their descendants. It's probably better not to question it.' _I sigh inwardly, parking my Bone Buggy. I jump out of my vehicle, walk out of the garage, and head for the HQ.

"Somebody! Anybody! HAAAAAALP!" A familiar voice shouts. I turn around and see Roland literally rolling at me like a beach ball.

He doesn't stop, until he collides into me. The blow of the force combined with my small body, sends me flying into a wall. I slowly get up, after having the wind knocked out of me. "Holy crow!" I exclaim, seeing Roland lying on the ground, also dazed from the impact. "Hey, Roland, are you alright?" I ask while helping him up.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Roland exclaims happily. "I was afraid I was going to roll forever!" He says. "I'm pretty much a beach ball with legs, so once I start rolling, it's hard for me to stop." Roland sighs. "All it takes is one little slip, and then off I go!" He sheepishly laughs. "Say, you're Skyla, right?" Roland asks.

"Yes, but you can call me Sky. Most people find it much easier to say for some reason." I laugh.

"I'm Roland. Thanks again, Sky." Roland says as he heads into the HQ. I head in as well, and see Nate. He walks over to me with a smile on his face.

"Oh, hey! It's Skyla!" He exclaims. "Wait—you ARE Skyla, right?" He asks.

"Yes, but most people just call me sky for short." I explain.

"Oh, alright then, Sky." Nate says. "I heard you showed up pretty late too. That means we're friends! Or allies. Or at least partners or something." Nate says. "Anyway, I guess you're done with your lesson, huh?" Nate asks.

"Yeah, it took awhile to get used to things, but I have a few new friends." I smile showing Nate my four Dino Gears.

"Huh?" Nate says. "I was about to take a look around the building, if you wanna come with me. I found this really interesting room a little while ago that I'm dying to check out. Come on—I'll show you!" Nate whispers to me in an excited voice.

'_Seems that I don't have a choice.'_ I sigh inwardly. "Alright, show me the way." I say, and Nate runs over to a door to the far right of the lobby. The room that we enter is full of test tubes with multiple colored chemicals, computer screens with fossil and Bone Buggy information, Bone Buggy cleaning tools, and complex scientific and mathematical equations. "Pretty cool!" I say.

"It's great, right? Sure, it's great! I couldn't believe it when I first saw how great this place is!" Nate exclaims. "This must be where the Wardens make all their secret weapons and junk." Nate says.

I hear the door from where we entered open. "I fear you won't anything so impressive as that here." ? says.

"Huh?" Nate says, and we both turn to the voice.

In the doorway is a very small scientist, who is appears to only be eleven or twelve years old. He has yellow hair, silver eyes, and is wearing a light tannish white lab coat over a tan suit with a red tie. "Good day, adventures! My name is Prof. Little. I study fossil energy here at Warden HQ." Prof. Little explains. "You're Nate and Skyla, yes?" He asks.

_'I'm not going to even bother now_.' I mentally sigh, annoyed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Prof. Little says as he walks over to us.

"Wait. You know us?" Nate asks.

"Indubitably!" Prof. Little exclaims. "In fact, I follow all of our candidates very closely." He explains. "Well, now that you're here, I suppose I should tell you all about my invention." Prof. Little says. "I've been dying to tell someone the details of how it works!" He smiles, walking over to the cylinders full of colors. "Now then! This, my new friends, is a compact fossil-energy materialization device. Or, to put it in layman's terms, a miniature revival machine." Prof. Little explains. "We have long been able to store vivosaurs inside Dino Gears and carry them around with us." He says. "But until recently, a larger machine always required for the revival process." Prof. Little says. "But no more! Now fossils can be revived from the comfort of your own Bone Buggy!" Prof. Little laughs proudly. The professor goes on about how he discovered his breakthrough, but it just gives me a big headache. Before he could continue his explanation, a call from Captain Stryker came in, and the professor had to leave.

"Yeesh. I thought my head was gonna blow up for a second there." Nate sighs in relief. "Seriously, I think he just turned my brain into pudding." Nate breathes. "Let's get out of here before he comes back and gives us a test or something." He says.

"Yeah, I've got a bit of a headache now." I laugh, heading for the door.

"Hey, hold on." Nate says reaching over a button. "There's a weird little button on the bottom of this desk." Nate says. "Should I push it?" He asks aloud.

'_He's going to press it anyways.'_ I sigh.

"I'm gonna push it." Nate smiles, pressing the button. "I PUSHED IT! WOOOOOOOOO!" He shouts. A click noise is heard, and the other door opens up. "Oh my gosh! It's a hidden chamber! Or a secret passage. Or whatever. But it's still AWESOME!" Nate yells, and I cover my ears. "I bet this is where Professor Boring keeps all of his secret laser guns!" Nate exclaims. "C'mon! Let's check it out!" Nate says.

'_He is going to get himself hurt sooner or later. I am betting on sooner._' I think as I roll my eyes, the feeling of danger runs down my spine. The two of us enter a room with a strange device that has the an emblem in the shape of a small T-Rex.

"Hey, uh, Sky?" Nate says. "You got any idea what this is?" Nate asks. "Uh, Sky, you gonna answer me?" He asks, but I don't say a thing. I just stare at the machine, unable to utter a single word. As if all the air inside my body has disappeared. "Sky!" Nate shouts, shaking my shoulder, and bringing me back into reality.

"Nate, what just happened?" I ask.

"How am I supposed to know! You were just starring at this strange machine and you looked like you were about to faint." Nate explains.

I then start to feel light headed. "Ow, now my head hurts." I say leaning against a wall, while putting a hand on my head.

"Hmm. Maybe something here will get rid of your headache." Nate says walking over to a screen. Nate touches a glowing monitor, and an alarm starts blaring. I immediately cover my ears from the loud noise. "Maybe I shouldn't have touched that glowy monitor thing…" Nate sheepishly laughs.

"What did you do?!" I exclaim as the alarm finally stops. The machine in front of us then opens up to reveal a small T-Rex like vivosaur. It is mostly red, with a few green horizontal stripes, white from the bottom part of his jaw going along his belly to his tail, a scar in between his eyes in the shape of an X, two large teeth pointing upward, with two small canines slightly visible from his jaws, and it strangely…it has blue eyebrows. The vivosaur then opens its eyes and blinks several times before jumping out of the machine. It's eyes are green with diamond shaped pupils. It looks around, confused, and the machine closes again.

"…" It says nothing.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: This seems like a good place to stop the chapter. Please read and review.**

**Brightclaw: Hey why am I not in this story?!**

**Brightclaw237: Hey, get out of here! There are no angel-hounds in this story! (Pushes Brightclaw outside, and puts her on a leash)**

**Brightclaw: This is undignified!**

**Brightclaw237: You're still in a story that is currently in progress! So stop complaining! **


	2. Putting your life on the line!

**Brightclaw237: Here is chapter two of Fossil Fighters Frontier! Last time, our main character, Sky had arrived to Fossil Park Asia to become a Warden. To fulfill her dreams to protect others. Nate had brought her to a secret room last a young professor's lab, and they found a small vivosaur. **

**Sky: Brightclaw237 does NOT own anything that belongs to the Fossil Fighters Franchise.**

* * *

"Oh, man. It's no laser gun at all!" Nate sighs. "It's just some goofy-looking vivosaur." Nate says as he turns around and does something stupid. "Hey! Hey, vivosaur! Check it out! You're the BUTT of the joke! Hee hee!" Nate laughs.

'_That vivosaur, something is different about it from all the others that I've seen so far.' _I think as I feel my necklace pulse with power. '_He has so much hate inside of his body, but how. Why is his body filled with hate?_' I ask myself as I stare at the miniature T-Rex like vivosaur. "Nate, I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warn him.

"Why do you say that?" Nate asks, still taunting the small vivosaur.

"RAAAAARRRRR!" The vivosaur roars.

"Um, OK? Maybe he doesn't like my joke as much as I—" Nate is interrupted as the vivosaur bites Nate.

"AAAAAAAUUUGGGHHH! HE JUST BIT MY BUTT!" Nate shout, and cringe at his yelling, while chuckling to myself at the scene. "Call the paramedics! Call the police! Call a lawyer! Call SOMEBODY! Ooooow! Ow ow ow ow oweeeeee!" Nate cries out in pain. "Please don't eat my butt, Mr. Vivosaur! I need it for sitting in chairs and stuff!" Nate shouts, still in pain.

"RAAAAAR!" The vivosaur growls at Nate, before running out of the room.

"It's your own fault for teasing the little guy. I would be offended as well if someone did something like that to me. Plus, you were literally asking for him to do that, Nate." I say.

"Sky, tell it to me straight. Is my butt still there?" Nate asks me.

"Seeing that there is no blood trail, then yes it is still there." I say, looking at where the vivosaur headed. "Also, we may get disqualified if that vivosaur becomes a rogue and attacks other Fighters.

"You're right, we have to catch it, and fast!" Nate exclaims.

"He probably headed outside." I say dashing out of the room.

"Whoa, she was almost as fast as a vivosaur." Nate gasps as he sees me exit the room as fast as I could. "H…hey! Wait for me!" He shouts.

"There you are!" I exclaim seeing the escaped vivosaur. The little vivosaur sees me and takes off towards a dig site. "Nate, he went into a dig site. Buckle up in your Buggy and take the left side of Paradise Beach!" I say running over to my own Buggy and drive off to said dig site.

* * *

A screen comes on inside of my Bone Buggy, and Nate is on it. "Yo, Sky! I'm currently in pursuit of the escaped vivosaur. I'll send you the coordinates of where he's headed. It is located in the East Hollows." Nate explains.

"Thanks Nate! I get there ASAP!" I say, revving my engine, and drive for the East Hollows. "You guys ready for a battle if necessary?!" I ask my vivosaurs.

'Not sure, I sense a powerful foe up ahead, and it is very hungry.' Proto growls.

"I sense it as well." I say as my necklace pulse again.

'I'll beat me up! Just leave it to me, Sky!' Lophus roars.

"Well, then what are we waiting for. Let's get our battle on!" I exclaim, seeing Nate's Bone Buggy.

"Finally! Look—the little vivosaur is right over there." Nate says. I look straight ahead through the windshield of my Bone Buggy and see the escaped vivosaur. "Just a little bit closer, and we should be able to hop out of our Bone Buggies and nab him." Nate smirks. "He's a quick little fella, so we'll have to be careful." Nate warns.

My eyes widen in fear as a chill runs down my spine. "Nate, something else is here." I say, looking around, staying alert.

"What do you mean? I don't see anything, just you and the escaped vivosaur." Nate says.

"It's coming!" I exclaim, and the ground starts to shake. From the corner of my eye, I see a large theropod that seems to be made up of violet and lavender muscle and bones. I then recognize what dinosaur that it was revived from.

"I sense it as well." I say as my necklace pulse again.

'I'll beat me up! Just leave it to me, Sky!' Lophus roars.

"Well, then what are we waiting for. Let's get our battle on!" I exclaim, seeing Nate's Bone Buggy.

"Finally! Look—the little vivosaur is right over there." Nate says. I look straight ahead through the windshield of my Bone Buggy and see the escaped vivosaur. "Just a little bit closer, and we should be able to hop out of our Bone Buggies and nab him." Nate smirks. "He's a quick little fella, so we'll have to be careful." Nate warns.

My eyes widen in fear as a chill runs down my spine. "Nate, something else is here." I say, looking around, staying alert.

"What do you mean? I don't see anything, just you and the escaped vivosaur." Nate says.

"It's coming!" I exclaim, and the ground starts to shake. From the corner of my eye, I see a large theropod that seems to be made up of violet and lavender muscle and bones. I then recognize what dinosaur that it was revived from.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Nate gasps.

"The predator of pterasaurs, the Gorgosaurus!" I yell.

The Gorgo looks down in the hollow for its next meal, and spots the red vivosaur. It then jumps into the hollow to get its meal. "RAAAAAAAAAWR!" Gorgo roars at the vivosaur, its gaping jaws wide open to reveal two rows of razor sharp carnivorous teeth.

"Oh, man!" Nate gasps. "This is bad! Really bad! This is as bad as gets right here!" He shouts. "What's that little vivosaur doing?" Nate asks. "Get out of there, dummy!" Nate shouts at the little vivosaur.

"Grrrrrrrrrr!" The little vivosaur growls at the Gorgo.

"Forget it, man! He's done for!" Nate yells, putting his Buggy in reverse. "And we better get out of here too, before we become the next course!" Nate exclaims in fear.

The small vivosaur backs up a bit from the Gorgo. "Wait!" I shout. "He needs our help!" I exclaim, stepping on the pedal and driving in between the two vivosaurs, causing the Gorgo to jump away. "That's right! Get back you overgrown lizard!" I shout, starting right into the Gorgo's eyes.

"Grrrrrrrr!" The vivosaur growls in confusion.

"Hold on!" I tell the small vivosaur. "I am not afraid of standing up to a big bully like you! I don't care for whatever happens to me. As long as I can protect those who are innocent, I will put my life on the line! Even if it means that I don't become a Warden!" I shout at the Gorgo. In turn, it turns to look at me, studying my every move, before roaring at me.

"Lophus, time to battle!" I shout as my vivosaur is sent flying into battle. "Lophus, use a Butt Strike on Gorgo!" I yell as my water element turns around and hits the theropod, only causing seventeen damage. The Gorgo attacks with Deadly Fangs, almost taking Lophus out. Lophus then returns to his Dino Gear, and I back away from the Gorgo. '_Just have to lure him away from the others!_' I think as the Gorgo steps closer to me. All of a sudden, a Spinosaurus comes out of nowhere, and the Gorgo turns around and runs away. A large red Bone Buggy then comes up beside my own Buggy. Nate has also come back.

"Yeah, that's right!" Nate shouts. "You better run!" He yells at the fleeing Gorgo.

"Nate, you have no right to say that!" I snap at him.

"I guess you're right." Nate sheepishly laughs. "Hey, thanks, whoever you are. You really saved our bacon." Nate laughs.

"Don't mention it." ? says. "I couldn't risk the lives of such promising candidates." He says, and I recognize the voice.

"Now we are doomed." I sigh.

"You two have had quite the first day." Stryker says, his face appearing on the monitor.

"C-Captain Stryker!" Nate gasps.

"Grrr?" The small vivosaur growls.

"This is it, Sky. Stryker's gonna bust us down to grunts! Or something lower than grunts!" Nate panics.

'_Nate's right. The two of us will probably be kicked off of the island. That or send us to jail for trespassing and freeing that vivosaur.'_ I think as my hopes of helping others slowly start to fade away.

"It's true. You never should have messed with that machine or let this vivosaur escape." Stryker says. "However…" Stryker starts. "Once the mistake was made, the two of you did everything in your power to right the wrong." Stryker explains. "And Sky, you in particular showed exceptional bravery." He complements me. "It takes a whole pile of guts to stand up to a ferocious rogue vivosaur like that." Stryker says.

"I was just protecting the defenseless." I explain.

"And that is why I won't be disqualifying either of you." Stryker says, and my hope is rekindled by those words.

"Woooooooo! In your face punishment! I mean, um…thank you, sir." Nate says.

"After you return that vivosaur to Professor Little, come by my office for a meeting." Stryker says. "I'm ready to announce the details of your upcoming Warden Test." He explains.

"Well, it appears that everyone passed their driving lessons with flying colors." Stryker says. "But that was just the beginning. Now it's time for the Warden Test." He explains. "In this test, you'll form into teams of two and face off against civilian Fighters in the Fossil Stadium." Stryker explains. "If you win twice, you pass. And in that case…" He starts. "I'll be pleased to shake your hand and call you a full-fledged Warden." Stryker explains. "We'll start by deciding the teams. Everyone draw a lot…" Stryker says motioning to a box on his desk. "All right, then. Our teams are…Penny and Dahlia." Stryker announces.

"Great! Let's do this!" Penny cheers.

"As long as you can keep up with me, we'll be just fine!" Dahlia laughs.

"Nate and Leon." Stryker says.

Nate and Leon face each other. "Nice! We're gonna kick butt! Oh, but just don't kick my butt, OK? It's kinda sore because this vivos—" Nate says.

"Just stay out of my way." Leon snaps.

"Eeep! Y-yes, sir!" Nate yelps taking a step away from Leon.

"Yamamoto and Sydney." Stryker says.

"This will be a walk in the park." Yamamoto says.

"Like racin' dingoes 'round the outback!" Sydney says.

"And finally, Sky and Roland." Stryker says.

"I was hoping to be paired up with you, Sky." Roland smiles. "After all, if it weren't for you, I might've rolled right out of here!" Roland says.

"I guess that's true, huh?" I say.

We all then turn to face Stryker. "Here's a last piece of advice: don't relax just because you're facing civilian fighters. The folks who come to this Fossil Park are renowned for their prowess in Fossil Battles." Stryker explains. "They may not be Wardens, but it would be unwise for you to take them lightly." Stryker warns. "Oh, and from now on, Paradise Beach, the dig site used for your driving lesson, will be open for you to explore." Stryker says. "Get your teams in order, and enter the competition whenever you're ready." He explains. "As long as you and your allies support each other, you'll have nothing to fear! Now get out there and fight!" Stryker exclaims.

Leon and I are the last ones to leave the office. "This test is a crock." Leon says annoyed. "What's the point of teaming up in a fight?" He asks. "There's only one person you can trust in a Fossil Battle, and that's yourself." Leon says. "You agree don't you?" He asks me.

"Not at all. I have been working with teams since I was little. I always know that my friends will have my back. Those who walk alone, don't have true power." I explain.

"Pffft. You're as soft as the rest of 'em. And don't bother trying to be my friend, 'cause I'm not interested." Leon spats.

"You may be a lone wolf with a heart of stone, but most wolves rely on each other in a pack. They follow their leader, and risk their lives for each other. So, if I am soft, it means that I am human. Emotions show that you care for other beings, and I care for my friends and my vivosaurs. They are like family to me." I explain, walking off.

"Heh, vivosaurs don't have feelings, they're just creatures used for combat." Leon laughs.

Before I could exit the building, the secretary stops to inform me about changing my vivosaurs' name or my own. So I decided to give my team nicknames. My Lophus is now known as Lotus. Terra is my Proto Sungari is now called, Scorch. Finally, my Edapho is now called, Evergreen. "Alright, time to head for the stadium." I say.

"AHHHH! SOMEBODY, STOP ME!" Roland shouts as he rolls into me. "Oh, Sky! Thank goodness! I was just trying to catch up to you when I tripped on something." Roland explains as he gets up. "I might have rolled out to sea if you hadn't been there." Roland sighs. "Anyway, I've got an idea, Sky." He says.

"What's the idea?" I ask.

"What if we visit Paradise Beach one last time before going to the Fossil Stadium?" Roland suggests.

"Sounds great to me!" I exclaim, and we head off for the garage.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: This is where I will end the chapter. Please read and review. The next chapter may be up in a few days or a week, possibly.**


	3. Never underestimate a Predator

**Brightclaw237: Here is chapter 3 of Frontier! Please enjoy the story. I don't own anything belonging to Red Entertainment.**

**Sky's main vivosaur- Lophus MN, Lotus(male).**

* * *

I get into my Bone Buggy and head for Paradise Beach. Roland wants me to train with him before heading to the Fossil Stadium to take our Battle Portion test. "Hey, Sky! Did you know that the most rarest fossils can be found in higher cliffs?" Roland asks me.

"Not at all, Roland." I say as check my sonar.

"Well, if we want to become stronger, then let's get some rare fossils!" Roland exclaims.

"Right, I'll lead the way then. I don't have many fossils at all, and my vivosaurs need to rank up a bit more." I tell him.

"OK, then let's find some fossils!" Roland cheers.

The two of us drive through the West Hollows to get to our destination, but Roland spots something. "That road looks kind of narrow over there. Think we try to get through?" Roland asks.

"I'll check it out, there may be a vivosaur that is too powerful for the both of us." I say, as I drive through the path slowly, but immediately go back in reverse when I see something.

"What's wrong, Sky?" Roland asks.

"Dangerous alright, because there is a rank 12 Tarbo over there! Scorch and your Tricera can't possibly take it out at this point. I couldn't even take down a rank 12 Gorgo. I wouldn't even lay a scratch on the Tarbo!" I explain.

"So, just ignore the path and keep driving?" Roland asks.

"Keep driving." I say, as we drive out of the East Hollows and into the West. "Man, I'm starting to get tired…" Roland yawns. "But I feel like I'm forgetting something …" He says. "Oh yeah—the rare fossil!" Roland exclaims. "We have search in the West Hollows, Sky." Roland says.

"Roland, were already in the West Hollows." I remind him.

"We are?" Roland asks.

"Yes." I say, as I start to drive forward, but I quickly go in reverse when I sensed danger. As soon as I back away, a boulder fell right in front of my Buggy.

"Whew! That was close!" Roland gasps.

'_No that wasn't close at all! This boulder is a warning!' _I think as I hear a deep growl from above us. '_He's back, and he wants revenge_!' I realize too late as two more boulders fall onto our Bone Buggies.

"Are you OK, Sky?" Roland asks me.

"I guess?" I grunt as I try to start my Buggy up, but nothing works, not even VR-00M.

"Well you're awake, at least. That's good!" Roland sighs. "But that rock knocked my Bone Buggy out of commission. Now it can't move or release any vivosaurs." He explains.

"Same with mine." I say as I start to focus my power, I sit perfectly still as I close my eyes and concentrate on the large steps of my hunter. I can hear its heartbeat, it's breathing, and I can feel it's rage. The rage and hatred towards me. The Gorgo jumps down from the top of the hollow and slowly walks over to us.

"Huh?! What's that?!" Roland shouts in fear.

"RAAAAAAAAAAWR!" Gorgo bellows.

"The Gorgo from earlier, and he is full of rage." I explain as the Gorgo walks closer to Roland.

* * *

"I guess we'll have to put the little guy back to sleep." Stryker sighs.

"He just doesn't seem to like humans very much. Or at all, really." Prof. Little sighs as well. "It would be too dangerous to let him roam free." He explains.

Suddenly an alarm sounds and bright yellow warning lights flash on and off. "Professor Little? What's wrong?" Stryker asks as the scientist hurries over to the monitor of the small vivosaur's condition.

"The awareness of the experimental subject is steadily rising." Prof. Little explains. Sounds could be heard from o vivosaur tackling the machine.

"Grrrrrrrrrr(Got to get out)!" Growls the trapped vivosaur.

"I summarize he's trying to wake up on his own accord!" Prof. Little exclaims, and the vivosaur gives the machine one last tackle and jumps out of the machine and runs off.

* * *

"Aaaaaah! S–somebody save us!" Roland yells.

I then sense another presence, this one is worried and determined. '_It has to be him!_' I think as the Goro looks down at Roland's Buggy. "Just hold on, Roland!" I shout, catching the Gorgo's attention. He turns away from Roland, and faces me.

"Sky! Look out!" Roland shouts, as the Gorgo raises its big clawed foot into the air to stomp on my Buggy to reach me, but is interrupted by a strange growl.

"Knew it!" I exclaim looking in my mirror, seeing the once again 'escaped' vivosaur.

The Gorgo turn around to see what caused the growl. "Grrrr!" Growls the small vivosaur, and it takes two steps forward towards the Gorgo.

The Gorgo ignores the small vivosaur and turns towards me again, not wanting such a small meal. The small vivosaur then runs at the Gorgo and sinks its jaws into the Gorgo's thigh. The Gorgo looks down and does a spin to easily shake its pest off. The Gorgo then head-butts my Buggy and tries to remove the roof of it by chomping down on it. "Agh!" I grunt in pain as I hit my shoulder on the door.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAA(NOOOOOOOOOO)!" Growls the small vivosaur after getting up.

The Gorgo Turn to face the small vivosaur. '_Wait?! How could I hear his thoughts?_' I ask myself. '_He's not even my own vivosaur!'_ I think as my necklace starts to pulse with power again. My eyes widen when the vivosaur starts to shake, before becoming enveloped in white. The vivosaur then grows in size, he is now 4 or 5x larger than before. He looks almost the same, but his limbs are more slender, and his tail has four spikes on them like a Stegosaurus, but the spikes are flatter and sharper. He lets out a low-pitch growl at the Gorgo.

"What in the hey?!" Roland shouts as he sees the transformed vivosaur. All of a sudden my fossil identifier that I call a Dino Dex comes on. I look at the item on my wrist and listen to the information recorded by a computer inside of the wristwatch shape device.

"Brand new species identified: Nibblesaurus, Era-unknown, Diet-unknown, Type-unknown, Region-unknown, and Element-Fire." My Dino Dex explains.

"An unknown dinosaur?" I ask myself, as I clutch my necklace tight.

The vivosaur then runs in front of the Gorgo, blocking it off from me, the Gorgo jumps back, and roars at the vivosaur. The Gorgo charges, and dives down to attack, but the vivosaur jumps high into the air, and over the Gorgo. The unknown vivosaur then jumps at the Gorgo, and smacks the Gorgo with its head, before jumping away. The Gorgo then hits the vivosaur with its own head. The other vivosaur vibrates its tail like a rattlesnake's, before leaping at the Gorgo, uppercutting the Gorgo with its clawed foot, and then tackling the Gorgo after it becomes dazed. The vivosaur let's out a cry of victory and chases the Gorgo off. "GRAAAAAAAAAARRRWWW(AND NEVER COME BACK)!" He roars. A few seconds later, the unknown vivosaur returns to his original form and growls again.

"Holy wow! Did you see him transform?" Roland asks.

I only stare in awe at the vivosaur that had just rescued us, to be more precise, he rescued me. '_What is with this vivosaur_?' I ask myself as he runs up to my Buggy.

"Grrrrr." He growls happily.

"Thanks, little fella!" I smile at the small vivosaur.

"Hey, I just got a message from HQ!" Roland exclaims. "They're on the way!" He cheers.

"That's good to hear." I breath, and two minutes later, a large tank-like silver Bone Buggy arrives.

"Just hold on. We'll have you up and running in no time." Liu Ren says as his image appears on my monitor. Suddenly, a bright green and yellow light shines on our Buggies, instantly repairing them. "Well, that should do it." He says. "The Gorgo in this area is very clever." Liu Ren explains. "We've had plenty of problems with it. You're lucky to have come out of that encounter in one piece." Liu Ren says. "In any case, I'd better take this vivosaur back with me." Liu Ren says, getting out of his Buggy, and picking the vivosaur up.

"Grrr(Nooo)…" The vivosaur sadly growls, as Liu Ren drives off with him.

I then get an incoming call on a communicator from inside my Buggy. "Are you guys OK?" Stryker asks.

"Yeah, thanks to that vivosaur that rescued us." I say.

"We've reported that the Gorgo was spotted slightly farther down the path from your current location." Stryker says. "Unfortunately, you two are the closest to the scene, and all of the other Wardens are busy setting up preparations for the Tests." Stryker explains.

"So you need us to defeat the Gorgo." I say gripping the steering wheel.

"Correct. I am sorry, but there's no other way." Stryker says.

"No need to apologize, Captain. That vivosaur will just keep coming back until it is rid of me. Other people will get hurt unless something is done now!" I says driving off to find the Gorgo.

"Sky, wait up!" Roland calls out.

"There's no time, Roland! If we let it rest for even a second, it will be more than ready to take us on!" I explain. "There it is!" I shout, seeing the Gorgo facing a mountain, it's head hanging down.

The two of us drive up to the Gorgo. "I know this is a ferocious rogue vivosaur and all… But I still feel kinda bad seeing it in such a weakened state. You know?" Roland says.

"Don't let your guard down, Roland! It isn't even weakened in the slightest. It's just trying to lure us into a false sense of security." I explain, and to prove my point, the Gorgo jumps high into the air, and turns around to face me.

"How could you tell that he wasn't even hurt?" Roland gasps in surprise.

"Most clever creatures, mostly those in a pack, use a decoy to draw out bigger predators. The rest of the pack would hunt the predator that would go for the 'wounded' pack member, and the predator wouldn't even realize it." I explain. "You didn't notice that it was full of energy behind its trick, but it cannot fool me. I am more aware of my surroundings, I noticed that it wasn't breathing that hard, that's what gave the Gorgo's plan away." I say, getting Lotus's Dino Gear ready. The Gorgo roars and charges at. I then launch Lotus, while Roland launches his Tricera, Tri.

"Lotus, Butt Strike on Gorgo!" I shout while using ten attack ups, making Lotus cause 66 damage to the Gorgo, but putting Lotus in a weak stance afterwards.

The Gorgo then uses Deadly Fangs and defeats Lotus. "The rest is up to you, Roland! You can do it, just have faith in your vivosaur!" I exclaim.

"Tri, Piercing Lunge on Gorgo!" Roland yells, as his Tricera runs at the Gorgo and uppercuts it with his horns, causing 24 damage, also putting the Gorgo in its own weak stance.

"Tri, another Piercing Lunge on Gorgo!" Roland shouts, and his vivosaur uppercuts the Gorgo again, and causes a total of 53 damage.

Gorgo uses Deadly Fangs on Tri, and misses.

"Tri, the same move once more!" Roland says, and the Gorgo takes 24 damage from the uppercut, but the Gorgo's ability was then activated.

"Fearsome Roar, and ability that comes into effect when the vivosaur's LP is very low. This ability will cause all other vivosaurs on the field to become dizzy, or confused, and all their stances will change." VR-00M beeps.

I then see Tri turned around, while glowing green. "So that is confusion." I say noticing on the battle screen, a tiny green ? next to Tri.

Gorgo uses Deadly Fangs on Tri again, but misses again.

"Tri, another Piercing Lunge on Gorgo." Roland says as his Tricera once again uppercuts the Gorgo, leaving it with only two LP.

"Great job, Roland! Just one more attack and he should be defeated." I tell him, as the Gorgo finally hits Tri with its Deadly Fangs attack, causing 18 damage.

"Right, Tri, finish the battle with Heavy Charge on Gorgo!" Roland yells. Tri leers at the Gorgo, before jumping at the Gorgo and defeating it with a total of 26 damage. "We did it!" He cheers as his Tricera returns to gear form.

"No, you did it, Roland. Lotus and I were taken out right away. We only managed to get one attack in, but you took that Gorgo out all on your own for the rest of the battle. You probably have the potential to become a great Warden." I say. "Me, I've still got a long way to go though." I sigh. "But, I will grow stronger with every passing second I'm with my friends! My vivosaurs will grow stronger alongside me, and we will train day and night! I made a promise to someone that I would become as strong as him, and surpass him!" I exclaim, a fighting spirit burning within my heart.

"Where did all that energy come from?!" Roland asks, surprised at my sudden outburst.

"I was keeping all of my excitement hidden till now. Truth is, I've always been energetic for hours. My energy almost seems limitless at times, but that would be because I've been adventuring ever since I was little. So, I'm used to things like this." I explain.

"Well that energy will probably come in handy during the Battle Test." Roland laughs.

"Hehe, I guess?" I laugh, we head back to the HQ, and meet Stryker in his office.

"You two did well." Stryker says. "I thought that rogue vivosaur would be much weaker than it was." He says. "Turns out I was quite wrong. It really was a strong one!" Stryker exclaims. "To face a monster like that twice and repel it both times?" Stryker says. "Very impressive, Sky." He smiles.

"Captain Stryker, I may have faced the Gorgo twice, but I didn't defeat it once. My Lophus MN, Lotus was taken out right away. Roland's Tricera did most of the work." I explain, stopping Roland from not giving himself credit.

"I see then." Stryker says.

"Also, is the little vivosaur all right?" I ask, worried for the little guy.

"Heh. I figured you ask that." Stryker smiles. "But I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little bit longer. I'm not at liberty to reveal the whole story just yet." Stryker explains.

'_Whole story?_' I think.

"Anyway, while you were saving the day, the other candidates have been busy passing their Warden Tests." Stryker explains. "It's about time you two did the same. So get out there and show me what you've got!" Stryker exclaims, a look of determination in his eyes.

"Right." I say, heading out of the office with Roland.

Prof. Little walks into Stryker's office. "Er, Captain Stryker? About what just took place…" He starts. "I believe the subject woke up specifically because Skyla was in danger." Prof. Little explains.

"I suppose it's possible." Stryker says. "Perhaps he remembered how Sky helped him earlier." He says. "A bond must have formed between the two at that time." Stryker says. "Perhaps Sky might actually have what it takes to save him." Stryker says.

"I know what you're thinking, Stryker, and it's a dangerous game you're to play." Prof. Little warns. "However, I hypothesize it just might be crazy enough to work!" He says.

"I'll decide what's crazy around here, Professor!" Stryker exclaims.

"Well things will be crazier when I give you the information on Skyla." Prof. Little says.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Stryker asks as the professor hands him a folder on Sky's records.

"Skyla accidentally dropped this in the room where the vivosaur is kept in hibernation. It seems that she has no other family. Somehow she is the only one left, and she has barely any memories of her biological family. The only thing that she has to remind herself of her family is this photo." Prof. Little explains.

"So, Skyla is an orphan." Stryker asks.

"Possibly, I am not sure, but I think that she had been kidnapped as a small child. She had probably escaped her kidnapper and never returned home, to protect her family. I have also found notes of gene splicing technology." Prof. Little explains. "I hypothesize that she was kidnapped for genetic experimentation, but she escaped in time, possibly." He says.

"So, she is almost like him then?" Stryker says.

"The possibilities are 65-35." Prof. Little says.

"The sixty-five is the chance of failed isn't it?" Stryker asks, and Prof. Little sadly nods. Stryker walks over to his window and looks outside as he ponders over what to do. "I know exactly what to do!" Stryker exclaims.

* * *

Several battles later in the Fossil Stadium…

"We're really Wardens now! I can't believe it!" Roland exclaims.

"You better, because now we're going to be protecting Fossil Battles now." I laugh, as we head back for Stryker's office.

"Penny, Dahlia, Leon, and Nate… Roland and Sky too…" Stryker says raising his right arm into the air. "Congratulations to you all on passing." He says. "From this moment forth, you are all officially members of the Wardens." Stryker explains, lowering his arm. "Now that you passed the Warden Test, you're free to enter the Fossil Stadium whenever you like." Stryker explains. "You can also compete in any tournaments being held there." He says. "I have high hopes for each and every one of you." Stryker says. "Now then…it's time to announce your locations." Stryker says. "Leon, you will be assigned to Fossil Park America." Stryker says.

"America, huh? Perfect." Leon smirks.

'_Perfect for a lone wolf_.' I think as I roll my eyes in annoyance.

Stryker then looks at Dahlia. "Dahlia, you will be assigned to Fossil Park Europe." Stryker says.

"As long as they have Bone Buggies and no speed limits, I'm totally good to go!" Dahlia exclaims.

"Veteran Wardens are waiting at your respective branches." Stryker explains. "Report to your new posts at once." Stryker orders. "Just head to the lobby and look for the World Gate next to the elevator." Stryker explains. "That'll allow you to warp to the branch of your choosing." Stryker says.

"Got it." Leon says.

"See ya around guys!" Dahlia exclaims, running off for the world gate, Leon walking right behind her.

"Penny, Nate, and Roland, you three will remain here at the Warden HQ." Stryker says.

"We'll do our best!" Roland exclaims.

"And as for you, Sky… I will tell you where you are stationed once the Professor comes in here." Stryker says, as my three friends leave the office.

"Okay, I'll just wait here. I've got nowhere to go anyways." I shrug my shoulders.

"I already know all about that." Stryker says, and my eyes widen.

"But how?!" I gasp. "Nobody has known for eleven years now!" I exclaim.

"You dropped your information in Prof. Little'so lab. Were you kidnapped as a young child?" Stryker asks.

"Yeah, it was a very long time ago though. All the images are to fuzzy to identify." I sigh.

"What age were you kidnapped at?" Stryker asks.

"Four years old." I say.

"Did you raise yourself?" Stryker asks.

"No, person that was a few years older than me, took me in, and brought me along in his adventure. There were many dangerous situations, but we always managed to make things right in the end. He left to train alone when I was almost eight. Before he left, he gave me this necklace to remind me that he will always be with me." I explain.

"How many years has it been since your guardian left?" Stryker asks.

"He wasn't a guardian, more like a big brother and teacher. It has almost been a decade by now." I begin to cry, and Stryker comes over to me.

"I bet that you miss having a family don't you?" Stryker asks, wiping away my tears.

"Of course! But there are still people who deeply care about my safety back at my teacher's town. I was never alone when I had my friends with me. Back at the house, my dog is protecting everyone, while I stay here." I explain.

"Sky, I would like to give you a home to live in. It isn't right for a girl at your age to not have a family. You still probably need more guidance, it's a wonder how you were able to survive on your own for almost a decade." Stryker says.

"What do you mean, Captain Stryker?" I ask.

"I've decided to adopt you, and give you a warm home to live in. As I had said before, a girl your age shouldn't be on here own. Even if you have your vivosaurs." Stryker explains.

My eyes widen as hope fills my soul. '_I have a family again_?' I ask myself as tears start to form in my eyes.

"You will also be working for me." Stryker says. "I'm going to be sending you to various hot spots all over the world." Stryker explains. "After your first mission, report back here, and I will bring you to your new home." Stryker explains.

"Yes, sir." I say.

"Is there no reasoning with this creature?" Prof. Little's voice comes from within the elevator. "Cease this foolishness at once!" He yells.

"Grrrr(Sky)!" A familar growl sounds, and the little vivosaur comes running into the room. He happily jumps up and down in front of me, and Prof. Little walks behind him.

I look back at Stryker. "I also have a very special mission for you, as well as a new partner." Stryker says. "You're going to be working with this vivosaur here." Stryker says.

"Wait—what?!" I exclaim, my eyes wide with surprise.

"I want you to help him experience the world firsthand." Stryker explains. "I know this is a lot to ask, but you may be the only one who can pull it off." Stryker says. "Can I count on you?" Stryker asks.

"Of course. I can already hear this little guy's thoughts anyways." I explain.

"You can! That is amazing! He has never had a Fighter until now, and you could already hear his thoughts?" Prof. Little asks.

"Yeah, I was surprised as well." I say.

"Excellent. I knew I could count on you." Stryker says.

"Don't let us down, Sky." Prof. Little says.

"I don't plan to." I smile.

"Arooooo!" The vivosaur roars.

I look down at the vivosaur. "Hmm… Your look's not quite right …" I say, figuring out what to give him. I then get the perfect idea.

"Grrr(Huh)?" He growls, and I tie a golden bandana around his neck in a cowboy style. "There! That's better." I smile.

"Grrrr(I)! Grrrrr-ooooo(Love-it)!" He growls in joy.

"He seems to have taken a liking to that bandana of yours." Stryker says.

"I don't mind letting him keep it. I've got a few spares of that color, a few of my own special bandanas, which is what I gave him. It will disappear in battle, but that is for a battle to be fair. The bandana has poison preventing properties, so my partner won't get poisoned outside of battle." I explain.

"How on earth do they prevent poisoning?" Dr. Little asks.

"The cloth was soaked in the juice of a fruit that cures any kind of poisoning. Sadly, there are no more for some reason. The fruit were very rare. They have just disappeared." I explain.

"How fascinating!" Prof. Little exclaims. "Are you ready to give this little guy a name?" He asks. "You're free to call him whatever you like, Sky." Prof. Little smiles.

**(AN- This name has nothing to do with my pen name on Fanfiction) **"I will call him, Claw." I say.

"His name is Claw?" Stryker says. "Heh. I like it." Stryker says.

"It has a meaning as well. To others, they just see part of a creature's paw, but I see potential in this vivosaur. He will be kind, honorable, caring, and strong. Together, Claw and I will take down anything that will threaten Fossil Fighting." I explain.

"It fits like a covalent bond two compatible atoms!" Prof. Little laughs.

"Grrrruh(Huh)?" Claw asks.

"Yeah, I don't understand either." I laugh.

* * *

** Brightclaw237: I came up with Stryker adopting the hero only a few days ago. Just to make the story very interesting. (Door suddenly flies open) Again? How many times must I deal with this?!**

**Blaze: Until we're in the story!**

**Sky: Claw, attack the mutant fox!**

**Claw: Grrrraaaaaaaaa(Leave now)! (Chomps on Blaze's tail)**

**Blaze: Yeeeeeoooooooowwwwwccccccchhhhhhhh!( runs away, and Claw let's go of Blaze's tail.**

**Brightclaw237: Now I can start on the next chapter. Please read and review!**


	4. Leon's luck runs out!

**Brightclaw237: Time for chapter 4! Last time, Sky was given Nibblesaurus as a partner. I will also be mentioning Claw every time when the Wardens need Sky. Claw is the hero/heroine's main vivosaur, so he should be mentioned. Also, Sky was taken in by Captain Stryker. I don't own Fossil Fighters.**

**Sky's vivosaur- Nibblesaurus-Claw, male**

* * *

Claw and I face Stryker. "Right then, Sky. Let's talk about your first assignment." Stryker says. "I want you to visit the American branch of the Wardens." He says. "Introduce yourselves, including Claw, to their leader as soon as you get there, and see if he needs any assistance." Stryker explains. "I'm counting on you, Sky and Claw.

Claw and I then head into the elevator. When the elevator door opens, I see my three friends talking to each other about something. "Oh, Sky! Hey, guess what?" Nate says. "I just saw Professor Boring Guy!" He exclaims. "He went into the elevator with that little vivosaur we found earlier and…" Nate stops speaking when he sees Claw beside me. "Holy moly! There he is! He's right there!" Nate shouts, and Penny walks up to Claw.

"Awww! How cute!" Penny exclaims.

"Stay back! He's deadly!" Nate warns. "That ferocious beast tried to bite off my poor butt!" Nate says.

"This ferocious 'beast' saved my and Roland's life." I say, glaring at Nate.

"Yeah, right. He's way too cute to do that!" Penny laughs. "…Aren't you? Aren't you just too cute?!" Penny squeals in joy.

In response, Claw let's out a warning roar. "He wants you all to stay away from me." I sigh.

"GRRRRRRRR(STAY AWAY FROM HER)!" Claw growls.

"Ooo-kay, then. Guess he hates me." Penny sighs.

"Claw's jus really overprotective of me, that's all, guys." I say, picking Claw up.

"Who's Claw?" Nate asks.

"My partner. Captain Stryker gave him to me to raise. He says that I may be the only person that can actually pull it off. For some reason, Claw hates humans. He also has a very short temper." I explain.

"Then why doesn't he hate you, Sky?" Roland asks.

"I honestly don't know. He just doesn't, I guess." I say.

"Well, do you want to head off for a dig site?" Nate asks.

"No can do, Nate. I work under Stryker now, and I've got to head to Fossil Park America. Have to introduce Claw and I, as well as help in any jobs if I'm needed." I explain. "Maybe later, that okay?" I ask.

"Sure, you have a bigger position than the rest of us, and it's much more important. So take your time, and be careful around that little monster." Nate warns me, and gets bitten by Claw in the same spot as before.

"Claw, please stop biting my friend." I say as I pick him up and head towards the world gate. I put in the coordinates for Fossil Park America, and pull the lever. The gate opens and a blue portal forms, Claw and I jump through the portal and are immediately transported to North America. I look at my surroundings and notice that I am in a building similar to Fossil Park Asia, but the colors are dark cobalt blue, gray, and dark red. The room also has many flashy lights of different colors.

"You must be Sky! And that must be your little vivosaur!" A woman in her twenties says as she walks over to me. "The captain told us all about you." She explains. "He also filed us in on that cute little vivosaur friend of yours!" She exclaims.

"Rrrrrr…(Cute)" Claw growls confused.

"I'm Becky, one of the staff members here at Fossil Park America." Becky says. "Nice to meet you!" She exclaims. "If you follow me, I'll introduce you to my brother, Sean. He's the boss here. DO NOT ask how that happened." Becky says as she leads my partner and I to the leader's room.

We enter a room with a wide window with a view of the city. A man is starting out of the window in awe of the city's beauty of light.

"Yo, Sky!" The man says walking over to his desk to greet me. "How's it going?!" He asks. "I'm Sean! I'm the big cheese here at Fossil Park America." Sean explains. "Nice to finally meet ya!" He grins.

"Nice to meet you too." I say.

"You taken a stroll around our park yet?" Sean asks. "If not, you should check it out. It's pretty killer." Sean explains.

"Claw and I will head for it right away then, sir." I say.

"You can just call me Sean. I have no need for formalities." He explains.

"Alright then, Sean. See ya later!" I laugh, running off for the dig site known as Goldrush Canyon.

Claw jumps into my Buggy and gets buckled in like how o showed him earlier. I had been given a brand new Bone Buggy prototype called the EV-405517. I change to the sonar that Sean gave me before I took off, as well as the tires, engine, drill, hammer, and battery. "Ready to go, Claw?" I ask.

"Grrrrr(Yeah)!" Claw growls.

"Then let's take this prototype our for a test run!" I say, putting my hands on the steering wheel and stepping on the gas pedal. Almost immediately, the prototype takes of in a blast, it is only about triple the speed of my first Buggy. I only drive a few feet forward, and Claw starts to growl protectively.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr(Enemy)!" Claw growls. I start to hear my vivo scanner warn me of an approaching vivosaur. I look up and see a blue vivosaur that has a frill around its neck, my Dino Dex identifies the vivosaur as Dilophosaurus US. The Dilopho is high up on a mountain ledge. It lets out a growl, and jumps down, missing the road by a mile.

"Great job, Claw!" I say, giving my partner a thumbs up. "Now let's battle it!" I exclaim, driving towards the vivosaur.

The battle wasn't long, even if I didn't have Roland or my other friends with me. Claw was also a bit stronger, I'm not sure what rank he is, but he is starting to be kinder to my other vivosaurs now. After five more minutes of driving around, Claw and I head back to the Park.

* * *

"The brave explorer and little dino dude have returned from Goldrush Canyon!" Sean exclaims. "So? Was it totes wicked or what?" Sean asks.

"It was fun, nothing like Paradise Beach or anything that I've been to before." I say.

"If you're still not impressed, I could maybe open other dig sites for you?" Sean suggests.

"No way, mister!" Becky snaps. "This is not the time to go opening up new dig sites, and you know it!" She says.

"Whoa! Easy, Becks! Don't flip your lid." Sean says. "My head just gets all spinny when I start thinking about dig sites, you know?" He laughs.

"Not really." I say.

"Anyway, Sky, I've actually got, like, a problem I'm hoping you can help me with." Sean says.

"That's what my partner and I are here for, Sean." I say.

"Great! It's kind of a team effort and stuff, so I'm gonna have you partner up with the new guy on this one." Sean explains.

"I can work with anyone, as long as their willing to help me back." I explain, as I hear the door open from behind me. My eyes widen when I notice who walks into the room.

"You called, Chief?" Leon asks, before turning to face me. "Skylar? What are you doing here?" He asks, confused of my location in America.

"First of all, just call me Sky. Anyways, I work under Captain Stryker, and so does my partner." I say motioning my hand to Claw. "He and I are about to go on a mission in the American Branch, probably to assist you." I say. "Don't you think so, Claw?" I ask my partner.

"Gruh(Yeah)!" Claw growls.

"Yeah, Sky is sort of an experienced explorer, and knows many things about wild animals, including vivosaurs. We got a call from Stryker saying that she should be treated with the upmost respect, and ask her for help if we need any." Sean explains.

"You guys don't have to treat me with the upmost respect. Just treat me like any other Warden, because that's what I am." I say.

"Grrrrr grrrr(That's right)!" Claw growls.

"Heh, I don't have to treat you like anything, you're just a rookie that has good luck. So, do I have a job or what?" Leon asks rudely.

'_He sure hasn't changed a bit._' I think as I pet Claw on the head.

"Sure do. I need you two to escort some little dude on a dig." Sean says. "He's waiting over at the Fossil Stadium. You can't miss him." Sean explains. "Oh, and I'm totally counting on you and stuff, so don't face plant. Cool?" Sean says.

"You gotta be kiddin' me." Leon sighs, and faces me. "Listen, rookie. I don't care who sent you or why you're here—I work alone." Leon sneers.

"Just cuz you're a lone wolf, doesn't mean that you have to work alone!" I snap, causing Leon to flinch in surprise.

"Huh, well I don't need any help, Skyla." Leon says, making me angry, and he walks out of the door.

"So you two already know each other?" Sean asks.

"Sort of? Both of us graduated from the same Warden class. Leon's a loner who laughs at teamwork, but I can handle it." I say, running after Leon, Claw following right behind me.

When I enter the stadium lobby, I soon see Leon, but no person to escort. Leon turns around and sees me. "Thought I told you to get lost, rookie." Leon says. "Hey, hold on a tick. What's with the vivosaur?" Leon asks looking down at Claw.

"Grrrrr(I'm Sky's partner)!" Claw growls angrily at Leon, walking up to him in anger.

"Claw says that he's my partner, which he is." I say, not holding Claw back.

"Well, here's a surly fella. You wanna go?" Leon asks. "'Cause I'll throw down right here!" Leon exclaims.

"No way! You would be destroyed be Claw. My partner chased off a rogue Gorgo that was rank twelve, and that was before he even had a Fighter." I explain.

"Then maybe I could take him off your hands for ya?" Leon says as he reaches over to pick up Claw.

"Never!" I snap, slapping Leon's hand away from my partner. "Claw is not just my partner, he is now part of my family. Just like all my other vivosaurs, they are family to me. We grow stronger together each day, and battle against all odds!" I exclaim. "Vivosaurs grow stronger from the bond that they share with their Fighter." I explain.

"Tch, leave it to a rookie to think of something like that." Leon snickers.

"Then how do you explain how a vivosaur gets stronger besides physical training?" I ask.

"…" Leon says nothing.

"Thought so." I say. "Fighters who bond with their vivosaurs can actually hear their thoughts, as well as understand what they say." I explain.

"That is a bunch of lies." Leon says.

"Fine, think whatever you want, I am still correct in the end." I say.

Leon only glares at me, before speaking. "Whatever, you're still a rookie." He says.

"Just like you." I laugh.

"Touché." Leon grumbles.

"Oh, THERE you are!" Somebody exclaims, and a kid walks over to us. He looks to be about nine years old, has dark red hair, a red birthmark on his forehead, and light gold eyes. The kid is wearing a red shirt with golden markings, as well as black shorts with golden flames on the sides. "You guys must be my escort, huh? What took you so long?!" He asks.

I am about to speak, but Leon interrupts me. "Who's this mope?" Leon asks.

"I'm no mope! I'm Lucky! I'm the VIP you're SUPPOSED to be escorting!" Lucky explains. "Don't tell me you forgot already." He sighs.

"Hey, Skylar?" Leon starts.

"Call me Sky!" I growl.

"Whatever. Lemme ask you something, one professional to another…" Leon says. "Think anyone would mind if I smacked this mope upside the head?" Leon asks.

"No, you cannot. That would be rude, and you could get suspended for weeks." I say. "Also, why would you smack him?" I ask.

"Heh heh. Just kiddin', kid." Leon laughs.

"That isn't funny." I say.

"Yes it is." Leon says. "All right, Lucky. I'll be your escort." Leon says. "C'mon. Let's beat feet for the dig site." He says.

"Um, what about your friend there? And the little vivosaur?" Lucky asks.

"Them? Just baggage. I'm all the escort you need." Leon explains, as I hold Claw back.

"That's a bad idea, Leon." I warn him, but he ignores it.

"Hmm… Well, I guess you seem strong enough to handle it." Lucky says. "But if anything terrible happens to me, there's going to be heck to pay!" Lucky warns, and Leon leads him to Goldrush Canyon.

"Come on, let's go after them, Claw." I sigh.

"Grrr(Why)?" Claw asks.

"Leon is going to get in trouble. I can sense it, and Lucky will be in danger." I warn.

"Grrrrr grrrrr grrrrr grrrr Grrrrrrrr Grrrrrrr(Then let's go to Goldrush Canyon)!" Claw growls excitedly.

I see Becky heading towards me, but I already know what she wants. "Already on it, Becky!" I say, heading for the garage.

"Oh, well good luck, Sky!" Becky shouts towards Claw and I.

"Thanks!" I exclaim driving off to Goldrush Canyon.

I head across the road, and a Pachy jumps from the cliff where a Dilopho US usually is. I then see five bone buggies, two of them belonging to Leon and Lucky. "That's Leon's bone buggy!" I exclaim, seeing the busted vehicle.

"Leon's Turf Shredder is out of commission, I summarize that the cause is the three thugs that have Lucky cornered." VR-00M says.

"Grrr, grrrr grrr grrrr grrr(Sky, what do we do)?" Claw asks.

"We save them!" I exclaim, driving toward the three thugs.

The three thugs corner Lucky's buggy, while Leon's engine is spewing out black smoke. "Wonderful." Leon grumbles.

"Heh heh heh. Looks like the psychic wonder is all ours now!" Thug A laughs.

"No hard feelings, OK? It's strictly business." Thug B says. "Still, who would have thought they'd send him out with just one a single escort? I guess got…LUCKY!" He laughs. The three then drive closer to Lucky's buggy.

"Wh–what's going on? What do you want with me?" Lucky asks, about to cry.

"We want you to find rare fossils for us! Whaddaya THINK we want?!" Thug A says. "Should be easy enough for a famous psychic squirt like you, eh?" He says.

I now reach Leon's buggy in my own. "I warned you, Leon! You didn't listen though!" I snap at him. The thugs begin to battle me, as one takes Lucky away. "Saurus Combo on Goyle, Claw!" I shout, using ten attack ups to defeat one of the Goyles, as Nate and Penny take the other one out with their own vivosaurs. The thugs drive off after warning me that they weren't even using their best vivos.

"Man, the chief's gonna bust me down for this." Leon sighs.

"No he won't, because I'm going to fix your buggy here and now." I say, getting out of my own buggy, tools in my hand. "So get over here and help me!" I say.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: This is where I'll end the chapter. Please read and review.**


	5. Fixing the mistake

**Brightclaw237: Chapter five is here! Not much for me to say right now, except that I don't own Fossil Fighters.**

**Sky's vivosaur: Claw-Nibblesaurus**

* * *

"Hey, Claw, hand me the wrench, please?" I ask my partner.

"Grrr grrrr grrrr, Grrr(Here you go, Sky)." Claw growls, handing me the wrench with his tail.

"Thanks, buddy!" I smile at my partner. "You know, you could help out a bit, Leon." I say, looking up at the lone wolf Warden.

"What's the use?" Leon sighs. "I'm just going to be fired after this." Leon says, looking up at the setting sun.

"No you won't, Leon" I say, handing Claw the wrench. "Here, take over for a bit okay, just tighten the bolts, okay?" I tell Claw.

"Grugh(Okay)!" Claw happily growls. I walk over to Leon.

"Leon, just because you made one huge mistake, doesn't make it your last. I've made plenty mistakes in the past, and you know what I did?" I ask Leon.

"You just quit and move on." Leon says.

"No, I fixed the mistake and kept fighting on." I explain. "People say that it's our mistakes make us what we are. So, don't beat yourself up over this. Lucky will be fine, as long as he has his vivosaur with him." I explain.

"Heh, vivosaurs aren't smart enough to fight on their own, especially with a scared Fighter." Leon says.

I roll my eyes at his comment. "Vivosaurs are actually intelligent beings." I say.

"How would you know?" Leon asks.

"Just look at Claw." I say, pointing at my partner.

"Yeah, what about your vivosaur?" Leon asks.

"He's fixing the rest of your Turf Shredder. Without any help from a Fighter or vivosaur. Every living thing has its own way of thinking. Vivosaur's minds are just as complex as a human's, but a Fighter who has a great bond with their vivosaur, is able to understand how they think. I was already able to understand my vivosaurs, shortly after reviving them." I explain.

"So, the rumors are true. I must not have a good bond with Ptera then, because I can't understand him at all." Leon sighs, hold his Dino Gear.

"Leon, Ptera's voice probably just isn't reaching you yet." I say, picking up the Dino Gear.

"What do you mean?" Leon asks.

"Your Ptera is probably trying to speak with you, but you've been pushing him away. Just try to reach out to him, and you'll hear his voice." I smile.

"Thanks, for the encouragement, Sky." Leon says.

"You're welcome, Leon." I say, and I then realize something. "What did you call me?" I ask.

"I…called you Sky." Leon says.

"Yeah, it's the first time that you've called me by my nickname, and not my regular name." I laugh, and a flash of pink appears on Leon's face.

"I guess I did." Leon says.

"Yep, and I don't know why you're embarrassed." I say, getting up.

"Embarrassed?" Leon asks.

"Yeah, your face is pink!" I laugh. His face starts to turn red with anger. "Uh-oh." I gasp, turning to face an angry Leon. "Oh look! Your buggy's all fixed, time to save Lucky!" I say, jumping into my buggy. "So, where are the rare fossils in the dig site?" I ask Leon.

"Probably to Mt. Dinomore, but there's a rank 15 T-Rex Sue there." Leon explains.

"Don't worry, I'll just get Roland for help. He's got a Tricera named Tri, and they'll both be happy to help." I explain.

"Alright, but don't tell anyone about this mistake, OK?" Leon asks.

"I get it, Leon. Now let's head for Mt. Dinomore." I say, while contacting Roland.

"Hey, Sky! What do you need?" Roland says.

"Claw and I are going to need your help, along with Tri." I say.

"Alright, we're on our way to Fossil Park America!" Roland exclaims.

"Thanks, we're counting on you two." I say, as Leon and I drive up the mountain slopes.

"Sky, watch out!" Leon shouts. I look up from my windshield and see a Thalasso flying right towards me.

"Heh, this is nothing!" I laugh. "Claw, hold on to something." I say.

"Grrrr(Right)!" Claw growls, holding onto the seat.

"Here we GO!" I shout, steering hard to the right. The left side of my buggy lifts off of the ground, as I balance the right side on the slope's ledge. The Thalasso passes right by me, and soars high into the sky. I then steer my buggy to the left, and set it back on the ground. "Whoa! I haven't felt a rush like that in years! Looks like I still got my skills!" I laugh.

"Sky, that was crazy! You could have been seriously hurt, or worse if you fell!" Leon says.

"Which is why I had a Dino Gear in my hand in case anything bad would've happened." I explain.

Leon's expression becomes confused and worried. '_Still, what would you tell Stryker about the prototype that you've been given?'_ A new voice tells me.

'_Huh, who are you_?' I ask.

_'I am Leon's Ptera. You accidentally took me when you and Leon dropped your own Ptera Dino Gears_.' Ptera explains.

"Oh, whoops." I say, getting out of my buggy. "Hey, Leon, I think that our Dino Gears got switched by accident." I say handing him his Ptera Dino Gear.

"Really, I didn't even notice." Leon says, giving me Cloud's Dino Gear, as he takes his own Ptera back. "Thanks!" Leon smiles.

"You're welcome." I say, hopping back into my own buggy. "Now let's go save Lucky!" I exclaim. I then hear the sound of tires from behind us. "Roland's here." I smile, driving forward to the top of the mountain. I pivot to the right and see a T-Rex Sue behind a large cage. The T-Rex keeps tackling the cage, but cannot escape. I then see the three thugs from earlier, and they have Lucky cornered. "Are you two ready for battle?" I ask.

"Maybe…" Roland says.

"It's time to pay them back for what they did to me." Leon says, reading his Ptera.

"Then let's battle to save Lucky." I say, driving forward into battle. "Claw, you know what to do." I say.

"Grrrrr grrrrrr grrrrrr grrr grrrr grrrrr(Battle with all of my might)!" Claw growls. "Grrrr grrrr grrrrr grrr grrrr grrrr grrr(I also have a battle cry now)." Claw says.

"Can't wait to hear it, partner." I say, entering the area.

"All right, kid. Let's see how much of a psychic you really are." Thug A says. "Get out there and find us some rare fossils!" He yells.

"And don't be wastin' our time with no second-rate garbage, either!" Thug B growls.

"Eeeeek!" Lucky whimpers in fear.

Anger starts to boil in my blood, and Claw notices it. "Grr(Sky)?" He asks.

"It sickens me to see this happen to a young kid!" I growl in anger.

"Sky, you need to calm down. We'll save Lucky." Leon says.

"I know we will. I will save my friends!" I say, and the three of us drive into the center of the peak.

"Grrrr(Yeah)!" Claw roars.

"Right, let's save em'!" Leon says, driving closer to the thugs. "All right, you sad sacks! Hand Lucky over or else!" Leon warns.

"Y-you came back for me!" Lucky exclaims.

"That's right, Lucky! We never abandon our friends!" I say over the monitor.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Thug A asks.

"Looks like our Warden friends didn't learn their lesson last time." Thug B says.

"I thought I told you to make like a bakery truck and haul buns!" Thug C growls.

"Actually, you three lost to my friends and I last time." I snicker.

"Come on, Sky. It's go time!" Leon says.

"Ready!" I exclaim.

"Grrrrr grrrr(Battle time)!" Claw roars.

The three of us are up against three Beckles. My Dino Dex goes off again. "Becklespinax: Element-Air, Region-Europe, Diet-Carnivore, Type-Theropod, and Era-Cretaceous. Weak to fire elemental vivosaurs." My Dino Dex beeps.

"That's one of the reasons why they caged the T-Rex!" I realize.

"You wanna play? Let's go." Leon says. "Ptera, Middle Spear on Thug B's Beckles!" Leon shouts. Leon uses one attack up +, as Ptera flies at the large theropod, and causes forty damage. The Beckles counters, and causes fourteen damage to Ptera.

"Beckles, Beastly Bite on Tricera!" Thug A yells. The Beckles bites down on Tri, causing twenty-four damage.

"Claw, Saurus Snap on Thug A's Beckles!" I shout.

"Grrrrrr Grrrrrrr(Chomping Time)!" Claw roars. I use five attack ups, and Claw jumps at the first Beckles, sinking his teeth into its snout. Beckles loses forty-five Lp.

"Beckles, Beastly Bite on Tricera!" Thug B yells. His vivosaur does the same as the first Beckles, and cause twenty-six damage to Tri.

Tri then let's out a loud roar. "Tri's ability, Parting Blow has activated." VR-00M beeps. "Parting Blow is an ability that activates for some vivosaurs when KO is imminent." He explains.

"Oh no!" Roland gasps.

"Parting Blow increases the vivosaur's offensive and defensive power greatly in this state. The vivosaur needs to muster all of its remaining strength in its attacks." VR-00M explains.

"Tri is in its optimal stance!" Roland says.

"Beckles, Beastly Bite on Ptera!" Thug C yells, and final Beckles bites down on Ptera's wing. Ptera then loses thirty-four LP.

"I'm still in this!" Roland exclaims. "Tri, Heavy Charge on the first Beckles!" He shouts. Tri rushes at Thug A's Beckles, and defeats it with forty-four damaged. "Yeah! Did you see that?!" Roland asks.

"Yeah, great job, Roland!" I say.

"Hmph. That really all you got?" Leon asks, bored. "Ptera, Middle Spear on Thug B's Beckles!" Leon says. Ptera soars at the second Beckles, and wipes it out with a total of thirty-seven damage. "Heh. You had it comin' …" Leon smirks.

"Ptera's ability has activated. Speedster- This ability is only available to very nimble vivosaurs. Speedster allows a vivosaur to attack twice in a turn, there is a random chance of the ability activating." VR-00M explains.

"All right then, Flying Peck on the last Beckles!" Leon shouts. Ptera then stabs the Beckles with his beak, causing twenty-one damage. Beckles counters the attack, and causes seven damage to Ptera.

"Claw, use a Saurus Lunge on Beckles!" I exclaim. Claw shakes his tail like a scorpion, before leaping at the theropod's snout. Claw causes a total of thirty-five damage to Beckles. The Beckles counters, and causes twelve damage to Claw.

"Beckles, Tail Strike on the Tricera! Finnish it off!" Thug C growls. Roland tries to prevent Tri from losing to much Lp with a few defense ups, but the Beckles caused just enough damage to defeat the Tricera.

"Gah! I'm finished!" Roland says.

"You did great, Roland. If it wasn't for Tri's Parting Blow, we would still be up against three Beckles." I explain.

"Alright, finish the battle then!" Roland cheers.

"We will, Roland!" Leon says. "Rrrgh…" He growls in frustration. "Flying Peck on Beckles!" Leon yells. Ptera pecks at the Beckles again, and defeats it by thirty damage. "What did you expect?" Leon laughs.

The three thugs back away from us. "They're s-so strong!" Thug A gasps.

"Not even our REAL vivosaurs were enough to stop 'em!" Thug B says.

"Come on, boys! Let's make like my pants and SPLIT!" Thug C exclaims, driving away in fear.

Leon and I drive over to Lucky. "Oh, thank you! I was so scared!" Lucky cries. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come for me!" He explains, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Leon decides to tell Sean what happened, and he wasn't fired or anything. Sean then gives us both access to Goldrush Canyon's Challenge Routes. Secret areas where rare golden fossils lay hidden. Becky then informs me that Stryker needs me in the European Branch. Leon and I walk out of the leader's office. "So look. I'm not very good at this kind of thing, but… thanks for the help." Leon says.

"Why are you thanking me?" I ask.

"If not for you, those perps woulda mopped the floor with me." Leon explains. "I used to think that Fossil Battles were all about individual strength, you know? But now I see that's not all there is." Leon says. "Anyway, what do you say you and me become Paleo Pals?" Leon asks. "I mean…you know. If you want." Leon says.

"I'm a lone wolf." I say in a monotone voice, and Leon's becomes shocked.

"Why are you a lone wolf now?!" Leon exclaims, confused.

"Ha ha ha! Leon, I'm just joking!" I laugh. "I was raised to work with friends! I'd love to become Paloe Pals." I smile.

"Nice." Leon says. "You can always count on me, partner. Just say the word and I'm there!" Leon smiles.

After Leon leaves, Lucky comes over and talks to me. He explains that he's had enough with being a famous psychic kid, and just wants to be normal. The two of us then become Paleo Pals. Lucky then runs off to be a kid, while Claw and I head for Fossil Park Europe.

* * *

**Brightclaw237:Time to end the chapter. Please read and review!**


	6. Predictions and a new dig site

**Brightclaw237: Here is chapter six! The views that this story gets, keeps me writing new chapters for you all. I don't own Fossil Fighters.**

**Sky:Claw-Nibblesaurus**

* * *

I exit the world gate, and look around the European HQ. The room almost looks a bit like a castle, with the velvet red carpet leading to the leader's office, and the stone tile floor. "Welcome!" Someone says. Claw and I look at each other in confusion.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Grrrr(What)?" Claw growls.

A woman that looks slightly younger than Becky walks over to us. She is clad in purple, has lavender colored hair, and almost looks like she's wearing a witch costume. "You're Sky, right?" She asks. "My fortune-telling ability accurately predicted you were coming!" She explains. "I do so love it when that happens." She says. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself!" She exclaims. "My name is Violet, and I'm one of the staff members here at Fossil Park Europe." Violet explains. "Personally, I think this is the finest of all the Fossil Parks." Violet smiles. "It's been meticulously crafted to look just like classic Europe!" She explains. "Anyway, let me show you around. I PREDICT you'll love it! Ha ha ha! …Little fortune-teller joke there." Violet laughs. She turns around to head for the exit, but she stops. "Oh, wait! I almost forgot." Violet exclaims. Violet turns around and faces me. "I have to introduce you to Drake before we do anything else." She explains. "Follow me!" She says. Claw and I follow Violet to the leader's room. It is a small office with a desk, couch, and a small grandfather clock. A man at the desk is wearing Viking clothes, including a Viking helmet. "Hello, Drake! This is the new Warden the captain told you about." Violet says.

"Oh! Um…h-hello. I'm Drake." Drake says. "I'm the leader of the European branch. Um, I guess. Not sure how that happened…" He trails off.

"Aw, don't mind our Drake. He's pretty shy." Violet explains. "But all that nervousness melts away when he's in the heat of battle!" She says. "Anyway, I suppose you'll see that for yourself eventually." Violet says.

"If you say so!" I say.

"Yeah, so, um… I think we should have these two learn about Fossil Park Europe. I mean, if that's OK." Drake says.

"I KNEW you would say that! …Because I'm psychic. Get it?" Violet says. "Anyway, sure. What you want 'em to do?" Violet asks. "We should probably send 'em out to a dig site or something, right?" Violet asks.

"What do you predict that I will do, Violet?" I ask.

"Go to a dig site, of course!" Violet answers.

"Not yet actually." I say, and Violet's eyes widen in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Violet asks, shocked.

"I was originally going to head to the dig site, but…" I say.

"But what?" Violet asks.

*grumble*

"What was that?" Violet asks.

"That would be Claw's stomach. The two of us haven't eaten in awhile." I laugh, and my stomach growls as well.

"Huh, never saw that coming." Violet says.

"Says the so called psychic!" I laugh. "No one can always predict the future, because there can be multiple outcomes." I explain.

"I really never thought of something like that?" Violet says.

"You probably are psychic, but your powers aren't very powerful, yet." I say. "I met a person that was psychic when I was traveling with my big brother. The two of us had so much trouble trying to defeat her in a battle, but we managed to win in the end." I smile.

"Okay, well then hurry up and get some food in you two. Then you can go see the dig site, Yodel Hills." Violet says.

"We will, and once we check out the dig site, we'll head back here." I say, running off with Claw to get a bite to eat.

* * *

We head to a place called Dino's Diner. I order a grilled cheese sandwich and a glass of water for myself. I get Claw a V-Raptor size steak and a bowl of milk. The milk will strengthen his bones and make him a stronger vivosaur. The two of us finish eating in about fifteen minutes. "Ready to go, Claw?" I ask.

"Grrruuuh(Yeeeaaaah)." Claw burps.

"Ha ha ha!" I laugh. "You've got to be the first vivosaur that I have ever heard burp." I laugh.

"Gruh(Huh)?" Claw asks.

"It's nothing, Claw. We better hurry and go to the dig site, Yodel Hills." I say.

I get in my EV-405517 and head off for my destination. "So this is Yodel Hills." I say looking at the map on my monitor. The dig site has a few ponds, a couple of dirt patches, but the area is mostly covered in vast green hills as the name implies. "We've got to be vigilant, Claw. Violet warned me that Fossil Park Europe has many fast vivosaurs." I explain. "So we'll have to be faster, got it?" I ask. After a couple of hours of excavating fossils, reviving vivosaurs, and defeating rogues, Claw and I decide to head back.

"Grrr grrrr(Sky look)!" Claw exclaims.

I stop my bone buggy, and check my vivo scanner. "There are no rogue vivosaurs around for miles, why is that?" I ask as I get out of my buggy to see what Claw is trying to show me. "What the heck?" I say, looking at the torn up grass and dirt on the ground. "This wasn't caused by a rogue, or a vivosaur at all." I say.

"Grrr grrr grr grrr(Then what is it)?" Claw asks.

"These look like tire tracks of a bone buggy, but they're far too large to be my own. Plus, these tracks were made by a heavy vehicle. And by the looks of it, there was more than one buggy here." I say. "We better report this to Drake." I say hopping into my buggy with Claw, and use the teleport function on my buggy to return to the entrance of the dig site.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: This is where the chapter ends. I am sorry that it is very short, but I will be working on the next chapter right away. Please read and review.**


	7. Endurance

**Brightclaw237: Time for chapter seven. Last time on Fossil Fighters Frontier, Sky and her partner headed to Fossil Park Europe and met some of the Wardens of the European branch. **

**Sky: Claw-Nibblesaurus**

* * *

"Uh…hi there…uh, Sky, and uh…Claw." Drake says.

"Hey Drake, and Violet. I don't have time for small chat though." I say.

"How come, Sky? Didn't you have fun at Yodel Hills?" Violet asks.

"Yeah, but Claw found something very suspicious." I say handing Violet the photos that I took of the tire tracks.

"Oooh! It's the Speed Fiends again!" Violet growls.

"We…have…um…been…h-having…p-problems…with…a gang." Drake says.

"The Speed Fiends act like they own the place! Driving recklessly around the dig sites, and tearing the earth up wherever they drive!" Violet explains.

"Sounds like they need to be put in their place." I say.

"Yes, and they can be very strong." Violet says.

"It won't be a problem for my team." I say, heading off to the garage. "Don't worry, guys. My team will put this park at ease, once we take down this gang." I explain.

"VR-00M, contact Leon, and Lucky." I say, hopping into my buggy.

"Contacting Warden Leon Phoenix and Lucky Spirit." VR-00M beeps.

"Hello, who is this?" Leon says, his face appearing on my monitor.

"This is Sky, and I'm going to need your help, Leon. As well as Lucky's." I say.

"Wait, you need my help, Sky?" Lucky asks, his face is also on the monitor.

"Yeah, I know that I won't be able to win on my own. Which is why I need my teammates." I say.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can, Sky." Leon says.

"Same here! I can't wait to help out!" Lucky exclaims.

"Okay, I'll explain what is going on once you two arrive." I say.

In about five minutes, Leon and Lucky arrive at the garage. "What's going on right now, Sky?" Lucky asks.

"Fossil Park Europe has a gang problem. And if nothing is done about it, innocent people and vivosaurs will get hurt or worse." I explain.

"A gang!" Lucky cries, and he begins to shake with fear.

"Lucky, this is more of a driving gang. They call themselves the Speed Fiends, and we're going to take them down." I say.

"So, what's the plan?" Leon asks.

"Stake out." I say.

"Steak out? How is meat going to help catch a gang?" Lucky asks.

"Not a steak out, a stake out." Leon says. "It's where you wait in secret to find out other secrets." He explains.

"Oh, so how long will we wait?" Lucky asks.

"Until the Speed Fiends show up." I explain. "If you do get tired, Lucky. You can go to bed in your buggy if you want, just have your VR-00M wake you up when it senses the Speed Fiends." I explain.

"OK, Sky!" Lucky exclaims.

We wait for hours, and Lucky eventually falls asleep. "No wonder Lucky fell asleep." I say, looking at my watch. It is now 11:11 p.m. "Hey, Leon, you still awake?" I ask.

"Barely." Leon grunts, struggling to stay awake.

"Leon, just go to sleep already. I am sure that we'll be able to find and apprehend the Speed Fiends." I say.

"Sky, there's no possible way that you can stay awake longer than me." Leon yawns. "We should just head back to town for he night." Leon says.

"You can, but I will stay." I say.

"But Sky!" Leon says.

"Nothing will change my mind, Leon. Once I make a decision, there's no turning back." I say. "I have been traveling ever since I was little, and I could travel for days without rest. I could count on my friends to support me as I traveled farther and farther, training to become the strongest I could ever be!" I exclaim.

"Fine, but I am staying as well. I will rest in my buggy, but wake me if there is trouble." Leon explains.

"Alright, mister lone wolf." I shrug.

A few more hours pass by, and I start to get tired. "Man, the fatigue is starting to set in." I grunt, my body becoming heavy. I haven't slept in about a week, because of the studies for the Warden exams. My eyes start to close, and I struggle to keep them open. "Only if I had those other berries. Then I'd be able to stay awake for a little while longer." I say, as I begin to lose consciousness. Suddenly, my necklace starts to glow. The light from my necklace shoots a beam of light at my right hand. I open my hand up, and my eyes widen when I see what is placed in the palm of my hand. "These are…" I whisper, staring at the small icy blue berries in my hand. I quickly take a small bite on one of the berries, and my tiredness fades away. "Now I should be awake for a bit longer." I say. I stay awake for the rest of the night.

"Huh, it's about time that they get here." I say, as the sound of three bone buggy horns blare throughout the dig site. All of the rogue vivosaurs in the surrounding area flee in annoyance.

"Wooo! There's nothing better than racing at top speed!" Locke a Speed Fiend member exclaims.

"The roar of the engine! The squeal of the tires!" Stock yells. "I could do this forever!" He cheers.

"Leon and Lucky, wake up!" I exclaim over the monitor.

"I-I'm up!" Lucky shouts.

"They here?" Leon asks.

"Yeah, and they seem to be truckers." I say.

"Truckers smuckers." Leon says. "Let's clean their clock in a battle!" Leon says.

"Yeah, let's go all out!" Lucky cheers.

"No, we are going to hold back. That way, if we run into their boss, they think that we'll be easy pickings." I say.

"When we are actually luring them into a trap." Leon says.

"Exactly!" I exclaim. "It's the oldest trick in the book: Bait and trap." I say.

"How do you know all of this, Sky?" Lucky asks.

"When I was little, a few years younger than you, Lucky. I went traveling all over the world with a family member. We had run into a bigger mess than we had originally thought of." I explain. "My brother and I had gotten mixed up with an organization of criminals. We weren't part of it though, but we had planned to stop the organization from getting away with anything. I can't say all of the details, because I can't even remember most of them. All that I really remember, is what my brother had taught me to do. We both taught ourselves how to set up traps and a few other things." I explain. "Anyways, now we gotta take the Speed Fiends down!" I exclaim, revving my engine and driving into the Speed Fiends path.

"YEEEEEE-HAAAAW!" Barrel hollers.

"Heads up, Fiends!" Locke shouts, and the three gang members stop their buggies in their tracks in front of my team and I. "We've got a Warden on our tail!" He says.

"Grrr grrr grrr Grr grrr(I don't see any tails)?" Claw growls confused.

"It's a figure of speech, Claw. He means that we're chasing them." I explain to my partner.

"Grrr, grrr grrr grrr(Oh, I see now)." Claw growls.

"Crud! How did the law get here so fast?!" Locke grumbles.

"Easy, an old fashioned stake out." I smirk.

"You're stickn' your nose where it shouldn't belong, Wardens!" Stock says. "So ya better turn round' and putter off, if ya know what's good for ya!" He warns.

"Sorry, but no can do." I say.

"**WHAT**?!" The Speed Fiends gasp in shock.

"You three are causing problems in this Fossil Park, and it's up to us Wardens to keep these three parks peaceful. I can't allow your gang to cause mischief any longer. So, I'm going to end your reign here and now!" I exclaim.

"Why I otta… Get'er, boys!" Locke yells.

"Leon, Lucky, battle positions!" I exclaim, sending Claw out.

The three of us are up against a Cryo, Thalasso, and a Hypsi US. My Dino Dex goes off again when it identifies the new vivosaurs.

**Thalasso-**

**Genus: Thalassosaurus**

**Group: Pterasaur**

**Era: Cretaceous**

**Element: Water**

**Diet: Piscivore**

**Location: Americas**

**Cryo-**

**Genus: Cryoliphosaurus**

**Group: Theropods**

**Era: Jurassic**

**Element: Water**

**Diet: Carnivore**

**Location: Europe**

**Hypsi US-**

**Genus: Hypsilophodon**

**Group: Ornithopod**

**Era: Cretaceous**

**Element: Water**

**Diet: Herbivore**

**Location: Americas**

**Ajka-**

**Genus: Ajkaceratops**

**Group: Ceratopsian**

**Era: Cretaceous**

**Element: Water**

**Diet: Herbivore**

**Location: Europe**

"This information should be useful later on." I say, putting the device away. "Now we can really battle!" I exclaim.

"Hmph. Like I have time for you flies." Leon says annoyed. "Gale, Middle Spear on Thalasso." Leon orders. Gale the Ptera soars past the watery Pterasaur, and causes 39 damage to it.

"Thalasso's ability FP plus has activated." VR-00M says. "FP plus gives the vivosaur a little extra Fossil Power at the beginning of its turn." VR-00M explains.

"This could be bad for Claw." I say, gritting my teeth in fear of the Thalasso.

"Thalasso, Middle Spear on that weird raptor vivosaur!" Stock laughs. The Thalasso squawks before doing the same attack on Claw, but I use a defense shot to minimize the damage, only having Claw lose 35 LP.

"Hypsi's FP plus has now activated." VR-00M says.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Leon complains.

"Hypsi, Chaotic Chord on Ptera!" Barrel shouts. The Hypsi opens its mouth and let's out loud chattering sounds. Gale loses 20 LP, and the attack hits Claw and Snowcone as well. Claw loses 11 LP, and Snowcone loses 4. They all are confused as well.

"Claw, use Saurus Lunge on Thalasso." I say calmly. Claw does use Saurus Lunge, but on the wrong vivosaur thanks to his confusion. Claw causes 29 damage to the Hypsi US and puts it in a downward position.

"Cryo, Icy Upper on Ajka!" Locke exclaims as his Cryo uppercuts Snowcone, causing a critical of 38 damage.

"Snowcone, use a Junior Fling on Thalasso!" Lucky shouts. The small Ceratops runs at the Pterasaur and uppercuts it with its horn, causing 49 damage and defeating it.

"Heh. Confusion, eh?" Leon says. "Gale,Middle Spear on Cryo!" Leon shouts. Gale charges at the wrong vivosaur, and with the wrong move. The Hypsi loses 23 LP and is put in a downward position.

"Hypsi, Chaotic Chord on Ptera!" Barrel yells. The small sky blue vivosaur chatters loudly and causes Gale to lose 18 LP. Claw gets caught up in the attack as well and loses 11 LP. Snowcone loses 4 LP and is in an unbalanced stance.

"Claw, Saurus Lunge on Hypsi!" I shout, but Claw uses the wrong skill. Instead, he attacks the Hypsi with Saurus Combo, and defeats it.

"Cryo, Glacial Cannon on the red raptor!" Locke shouts. The Cryo leans its head back, before throwing it forward and opening its mouth to fire a blast of ice at Claw. Claw loses 38 LP, but is still nowhere near being defeated. The only downside right now is, Claw is paralyzed from the ice attack. Some of Claw's muscles are to cold to even move, preventing him from using certain skills. Gale also gets caught in the attack, loses 19 LP, and becomes paralyzed as well. Snowcone is also caught In the attack, and takes a critical of 30 damage. Snowcone is now paralyzed.

"Snowcone, running dash on Cryo!" Lucky shouts. Snowcone charges straight at the icy vivosaur and causes 55 damage to the Cryo, and puts it in an upward stance.

"Paralysis, is it?" Leon says. "Gale, Middle Spear on Cryo!" Leon yells. Gale soars at the Cryo and defeats it with 35 damage. "What did you expect?" Leon says in a smug voice.

After the battle, Leon's Ptera, Gale, ranks up to rank 10.

"M-man… That Warden just us over!" Locke gasps. "Come on, boys! Throw it in reverse, and let's get outta here!" He yells.

"Better not let this get to your head, Warden!" Stock warns. "When Big Mama finds out what happened, she's gonna turn you into a 15-car pileup!" He laughs.

"Not gonna happen, Fiends! Once I finish your leader off, it's bye bye to your gang!" I say, glaring at the Fiends.

"Yikes! She's got a stare that can rival Big Mama's!" Barrel yells as the three drive off.

"Come on, guys. We got to get back to the park. There's bound to be an ambush there." I say.

"Right, we'll head back now." Leon says.

"That's good to…" I fall asleep before I could finish my sentence.

I get out of my buggy after noticing that Sky doesn't finish her sentence. "Looks like you stayed up too long, Sky. We'll wait a few hours before heading back." I say, moving Sky into the next seat as I get out one of the emergency blankets from her buggy's first aid box. '_She looks so adorable in her sleep_.' I think.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: This is where the chapter will end. Please read and review.**


	8. Secrets

**Brightclaw237: Here is chapter eight! Before I get to the story I would like to thank you all for reading my story so far. I honestly did not think that this story would get so many views. All of the views that my story gets, keeps me writing.**

**Brightclaw: Party!**

**Sky: Hey! You're not supposed to be here!**

**Brightclaw: Who cares!**

**Brightclaw237: Sky, you know what to do.**

**Sky: Claw, Saurus Lunge on the furball!**

**ClawGRRRAAAAAAA(GET OUTTA HERE)! (Kicks Brightclaw out of room)**

**Brightclaw237: Now that that is over, we can continue to the story.**

**Claw: Brightclaw237 doesn't own Fossil Fighters.**

* * *

I wake up and find myself in my EV-405517. "What happened?" I yawn.

"Grrr, grrrr grrrr(Sky, you're awake)!" Claw growls happily, as he gives me a hug.

"Yeah, but what happened?" I ask again.

"You fainted after the Speed Fiends left." Leon say.

"Leon, what are you doing in my buggy?" I ask.

"Somebody had to take over driving while you slept, and I had my VR-00M take my buggy back. That is possible if there is no driver at the time, but you needed somebody to take over driving for you." Leon explains.

"Looks like my exhaustion finally won." I sigh.

"You looked like you were going to fall asleep any second in the battle. What kept you awake?" Leon asks.

"Two things. A special berry that prevents sleep, and the will to fight on." I say.

"Well then, you've got a lot of willpower." Leon says. "Or hot air in your head keepin you awake." He chuckles.

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" I snap, punching Leon in the arm.

"Nothin'." He laughs.

"Well, time for you to get out." I say.

"Say what now?" Leon asks. I then push him out of my buggy and he lands on the garage floor. "Ouch!" He grunts in pain. "Little warning next time?" He says.

"That was your warning." I say.

"Graaa graa graaa(Ha ha ha)!" Claw laughs.

"Even Claw thinks it's funny." I smirk. "Come on now. We've still got the leader to defeat." I say as I jump out of my buggy. Claw jumps onto Leon's back, and I hear grunt of pain. "Claw, I hope that you weren't digging your claws into our teammate's back." I say.

"Grrr, Grr grrr grrrr(Nope, I was careful)." Claw growls.

"Good." I say. I walk out of the garage and stand perfectly still, not making a single sound. My breath is as silent as the wind, as I listen to my surroundings. "There they are." I smile, pointing behind the yet to be opened, Fossil Mart.

"Hey, Speed Fiends!" I shout, getting their attention.

"Hehe, look who we found." Locke says.

"Actually, I found you." I say in a stern voice.

"Doesn't matter ta us." Barrel says.

"Yeah, cuz Big Mama is gonna take ya down." Stock laughs.

"Come on over, Big Mama!" Locke hollers.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." Big Mama says.

"This doesn't surprise me one bit." I say, looking at Big Mama.

"You've gotta be kiddin me." Leon says.

"Gruh(Dahlia)!" Claw growls surprised.

"That's right, Claw." I say.

"Skylar!" Dahlia gasps, surprised to see me.

"First off, call me Sky, not Skylar. I do not like to be called, Skylar." I say. "Dahlia, why are you leading a gang?" I ask.

"What?!" Dahlia says. "There's nothing wrong with having driving buddies that drive at full speed wherever we go." She says.

"That is wrong." I say. "You and your gang have scared away every other Fighter and vivosaur. And you have the nerve to call yourself a Warden." I growl.

"Wait uh minute?!" Locke says.

"You're a Warden, Big Mama?" Barrel asks.

"Uh, did I not mention that?" Dahlia asks sheepishly. "Oh well, that doesn't matter right now." Dahlia says.

"Yeah, this does matter. Dahlia, innocent people will get hurt if this continues. I will take your gang down!" I growl.

"Then put your pedal where your mettle is!" Dahlia snaps. "You VS me in a Time Attack race!" Dahlia says. "If you win, then the Speed Fiends will stop tearing up the ground. But if you lose, you gotta leave us alone." Dahlia says.

"Challenge accepted!" I snap, clenching my fist. I can feel a growl rising in my throat, but I stop it. 'I _can't let my anger get the better of me, or IT will awaken._' I think as I use sheer willpower to calm myself down.

Dahlia smiles. "Get your buggy ready and meet me at Yodel Hills." Dahlia says. "Also, no Light 4WD is able to out-speed my Speed Demon." Dahlia smirks, as she and her gang members head off to the dig site.

* * *

"Hope you're ready to eat my dust, Sky!" Dahlia laughs, as she takes off in her Speed Demon. To Claw and I, it only seems that Dahlia takes two seconds to reach the finish line, but in reality it takes two minutes and six seconds. "Take that, Skylar!" Dahlia snickers, making me angry.

"Dahlia, you just crossed the line. Now I'm gonna take you down!" I exclaim. "Buckle up, Claw." I say. "Things are gonna get bumpy." I say.

"Grrr(Ready)." Claw growls.

"Then let's win this thing. Pull the lever, Claw." I say.

"Grrr grrr(With pleasure)." Claw says, as he pulls the lever down. We soon take off speeding on the track. Claw warns me of approaching dangers while I keep my eyes on the road.

"Hold on tight, Claw! I'm going to throw the EV-405517 in a barrel-roll." I explain.

"Grrr(Alright)!" Claw growls. I then pull the steering wheel as hard as I can to the right, and my buggy soon flips to the side. It rolls over several obstacles, and crashes through a wall of barrels.

"Now that is what you call a true barrel roll!" I shout as I get control of my buggy again, and drive towards the finish line. I check the time as soon as we cross the finish. "Well Dahlia, looks like we win." I say looking at a time of 2.02 min.

* * *

"How is that possible?!" Dahlia exclaims.

"I was working with my partner, and he knows how to handle a bone buggy. It doesn't matter if Claw's a vivosaur, he's got some pretty useful claws himself." I chuckle.

"I don't know how you did it, Sky. But a promise is a promise." Dahlia says. "I'll stop burning rubber." Dahlia smiles.

"No, Big Mama! What'll we do without you?!" Locke asks.

"I dunno. Guess the Speed Fiends will have to go their separate ways." Dahlia says.

"Nooooo!" Locke cries.

"Yeeeeeees!" Dahlia snaps. "In fact, if I catch you yahoos spinning your wheels, I'll run you off the road." Dahlia warns. "I'm a Warden for good now!" She exclaims. "So you better dust off your résumé and find some new jobs!" Dahlia shouts, causing the Speed Fiends to run away in fear.

_'__I've got a feeling that they'll be back later_.' I think.

_'__I think you're right, Sky.'_ Lotus says.

'_Sky, what do we do for now_?' Claw asks telepathically.

'_We wait for them to show up. In the meantime, let's go get a bite to eat._' I tell my vivosaurs.

'**_YEAH_**!' My vivosaurs shout from inside their gears.

"Hey, Dahlia." I say.

"Yeah, what is it Sky?" She asks.

"How about we discuss how you became the leader of a gang over something to eat. All that driving made me kinda hungry." I laugh, as my stomach starts to growl.

"Sounds great, Sky!" Dahlia says. "What about you'r lackeys?" She asks, pointing at Leon and Lucky.

"Hey!" Lucky yells.

"We're no lackeys." Leon says.

"Leon's right. They're both my teammates, Dahlia." I explain. "You already know Leon." I say, motioning towards the lone wolf Warden. "And this here is, Lucky. He is a kid with a bit of psychic powers, but he wants to be like a normal kid from now on." I say, introducing Lucky.

"Huh, so then where do you guys wanna go?" Dahlia asks.

"How about Dino's Diner?" I suggest.

"Grrrrroooooooo(Yeeeeeeeees)!" Claw cheers, as he and Lucky jump into the air.

"Sounds good to me." Leon says.

"Dino's? Heh, never been there yet. Too busy driving round Europe." Dahlia laughs.

The five of us head to the diner, and are already seated. In about five minutes, a waiter arrives to get our drinks. "Hello, and welcome to Dino's Diner. My name is Aland, and I will be your waiter today." Aland says. "Now, what would you all like to drink this afternoon?" He asks.

"I'll have some apple juice, please?" Lucky asks, and Aland writes Lucky's choice down on his notepad.

"Some orange soda for me." Dahlia says.

"Alright, what about you, sir?" Aland asks Leon as he finishes writing down Dahlia's order.

"I'll have a root-beer." Leon says.

"Got it." Aland says, and then he looks over to me.

"I'll take some milk please. Also, some milk for my vivosaur as well, sir." I say, as I pick up a menu.

"Alright, that's one apple juice, orange soda, root-beer, and two milks." Aland says. "I will return with your drinks in a few minutes." He says as he walks off towards the kitchen.

I put the menu down, and see that my friends have shocked expressions. "What?" I ask.

"You're getting milk? Why?" Leon asks.

"To get stronger, that's why." I say. "Milk strengthens the bones in your body, and you bones protect your most vital organs." I explain. "I've been in many tough situations before, but I somehow always manage to escape unscathed." I say.

"What kind of dangerous situations?" Dahlia asks.

"Sorry, guys. I don't want to talk about it. My past is a secret to everybody." I say.

"Even your parents?" Dahlia asks.

I freeze at that word. "Sky, what's wrong?" Leon asks.

"I haven't spoken with my…family…in a very long time.

"Oh, is there a reason?" Lucky asks.

"Y-yeah, but I'd rather not talk about it." I say, stopping my voice from cracking. "Sorry guys, I have to go outside for a bit. I'll be right back." I say, getting up, and walking out of the diner. "I wish I knew where they were. I miss my family greatly, but I'm very far away from them. This world, no, this dimension isn't even where I was born. I have no way of returning home, and no idea how to." I sigh, looking at a photo of my family. The photo in my hand, it was taken the day when I was kidnapped. My parents were about to have another child, and I was going to become an older sibling. "That day, everything that was dear to my heart, was taken away in an instant." I say. My kidnapper had given me the news on my disappearance. News of a child at the young age of four had mysteriously disappeared without a trace. As the weeks went by, more and more people had thought that I was probably dead. I had no information on what happened to my family, and I had escaped the next day. I look up at the sky, and see the shining stars. "The sky is so beautiful, unlike myself." I say. "I had changed my name a year after living with my new brother." I sigh. "Will I ever truly be free from the fear that lurks deep inside of me? Free from the beast that sleeps inside my soul?" I ask myself.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: This seems like a good place to end the chapter. Pleas read and review**.


	9. Sticky like gum

**Brightclaw237: Don't know what chapter this is, but please enjoy reading it. I don't own FFF.**

* * *

Several minutes later, Claw comes out to see me. "Grr(Sky)?" Claw growls.

"Hey, Claw. Don't worry, I'm coming back." I say, turning around to head back into the diner. '_I will never be alone. I may not be able to return to my friends back home, but I will always have the memories of the time we all spent together. Besides, now I've got Claw and the others_.' I smile as I return to my seat.

"Something bothering you, Sky?" Leon asks.

"Kinda. I was just reminiscing a few memories of my brother and I." I say.

"Brother?" Dahlia asks. "I thought that you didn't wanna talk about your family?" She questions me.

"Oh, the two of us were never related. We just had a brother sister bond. That sorta thing." I explain.

"So you don't mind talking about him?" Dahlia asks.

"Only a bit. Otherwise, I would explain how great a battler he is." I laugh.

"So, is he an older brother or a younger brother?" Leon asks.

"Older, by about five years." I say.

"What kind of person is he like?" Dahlia asks.

"My brother loves animals. He treats every animal he meets with great kindness." I say. "One time he noticed that an animal that was being attacked, was always protecting its middle. It turned out that the animal's baby was in its pouch. The baby was attacked by a poisonous bug, and my brother injected an antidote into the baby animal." I explain.

"Wow, he sure sounds really smart!" Lucky exclaims.

"My brother wasn't that smart, but he has many friends that are." I say. "When he would get us into trouble, I would be the one to get us out with the help of my dog." I explain. "My dog would be able to dig through the toughest soil, and we could tunnel our way out of dangerous areas." I explain. "It is because of my brother that I became who I am." I say. "That's enough about my brother though. Now it's time for you to tell us how you became the leader of that gang." I say.

"It all started when I first got to Fossil Park Europe." Dahlia says. "When I was granted access to the first dig site, I immediately hopped into my buggy and drove off to it." She says. "When I got there, there were three Fighters just cruising around in their own buggies." Dahlia says. For the next ten minutes, Dahlia explains how the three Fighters just continued to follow her around, until they made a gang.

* * *

"Eh, Big Mama! The three of us gotta bone ta pick with ya!" Stock yells.

"You've got to be kidding me." Dahlia says, face-palming.

"We know how ta make you join us again!" Barrel grins.

"We'll have a Fossil Battle." Locke says.

"Oh no, not battling!" Dahlia gasps.

"Yep, that's the one thing we can beat ya at!" Barrel smirks.

"Claw, we gotta back Dahlia up!" I say.

"Grrrr(Right)!" Claw growls, running at Locke. Claw does a Saurus Lunge in his chibi form and knocks Locke onto the ground.

"You better stay outta this, small fry!" Locke says getting up.

"Grrrr grrrr(Small fry)!" Claw growls angrily.

"Claw, save it for the battle. That's where we use our skills. Right now, it is an unfair match." I explain.

"Grrr, grrr grrrr grrrr, Grrrr(Right, sorry about that, Sky)." Claw apologizes.

"You didn't know, Claw." I say. I turn towards the now Killer Fiends, and glare at them. "You three need to learn some manners. After all, we are in a fine dining establishment." I say.

"Who cares bout that?!" Barrel says.

"Yeah, we're gonna crush ya'll!" Locke exclaims.

"Then Big Mama'll have ta lead us again!" Stock laughs.

"I don't think so!" I growl at them.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Here's the end of this chapter. Sorry that it is so short, but I have so many things to do, and plan for tomorrow. I promise to have the battle chapter posted tomorrow for sure! Please read and review.**


	10. Home

**Brightclaw237: Sorry about posting this so late, but I was very busy yesterday. I had a surprise birthday party, and wasn't able to work on any chapters.**

* * *

"Commence battle!" VR-00M says.

My Dino Dex goes off again when the three former Speed Fiends send out three new vivosaurs. "New vivosaurs identified!" It beeps.

"**Genus-Pachycephalosaurus**

**Group: Pachycephalasaur**

**Era: Cretaceous**

**Element: Earth**

**Diet: Herbivore**

**Location: Americas**

**G****enus-Saurolophus**

**Group: Ornithopod**

**Era: Cretaceous**

**Element: Earth**

**Diet: Herbivore**

**Location: Americas**

**Genus- Lexovisaurus**

**Group: Stegosaur**

**Era: Jurassic**

**Element: Earth**

**Diet: Herbivore**

**Location: Europe**

**Genus- Ceratosaurus**

**Group: Theropod**

**Era: Jurassic**

**Element: Earth **

**Diet: Carnivore**

**Location: Europe**" My Dino Dex beeps.

'_So, we're up against all Earth Elemental vivosaurs._' I think, looking at the three Our side of the team consists of Dahlia, myself, and Leon. "Alright, you're up first, Dahlia." I say to her on my monitor.

"Pedal to the metal! Do it, Topaz!" Dahlia shouts. Her Pachy, Topaz, attacks with a Jumping Upper attack on Locke's Lophus. The Lophus takes 38 damage from a the attack, and is left in an unbalanced position.

"Lophus, Butt Strike on Ptera!" Locke yells. The Lophus charges at Gale, causes 14 damage, and puts Gale in a downward position.

'_Now it's our turn, Claw.' _I say telepathically to him.

'_Yeah, what should I do, Sky?'_ Claw asks.

"Saurus Lunge on Lophus, Claw!" I shout. Claw shakes his tail like a scorpion as always before attacking, and leaps at the unbalanced Ornithopod, defeating it by 58 damage. "Great job, Claw!" I exclaim, complementing my partner.

"Grrrr grrrrr grrrr grrrr grrrr, Grr(It's all thanks to you, Sky)." Claw growls.

It is now Barrel's turn. "Lexo, Scare Factor on the pipsqueak of a vivosaur!" Barrel shouts. His Lexo, slaps its spiked tail across Claw's face, causing 32 damage, and a Scared Status.

"No!" I growl.

"Gale, Middle Spear on Lexo!" Leon shouts. Gale flies at the Lexo at blinding speed, and causes 28 damage.

"Cerato, Drop Kick on the scared vivosaur!" Stock yells.

_'He has a name!_' I mentally yell. The Cerato jumps into the air, and brings its foot down onto Claw's head. Claw takes 28, and is in a downward position.

"Topaz, Middle Kick on Lexo!" Dahlia shouts. Topaz jumps in front of the Lexo, and kicks its legs, causing 32 damage.

"Lexo, Drum Down on the pipsqueak!" Barrel yells. The Lexo thrusts its body into the air, and spins its spiky body onto Claw.

"Claw, finish off the Lexo with a Saurus Lunge!" I shout, and Claw takes the Lexo out by 44 damage.

"Gale, Middle Spear on Cerato!" Leon shouts. Gale soars at the theropod, and causes 50 damage.

"Topaz, Middle Kick on Cerato!" Dahlia yells. Topaz jumps and kicks at the weakened theropod, leaving it with only a sliver of LP left.

"Claw, finish the battle with Saurus Snap!" I exclaim. Claw growls, before leaping at the Cerato, and sinking his fangs into its flank, defeating it.

After the battle, the Speed Fiends are still allowed to follow Dahlia, but only if they do not to drive so recklessly. I turn in my report of defeating and disbanding the Speed Fiends. I also keep my promise about Dahlia's and I finally head home at 7:00 p.m., but are greeted by a very angry Stryker. "Skylar Okami Star! Where have you been for the past three days?!" Stryker demands.

Claw steps in front of me in a protective position. "Stand down, Claw." I say. Claw steps back and stays by my side. "I was working on missions that needed my assistance, Captain Strker. The way things were for the mission, I had to stay in the areas overnight. I've done this before, ever since I was around five or six years old." I explain. "I know that I can take care of myself and my vivosaurs. There's more to me than meets the eye, but I keep it hidden for a few reasons." I say.

"What would those reasons be?" Stryker asks, still very angry.

"One, you probably wouldn't believe me. Two, I've had to travel on my own to search for a cure for my brother when he and our other friends were put into the hospital because of a strange bacteria that put them in a deep coma." I explain. "This was before he had taken off for his special training. I was seven and a half years old." I say. "It took me half a year to find the cure, but my brother and his friends awoke from their comas." I say "Three days later, my brother had left town to go train." I explain, tears fall from my eyes and onto my face.

* * *

"_Big brother, please don't leave! I will be all alone without you!" I cry reaching out for him._

_"Sky, you know that he doesn't want to leave, but he has to train. He wants to keep you safe." A teenage girl says, as a teen that is the same age as my brother holds me back. The girl has bright yellow eyes and blonde hair that is tied into a long ponytail. The teenage boy has dark blue eyes, and light brown hair._

_"He's doing this for you, sweetie. You could have died if it wasn't for him pushing you out of the way." A girl with eyes says._

_"Why can't he just take Sky with him?" A loud boy that is about four years older than me asks, clenching his fist._

_"You know why. Sky would never be able to handle to harsh conditions where the champion is headed." A kid with russet hair says._

_"But!" The loud boy starts._

_"Sky, come back!" The blue eyed teen shouts after me, but I don't listen._

_I only focus on my brother. "Big brother!" I cry._

_My brother turns around to face me. He then opens up his arms, and I run into them. "Sky, you can't follow me. You would be in so much danger. Less than what we faced before, but enough to make you weak.." He says. "I can't risk losing you." My brother says._

_"I don't want to lose you though! You and my friends are all that I have left in my life!" I cry into his shirt._

_"Sky, you started your journey far too soon. You need to wait another two and a half years to start a new journey. You will also not be allowed to leave the town without one of your colleagues." He explains. I begin to cry again, and my brother sighs. "Alright, I was going to give this to you the day you start your new journey. But, I'll make an exception this once." He sighs, bringing out a small necklace that holds the relic that I found after my brother had become the champion of the region. "This is a good luck charm that will protect you while I'm away, it is also a memento of our adventures, Sky." My brother says._

_I open up the charm and see two photos inside of it. A photo of my partner and I, and another of my brother with me. "Thank you, brother!" I exclaim, hugging him tight._

_"You're welcome, Sky." He says, bringing out his ancient animal, Areo. Areo picks my brother off the ground with his talons, and flies off towards a far off mountain._

_"I'll never forget you, Red." I say._

* * *

"Sky, say something!" Stryker shouts, bringing me back to reality. "Are you feeling alright? You just stop moving all of a sudden." Stryker says, growing worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering the day my brother left to train." I say.

"Oh, I see." Stryker says. "You should head to bed, Sky." He says, motioning toward a room at the end of the hall.

"Right, I still need to get unpacked and everything." I say, grabbing several of my backpacks. Stryker's eyes widen in surprise. "You really shouldn't be surprised, Captain Stryker. As I had said before, I have been on many journeys." I say. "Each backpack that I have, is from a different journey." I explain.

"When was your last journey?" Stryker asks, still shocked.

I try to remember the day my last journey ended. "I finished my last journey about a month or so ago." I say, heading to my room with five small backpacks. Claw carries three to my room, with great care of course. One is on his back, another on his head, and the last one is in his mouth. "Thanks, Claw." I smile, sitting down on a bed that is in the room.

"Grrr grrrr grrrrr, Grrr(You are welcome, Sky)." Claw growls happily as he jumps up on my bed beside me.

I look at the room that I am in. The room is about 5x wider than the Warden sleeping quarters back at the HQs. The walls are decorated with stars, and the floor is covered in carpet that almost looks like grass. "Almost make me feel like I'm still traveling around the world again. Searching for my brother." I sigh, getting under the covers. _"_So, this is my new home?" I ask myself, wondering what my true home really is. I pull the blanket over me. Claw jumps onto the bed and curls up beside me. I smile and pull him into a hug. "Thanks for staying by my side, Claw." I say.

"Grrr grrr grrrrr grrrrr grr grrr grrr, Grrr(I will always be by your side, Sky). Grrr grrrr grrrr grrr(No matter what happens). Grrr grrr grrr grrr(I will never leave). Grrr grrrr(I promise)." Claw growls, and we both drift into slumber.

_"_It still seems that she has doubts about living here." Stryker says as he peers through the doorway. "I hope that Prof. Little can find a way to help cure Sky of the threat that lies within her body." He says as he closes the door and heads to his office.

"Stryker, it seems that Sky wasn't able to escape the experimentation. She had actually escaped her captures about a week before the experimental data had entered her bloodstream." Prof. Little explains.

"What is wrong with Sky then?!" Stryker asks, growing worried.

"She has been exposed to some sort of gene splicing, and with more than one type of DNA." Prof. Little says.

"Is Sky in any type of danger right now?" Stryker asks.

"I am afraid so." Prof. Little says. "The DNA within Sky's body that is not human, is lying dormant. It has probably been dormant since she escaped. The DNA could actually awaken at any moment though." He warns.

"What will happen if the DNA awakens?" Stryker asks.

"Something terrible, Stryker. If Sky isn't in control of herself, there will be casualties. Sky could even be far more powerful than the monster that the madman had tried to create." Prof. Little explains.

Stryker's whole body shudders at the memory of the day he had taken down his final enemy. "We can't let that happen. We also cannot let anyone find this out, or they will turn their backs on Sky. Just like they did on Claw." Stryker says.

"Not everyone turned their backs on that little creature." Prof. Little says.

"True, but those two have been gone for five years now." Stryker sighs.

"Perhaps, those two could actually help look for information on Sky and find her true past." Prof. Little suggests.

"Those two?" Stryker says as he recalls the horrible incident five years ago.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: End of the chapter! Again, sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday. Please read and 237: End of the chapter! Again, sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday. Please read and review.**


	11. True strength

**Brightclaw237: I think that this is chapter 11. Sorry everyone that I haven't posted anything for awhile. One of my friends got me focused on the new Pokèmon Rumble World game, and I've been playing it for a few days now. Anyways, I am focusing my attention back to my fanfiction. I don't own Fossil Fighters.**

* * *

I am in a tropical forest, running away from someone. "You cannot escape, experiment BC732!" The voice of an angry scientist yells from behind me.

I don't even dare look back. I only focus on running forward, to avoid being captured by my pursuer. I spot a hidden cave behind a waterfall, and hide inside of it. All is silent in the forest. I hear nothing, but the road of the waterfall, and the panicked beating of my heart. I try to calm myself as I sit down, and curl up in a ball. I then pull out a photo of my family. "Where are you…Mom and dad?" I cry, tears of sorrow falling onto the photo.

"Aha! There you are!" The scientist exclaims, spotting me. I let out a squeak of fear, and start to run away. In the end, I am captured. "Back to the lab with you, and you will punished greatly this time!" The scientist growls. I say nothing but stare at him, my eyes burning with anger and determination. Determination to escape and be free from this world of pain.

* * *

"Huff huff!" I gasp, sitting up in my bed. "Just…a…dream." I breath. '_He is not here. He is no longer a threat to me_.' I remind myself, calming down. Claw jumps awake and notices how shaken up I am.

"Grrrrrr(Sky, what's wrong)?" Claw asks.

"Nothing, Claw. I just had a bad dream." I say. I look at my clock and see that it is only four a.m. "I guess that we should do some digging while we're awake." I say as I get up and get dressed. I am now wearing my usual style. An emerald jacket over a grey wolf shirt, blue jeans, and my usual sneakers. I finish dressing by tying my golden bandana around my neck, after brushing my hair of course. I hurry and grab a cup of instant ramen, and a glass of milk for myself. I then grab some vivosaur food for Claw, as well as some water. When the two of us exit our new home(Stryker's house), we can't help but stare in awe of the beautiful stars that light the sky. "Time to head for Goldrush Canyon, Claw." I say, getting out Cloud's(female Ptera) Dino Gear. "Cloud, please take Claw and I to HQ?" I ask the Pterasaur.

"Squawk(As you wish, Sky)." Cloud squawks, spreading her wings out.

I get onto Cloud's back, but Claw hesitates to get on. "Claw, what's the matter?" I ask.

"Grrr(I don't want to get on Cloud's back). Grrr(I'm too scared)." Claw growls, staring at the ground.

"Claw, do be afraid of Cloud. She's our teammate, and teammates help each other out." I explain to him. "If you can trust me, then you can trust Cloud." I say.

"Grr(Alright, I'll trust Cloud)." Claw says, climbing onto her back carefully.

"That's the spirit, Claw. Now, just hold onto me, and you'll do just fine. If you sink your claws into Cloud's wings, it could hurt her, and cause us to plummet down onto the ground." I warn.

"Grr(I'll be careful then)." Claw says.

"Good to hear." I say. "Cloud, we're ready for flight." I say, and my Ptera flaps her wings. We soon are off of the ground, and into the air. Claw has his eyes squeezed tight, scared of falling. "Claw, open your eyes. The sight is even more beautiful when you're in the air." I say.

Claw slowly opens his eyes, and calms down when he sees the glittering stars all around us. "Grooa(Amazing)!" He growls. For four minutes, the three of us look at the stars that start to fade as dawn begins to break. The sky turns from a dark royal blue, to a light soft orange. I can feel the hatred inside of Claw start to shrink, but only a little. The serenity of the sunrise is making Claw see the true beauty of life, but it causes a different effect for me. The sunrise triggers a memory that is all but forgotten. A memory from before I had changed my name to Sky.

* * *

"_Young hero, it is thanks to you and your friends, that this world has become a safer place to live. The six of you have brought back the serenity and hope that was thought to be lost long ago." A large green dragon says as it holds me in its hand. "Since peace and tranquility has returned, the three of you are no longer needed in this world." The dragon says._

_"I know, but what about…" I begin to ask, but the dragon cuts me off._

_"They will miss you, but they will be able to manage without you three. The other two have already left. They had to leave without saying their goodbyes though. You only have one chance to say your farewell, hero." It says._

_"So, only one chance." I sigh._

_"Yes, and you must make it quick. Or else, you may never return home." The dragon warns._

_I don't even have to think about it. "I need to say my goodbyes to my friends!" I exclaim._

_"Very well, young hero." The dragon says, as it takes me down to where my friends are._

_I arrive at the place where my team was founded, Team Fire's rescue base. I see everyone gathered at the building, their faces covered in tears. "Star!" My partner, Squirt exclaims._

_"Where is Ginji and Fire?!" Our teammate Sol asks._

_"They had to return home, back to the human world." I say. "And…" I choke out. " I will have to return as well." I cry. "Before I go, I needed to tell you all goodbye." I say, a tear falling from my eye, as a bright golden light starts to surround me. "I want you all to know that I had a lot of fun rescuing with my team, and helping the people of this world. My adventures here may be ending, but I will always cherish the memories that will live within my heart." I say, the light becoming even brighter. "I will never forget you all, especially you, Squirt." I say, the light completely enveloping my body. I am then lifted high into the sky, as I begin to return to my own world. Before I leave this world though, I hear somebody shout my name._

_"Star!" Squirt's voice echoes._

_"I will never forget you." I say._

* * *

I am brought back to reality by Cloud landing in front of the robotic dinosaur statue. I also notice that a tear has formed in my eye. '_So many sad memories are coming back when I am in this place. I just hope that no one sees me cry.'_ I think as I head towards the garage.

'_Sky, do you want to talk about why you are sad_?' Lotus asks.

'_No thanks, Lotus. I rather not talk about my past. There are some things that are best left secret. For now anyways_.' I say. I start up my EV-405517 and head for a new dig site known as, Lantern Lake. The dig site is a dense, exotic, twilight jungle, with only lanterns to light the way. As the name 'Lantern Lake' implies. I drive around finding a few new fossils, and reviving a few new vivosaurs. I now have a Titano, Saichan, Raja, and a few others. "Alright, that should be enough for now." I say as I get ready to turn back for home, but somebody stops me.

"Hey, Sky, is that you?!" Nate's face appears on my monitor.

"Yeah, and I was just about to head back home." I say.

"Huh? How come, Sky?" Nate asks.

"Claw and I have just finished our digging for the morning, and we are about to go train at home." I explain.

"Train at home? Why would you do that?" Nate asks.

"I have my own ways of training my teammates, Nate. I train in areas that my vivosaurs will benefit in." I say. "After all, I did train under a master for a short time. That is all it took to earn the skills that I have. I am not so strict on my teammates though." I explain.

"He must be one heck of a master to make you stand up to a Gorgo!" Nate exclaims.

"No, it wasn't his training that caused me to face the Gorgo. That was all pure instinct." I say.

"Instinct?" Nate asks.

"The instinct to protect those who need help. If you knew how hard life can be, then you would do the same for those who rely on someone to protect themselves." I say. "Those who seek power just to become strong, are not truly powerful." I say. "True power comes from the heart, and from the bonds with your friends." I say while driving away, and turning the monitor off.

"Sky, wait for me!" Nate yells, driving after me. I stop my bone buggy, but not because of Nate. "Man, you are fast, even in a buggy!" Nate says.

"Nate, be quiet! I need to concentrate." I say, focusing my power as I had done with the Gorgo. I can sense four living things, about two miles from where I am right now. Two of the life forces belong to rogue vivosaurs, and the other two belong to a Fighter and his vivosaur. "Claw, training is gonna have to wait! We've gotta save somebody from two rogues!" I explain.

"Grrr(Right)!" Claw roars.

With that, I drive off towards the place where the life forces are being emitted from. _'No matter what, I cannot help but rescue those in need. Even if it means that they become close to me.' I think. 'I can't stop myself from making new friends, but that puts them at a risk. Who knows how long I will be able to stay in control of myself_.' I think as I see a large silver bone buggy surrounded by a Sungari and a V-Raptor. My Dino Dex records the data on the V-Raptor, and Claw takes it out without warning, in a single blow. The Sungari tries to attack Claw from the side, but is stopped by Nate's Edapho, Clover. Clover has the Sungari trapped in his jaws. Claw sees this, and uses a Saurus Combo on the Sungari. The Sungari is defeated, and the two Dino Gears as retrieved by VR-00M.

"Are you okay, dude?!" Nate asks the Fighter.

The Fighter looks to be a male college student that specializes in fossil excavation and archeology. "Yeah, I'm just shaken up a little. Other than that I'm fine. My name is Dr. Digmore, and I came here looking for a certain relic." Dr. Digmore says. "If it isn't too much trouble, would one of you help me find the relic that I am looking for?" He asks.

"Sure, but we had better hurry. Those two were still groggy from just waking up. There will be more, and they won't be as easy to subdue." I warn. Nate and Dr. Digmore gulp in fear, looking around to see if there are any rogues nearby, each passing second. "You two need to calm down. As long as we have our vivo scanners, we can tell if any vivosaurs are around." I say, and the two start to settle. Three minutes later, we arrive at a large slab of rock that has an unusual item jutting out of the edge. "Hey, Dr. Digmore, is this where the relic is?" I ask.

Dr. Digmore looks at the object that I have my drill aimed at. He pulls out a magazine and flips through the pages. "Yes, that is what it looks like in the article of Digger's Maina!" He exclaims.

"Alright, I'll dig it out then." I say as I set my buggy in digging mode, but right when I start digging. Somehow a wave of sadness is coming from the relic. The sadness seems to be focusing on me for some reason, and I can't figure out why. When I finish drilling away the dirt and rock, my buggy pulls the relic out of the slab and drops it in my hand. "How can this be?!" I gasp. The object is in the shape of a Dino Gear, and even has a vivosaur image on the front. I can't identify it though, the image is far too faded.

"Is that supposed to be a Dino Gear?" Nate asks.

"I can't tell, honestly." I say, handing the fossilized disk to Dr. Digmore.

"Well, until I discover what it really is. It shall be known as a Dino Disk!" He exclaims walking off after thanking Nate and I.

I then start to head towards the world gate, to head home. "Sky, I need to talk to you!" Nate says.

"It better not be a joke about Claw. If it is, then I am leaving." I warn, turning to face him.

"It's nothing like that. That lone wolf, Leon, came by this morning asking to have a battle with you." Nate explains.

"Leon wanted to battle me?" I ask.

"Yeah, it seems really weird to me." Nate says.

I turn back towards the HQ. "If you see Leon again, tell him to punch in these coordinates in the world gate. I have to train back at home for now." I explain handing Nate a slip of paper that holds the coordinates to my home. I then hurry for the world gate with Claw at my side, and head home. When I get home, I hurry into my room and grab a notebook filled with various sketches. "Come on Claw, we've gotta do some training!" I say, running out of the house, and into a nearby forest.

"Grr(Sky, how are you going to train me)?" Claw asks.

"You're going to battle me, Claw." I say.

"GRA(WHAT)?!" Claw roars.

"That's right, I am the one who you'll be facing! Now don't hold back!" I say.

"Grr(Sky, I won't attack you)! Grr(You're my partner)!" Claw growls.

"Yeah, and this is how the both of us can become much stronger!" I explain. "I can take anything that you'll throw at me, Claw!" I shout.

"Gra(Alright, but I will stop if it gets too rough for you)." Claw says as he runs at me in his chibi form.

* * *

"Nate, you said that Sky and her vivosaur would be around here, but where is here?" I ask, finding myself in a vast forest.

"Hey, Sky just gave me these coordinates to give you!" Nate says.

All of a sudden I hear growling, and the sound of a vivosaur using a snapping attack. I run towards the sounds with Gale's gear in my hand, Nate following behind me. "What the heck?!" I exclaim, seeing Sky's vivosaur attacking Sky herself. Sky is covered in many scratches, but shows no sign of wavering.

"Alright, that's enough training, Claw! We've got to head to our battle now." Sky says, pulling out two blue objects. She tosses one into Claw's mouth, before putting the other in her own. A few moments after eating the blue object, all of Sky's wounds vanish instantly. As if she had not even been attacked.

"What are you so surprised at, Leon. They're just some herbal berries that heal humans and animals quickly." Sky explains. "They also restore the energy of the creature that eats it." Sky smiles as she strokes under Claw's chin, causing him to growl happily.

I feel my face start to heat up, but I shake the warm feeling away. "I came to battle you, Skylar Okami Star!" I shout, getting serious.

Sky looks my way, her usual kind, gentle face becomes a serious gaze. "I already heard from Nate. Which is why I decided to train with Claw." Sky smirks. "I hope that you are ready to taste defeat. Where I was raised, I gained a title known as Wild Star. I am called that for my fierce battling with my teammates, and for the unlimited energy that I share with my comrades!" Sky exclaims, as Claw transforms.

"GRRRAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOH!" Claw roars at me.

"It is time to see if you have what it takes to train alongside me, Leon. Only those who are strong enough will be able to keep up with me. If you do not pass this test, then I cannot allow you to follow me any longer." Sky says.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Time to end this chapter! Please read and review. I won't be able to post a few chapters in a few days for a few reasons.**


	12. Caged no more

**Brightclaw237: This is a bit of a short chapter that I came up with. It focuses on Leon's POV for the first part of the chapter, and then switches to Sky's for a bit. Anyways, I don't own Fossil Fighters.**

* * *

"Leon, it is time for you to show me that you have what it takes to battle alongside me! You must prove that you are able to feel your vivosaur's pain!" Sky shouts at me, from on Claw's back. Claw roars with all his might as I stand on Gale's back.

"My vivosaur's pain?" I ask, as Claw attacks Gale with a Saurus Snap, causing 20 damage. I then have Gale use a Middle Spear on Claw, causing 5 damage.

"Yes, a true Fighter can actually feel the pain that their vivosaur is in. The vivosaur will also be able to tell if their Fighter is in pain, no matter how far apart they are." Sky explains. "I know what it feels like to almost lose something precious to oneself. It has almost happened to me everyday. Everywhere I went, the people who were close to me always ended up getting hurt. It had to come to a stop!" Sky says. "I had to get stronger, in both physical and mental strength. But…" Sky starts. "No matter how strong I got, I could never escape the fear that is always holding me back. The fear of being chased down to the ends of the earth, and the possibility of never seeing the light of day ever again!" She shouts.

My eyes widen as I see something fall from Sky's eyes. '_Why is she crying?_' I ask myself.

_'__Sky is trying to fight something from her past, and is losing_.' Gale says.

'Gale, what do you mean?' I ask.

'I _have peered into Sky's memories, and have found something that is causing Sky to suffer. She has only started to remember some of her past, and it is a terrifying one._' Gale says. 'It _may not look like it, but Sky's body is actually fighting against something. Her entire life is shrouded in mystery, and pain._' He says. 'I _think that she wants to test you. To see that you will never be harmed when you are with her. Which is why she is crying, she doesn't want to hurt her best friend._' Gale explains.

'_Best friend_?' I ask.

'_Most likely, Leon. 'I don't think that Sky has any other friends besides her vivosaurs and PaleoPals_.' Gale says, hovering out out of Claw's reach.

I then clench my hand into a fist. '_Then I'll show Sky that she doesn't have to worry about me, or anyone else! I am her friend, and friends always stick together!_' I exclaim.

'_Now that's what I want to hear_!' Gale says, diving forward towards Claw. I jump off of Gale's back and land onto Claw's.

"Leon, get off of my vivosaur!" Sky yells, taking a step back, hiding her tears.

"Sky, you don't have to hide your face. I can tell what you mean, and I can understand my vivosaur's pain. As well as the pain that is inside your heart." I say.

"What do you mean, Leon?" Sky asks defensively.

"Gale has seen some of your memories, and has told me that your life has been rough. Probably a lot more rougher than anybody else's lives. I mean, you were practically fighting a vivosaur with your bare hands. No one who has had an easy life would be able to do that." I say.

"You don't even know half of what I've had to do. I practically had to raise myself for a few years after my brother left to go train." Sky says, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "I honestly don't know how I ended up becoming a Warden. I just wanted to protect those who are in trouble, just like my brother." Sky smiles as she looks up at the sky. I look up as well, and see a flock of birds fly away onto the horizon. "Birds are truly free. They fly wherever they want to go." She says. "Most of my life, I've felt like a caged bird. Always trying to find a way out and explore the world. One day, maybe I will escape the cage known as fear, and fly freely throughout this world. Helping those who are also trapped by fear, and set them free." Sky says.

I turn back to face Sky, and look into her beautiful blue eyes. "Yeah, you'll be free, and it will probably be soon, Sky. After all, your name says where you belong." I laugh.

"I guess you're right, Leon." Sky laughs as well.

* * *

I look into Leon's eyes, my fear starts to melt away into nothingness. The first time in many years, I actually feel safe. '_Thank you, Leon. You have broken the lock to the cage that holds my courage_.' I think as Claw lowers us onto the ground. '_Now I just have to use my__ courage to leave this cage of fear_.' I think as Nate starts to walk over to us.

"What the heck was that all about?!" Nate shouts.

"It was all a test, Nate." I say.

"Test?" Nate asks, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yes, I needed to see that Leon would be capable of using the power of the bond between his vivosaur and himself." I say. "I trained Claw with my own strength, which was difficult for him." I say.

"Yeah, because he doesn't want to hurt his partner." Nate says. "I'm actually surprised that he didn't try to chomp you." He says, and Claw starts to growl.

"Claw, you know that Nate is a jokester. He doesn't know any better, for now that is." I sigh. "Anyways, this type of training is required. The Fighter is never injured in a battle. It is always the vivosaur." I explain.

"Isn't that how Fossil Battles are supposed to be?" Nate asks.

"No! That is completely wrong! Fossil Battles are supposed to be friendly competition, but some people will take things way too far. It doesn't surprise me that some vivosaurs go rogue with how the battles are!" I snap. "Vivosaurs get their strength from the bond that they share with their Fighter." I explain. "I want to be as strong as the most powerful Fossil Fighting team in the world. They fight to protect the people that they hold close to their hearts. I want to become as strong as Vivosaur Island's Team Fiery-Spark!" I exclaim.

"Team Fiery-Spark?" Nate says confused.

"I've heard of that name before." Leon says. "Supposedly, that team saved the world from some kind of planet-eating monster." Leon says.

"Yeah, and they're led by a kid known as Hunter Storm, and his partner, Brightclaw." I say, holding up a photo of the team. "I previously went to Vivosaur Island, to study for the Warden test about a week ago. The strange thing is, Hunter's team is nowhere to be seen." I say. "The Fighters say that Hunter's team had gone to a tournament, and his partner has been searching for someone important." I say.

"Huh, who's the dog by Hunter?" Nate asks.

"That's Brightclaw, a rare kind of canine that is almost like a human somehow. Nobody knows where she and her friends came from, but they have protected the island alongside their respective partners." I smile.

"Rare canine? Maybe Prof. Little could find out what Brightclaw could be. We could probably have him run a few tests on her, while Hunter is busy in a tournament." Nate suggests.

"I don't think so, Nate." Leon says.

"Why not?" Nate asks.

"The Fighters from Vivosaur say that Brightclaw trusts very few scientists, because of her past." Leon says. "At least that's what I heard from my dad when he went to Vivosaur to visit an old friend of his." He explains.

"Leon's right. Rumors on Vivosaur about Brightclaw are all true. One rumor says that Brightclaw will slowly lose her strength if separated from Hunter for too long." I say. "It may have something to do with Brightclaw not trusting many scientists, or that she is just a wild animal that depends on Hunter so much." I say. "Anyways, we should head back to our respective branches, everyone." I smile, choking back the pain.

"Alright, see ya soon, Sky!" Nate says, running off for Gale, who has now landed.

Leon looks at me. "Yeah, take care, Sky." Leon says.

"Thanks, guys." I smile, as Leon runs back to Gale, but he stops a few feet in front of Gale. Leon turns back to face me one more time. "You will never be alone, Sky. We're your friends, and will always be at your side." Leon smirks, jumping onto Gale's back.

After Leon and Nate take off, I begin to break down in tears. "Gra(Sky)!" Claw growls, worried for me. He runs over to me.

"I…I'm… fine,…Claw. A memory from my past came up, that's all." I sob. "I have always had a difficult time holding back my tears. My feelings have always been very fragile. So it doesn't take much for me to break down like this." I cry. "I've been getting stronger though. Strong enough to hold back the tears, until everyone leaves. I don't want to cause anyone to worry about me." I explain.

"Grr(Fine, but I don't like seeing you like this)." Claw growls. "Grrr(I like seeing you happy, and always ready to help others in need)." He says. "Grr(So please stop crying, Sky)?" Claw asks, as he gives me a small hug.

"Thank you, Claw." I smile, hugging my partner back.

"Grr(What are partners for)?" Claw growls happily.

* * *

"So, she is the one who I've been tasked to keep an eye on." A mysterious figure says, hidden from everything around him.

"Rrrrrrrgggghhh." A vivosaur that is next to the figure grumbles.

"I know, just a few more seconds. It has almost been five years since we've seen the place…" The figure starts. "As well as that vivosaur." The figure says.

"Grrrr." The vivosaur growls.

"Yeah, he does seem to be doing better with that girl." The figure smiles, but the smile is soon replaced by a frown. "I just hope that it stays that way, or else…" The figure shudders as it remembers the event that happened many years ago. "Let's go, Shadow. We have orders to find out Sky's story. How she ended up all alone, and if her family is alive or not." The figure says, jumping onto the vivosaur's back. The figure then rides the vivosaur far off into the mountains.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Here is where this chapter ends. What could Sky be hiding? Is there a deep secret that is connected to a previous enemy of Stryker's? Or is it something MUCH bigger? And who is the mysterious figure and his vivosaur?**

**Lotus: So, this where the chapter ends?**

**Brightclaw237: What the? How did you get in here?!**

**Evergreen: The front door was opened.**

**Brightclaw237: That's it. Get out of here! I can't have you spoiling things for the readers!(pushes vivosaurs out of room) Please read and review!**


	13. Light Energy?

**Brightclaw237: Hey there everybody! Looks like I do have a few moments of spare time to write a few chapters. I just got some inspiration that couldn't be put to the side for a few days, and came up with another chapter. I don't own Fossil Fighters.**

* * *

"So, you're the one who took down that rogue Gorgo?!" A mysterious voice shouts at me.

"Huh?" I say, turning around to face a girl that is dressed in a type of Chinese Warrior clothes. The clothes are red and golden, with green dragon patterns. She has lavender hair, and matching eyes.

"You heard me! You stole my target!" She shouts, making me cover my ears. "my name is Mei Lian, and I have been hunting that Gorgo for weeks now!" Mei Lian snaps. "I just went away for a few days, and return to find out that my prey has been captured!" She growls.

"Sorry, but I was given orders to take the Gorgo out as soon as possible, while it was still weakened." I explain. '_Even though I didn't take it out_.' I remind myself.

"No matter! You took down my prey, and now you will pay the price!" Mei Lian exclaims. "You and I will battle at Lantern Lake! Don't even say that you got lost, because I have sent you coordinates to the battlefield!" She explains. "You will also have to battle with that transforming vivosaur of your's!" Mei Lian says, running off to the garage.

"What just happened?" Nate asks.

"I just got into a fight." I sigh.

"Grr(Sky, what are we going to do)?" Claw asks.

"First, we go talk to Stryker. Then we will battle Mei Lian." I say, heading for the Captain's office.

"Sky, wait!" Nate says trying to catch my attention, but I ignore him.

_'__I don't have the time for small talk with Nate. My time as a human may be limited_.' I think as I enter the elevator.

Stryker looks up from his paperwork as the elevator door opens. "Ah, how are you today, Sky?" He asks.

"Everything was fine, until one of Fossil Park Asia's Warden came and challenged me to a battle, for defeating that rogue Gorgo." I explain.

"One of Asia's Wardens?" Stryker says, confused.

"Yes, and she has quite the temper." I say.

"By any chance, is her name, Mei Lian?" Stryker asks.

"That is correct, Captain Stryker." I say.

Stryker let's out a long sigh. "I am sorry that Mei Lian acted a bit aggressively towards you. She is one of our best Wardens, but her temper can get the best of her." Stryker says. "Mei Lian has only recently returned from a search mission requested by Vivosaur Island. She was to help find a missing boy and dog, but the search came up empty. Vivosaur's original team is still on the case, and our Wardens had been sent back." Stryker explains.

"I see, but when she found out that 'I' had taken the Gorgo down, her anger had reached its full-blown point since her other mission had been a failure." I summarize the outcome.

Stryker looks at me, his expression completely surprised. "Yes, how did you figure that out so quickly?" Stryker asks.

"If I am given enough information, I am able to put the pieces of the puzzle together in less than a minute." I explain.

"Ahem…" Stryker clears his throat. "Anyways, it would be best to accept Mei Lian's challenge." He says.

"That is what I was going to do in the end." I say.

"Come on, Claw." I say, leaving the office.

"Good luck, Sky!" Stryker says.

"Thanks!" I smile.

"She only keeps getting more and more mysterious. What could have made her this way?" Stryker asks. Prof. Little then enters the room.

"Captain Stryker, I have decoded at least one section of the notes." Prof. Little says.

"What does the first section say, Professor?" Stryker asks.

Prof. Little's expression changes from a successful smile to a grave frown. "The first part has nothing to do with any formulas, but an explanation of why it was created." He explains. "It says: This experiment shall be the most powerful bio-weapon that has ever existed. Far more superior than that of my brother's pathetic dream of a creature of darkness. There are many things that can cause the darkness to be destroyed, but my experiment shall be the complete opposite of darkness. My creation will be full of light energy, that will only follow my commands. It will be difficult, but the outcome will be worth the time and effort. To make this project work, I must find a subject that will be able to withstand numerous procedures. The experiment shall be known as BC732. Nothing will be able to stop or destroy this creation." Prof. Little finishes reading the decoded notes.

"Light energy?" Stryker asks.

"Yes, the only thing that would not be able to be defeated. Darkness will only fade away around it, and it is an extremely powerful energy source. No living thing would be able to withstand the power of the light." Prof. Little explains.

"Sky,…do you think that she might have light energy inside of her body?" Stryker asks.

"I don't know, it would be an extremely dangerous process to implant such large amounts of energy into a human being. The time that the subject would have left to live would be estimated to about four hours." Prof. Little says.

"Yet, Sky has lived for twelve years since being kidnapped." Stryker says.

"Sky's body must be able to handle light energy, or she may not have any inside of her. Either way, the chances are very slim." Prof. Little says. "By any chance, if Sky does have light energy inside of her body, she may go through a physical transformation later on, because her current form will not be able to handle the light energy." He says.

Stryker gets up from his desk, and walks over to the large window. '_Sky, how much are you hiding from me_?' Stryker asks himself.

* * *

"How exactly did we end up in this mess?!" I growl, entering the dig site.

'_Maybe because we did something wrong without realizing it_?' Terra says.

'_All that Sky did was defend the innocent from that wild beast_!' Claw roars at his friend.

'_Sorry about that, Claw! We would never doubt Sky's actions. It's just_…' Lotus starts.

'_Just what_?!' Claw asks.

'_Claw, please settle down_.' Scorch says, as he intervenes the two. '_What your teammates are trying to explain, is that Sky did somebody's mission while they were away. The end result was that the Warden who took the mission on, is outraged because of her stolen target_.' He explains.

I decide to end the argument. '_Claw, it was my fault, but I was ordered to take the mission on. I will have to explain this to Mei Lian after the battle. Everything will be fine, trust me. As well as your friends._' I say.

'_Alright, I'll trust you all_.' Claw says.

'_Now that that is settled, now we can go fight, Mei Lian_.' I say as I drive through Lantern Lake.

'_I have to show Mei Lian that I had to stop the Gorgo, or else I'll have an angry Warden after me for who knows how long_.' I think as I start to drive up the mountain path. I can hear the caws of pterasaurs, and the low growls of small, but quick-footed vivosaurs. _'I just hope that this battle doesn't end up like the time when my brother jumped in to a battle with that rare creature, because then I'll lose in the end_.' I sigh to myself.

I finally make my way to the coordinates that Mei Lian sent me. I see her waiting impatiently in her buggy. "It's about time you came!" She grumbles.

"Well I had some business to take care of." I say.

Mei Lian becomes angrier, and sends out a V-Raptor. It's feathers ruffles over its scaly body. "Today you shall regret ever coming to this island!" She shouts. "Thistle, beak snap on Claw!" Mei Lian yells.

"Claw, try to avoid it!" I shout.

"Gra(Huh)?!" Claw says, as the small raptor snaps its jaws on Claw's jaw.

"Raaaaaa(Take that you stupid lizard)!" Thistle roars.

'_What_?!' I mentally exclaim. '_How is it possible for me to understand other vivosaurs that don't belong to me?_!' I ask myself.

_'You are becoming stronger, Star.'_ A voice inside my head says. '_Or should I call you Sky_?' It asks. '_You have changed your name so many times now. Yet, you still are the same as you were as a child_.' The voice says, as a silhouette of a gray wolf appears in my mind. I am now on the mental plane, starring the wolf in the eyes. My vivosaurs appear by my side, growling at the intruder. '_None of you need to worry about me. I am not here to take control of Sky. I am here, only to guide her on the correct path. You could say that I am somewhat of her guardian_.' The wolf barks. _'I am the form of what Sky would be, if the experimental DNA takes over her body. I am, BC732' _BC732 barks.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but that is all that I can think of for the time being. Please read and review!**


	14. BC732

**Brightclaw237: Time for chapter 14! Also, bk42bk42 was correct on BC732's name. I had originally just came up with a bunch of random numbers, but then I thought of using my username. It is much easier than copying and pasting a bunch of random numbers. Anyways, onto the chapter! I don't own Fossil Fighters or anything else. By that, I mean the type of berries that Sky keeps using.**

* * *

'_What do you want_?!' I snap at BC732.

_"__I do not see why you take your frustration on me, when it was not my fault that you were kidnapped, Sky._' BC732 barks.

'_It is because of your power that I no longer have any family!_' I growl.

'_You are part of Stryker's family now though_?' BC732 barks smugly.

'_Why don't stay out of my life?_!' I shout at the wolf.

'_I am only here to help guide you, and help you with the light energy that is inside of you_.' BC732 barks.

'_I don't need your help! I can control the energy on my own, with the help of my friends!_' I yell.

'_Even though you haven't told any of them about your secret?'_ BC732 asks. I say nothing, but glare at the wolf. '_You still do not know why you were chosen to possess such powerful energy.'_ BC732 barks.

'_Chosen? What do you mean_?' I ask her, as my gaze starts to soften.

_'You will know in due time, but for now…I will explain what I am_.' BC732 says. 'I _am a being that was created from the light energy that was infused into your body, and fused with the other DNA that was injected into your bloodstream. That man thought that you would become more obedient with canine DNA._' BC732 explains.

'_But it backfired on him in the end, making my senses more keen than the average human._' I say.

'_Correct, but it also ended creating me, a being of knowledge and ligh_t.' BC732 explains. '_Light energy is not used to destroy things. It is possible, but light is used to create things, not to destroy_.' She barks.

'_Which was how you were made, because the energy couldn't destroy my body, but it couldn't change it either._' I say.

BC732 smile at me. '_You just keep getting smarter, Sky. Use the knowledge that you gain to your advantage. You will need it in the challenges that you will face later on._' BC732 warns.

* * *

I now find myself back in reality, Claw ready to attack Thistle. '_No_ _time has passed at all!_' I gasp. I look at Claw, and sense that his anger is rising. '_Why has Claw been getting so angry? Could it be the darkness that is inside of him?_' I ask myself. '_Maybe, I could use some of my power to make to darkness fade away, free him from his torment._' I think as I start to focus my power into Claw. I then feel a wave of darkness hit me with immense power. '_Agh_!' I grunt. '_I will not be stopped by darkness, I will help to free my friend!_' I yell, forcing some of the energy from my body into Claw's.

"Grr(Huh)?" Claw growls, confused. I can feel a small amount of darkness fade away as Claw stands proud and tall. He gets into a Saurus Combo stance.

"Claw, Saurus Combo on Thistle, maximum power!" I shout. Claw's body shines bright with light energy for a split second before fading away, and he attacks Thistle in the blink of an eye, without making a single sound. When Claw jumps back over to my buggy, Thistle collapses from the attack, exhausted.

"Thistle!" Mei Lian shouts.

I hop out of my bone buggy with a large yellow berry. "Here, eat this, Thistle. It will help restore your energy." I say as I put the berry into Thistle's mouth. The V-Raptor then opens its eyes, and jumps into the air. He then looks at me, and give me a big hug.

"Gra(Thank you for the yummy treat)! Gra(It really hit the spot, and gave me lots of energy)!" Thistle growls happily.

"You're welcome, now can you please put me down. I don't like being hugged by people." I say, trying to break free from the hug.

"Gra(Sorry)." Thistle says, setting me down.

Mei Lian gets out of her own bone buggy and runs towards her vivosaur. "Thistle, are you alright?!" Mei Lian asks, worriedly. Thistle let's out a few growls of assurance. Mei Lian lets out a sigh of relief. "That makes relieves me greatly." She says. "Sky, what did you give Thistle?" Mei Lian asks.

"Just a special berry that can give a creature strength. It is much more powerful than the blue ones." I say, pulling out the blue berries from my backpack. "I never leave home without some sort of healing medicine. I always make sure to come prepared, in case my friends get hurt." I explain, as Claw returns to his chibi form and jumps into my arms. I then stroke Claw under the chin, and he lets out some happy growling sounds. "I had to stop that Gorg, or else, innocent civilians would get hurt. As well as other rogue vivosaurs." I explain. "Claw escaped Prof. Little'so lab a few days ago, because of Nate and I. He had run off to where the Gorgo was, and the Gorgo was going to try and eat Claw." I say. "I couldn't let him be killed by a wild animal. So I made the Gorgo back off, challenging it to a battle. I had almost lost, but Stryker had intervened and chased the Gorgo off." I explain. "Later that day, a friend and I had gone to the same area to train. Neither of us expected the same Gorgo to return, and he had set up a trap. The Gorgo was angry at me, and wanted revenge." I say. "If it wasn't for Claw escaping again, I wouldn't even be here. He chased the Gorgo off, and it was up to my friend and I to defeat the Gorgo." I explain. "So, do you understand why the Gorgo had to be defeated right away?" I ask.

Mei Lian nods her head. "Yes, it was very foolish of me to let my temper get the best of me, again." Mei Lian sighs. "Thistle could have been hurt because of my reckless actions." She says, stroking the V-Raptor's face. "I am so sorry, Thistle." Mei Lian says. Thistle shakes his head. "Wait, you're not angry at me?" She asks.

Thistle nods his head. "Thistle knows that it isn't your fault, Mei Lian. Everyone can lose their temper, even me." I say. "Now how about we all head back to HQ for some refreshments?!" I smile.

"That sounds like it could help me cool off a bit, and think about how to control my temper." Mei Lian says.

'_I think that I am beginning to understand what BC732. That this energy inside of me can be used to heal the wounds of others. Those who are being consumed by darkness, need to freed by the light._' I think as Mei Lian and I head out of HQ and look up at the clear blue sky.

"So, do you want to be teammates?" Mei Lian asks.

"Sure! The more friends, the more fun digging will be!" I exclaim.

"Guh(Ugh)?" Claw growls, and he begins to shake. I walk over to him.

"Hey, what's wrong with him?" Mei Lian asks.

"I don't know, Mei Lian." I say. "Claw, what's wrong?" I ask, growing worried for my partner.

"GRAAAAAAAUGH(AAAAAAAAAAAGH)!" Claw roars as he becomes enveloped in a bright light. I then sense a surge of power soar through Claw.

'It can't be, vivosaurs can't evolve?!' I gasp as Claw changes form. Claw is now larger than and has the build of a T-Rex, and a large blade-like born has appeared on his head, while three medium sized spikes are on his neck. The spikes on his tail are gone though. He lets out a tremendous roar, before returning to his small form.

"What…just…happened?!" I gasp.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Time to end the chapter. Also, if you still do not know, BC732 is NOT an angel-hound. Please read and review!**


	15. Memories of a distant past

**Brightclaw237: Here is the next chapter. Don't have much to say, but I just wrote some of this up out of nowhere. Had to think of how Sky reacted in a few certain situations. I own nothing.**

* * *

'_What in the world?_!' Terra shouts.

'Yikes!' Lotus cries.

'_How is this possible_?' Evergreen asks.

'_I'm not sure, but it could be the result of Sky's bond with Claw, and the strange energy that is inside of her._' Scorch says.

All that I can think of is the pain that Claw had just experienced. No one else could sense it, but I could here his body cry out in agony from the transformation. "Claw…" I whisper under my breath. Claw only stands there, and tries his best to hide the pain, as he smiles at me.

"Wow!" Mei Lian exclaims. "The transforming vivosaur transformed even more…sort of." She says.

"Yeah." I say, pulling out my Dino Dex.

**Munchsaurus: Claw's second form. Only known data is its most powerful attack: Saurus Tackle**.

"Second form? Maybe he will transform again if you keep getting stronger!" Mei Lian says.

I give her a fake smile, and look back at my partner. '_I don't want to put Claw through such pain. I don't want to experience what I've had to.'_ I think, as I get a call from Stryker.

"Sky, you're needed at Fossil Park America! Their leader is off on an important mission, and they need someone with your expertise on tracking." Stryker says.

"On it, Stryker!" I say. "Sorry Mei Lian, Claw and I've gotta hurry to our next location. The two of us are always on the move. Going from mission to mission with a few few breaks." I laugh, running past Nate and heading for the world gate. I punch in the coordinates for Fossil Park America. Claw and I then jump through the blue portal. While the two of us travel through the blue vortex-like tunnel, a thought comes to my mind. '_How did Stryker know that I am an expert on tracking_?' I think. '_Stryker must have someone keeping an eye on me, and finding my information._' I think. '_It won't matter much. I don't even recall much of my own past._' I sigh.

* * *

"J., thank you for finding some information on Sky." Stryker says to a boy wirelessly from his monitor."It was no problem Captain Stryker. Shadow and I have already finished our training. We haven't had a mission in over five years, so life has been pretty dull. Besides that fact of Shadow's 'power'." J. Says.

"Grrr." Shadow snorts.

"It seems that he has gotten even stronger. The same goes for you, J." Stryker says.

"Yeah, well it still doesn't make up for the accident that happened before I left to train." J. says.

"You were still a child, it wasn't your fault." Stryker says.

"Yet it was, Captain Stryker." J. says. "I was so caught up in my victories, that I had grown very arrogant. That was the cause of the incident. I hadn't even thought of how my vivosaurs felt, or any vivosaurs. I had told you that the creature should've been put down, and that ended up costing Shadow so much." J. says. "People hated him after that, and it was my fault. That is why I had left, to train myself alongside Shadow. To understand his feelings." J. explains.

"You have learned much though, and now you are ready to continue on your mission. I need to find out who Sky really is. Her past needs to be known, and we must learn everything quickly, before it is too late!" Stryker exclaims.

"We're on it, Stryker!" J. says, giving a thumbs up. J. then signs off from where he is, and continues on his mission.

"I'm counting on you two. The fate of Sky may be in your hands." Stryker says.

* * *

I never noticed it before, but the world gate is like a wormhole. The swirls of blue brings back a few memories of an adventure that had brought great pain to the people around me, but I can't figure out why. My memories had started to fade away for some reason. They are most likely buried deep inside my heart. It is as if my mind does not want me to remember who I am, but my heart does. The only memories that my mind usually lets me remember, are the times of being trapped.'_That man will never be able to hurt me. He is long gone, and I am safe_.' I remind myself, trying to forget the torment that I was put through because of him. I would always struggle, trying to escape from the madness. The images of me being strapped to a metal table, trying to suppress the cries of fear and anguish. The thing that I hated more than the man's laugh, was his piercing gaze. It always felt like he was starring right into my soul, with his icy cold glare. The only thing that kept me alive, was the thought of reuniting with my family. Only one problem…my family's history had been completely erased. No matter how far I traveled and how long I searched, I could never find a trace of my family. As if they had never existed. _'I never want Claw to to through such torment._' I cringe at the thought of the madman getting his hands on Claw. I had nowhere to go, that was until I met a kid that took me. He and his mom raised me as if I were their own child. The only thing that keeps me reminded of my brother, is the charm that is hidden by my bandana. '_One day, I will find you. Maybe then, my pain will finally disappear._' I think as I grasp the charm in my hand. Eventually, a few memories of being captured faded from my mind. They occasionally come back as nightmares, and I wake up covered in sweat. I still fear being captured, which is why I don't like being hugged. I only hug those that I consider family other than that, I can be very shy. '_I may not have any physical scars on what I had experienced, but the mental scars are bored deep inside my subconscious. Only my brother and that wolf know of the moments when my power would lose control because of fear. I always have to be brave, or I will lose control._' I remind myself of the times when I had lost control of the power within my body. '_Light can bring forth life, but it can also bring forth destruction if used improperly. That's what the elder of the village back at Vivosaur had told me. How could he tell that I had such power inside of me_?' I ask myself as I exit the world gate.

"Hey there, Sky, Claw!" Becky's voice brings me back to reality.

"Hey Becky." I say.

"Sky, I need your help in a dig site known as Dusty Steps.

"Alright, then let's go now." I say wanting to forget the bad moments of my life.

My heart drops when we make it to the dig site. The area brings up even more painful memories. "Sky, what's the matter?" Becky asks.

I only stare at the scarlet sun that rests on the horizon. It brings up one of the most painful and heartbreaking memories. I can feel my heart shatter, as tears start to cloud my vision. "This place reminds me of an area that I had to travel through to meet an ancient wise man, to find out why there had been so many problems." I say, wiping the tears away. "I hadn't learned much, because his message was very cryptic." I explain. "A few days later, I had to travel far away from home because of something." I say.

"Oh, okay then, Sky." Becky says, driving ahead.

'I can't let anyone find out that I had become a fugitive because of a stupid rumor that had been falsely accused.' I think as I recall the countless days that I had traveled. I had to travel over large fissures, through ravaging wild fires, and immense flooding. '_I had been accused for the cause of those phenomenons, because of the power inside of me. I was hunted down by my seniors and colleagues, like a wild animal_.' I think. '_I was fortunate enough to have some friends that believed me, and the others didn't even want to hurt me. They thought that to save their world, they would have to be rid of me._' I think as my charm glows again, this time it brings out my leader badge from when I first entered that unknown world. I put the badge in my backpack, and drive after Becky. 'My past is starting to come back faster with each passing day. Soon, I will remember everything, but…" I look out my window and up towards the sky. "What will I do after that? Where will I go next?" I ask myself, as I drive through the dusty area.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Well here is the end of the chapter. Please read and review.**


	16. Brothers

**Brightclaw237: Here is the next chapter. I have been having a bit of writer's block for a few weeks now, but I finally got this chapter done. I don't own Fossil Fighters.**

* * *

"Hey Sky, are you feeling alright?" Becky asks me, as her image appears on my monitor.

I am brought out of my memories and into reality. "Uh…yeah, Becky. I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me." I say.

Becky gives me a stern look, and I try to avoid her gaze. "Sky, you shouldn't lie. Now tell me what's bothering you." Becky says.

I let out an annoyed sigh. "Just a few memories of my childhood." I say.

"I see then." Becky says. I stay silent and pay attention to the road ahead of me. "Sky, Stryker has told me that you had it rough as a kid. What did you experience so long ago?" Becky asks.

"I'd rather not talk about it. No one else can possibly understand what I had to go through. I chose my own path, and grew stronger with each passing day." I say.

"So, you won't say anything about it?" Becky asks.

I say nothing but continue on, I can hear the voice of the evil man echo in the back of my mind. My vivo scanner picks up several wild vivosaurs, but none are in sight. "Claw, please try to sense where the wild ones are?" I ask.

"Grr(Ok)." Claw growls, sticking his head out the window. He takes several sniffs outside. "Grr(Their underneath us)!" Claw roars, getting buckled in his seat.

"Then hang on tight!" I exclaim as I turn the steering wheel hard to the right and drive up a rocky ramp. When my EV-405517 lifts into the air, about seven or eight wild Stygi jump out of the sand that is beneath us. My EV-405517 lands back on the ground five seconds later.

On my monitor, Becky has a mixture of shock and astonishment on her face at my actions. "Sky, how on Earth were you able to do that?!" She asks.

"I just had really good training at a certain school." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"What kind of school was it?" Becky asks, still shocked.

"A school where you learn to help rescue animals." I say. "I just used some of my physical training to help me lift my buggy into the air." I explain. "To tell you the truth, I was actually too young at the time to even go to the school, but my grades and skills were said to be perfect at the time. So, I was accepted into the school four or six years earlier." I laugh.

"How old were you at the time?" Becky asks.

_'I am really getting annoyed by all of the questions_.' I think as I try to answer Becky's question. "I was about nine or ten at the time I entered the school." I say.

Becky becomes even more shocked. "What about the other grades?!" She asks.

I laugh at her question. "Becky, where I came from, kids would set out on their own journeys at the age of ten or eleven. I joined my brother when I was only four or five years old." I laugh, starting to feel a bit better.

"How did you get any education?" Becky asks.

"We taught ourselves, and learned new things from the professor in our hometown whenever we could call him." I explain. "My brother was a bit dense at times, acting without thinking always got him into trouble." I laugh. "It was up to his colleagues and I to get him out of that trouble." I say.

"How was he able to take care of you if he always was getting into trouble?" Becky asks.

"He may get into trouble, but he _was_ always there to protect me." I say. "My brother would never leave my side if I got sick. If he had to travel far from the camp to get some water from a river, he would carry me with him. That way, I would not be vulnerable to anything in the wild." I explain.

"Isn't that dangerous though?" Becky asks. "What if something bad happened to him, and you wouldn't be able to do anything to help him?" She asks.

I then give Becky a smile. "There's one thing about my brother that you should know, Becky." I say. "My brother never gives up. He would get us to the nearest doctor in a few hours or so with the help of his 'pterasaur'." I explain.

"He sounds like a very caring brother indeed." Becky says.

"Of course! He is an older sibling, and they have a protective nature over their family." I say. "Big brothers or sisters will always be there for the ones they love." I explain. "You should cherish the moments that you share with your siblings, before they are lost forever" I warn Becky. I then see three bone buggies in a cavern. "They must be the cause of the disturbance in the dig site." I say as I drive into battle alongside Becky and her (**A/N: I will be calling the Big Allo's as Allo, because it is the same as the old Allo, and the Allo PT will be given its actual name**) Allo, Dusty.

* * *

"We did it, Claw!" Sky cheers as she hugs her small partner.

"Grrrr!" Claw growls happily.

I look at Sky and see the happy look on her face. '_Even though she has had a hard past, she still is very happy. Why is that?_' I ask myself.

'_Maybe because Sky isn't alone. She is surrounded by friends, which makes the darkness fade away_.' Dusty growls from within his medal.

'_Perhaps you are right, Dusty_.' I think. '_We should let Stryker know about this_.' I say through the telepathic link.

When I start to call for someone to apprehend the three BR Brigade, the three somehow vanish after a smoke ball explodes. At that, Sky hits her head on her steering wheel, clearly annoyed. "You've gotta be kidding me." She sighs in annoyance.

I laugh at how childish she is. "Come on, Sky. We had better let our captains know." I say.

"Right." Sky says.

Before we leave the cavern, Claw lets out a tremendous sneeze that shakes the cavern. "Is he alright?" I ask.

"I don't know." Sky says, her voice cracks with worry.

"Grrrrr!" Claw growls happily.

"I…think he's fine." Sky says, but I can hear her voice crack with each word. On my monitor, Sky is trying her hardest to keep clam and holding back tears. I say nothing, knowing that Sky will just deny the fact that she is worried.

Several minutes later, we arrive back at the town square. "Well, I've got to meet up with Stryker now. See you later, Becky." Sky says as she picks Claw up and runs toward the world gate.

I then head towards my brother's office to report the outcome of the mission. I enter the elevator, and I then think about what Sky had said about her older brother. Memories of my childhood with Sean brings a smile to my face. I then realize what Sky had meant when she said older siblings will always protect the ones that they care about. When the elevator door opens, I instinctively run towards my brother and give him a hug. "Whoa, Becks! What's with the sudden affection?" Sean asks. Sean looks down and see that I am crying. He then looks at me with a caring look that a big brother would give to a younger sibling if they were hurt. "Becky, what's wrong?" Sean asks.

"Nothing, I just realized that you've always have been there for me, ever since we were little. Always cheering me up whenever I was sad." I smile, hugging my brother.

Sean smiles, and retune the hug. "Man, I never thought I would hear you say that, sis. You were always too serious and barely wanted to go exploring with me." Sean says.

"Yeah, but that all changed the day when we first found the two fossils that became our vivosaurs." I say.

* * *

I am in the elevator, preparing to give Stryker my report, but after I press the button for Stryker's office, I am transported to the mental plane of my mind. "Why have you brought me here, BC732?" I sigh.

"I only want to congratulate you on showing Becky how happy she is to have an older sibling." BC732 barks.

"Somebody had to, or else Becky would have regretted not having fun with her brother before he would be gone one day." I say.

"Yes, I know that you are still healing from being taken away from both families. Especially since he was the only one who could calm you down." BC732 barks.

"Yeah, it was your power that had almost destroyed my new family." I say.

"Yes, but it was your fear that had caused my power to awaken, Sky." BC732 barks. "You still have a long ways to go if you want to be in control of this power." She barks.

"I know that already! I just don't want to hurt anyone. I can't afford to lose control, not again." I say.

BC732 walks over to me. "Sky, you may no longer be in the world that you had called home, but you are probably needed here. The power you have will be able to help the souls here. The light will give them hope and courage to follow their dreams." She barks.

"Yeah, but I still need to find someone who can help me if I am about to lose control." I say.

"So, you have noticed?" BC732 barks.

"Yeah, the power has been building up over the months." I sigh. "I have heard that the angel-hound, Brightclaw is somewhat like me. But, she has claws that help her channel the power. That way, the energy in her doesn't burst into a massive column of light." I sigh.

"You have the necklace though." BC732 barks.

"True, but its strength starts to fade away when I start to grow worried or scared." I explain. "The crystal only grows strong with positive energy such as joy and love, but with the way my past has been…" I my voice trails off.

"So that is why it has been dulling over the years." BC732 barks.

I nod yes, and am brought back to reality once more. I am starting to dislike BC732 less and less each day.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: End of the chapter. Sorry for those who have been waiting for an update.**


	17. Creation of the Dino Dex

**Brightclaw237: Here is the next chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it. I was having a bit of writer's block, so I decided to come up with a bit of a random chapter for Sky. I don't own Fossil Fighters, DN Angel, or any other references.**

* * *

"Ah, you're back, Sky. How was the mission?" Stryker asks.

"Sadly, the mission was a failure. We had failed to apprehend the shady characters in the area. They had escaped with the use of a smokescreen, and possibly a teleportation machine." I say.

"I see, but do you have any other information on them?" Stryker asks.

"Yes, they appeared to be part of a group known as the BR Brigade." I say, and Stryker's eyes widen in surprise and fear. "Is anything wrong Captain Stryker?" I ask.

"No, everything is fine, Sky." Stryker lies. "You must have had a hard day. You can head home for some rest if you want." Stryker says as he regains his composure.

"Thank you, Captain." I say as I head for the elevator. The elevator door opens and Prof. Little enters the room. I say nothing as I enter the elevator.

"Stryker, if the BR Brigade is being resurrected indeed…" Prof. Little starts.

"I know professor." Stryker says as he gets out of his chair and walks over to look out his window. "Sky may be in grave danger if they were to find out what her body contains.

"Yes, and about Sky's power…" Prof. Little trails off.

"What about it?" Stryker asks.

"Her power may be reaching its peak soon." Prof. Little says.

This startles Stryker even more. "What will happen when Sky's power peaks?" He asks.

"Sky will lose control, and Sky's power will most likely consume her entire being. Sky will attack anything in sight." Prof. Little says. "That is my hypothesis based on the similar effects of the previous subject, whose energy rivals Sky's." Prof. Little says.

"Is there anyway to prevent it from happening?" Stryker asks.

"Our only hope is that Sky is able to control herself. She may not even know if the power that sleeps within her." Prof. Little says.

I stay still in the elevator as I listen to what Stryker and Prof. Little say. '_I never wanted this power.'_ I think as tears stream down my face. I hurry and wipe away my tears before I reach the next floor. I leave the building with a smile on my face. Part of me is in great pain, while another part is kept warm by my friends. '_Why do so many people have such little faith in me?_' I ask myself._ 'I just want to be accepted for who I am. Why is that so hard for me_?' I mentally sigh, hopping into my buggy. I drive home and head for bed. It is no use though, I am completely restless. I stare at the ceiling, and listen to the beat of my heart. All is silent except for the soft snoring coming from Claw. I look at the clock and see that it is 4:00 a.m. . "Ugh, this is getting me nowhere." I sigh, burying my face into my pillow. I then remember the song that my brother would sing to help me fall asleep. It had been from a strange kind of tv show.( **A/N: the way that Sky is singing this song would be the piano version that was sung by one of the members of SSS Warriors. I have nothing to do with their channel**.)

"Brought into the light at last

By the cold exposing sun.  
I was granted freedom take  
To become the chosen one.  
Through the mirror  
Night reflected  
Miraculous to see!  
My soul threw away the mask  
That hides the deeper me.  
Breaking the dark of night,  
Piercing through the painted white.  
Cut it all away  
From yesterday  
'Til an new era's in sight.  
Unlock the heart within,  
Let it spread its wings and soar.  
Rising up in flight  
Through the night of white  
And fly on forever more!" As I finish singing, I feel tears stream down my face. That show had given me hope to try and learn to control my power. I was able to see past most of the destructive uses that it was intended for, and see how it would light up the world with great joy and bring people closer together. By now, my eyes are heavy with sleep, and my mind is clear. I am able to fall asleep without any nightmares or painful memories.

My eyes slowly blink open as the sun's rays seep through the shades of the window. My body is stiff and sore. I get up off of my bed, and walk over to my most recent backpack. I pull out a grassy green short sleeved t-shirt with a Coatlus design on the front, and the symbol of air on the back. The Coatlus on my shirt is different from the Coatlus here. The Coatlus on my shirt are said to be from Vivosaur Island and the Caliosteo Isles. It's feathers are mixtures of white, blue, green, yellow, black, and white. The vivosaur itself appears as if it were dressed as an ancient Aztec warrior. Behind the Coatlus's appearance, it can deliver devastating blows with it's cyclonic attacks. A magnificent vivosaur that truly brings out the meaning of dangerous beauty. I was stunned with wonder when I had first seen a Coatlus of an air element.

* * *

About a month ago…

I'm on my way back 'home' from a library, where I was studying to become a Warden. I bring out an old device of mine that I was given about eleven years or so ago, and begin to tinker with it. I haven't been here for very long, so I needed to learn a few things. Such as what Fossil Battles were, and where I could buy a few maps. After about five minutes, I put the device away and notice that a large crowd has gathered in front of a large HD tv. Being curious as always, I decided to climb up a tree to get a better look of what was on the tv. My eyes widen when I see a blue haired boy riding on the back of what appeared to be a dinosaur with large spikes on its back. There are two other dinosaurs next to the boy, and two dogs are riding each of them. One dog has white fur with a few patches of black on two of its paws, and the other looks like a combination of a gray wolf and a red fox. I then look at the dinosaur that the gray wolf dog is riding. It is large winged reptile with exotic feathers. The dog barks something to the winged reptile, and the reptile lets out a loud caw and rotates its wings to create two cyclones that are thrown at a dinosaur on the opposing side. After the two cyclones hit the dinosaur, an explosion of dust fills the battlefield. When the dust finally settles, the only dinosaurs that are left standing are the three that I had first seen. "Whoa!" I exclaim.

"The victors of this match are Moss(Spinax), Buster(Venator), and Whirlwind(Coatlus)!" An announcer exclaims. "Let's give a hand to their Fighters now, Hunter, Brightshadow, and Brightclaw!" He exclaims.

I stare at the team in awe, seeing such powerful creatures battle alongside human and animal. It reminds me of my travels with my brother. "I wish that I could become that strong." I say, jumping down from the tree. I then accelerate my pace to 'home'.

* * *

"I'm back, buddy!" I call out as I enter the treehouse that I had to put together in a week. I didn't have to work alone at least, because I had a partner with me.

"Aaaarroooooooh!" Something barks as I am tackled to the side by a large furry dog.

"Yeah, its great to see ha too, Ace." I laugh as I let my dog.

"Grrr!" Growls another one of my companion.

"Hey there, Fang." I say, petting the wolf-like dog. I then get confused. "Hey, where are the others?" I ask. Soon after asking that question, I find myself at the bottom of a dog pile from the rest of my companions. "Okay guys, you got me. Now please get off, I am starting to not be able to breathe. The four animals soon get off and start licking my face. "Hey! Cut that out guys!" I laugh. "I've got great news!" I exclaim. Ace, my childhood and longest friend, orders the four other animals to settle down. Fang just shakes his head in annoyance at how the youngest animals react. Ever since arriving in this new area, I only had these six animals with me. Ace and Fang are my closest companions of the six. The other four are known as Bolt, Flare, Blade, and Eclipse. Bolt is like a small coyote who is always running around. Flare is a miniature fox whose heart burns with great courage. Blade is an arctic wolf who has been trained to use a sword. Eclipse is a lean gray fox that is always disappearing at night when the moon is out. Fang is like a wolf, but is not one to be part of a team. Ace is my childhood dog that has been traveling with me since the beginning. "Thank you Ace. Now here's what we are going to do…" I explain what I had seen back in town to my companions. I then bring out the device that I had been tinkering with, and make a few modifications to it. When I turn the device on, an image of one of the dinosaurs comes on the screen.

**Coatlus**

**Genus: Quetzalcoatlus**

**Group: Pterasaur**

**Era: Cretaceous**

**Element: Air in the regions of Vivosaur Island and Calisteo Isles/ Fire in the regions that are protected by the Wardens.**

**Diet: Piscivore**

**Location: Vivosaur Island's Rivet Ravine, Ribular Town's Jungle Labyrinth, and in the Americas.**

"We did it!" I shout in happiness as hug my dogs. "When I become a Warden, I will be able to battle against strong opponents. As well as find great treasure!" I exclaim. "The most important reason though, is to help those in need!" I say, marking the day of the exam.

* * *

I let out a long sigh. "It has been a month since then, and the others are working hard to find a way to subdue the power that sleeps within me." I sigh. My six pets are busy working as a team. '_Stryker doesn't even know about them, and I hope it stays that way for awhile._' I think as gently wake Claw up. Claw lets out a tired growl as he slowly blinks his eyes open.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Well that is the end of this chapter. Please read and review.**


	18. Mirrored Darkess

**Brightclaw237: Finally have something for the next chapter! I had originally planned to reveal this character for a future chapter, but it seemed that this was a better chapter to introduce it.**

**Sky: Can I please go train now?**

**Brightclaw237: Train for what?**

**Sky: You should know.**

**Brightclaw: Know what?**

**Brightclaw237 and Sky: Get back to your own story! (shove Brightclaw out the door)**

**Brightclaw: (walks over to the window) Why does everyone keep secrets from me?!**

**Brightclaw237: It's for your own good, and you know that! Anyways, to the story.**

**Sky: Brightclaw237 owns nothing.**

* * *

I had felt too stressed to head out for my Warden tasks today, so I had told Stryker that I felt too weak to work today. It was not a complete lie though, my energy has been fading for some reason. By the time the sun starts to set, my energy begins to return. "I guess that I should head out for some training." I sigh, getting into my training clothes. I also make sure to not put on my Warden badge. _'I can't afford to let anyone to know my location at all while I am training.' _I think. '_The only ones that can be with me are my vivosaurs.'_ I think as I grab a map of the surrounding area. I peer out my window and see that it is pitch black outside. "Perfect, no one will see or hear me train at this hour." I whisper under my breath. "If I am going to lose control soon, I must train myself in both physical and mental strength." I whisper as I pack my bags and head for the mountains that lie past the deciduous forest. "Come on, Claw." I say.

"Grr(Ok.)" Claw growls.

The two of us then hurry for the mountains. We are both quick on our feet, but for different reasons. I know why I am able to move so fast though. I was able to decode part of the journal, and already knew what was done to me.

* * *

Ten years ago after escaping…

I bring out the journal that the madman had been writing his notes in. They are in code, but thanks to new powers that I had gained from the experimenting, I had figured out how to decode the parts about the stuff that was injected into my body. "It has now been over a week, and the subject has no sign of transforming. The DNA that I had injected into her bloodstream is actually lying dormant, to my surprise. No matter how many times the DNA is injected into her blood, the subject uses its sheer willpower to stop the DNA from taking over. The DNA's effects will surface eventually, but for now I must wait." I read aloud, and a shiver runs up my spine. I then read the next paragraph that talks about the DNA. "The subject has tried to escape, using the power that it has gained through the light energy and the DNA injection. I will treat the subject with another punishment, and make sure that it cannot escape its cage. She may be getting too powerful too fast. The subject has shown no sign of obeying a single command. The subject will not harm anything, unless it is in a state of fear, or if challenged." I read, my body shuddering from the terrifying memories of when I would fail to escape, and then being locked up in a cold chamber, where no light exists. My brother then comes in my room and finds me crying. He gives me a hug and calms me down.

* * *

Back to the present…

I still shudder at the thought of being surrounded by the darkness. The darkness closed in all around me, suffocating me, and almost drove me mad. The worst part was…that I was all alone. I had no parents, no comfort from the darkness. I had no one to shield me from the icy cold grip of the darkness. The only thing that kept me alive, was the will to see my family again. When I had finally managed to escape, I had no idea where I would return to. Were my parents still alive? If they are, do they even care about me? Do they even remember that I exist? These thoughts still haunt me to this day. I do not know what it truly means to have a family, or will I ever find my way home. "None of that matters now. I have a new home, if you can call it that." I mutter. "I am safe from evil…for now at least." I breath.

"Grr grr(Sky, what's wrong?" Claw asks, his voice is full of worry.

"I have got to train, because I may lose control of my power soon." I say, looking up at the night sky. "The stars and moon will be able to help me keep control over my power." I explain, clenching my fist.

"Grr grr grr(How do the stars and moon help you keep control over your power?)" Claw asks.

"I don't know, Claw. It could be that the power that I have originates from space itself." I say.

"GRA(YOU'RE FROM SPACE!)" Claw gasps.

"No, I wouldn't survive in space. My power might've though, or the stars and moon may be able to calm anything." I say. "All I know is that I feel at peace when I see the stars or the moon. The light soothes my rage, don't you feel it, Claw?" I ask him.

Claw then closes his eyes as he walks into the moonlight. "Grrr(This…feels…so…nice." Claw growls.

"Alright, now we all need to train." I say as I continue to head up the mountain. It takes Claw and I thirty minutes to reach the destination that we marked on the map. "Well…we…made it." I breathe.

"Grrr(What do we do now?)" Claw asks.

"You may not like it, and I won't either." I say, finally catching my breath. "You don't have to Claw, but I have to sit under that roaring waterfall." I explain, pointing at a flat rock that rests underneath the crashing wall of water.

"Grr(Why do you have to do that, Sky?)" Claw growls.

"I am starting to lose control, Claw. I need to train to become much stronger, before I lose the grip on my mind." I say. "This is the only other way for us to not be shunned for my power." I explain. "I have noticed something inside of you, but I don't care." I say.

"Grr grr(You have, Sky?)" Claw growls, backing away from me.

"Do not worry, Claw." I say, picking him up. "You are part of my family now, and I will always accept you for who you are, and not what you are." I say, looking into his green eyes that are tearing up. Claw then cries into my shirt, and I give him a hug. "There there, Claw. It's alright, I won't let anyone hurt you as long as I am around." I smile. Claw looks up at me, his eyes are red, and his nose is runny. "Hold on." I say, not setting him down as I reach into my backpack and grab a handkerchief. "Just hold still while I wipe away those tears of yours." I say as I gently brush away his tears, and his running nose. "Now that the your eyes and nose are dry, it's time to put some vaseline on your scales." I laugh, putting the handkerchief in my pocket and getting some ointment out. I smear the vaseline under Claw's eyes and around his snout, to keep his scales from becoming irritated from the dry air. "Normally, vaseline is used on humans, but a vivosaur's scales are also able to dry out, but nobody knows that." I tell Claw.

"Grr(Sky, what's vaseline?)" Claw asks.

"Vaseline is a type of jelly…" I then stop explaining for a second. "No not to eat, Claw." I say as Claw tries to lick the jelly off his snout. "As I was saying, vaseline is a type of jelly that is used to protect and restore severely dry or irritated skin." I explain.

"Grr(Oh?)" Claw growls.

I then walk over to the water and wash the jelly off my hands. "Honestly, some vivosaurs are probably rogue because their scales are dry and have no moisture on their bodies at all." I say. "In the American Branch, I noticed that there were so many rogue vivosaurs in Goldrush Canyon and Dusty Dunes. There is barely any sources of water for them." I say, remembering the countless flying pterasaurs crying out in hoarse voices, looking for watering holes. "The only sign of water that I had seen was a very small oasis that is guarded by a Brachio." I sigh. "I have only been here for a short time, but I have already seen so many creatures in suffering." I say, walking over to the stone that is being battered by the pounding water. I take a deep breath and walk underneath the water. The pressure is great, but I do not move. _'I must stay strong, and channel the power within myself_.' I think as I focus my power, unaware that someone else besides Claw, is watching me.

"Sky…" ? whispers as he/she watches the crashing water pour over my body. "What is she doing?" ? asks, puzzeled at my training.

'_That's it, I almost have it_.' I tell myself as I reach out for the light that rest on my mental plane. '_WHAT_?!' I gasp, I cringing when my body suddenly feels like it is on fire. My eyes squeeze shut as I try to concentrate on staying in control. The light disappears, and darkness spreads all around from where the light once was. I do not notice the darkness though, because I am trying to focus on staying in control. '_The power inside of me is trying to escape, to transform me_. _I can't afford to lose control._' I growl inwardly. I continue to struggle to keep consciousness, and I am starting to lose my grip on my humanity.

'_Heh, you will give into me soon, Sk_y.' A dark voice growls.

I open my eyes in fear as I find myself on my mental plane, but something is definitely different. The atmosphere is heavy with fear and smells of death. Instead of stars shining in the sky, there is pitch blackness above. The usual grassy field is burnt, torn up, and has a few places that is splattered with blood. The entire area is surrounded by shadows. I thought that I would never have to meet the being that lives in the darkest realm of my mind, again. This is the opposite of BC732, this is her shadow. What I was supposed to become, DC732. "DC732, why do you continue to haunt me?" I ask, my voice cracking with fear.

"Aw, that hurts my feelings, Sky. Aren't we friends?" DC732 barks in a hurt tone, but behind that tone, she is grinning like a predator that has just cornered its prey. DC732 walks out of the shadows, and gives me the grin that she was hiding. DC732 has the same silver gray fur as BC732, but is slightly darker, and is matted all over. She is missing part of her left ear. DC732 has a long scar over her right eye that goes all the way down to her nose. Both eyes are a blood red color, but the right one is a slightly milky color because she is half blind in that eye. Her teeth are yellow, and sharp like knives. Her claws are muddy, broken, and covered in her own blood. DC732 has multiple wounds all over, probably from trying to defeat BC732.

"Not even close!" I shout, backing away from the wild beast. "You are just the manifestation of the fear and anger from being kidnapped! The fear that I had when I was thrown into the chamber of darkness! You are always restrained by the power of the light." I say, starting to hyperventilate.

"That may be true, but the light has been dimming lately." DC732 barks smugly. My eyes then widen in fear. "That's right, Sky." She barks. "The more exhausted you get, the stronger I become. Soon, you will be no more, and I will destroy all who have caused you pain." DC732 growls menacingly.

"I will not allow you to do that!" ? roars. I turn around, expecting to see BC732, but instead it is Claw and my other vivosaurs.

"Nobody messes with Sky!" Lotus roars.

"I don't know who or what you are, but you are going down!" Terra roars.

DC732 takes several steps back in fear from the army of vivosaurs. "How in the world did you all manage to get in here?!" DC732 growls as she bares her lips in a menacing snarl at the vivosaurs.

"I showed them the way." A familiar voice barks as a mysterious light appears in the sky, wiping out almost all of the darkness. The light takes on a physical form of a canine. "You have no control over Sky or her friends, DC!" BC732 growls.

"Oh yeah, you're nothin but a coward, BC!" DC732 growls, as she slinks back into the remaining shadows of my mind.

"I am not the one who takes cover in the shadows for my own protection." BC732 barks.

* * *

I am brought back to reality, but my entire body is aching with pain and exhaustion. Being in that area for too long can really take its toll on me. My vivosaurs are also weakened from the dark realm of where DC732 hides. The only protection that I have from DC732 is the charm on my necklace. It is able to store my power for a few years, until the charm can no longer store anymore. Once the charm is full of energy, it must be released, and I must stay hidden for an entire night. Only those who know my past know why I must go through this procedure. I soon feel light headed and begin to fall. '_Oh no!_' I gasp, bracing myself for the harsh rapids of the river. I weakly open my eyes for a few moments to see Leon. He had stopped me from falling into the water. "Leon…" I say, before passing out.

"Sky, what were you doing?" Leon asks himself as he sets Sky down by the fire, hoping that it will keep her warm enough and dries her as well.

'_Perhaps she was training, Leon._' Ash, my new vivosaur says. Ash is one of the largest pterasaurs out there. He is known as a Quetzalcoatlus, or Coatlus for short. He is a fire element unlike the well known Coatlus known as Whirlwind from Vivosaur Island. So far, Ash is the smartest vivosaur of my team, and he is always reliable for advice. Unlike Gale who is always teasing me about Sky.

"Training for what?" I ask as I set Sky's partner down by the fire as well. He lets out a loud sneeze that seems to shake the mountains that we rest on.

'_To confess her feelings for you_!' Gale laughs, but Ash soon silences him.

'_Possibly for the upcoming tournament_s.' Ash caws. 'But her vivosaur may not be able to compete in them.' Ash says, his voice seems grim.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

'_I have heard rumors of other vivosaurs getting sick from a viral disease that only affects vivosaurs.'_ Ash says. '_And I fear that the little red one may have it._' He caws.

"That can't be good at all. Sky treasures Claw as a true friend, and would be devastated if anything bad happened to him." Leon says as he tosses Ash's gear into the air. "We should take Sky to the medical room back at HQ. To be sure that she isn't sick." He says, as he picks Sky up. Leon then looks at Claw, a frown on his face. The small vivosaur has a runny nose, and is breathing heavily. "But, there is no way to find out if Claw is sick or not." Leon sighs as he sets Sky down on Ash's back, and walks over to Claw. He gently lifts the tiny vivosaur, and cradles Claw in his arms. Leon then gets onto Ash and has him fly back to HQ as planned.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: End of the chapter. Please read and review!**


	19. Cause of my arrogance

**Brightclaw237: Time for the next chapter! Last time, Sky had went with Claw and her other vivosaurs to do some kind of special training, but was attacked by a mysterious entity known as DC732. After barely driving DC732 back into the darkness, Sky and her team had been completely exhausted. Sky had been saved by Leon, and is being taken to the medical room back at HQ now. I do NOT own Fossil Fighters.**

* * *

I feel weak all over, and I can barely breathe. I don't even know where I am, I can't see anything at all. There is nothing but darkness around me, and my body grows colder and colder with each breath I take. So many questions whirl around my mind, as fear starts to gnaw at my soul. '_How much time has past? Where are my friends, and family?'_ I ask myself.

"Do not give in to the darkness, Sky." A familiar voice says. "You must continue to fight, and protect those close to you." It says, as a light starts to surround me. The light brings warmth to my body, and causes my fear to fade away.

* * *

My eyes snap open at the sound of the voice. I look up and see that I am in Leon's arms. I am on one of his pterasaurs, and it's body is radiating heat. It has verdant green feathers, scales, and red eyes. It is the new species of Coatlus that lives in the American Regions. '_Leon must've been around the area while I was training. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice him._' I think, as I try to move. My limbs feel heavy, and I struggle to try and speak. Leon looks down at my face and sees that I am awake.

He lets out a long sigh of relief. "Glad you're awake, you had me worried there, Sky." Leon says.

"How…long…was I out?" I ask, forcing the words out of my throat.

"First, try not to speak, you'll probably need some rest on an actual bed." Leon says. "And to answer your question, I would say probably about two hours." He explains. "Also, I'm taking you to the medical room at Warden HQ in Asia." Leon says.

"I see then." I sigh, ashamed that I had almost been taken over by DC732. '_Stryker is going to be furious if he finds out what I was doing._' I think as we near the Warden HQ. '_To make things worse, he's going to want to know why I had done so, and why I had almost drowned in the river_.' I think as the Coatlus slowly descends onto the ground. I once again try to get up, and successfully manage to stand on both feet. I turn around and face Leon. "Thank you, Leon, but I will be okay from here." I smile. Leon stands there and looks at me with a serious expression. I begin to grow angry at him. "Look, I am completely fine! I don't need you or the others watching out for me!" I snap at him, and his expression changes.

"Sky, what are you hiding?" Leon asks, and I flinch.

"Leon, just stop trying to figure out my past. I don't appreciate 'friends' spying on me when I am training!" I shout at him, my voice echoes throughout the square. Luckily, everyone has headed home for the night, all except those in the medical room. Leon only stares at me, his gaze is cold and cruel. The same eyes that make me feel weak all over. "I am also sick of being stared at with those eyes!" I growl at him, my voice cracks as tears stream down my face. I try to hide my tears, but it is no use.

Leon notices that I am crying, and walks towards me. "Sky, why are you so distant?" He asks, his gaze doesn't shift.

"Why would you want to know?!" I snap at Leon again, backing away from him. Leon walks closer to me, and I back into a wall.

"Because I am your friend, and I want to help you." Leon calmly says, placing my hands in his. "So, please let me help you, Sky?" Leon begs. Suddenly there is a flash of light, and when it disappears, Leon is nowhere to be seen.

"Leon?" I ask, looking around and wiping my tears away.

* * *

"Where in the world am I?" Leon asks as he looks around, finding himself in a dense forest. Surrounded by trees and a clear starry sky above.

"I have brought you into Sky's charm." ? barks.

"Who said that?!" Leon exclaims.

"You have no reason to be scared, Leon." The voice says.

Leon becomes alarmed. "Who are you?! And how do you know my name?!" Leon shouts.

"I know everything about Sky and her friends. I am the one who protects her from the darkness that seeks her." The voice barks. From behind a very large oak tree, out comes a silver gray wolf who's eyes reflect the stars in the sky. "I am BC732, a manifestation of the light energy from within Sky." BC732 barks.

Leon jumps back in shock at the fact that a wolf is talking to HIM. "Stay back you…" Leon stutters, reaching for his Dino Gears, but to his surprise they are not there. "What the… Where are my Dino Gears?!" He exclaims.

BC732 sighs in disappointment. "I thought that you would react like this." She barks. "Which is why I will be holding onto this." BC732 barks, holding out Gale's Dino Gear.

"Hey, give him back!" I shout, jumping at the wolf, but it dodges my attack and leaps up onto a tall tree branch.

"I will, but only after you learn something about Sky and why she is often distant." BC732 barks.

"Why should I believe a talking wolf that has my vivosaur?" Leon asks.

"First of all, I am the only one who is able to send you back to your world. Second, your world was once saved by a group of humans that fought alongside canines." BC732 barks.

"How would you even know about that?" Leon asks.

"I know many things, Leonidas Phoenix." BC732 barks smugly.

"How I the world do you know my full name?" Leon exclaims.

"I didn't, that was only a guess." BC732 barks, running up the tree. "Come now, you have much to learn." She barks.

Leon finds a place to start climbing up the tree. "What in the world is going on?" Leon asks himself, becoming more and more curious about Sky's past. "Why am I climbing up a tree to follow a talking wolf?!" Leon complains, as he rests on a branch to catch his breath. "This has got to be one of the craziest days in my life." Leon says as he stares out at the stars. A smile soon forms on Leon's face. "This view sure brings back memories." Leon says, as the stars shine bright in the sky as an aurora forms. "Strange as this may be, it sure is beautiful." Leon says. "I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time." Leon says. Leon sighs as a painful memory surfaces. A single tear falls from his eye, and he immediately wipes it away. "I must remember my father's words.

* * *

A six year old Leon looks back as he reaches out for his mother's hand, but is pulled away by his father. "Son, you must abandon all thoughts of things like family." Mr. Phoenix says sternly, his voice cold and distant.

"Why though, dad?" Leon asks, still looking at his mother. His mother's eyes are full of tears as she watches her only child being taken from her. Leon's father places Leon in the back seat of his car.

"Emotions will only make you weaker. To be strong, you must have a will of steel and never rely on others for help." Mr. Phoenix says. "To be strong, you need to be alone. When surrounded by others, you will become soft. Those that are soft-hearted will never survive in the real world." Mr. Phoenix says.

"Okay, but will I ever see mom again?" Leon asks.

"No! You are never allowed near that woman again! She doesn't understand what it truly means to be strong." Mr. Phoenix snaps. Leon's eyes begin to well up with tears. "Stop crying, emotions are nothing but a weakness!" He growls as he drives towards a dormitory for boys. "Leon, this is where you shall begin your own journey to power." Mr. Phoenix says as a faculty member comes to take Leon to his new home. Leon is taken by the hand, and brought into the school's courtyard.

"Dad!" Leon shouts as the gates in front of the car slowly close.

* * *

"That was the last time I had seen either of my parents." Leon sighs. "My dad never came back to see how I was doing at all. My mother wasn't even allowed to come near me for some reason. I was alone for a decade, and my father never came to my graduation." Leon scowls. "After leaving the school, I set out to find a way to become stronger like my father wanted, and I found the Wardens." He says. "I didn't care if I became a Warden at all. I just wanted a vivosaur to take down anybody that got in my way." Leon says. "Something changed my plans though." Leon says, looking at his warden badge.

"Maybe it wasn't something." BC732 barks, looking down at Leon from a higher branch.

Leon stands up and glares at the wolf-like animal. "What do you mean?!" Leon yells, angry that the wolf had overheard him talking about his past.

"Perhaps it was a person that had changed your view of power." BC732 suggests.

"If so, then who would it be?" Leon asks.

BC732 smiles at the teen. "I am talking about Sky. She has always been the kind of person that loves to help her friends." She barks. "Sky is one who is less likely to choose power over her friends. She believes that true power comes from within the heart." BC732 explains.

"Okay, but you shouldn't eavesdrop on people who don't want their past to be known!" Leon exclaims.

"Are you sure that you should be scolding me for something that you have been doing as well?" BC732 barks smugly.

Leon then realizes what he had said. "I may be trying to figure out Sky's past, but it is for a good cause!" Leon says.

"What would that cause be?" BC732 asks.

"To help Sky in any way that I can! Her past must be why she is starting to become distant towards everyone!" Leon explains.

"I see, but I don't see anyone trying to figure out your past and trying to help you, Leon." BC732 barks.

Leon's eyes widen as he puts two and two together. "Even though I have been trying to figure out why Sky is hiding her past, she hasn't tried to find out why I had been so arrogant at first!" Leon says. "I've been such a jerk for not thinking how Sky would feel about revealing her past." He says.

"It seems that you are ready to speak with Sky now. If you are lucky, she may reveal something." BC732 barks as the same white light envelopes Leon.

* * *

A flash of light shoots out from my necklace. The light begins to take on a form. When the light dies down, I see Leon standing in front of me once more. Without thinking, run into Leon's open arms and he embraces me in a comforting hug. Tears stream down my face, as I cry into his shirt. "Sky, I think I now understand why you don't want people to come close to you. You do love being with your friends, but you push them away when something personal comes up. You must have had a pretty hard life." Leon says. "You don't have to tell me about your past if you don't feel like you can. If you do, I can wait until you're ready. Just don't keep your emotions so bottled up." Leon says, wiping the tears from my eyes as continue to cry. "I said that I was your friend, and I meant it. Friends will always help each other." He says. "Now, I think that I will just take you towards your house. The medical room is going to want an explanation for why your eyes are all red, and I don't feel like explaining something that they're not going to believe. That okay with you, Sky?" Leon asks.

I nod my head yes, and the two of us fly on Ash's back, heading for my home. Leon lands his pterasaur about a few feet away from the house. "Thanks, Leon." I say, waving goodbye to him as I carry Claw in my arms. Leon waves back to me, and takes off for America. I slowly and quietly enter the house through my window, while holding Claw. As soon as I set Claw down in the bed, I hurry up and close the window. I soon hear footsteps approaching my room.

Stryker opens the door to my room, and sees me sleeping peacefully with Claw in my arms. Stryker smiles, and softly closes the door.

I open my eyes as soon as Stryker's footsteps fade away. '_That was way too close! Also, that voice from earlier. That wasn't Leon's voice at all!' _I think before actually falling asleep.

"Stay safe now, Sky." A mysterious voice whispers on the wind.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I had to really think of something that would have caused Leon to become so arrogant. Please read and review.**


	20. Destruction following my every footstep

**Brightclaw237: Hey there everybody! Hope that you are enjoying the story. Like I had said before, chapters will most likely be slow for awhile, but I will NOT discontinue any of the stories so far. Awhile back, someone(shadow) on Fanfiction wanted to know what my favorite vivosaur is. Personally, my favorite vivosaur is the Coatlus from the first two games. I love how it's design is, and it is very helpful with its great vortex attack. Another reason for why it could also be Brightclaw's main vivosaur is kind of like with Hiccup and Toothless from HTTYD. Brightclaw had given up her ability to fly for all of the other angel-hounds, but she also wasn't able to learn fly on one of her games, making it impossible for her to summon any angel wings to fly. Anyways I have already beaten the game. I don't want to sound like I am bragging at all, but I played the game for hours and beat it in less than twenty four hours, the main story anyway. Back to the story though.**

**I do not own Fossil Fighters.**

* * *

"Oh, hey there, Yamamoto." I say as the blue haired teen walks over to me. "What's up?" I ask him.

"There's a rumor going around that you had taken down a few members of the former BR Brigade. Is that true, Sky?" Yamamoto asks.

"Yeah, the rumor is true." I say

"I am very impressed that you were able to hold off a couple of dark vivosaurs." Yamamoto says.

"Dark…vivosaurs?" I ask, my stomach beginning to knot.

"Yes, dark vivosaurs." Yamamoto says. "Most Fighters—as well as some Wardens would be too terrified to try." He said. "They are special vivosaurs that have been exposed to a strange power called dark energy." Yamamoto says. "They were created by and used by the BR Brigade." He says. "A few years ago, Dr. Blackraven discovered the power and was able to infuse vivosaurs with it." He says. "A vivosaur would need to be able to handle the dark energy though, because such power can kill the organism." Yamamoto says. "Though it can make a vivosaur extremely powerful, dark energy is able to make the calmest vivosaur into a destructive monster." Yamamoto says. "There have been sayings around the HQ that Dr. Blackraven had almost completed an experiment with a vivosaur that was able to absorb unlimited amounts of dark energy." He says.

"Why wasn't the experiment complete?" I ask.

"You don't know about the battle between Dr. Blackraven and Captain Stryker that took place five years ago?!" Yamamoto asks.

"No, I haven't. You see, I have been journeying on my own in the wilderness for a few years now." I say.

"Oh, that would explain that." Yamamoto says. "Anyways, Dr. Blackraven was finally cornered by INTERFOL, an organization that the Wardens are part of. Captain Stryker was able to defeat Dr. Blackraven with his partner, Wild River the Spino ST." Yamamoto says.

"Huh, sounds like a wise vivosaur." I say.

"Wild River is said to be Captain Stryker's first vivosaur. Not many people know this but, Captain Stryker had actually helped in the creation of Fossil Fighting." Yamamoto says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, it is written down in the history of Fossil Fighting." Yamamoto says. "Before INTERFOL was created, the Richmond foundation was built on Vivosaur Island. Fossils from all over the world were brought to the island for research. It took only nine years to complete the island, and the following year, INTERFOL was founded." He explains. "My father is actually one of the scientists that helped create the technology for the organization." Yamamoto says.

"Wow!" I gasp. "How did they manage to found the organization so fast?" I ask.

"It was thanks to those who volunteered, and all of the jewel rocks that were cleaned and used for the construction." Yamamoto says.

"Huh, well I have to go head out for a mission, see ya later, Yamamoto!" I say cheerfully, walking out of HQ.

"Grr(Sky, we have to meet up with Stryker!)" Claw growls.

"I know, but can you give him a note, Claw?" I ask. "I need to go clear my thoughts for a bit." I say.

"Gruh(Don't know what that means, but I'll tell his vivosaur that.)" Claw says, running back into the HQ.

Claw runs past the naming counter and heads towards the elevator. The little vivosaur jumps up and hits the Captain's office button with his tail. Two minutes pass, and the door opens. Claw runs inside and the door closes. "Grr(I hope that Sky is feeling alright. She hasn't been herself lately.)" Claw growls, unaware that no one else can understand him.

The elevator door opens and Claw runs towards Stryker, well actually Stryker's Dino Gears. "What are you doing, Claw?!" Stryker gasps as Claw takes Stryker's coat away with his mouth, and spits it on the ground. There are several holes in the business coat, and it is covered in vivosaur slobber. Claw then sniffs the coat's pocket, and pulls out Stryker's Spino ST, Wild River.

Wild River growls in annoyance as the small reptile jumps up and down on his snout. "**What do you want, Claw**?" Wild River growls.

"**Sky sent me with a message!" Claw growls, growls. "She says that she needs some time to clear her thoughts."** He explains.

"**Clear her thoughts**?" Wild River asks.

"**Yeah**!" Claw growls.

Stryker hearing what his vivosaur said, wonders what his 'daughter' could be doing.

* * *

I run into the forest, find the oldest tree, and scale up the ancient plant. When I reach the top, I collapse against the trunk of the tree. My breathing becoming ragged and shallow. Tears stream down my face as more memories flood my thoughts, and I sob uncontrollably. It takes me about twenty minutes to calm down. "Somebody who had tried to use a power called dark energy. It…it's just like that one time…and what had about happened to me." I cry. I then open up my locket and look at the photo in the silver wing. "You always saw me as a brave person, but I'm not like that when I encounter things involving my past." I sob. "No matter where I am, or how long I run…my past always seems to follow." I cry, grasping the lockect after closing the wings. "Is this a punishment for not going with _her_?!" I ask, looking up at the stars.

"Sky, you are never being punished." A familiar voice barks. I look down at my necklace, and see that is is glowing with power. A light shoots out of the necklace and takes on the form of BC732.

My eyes widen in surprise. "How is this possible?!" I gasp.

"It is from the light energy, Sky. The stars and moon give me the power to take on a visible form in your world, but only when the stars and moon are full of power." BC732 explains, walking over to sit down by me.

"Oh, I see." I say.

"Sky, you put yourself at fault for no reason." BC732 barks.

"Then how come I wasn't able to help her?" I ask.

"She has her own destiny to fulfill, as well as you." BC732 barks.

"I never asked to be some lab rat for a madman!" I snap, turning away from BC732.

"That may be, but perhaps it was not your choice." BC732 barks.

"I know what you're going to say!" I grunt.

"What would that be?" BC732 asks.

"If I had not been there, no one else would have been able to save those people." I say. "Though those people were saved, my life gets more complicated each time I help others. Of course I love to help people, reunite them with their families and stuff, but I haven't seen mine in over eleven years." I say. "By now, I am probably nothing but a memory to them." I sigh, a tear slowly makes its way down my cheek, but is wiped away by BC732's tail.

"Sky, your family does miss you with all their heart, but you cannot return to them. They will be in danger if you go home." BC732 barks.

"Yeah, but everyone is in danger when around me." I sigh. "I just want to bring peace to everyone, like all those years ago." I say. "I was actually able to bring peace to a world for once, but now destruction is on my trail again." I say.

"Life cannot exist without death, you know that, Sky." BC732 barks.

"Yes, but why is it that destruction follows ME?" I ask. I then get up and walk towards the edge of the tree limb, and sit on the woody branch. "Why is it that the world is filled with so much hate?" I ask. "It isn't just this world either. I can somehow sense the distress throughout the vast cosmos. There are multiple worlds and dimensions in pain, and things don't seem to be getting any better." I sigh.

"So you must know then?" BC732 asks.

"Yeah, of course I know. There's a world where I was never kidnapped. A world where I actually was able to live alongside my family. That version of me doesn't have to deal with having to control a power, saving worlds, or constantly having to run from her captor." I growl. "She was able to live as a normal girl, without any problems." I say.

"That is true, but she was not the one destined for greatness." BC732 barks.

"If you would call it that." I say. "In my journeys, I have lost those who were close to me. Some of my friends even turned their backs on me when they discovered my secret. Being a hero has its consequences, and most are dire." I say, getting up. "It isn't my choice though. If I don't choose the correct path, somebody could end up dying because of my mistake." I say, jumping down to a lower limb. I continue to do this until I reach the bottom of the tree.

"Destruction may follow you, but after destruction, life follows soon after." BC732 barks. "You have managed to show people that destruction doesn't always end in misery. You were able to befriend the creature and show that it was able to not destroy things." BC732 barks.

"I only acted on instinct, BC732." I say.

"Yes, but can you tell me that they were your own?" BC732 asks.

"Yeah, they were my own instincts, not yours." I say.

"So you discovered the compassion for all creatures that lied within your heart?" BC732 barks.

"I didn't need to discover it. That instinct was inside of me all along." I say, heading back to HQ.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: That is where this chapter will end.**


	21. Be wary of the Wardens

**Brightclaw237: Time for the next chapter! I don't own FFF.**

* * *

"Ah, there you are, Sky." Stryker says as I exit the elevator. Claw runs up to me and jumps into my arms.

He then starts to lick my face like a puppy. "Settle down, Claw!" I laugh as I try to stop Claw from licking my face. I finally manage to get my partner to stop licking my face, but by then my face is covered in vivo slobber. "Yuck!" I laugh as I use my bandana to wipe off the slobber.

"Gra grr(Sorry Sky.)" Claw growls.

"It's alright, Claw. You were just worried about me, it's understandable for how you acted." I say, petting the small red vivosaur on the head.

Stryker looks at me with amazement. "How on earth are you able to do that?!" Prof. Little asks.

"Well, I've been growing up with animals ever since I was little. I can understand how they feel, and I know that they are very intelligent like us." I say. "Before I became a Warden, I was part of a group that was in charge of protecting the peace between the people and the 'animals'." I say, not explaining what kind of animals I grew up with.

"How did you become part of that group?" Stryker asks.

"Well I wasn't an official member of the group when I first helped because I was too young to join. That didn't stop me from helping though, I first joined when I was at least seven or eight years old." I explain, and both Stryker and Prof. Little become shocked even more, while Claw crosses his small arms and smiles at me. "You shouldn't underestimate me, Stryker. I have probably been through far more dangerous circumstances than you." I smirk.

"Grrr gra(That doesn't surprise me.)" Claw growls. Just then, Stryker's Spino ST, Wild River, comes out of his medal and walks up to me.

Wild River looks deep into my eyes, scanning to see why Claw listens to me alone. "Grrrr(How is it possible for you to control _him_?)" Wild River asks.

"I don't control my friends, I bond with them, Wild River." I answer his question, surprising the neutral Spinosaurus, as well as the professor and captain. "I have been through many things that you would not believe, and my friends have always been by my side with every step of the journey." I say. "I may have been alone for a bit, but being surrounded by all of my friends gave me the strength to overcome any obstacle that was thrown at me. No matter what I face, I will never be alone, Stryker. You don't have to worry about me getting hurt, or my friends either. I promise that I will do my best to protect everyone, I give you my word that the BR Brigade will have a difficult time trying to defeat the Wardens." I smile at the captain. I haven't felt this excited in such a long time. My heart shouts for adventure as adrenaline flows through my blood. 'I will continue to work with the Wardens, but if something happens, I will have to take action myself with my own team.' I think as I feel a telepathic wave sync with my mind. I keep a straight face as I face Stryker, while at the same time I receive a message from one of my teammates.

"Sky, I have called you here to assign you to Drake for the day." Stryker says. "He says that a tournament is coming up, and that may be the next location that the BR Brigade strikes next." He says. "I need you to investigate the tournament." Stryker says.

"What kind of tournament is it?" I ask.

"A bone buggy race." Prof. Little says.

"Wouldn't Dahlia be the best for it then?" I ask.

"Well it seems that Dahlia cares more about the race than the investigation." Prof. Little sighs.

"Alright, Claw and I are off to Europe then." I say, waving gas I walk to the elevator. As soon as I enter the elevator and the door closes, I contact my partner. 'What is it Dawn?' I ask.

* * *

'It seems that you were right, Sky. The captain has someone keeping an eye on you.' Dawn says. 'Do you want to go through with the plan now?' She asks.

'No, not yet, they don't seem to want to lock me away for the safety of others. I doubt that they know what my true power is.' I say.

'Are you sure that _she_ is the other?' Dawn asks.

'I am positive now, Dawn. She is the one.' I say. 'It seems that I was fortunate enough to not be tracked by him.' I say.

'Though you should stay cautious, we can't afford to have you get captured by anyone.' Dawn warns.

'I know, but Claw will stay by me no matter what. I know that he will never turn on me.' I say.

'How can you be so sure?' Dawn asks.

'None of you turned on me when we were up against that one particular organization.' I say.

'All of us have known you for years though! You've only known these creatures for a week!' Dawn growls.

'Though that may be true, they have also protected me from the darkness that tries to take over my mind. If it wasn't for my vivosaurs, I would not be who I am right now, and there would be many civilians injured by me.' I say.

'Sky, if you truly believe that these old bygones will be able to confront any evil thrown our way, then train with them every day. Try to pacify the ones who have lost their way. Use your knowledge to help them.' Dawn says as she ends the telepathic conversation. The elevator door opens, and I exit with confidence in myself, as well as my teammates.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that is short, but I've hit writer's block for almost a month and a half. I just can't remember some of the parts of the game. I will probably have to watch a few videos on YouTube to find out if I am headed in the right direction of the story.**


	22. Collapse

**Brightclaw237: Hey there everyone! Finally got some inspiration for my Frontier story, but there will be a big change in it now that helps with not remembering for what events take place next. I would look on YouTube to see what happens in the videos, but I barely have the time for all of that dialogue. The wiki has barely any info on the plot either, so I am adding something that will make things a bit more interesting. I don't own Fossil Fighters Frontier.**

* * *

"We have to go after…" I fail to finish my sentence as I begin to feel dizzy. My vision blurs and my body feels like it is on fire. I hear Dahlia and Violet shouting my name, but their voices fade away as I lose consciousness. Last thing I see before passing out is Claw nudging me, and someone entering my vehicle. I finally lose my grip and everything turns black.

* * *

"Dahlia, you go with Violet to stop that BR member!" I shout at her.

"What are you going to do, Leon?!" Dahlia yells at me, torn between catching the enemy or helping her friend.

"I'm taking Sky to HQ! I'll make sure that she gets all the help she needs, but we might not have another chance to catch the enemy! So hurry up and chase down Olga." I say. "You're the only Warden fast enough to stop her from escaping." I explain.

"Right, take care of Sky! That BR lackey will regret the day she crossed paths with me." Dahlia smirks, running to the garage. The sound of a speed demon engine rumbles inside the building, before speeding off to Winding Road.

I jump from the driver's seat and out of the buggy while carrying Sky. I land on my feet, and the pain from the impact sears through my legs, but I I push through the pain. '_I've got to help Sky!'_ I growl, running to the world gate. '_Only Prof. Little can probably help Sky at this point!'_ I think as I punch in the coordinates to Fossil Park Asia. Claw follows close behind us, he keeps growling, but I can't understand anything that he is saying. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that Sky will get better." I say to the small vivosaur, but his expression still doesn't change. His green eyes are full of tears, and his clawed feet tap the floor with each passing second until the world gate finally opens up.

* * *

Several minutes later, Claw and I enter the room where Sky is being kept. Sky is on a hospital bed with an oxygen mask over her face and an IV in her left arm. "Is the oxygen mask really needed?" I ask.

"Yes, Sky was having a minor problem with breathing, so we put the mask on to help assist her for now." Prof. Little says. "It isn't anything major though, Sky must have overexerted herself again." He explains. "Though her breathing trouble won't last forever, her body was not in condition to take part in that race." Prof. Little says. "Sky's body was exhausted far beyond the limit. She is lucky that she didn't crash her buggy, or she could have possibly broken something." He explains. "Though, no one is sure how her body ended up in such condition." Prof. Little sighs.

I then remember finding Sky training at the waterfall. I look at Prof. Little, unsure if I should tell him what I know. Footsteps could be heard from behind us. "Professor Little, how bad is the damage?" Captain Stryker's voice says from behind.

I turn to see the Captain with a worried look on his face. "It isn't good at all, Captain." Prof. Little says, his expression is grim.

"What's wrong with Sky?" I ask.

Prof. Little looks at me. "Leon, what I'm about to say may be too much for Warden of your caliber. You may not be able to handle what I am about to say." He says.

"Professor, Leon may stay. He has helped Sky many times before, he is allowed to know what Sky's status is." Stryker says.

"Alright, but even you may not like the answer that I have to say." Prof. Little sighs. "Sky is in a coma, and I do not know when or if she will awaken from it." He explains. "There is nothing more that I can do. I am a scientist not a doctor." Prof. Little says. "I only have learned the basic emergency protocols. I am sorry, Captain, Leon." He says. "Usually, when a person is in a coma, their family or loved ones could somehow speak to them in their unconscious thought, and bring them back to a conscious state." Prof. Little says. "Sadly, we have no information on Sky's family. I'm not even sure that any of her friends here would be able to wake her up." He says. "Claw may have to be put back into the chamber until Sky awakens, if she ever does." Prof. Little says.

Claw then starts to flail around in my arms in protest of what the professor is saying. "You may be right, he is dangerous without Sky conscious to keep him under control." Captain Stryker sighs.

I take a step back away from him with Claw in my arms. "What if I take care of Claw?!" I exclaim.

Claw stops flailing in my arms and looks up at me. His eyes full of confusion and hope. Stryker looks at me. "Leon, are you sure that you can keep Claw under control?" He asks.

I tighten my grip on Claw. "Yes, I've been around Claw for awhile now, and he seems to not hate me." I say.

"Alright, but you will need to understand Claw until Sky does wake up." Stryker says, walking over to me. He then places a metallic collar around Claw's neck. "Now whatever Claw says, will be translated into human words. It is a new invention by the Birch corporation. It is currently a prototype of the vivotranslator, but it should work for now." Stryker says. "Please take care of Claw for Sky. He is the only friend that she really has here." He says.

"I understand, Stryker. I will not fail you." I say, taking one last look at Sky, before heading back to the American Branch. '_Sky, Claw isn't the only from you have here._' I think as I head to my sleeping quarters. Claw has fallen asleep in my arms, but has a strong grip on them as well. "All of us are your friends, Sky. That troublesome Nate, the car maniac, Dahlia, clumsy Roland, naive Penny, that hothead, Mei Lian…" I pause for a minute before continuing, and set Claw down on a small cot. "And stubborn me." I sigh. "All of us have been asking you for so much, and nobody's ever realized how much you had to go through." I grunt, clenching my teeth in frustration. I walk over to the single window in the room, and stare out at the night sky. "What kind of friends are we?!" I snap. "Sky, you never had asked for help once, but I need to return the favor for you helping everyone here. I will wake you up, I promise you that." I say, not noticing the tears streaming down my face.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I think that having Sky in a coma would be interesting and further the development of her mysterious past. Will she ever wake up? Will Claw be able to stay in control of his temper until he reunites with Sky? Read on to find out. Please read and review.**


	23. Promise

**Brightclaw237: Hey there everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own FFF at all**.

* * *

I wake up and look around the room for Claw. "What, where could that little vivosaur have run off to?" I ask aloud, looking at my trashed room. "He must have gone back to see Sky." I sigh, seeing the scratch marks on the opened door. There is a faint trail left behind by the vivosaur. I walk over to the items on the ground and discover that they are flower petals and dirt. _'__Did Claw take the flowers from the kitchen?_' I think as I drop the flower petal. I then hurry to my kitchen and see the potted plant missing from the counter. '_How does that vivosaur know what to give Sky?'_ I think, wondering how intelligent Claw really is. "I should go find him." I say, heading to the world gate.

* * *

I exit the lobby and head for the room where Sky is being kept. I quietly enter the room, but there is no sign of Claw at all. The flowers that he had taken lie on a counter next to Sky's bed. "Where could he have gone?" I whisper, leaving the room. I then hear the front door open. I see Claw leaving the building, and I silently follow after him. Claw heads for Sky's garage for some reason. "What on Vivosaur is that reptile doing?" I ask, running after him. I then see Claw entering Sky's EV-405517. I decide to get his attention. "Claw what are you doing?!" I shout, knowing that nobody can hear inside this custom soundproof garage.

"Saving my partner!" Claw roars, rummaging through the buggy. (AN-Claw sounds Dorumon from Digimon X-Evolution english sub for sound effect when he sounds human.) "Sky needs her charm, she said that was the only way to bring her back!" He roars, tossing several Dino Gears out. The vivosaurs do not appear in their fighting forms though. They are around the same size as Claw when he doesn't fight, which is rare for him. A small tarbo jumps into the buggy, followed by a proto, lophus MN, a sungari, thalasso, and a big allo. They all work together, searching for a certain item.

"Sky's charm?" I say, wondering what Claw is talking about. Then it hits me, he is looking for the necklace that Sky always has around her neck. I calmly approach the vivosaurs, not wanting to get attacked by them in their state of panic. I enter the driver's side of the bone buggy and begin to look for the necklace. '_Why is that necklace so important to Sky?_' I think as I check the cupholders, but find nothing. I turn to face Claw. "Claw, why is that necklace so important to Sky?" I ask.

"I am not really sure why, but Sky says that is one of the only things she has to remind herself of her older brother." Claw growls. "She says that she hasn't seen him in years, because she had been traveling far and wide across countries." He says. "I still don't know too much about my partner's past, but I know that she has a pure heart and soul." Claw growls.

"Pure heart and soul?" I ask.

"Yes, that is why I chose her to be my partner. She is the only person who truly cares about me, and not because of my power." Claw growls. "I made a promise to Sky, to always be by her side. I intend to keep that promise, as long as I am alive." He snarls. "I don't know who her brother was, but Sky said that he was always there to protect her." Claw says. "I plan to continue where her brother left off, and protect Sky with my very life. She is the only person who can heal the hearts of the vivosaurs that have lost their way, and bring them back into the light." Claw says, tears streaming down his face.

I walk over to Claw and pat him on the head. "You really do care for your Fighter, don't you?" I smile at the small fire elemental vivosaur. "Guess that Sky was right about you guys all along." I say.

"Of course, we are living breathing creatures. We need the same as any other living beings." Claw growls. "Us vivosaurs do depend on our Fighter's bond to stay take though. Without a trusting and caring partner, we would all go rogue." Claw growls, look up through the windshield and through the garage door's windows. The moonlight spill through the small windows and pour into the garage, illuminating the entire room. A light shines from the glove compartment and Sky's vivosaurs all scramble at the area. Claw only watches as his teammates fail to open the glovebox. "STOP!" He snarls, getting the attention of his comrades. "Leon will be able to open the glovebox without any trouble, so please move aside." Claw growls somewhat polite. The vivosaurs then make a path for me, their eyes are full of tears.

I had always thought of vivosaurs as tools of war, but that is wrong. I clench my fist as the thought of a certain person comes to my mind. '_You made me this way, dad!'_ I mentally growl. '_Sky knew of the power and that lied within each and every vivosaur. You only thought that they could be trained for just fighting, and using their power to gain control of those who would disobey you._' I think, staring at the vivosaurs once more. Sky's tarbo, Thunder, he eyes shine with sadness almost as much as Claw's, but still manages to stay strong. '_You were going to use me in the end to take control of the other Fossil Fighting Industries, and then rule with an iron fist._' I think, now realizing what a fool I've been as a child. 'No more though.' I think, my anger turning into worry. My heart begins to pound within my chest, but I can't figure out why. I walk over and open the glove compartment. A small necklace with two different colored wings fall out of it and land into my hands. One half of the necklace has a silver wing, while the other clear until light reflects off of it, giving it a color of rainbows. "It's a good thing that I started to connect with my teammates when I did, or else Sky may have been in a worsened condition." I say. "I just wish she would have listened to me a few days ago. Then she probably wouldn't be like this." I growl in frustration.

Claw walks over and sits down beside me. "Leon, Sky knew that this was going to happen." he says.

I become shocked and face the small reptile. "If Sky knew that she would end up in a coma, then why did she even take part in the race?!" I exclaim.

"The cause of her coma was not the race, she would have ended up in a coma even if she didn't participate. Sky was losing control of her power, and that is why she is unconscious now." Claw explains. "Sky told me this before we set out for the race." Claw growls.

* * *

_Sky looks at Claw, her heart heavy with guilt. "Claw, after this race, I will be unconscious for a very long time." She says._

_"Grr grah(Then don't race!)" Claw snarls._

_"Claw even if I don't race, I will still fall unconscious. I am losing control of my power again, and my body will need to rest for a very long time." Sky says. "I need you to behave though, Claw." She says. "You will have to watch over everyone, guide them with your heart." Sky smiles._

_"Grr(But Sky, my heart…)" Claw starts._

_"The darkness within you will not matter, especially when you are surrounded by friends that will support you." Sky says. "I have had to help many creatures that have had a similar problem to you Claw, and the darkness in you does not control who you are." Sky smiles, getting into the bone buggy. Claw hops in after his partner. "Claw, when I do fall into a coma, please bring me my necklace. I have a feeling that I am going to lose it when the time comes." Sky says. "It is a memento from my brother, before he set out for training far away." She explains. "I have never been without it since then, and traveled far and wide searching for my brother while exploring the world." She says._

* * *

"Sky has never parted with her charm, not once that I have seen." Claw growls, picking up said charm. "That's why I have to get it to her!" He exclaims.

All of Sky's vivosaurs, excluding Claw and Cloud, return to their Dino Gears. Cloud stays in her small form and glides through the air with Claw on her back. I follow after the two into HQ. Cloud silently maneuvers through the rooms and enters the room where Sky lay unconscious. I walk into the room and see Claw try to put the necklace over Sky's neck, but he almost falls over as he loses his balance. '_Claw has a big heart, almost as big as Sky's._' I think as I catch Claw. "Claw, you've got to be careful." I warn him as I set him down. I then take the charm and place it in her hand. I pick up Claw and head back to America. '_Don't worry, I will protect Claw._' I think as I enter the world gate.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Well that is all for this chapter. Please read and review!**


	24. Mysterious Warden

**Brightclaw237: Hey there everybody. Big news here, Sky's design changed long ago, but I am not going to bother changing the past chapters. Sky doesn't look like Tria at all. Sky has bright blue eyes, dark blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders with a few light brown streaks in it, and her outfits consist of vivosaurs t-shirts, plain shirts, fleece and cotton hooded jackets(mainly her soft gray one with whit on the inside) as well as shirts with animal designs on them, blue jeans, black fingerless gloves with thin horizontal gray stripes on both sides, and white slip on shoes. Sky's bandana will also be changed to a dark gray on so she is not to be confused with a new character in the story. Also the name of the character's vivosaur partner has been changed due to something coming up in the plot. Anyways, enjoy the story. I own nothing.**

* * *

I wake up in on a pillow that is on the floor. My vision is all fuzzy at first, but it soon clears. There are four others surrounding me, kind of like a nest. I feel kinda warm, but I don't know if it is because I am a fire element. I look up and see Leon, or what some of my friends call "Mr. grumpy wolf, sleeping in his bed. I then remember that it was him who helped my team and I retrieve Sky her pendant. 'Why does he go so far to help Sky?' I think as I slowly stand up, my body stiff from being on the floor despite all of the pillows. My stomach starts to rumble, and I have no idea what to do. 'How in the world am I supposed to eat? Sky hasn't taught me how to cook yet.' I think, scratching my behind head with my foot. 'I guess that I'll have to wake mister grumpy wolf up, but how?' I ask myself, confused of how to wake up the human. 'I've got it!' I mentally roar with pride. Carefully, I hop onto the bed without waking the teen. I slowly walk up to his face. Seeing how deep Leon is in sleep, I use the same tactic to wake Sky up.

"What the heck?!" Leon shouts in anger. "Claw why did you do that?!" He snaps, his temper now at its peak.

"I was hungry." I say.

"So you decided to drool on me!" Leon yells.

"No, I licked your face to wake you up!" I growl.

Leon walks over to what is most likely what is what humans call a bathroom. He grabs a washcloth that was by a sink. "So, couldn't you have woken me up in a less gross way? Preferably a way without covering my face in vivosaur saliva?" Leon asks.

"That's how I wake Sky up all the time." I say.

"How does she take the daily wake up then?" Leon asks.

"Sky says that I should stop, even though she said that her dogs woke her up the same way." I explain. "Still, Sky laughs with joy when she sees me. I guess it doesn't matter much to her since she knows that I am well." I explain to the now calm Pterasaur Warden.

"Yeah, it's like nothing can put your partner down. Even while she's in a comatose state, Sky still has a smile on her face." Leon says, picking up an object that is known as a hairbrush and grooms the fur on his head.

"Why do humans have such little fur?" I ask.

Leon looks at me confused, and starts laughing. I had never seen this arrogant teen laugh before."It seems that Sky hasn't taught you enough." He laughs. "This is called a hairbrush for a reason. Humans don't have fur, we have hair." Leon explains as he puts his hair in that strange style. "Anyways, I've got to feed you and the other vivosaurs." Leon says as he gets his shoes on. "Of course I still have to get a hold of the rest of Sky's Dino Gears." Leon says. "I doubt that they'll all trust me at the start." He sighs. "We've got to hurry up and set course for Asia." Leon says, throwing a small jet black backpack onto his back. I struggle to my feet before falling face first onto the hard tiled floor of the kitchen. Leon notices and rushes over to me. "Are you alright, Claw?!" He asks, worried.

"Yeah, just felt a little dizzy that's all." I growl, standing back up. "I feel better though." I say, ignoring the horrible pain in my throat, and the chills spreading throughout my tiny body.

"Alright, but take it easy. I can't let anything happen to you or Sky would probably become even more stressed out if she recovers from her comatose state." Leon says.

* * *

I look at Claw, and notice that he is still struggling to stay conscious. I soon pick up the little runt and carry him for the rest of the trip. As soon as the world gate transports us to Asia HQ, Claw jumps out of my arms and heads straight for the elevator. The door opens up to reveal Penny. "Oh, hi there Claw!" She happily greets the small vivosaur. Penny looks up and notices me. "Leon, why is Claw with you?" She asks. "Isn't he Sky's vivosaur?" Penny asks.

My eyes widen in surprise. "Wait, did nobody tell you?" I ask.

"Tell me what? Where is Sky?" Penny asks.

"For the past three days, Sky has been in a coma. It all started after Sky defeated Mach Juan in the bone buggy tournament. She overexerted herself both physically and mentally, causing her body to enter a state of comatose." I explain.

"Oh my gosh, is that why none of us have been able to contact Sky this entire time?!" Penny asks.

"Pretty much kids." A mysterious voice says from behind us.

"Who said that?" I ask, turning around to face a girl that is about Sky's age, but possibly a year older or so. She has sapphire blue hair held up in a ponytail by a large dark pink bow that defies gravity, pale pink eye shine with ancient knowledge, a bandana similar to Claw's tied around her neck, a dual-colored shirt consisting of pink on the top and dark gray on the bottom, pink shorts, and a gray belt with a Dino Gear holder wrapped around her waist. Beside the girl is a Tarbo is a smaller form like Thunder's, but there is something strange about it. Unlike most Tarbos that are revived here in Asia, this Tarbo's scales are of a different color. Instead of yellow, the scales and teeth are white, its main body is a pale gray, and it's eyes are a light sky blue. "Who are you, and why are you here?" I ask.

The Tarbo takes a step forward and snarls at me, but it's Fighter signals it to stop with a wave of her hand. "Star, there's no need for violence here. You know why we're here." The girl says. "I am Tri, Captain Stryker's daughter." The girl now known as Tria says.

We all become shocked, except for Claw, who begins to snarl at Tria and her vivosaur. "You, why are you here?!" He roars, scraping his clawed feet against the tiled floor. I hurry up and pick Claw up off the ground and struggle to keep a hold of him.

"I had responded to the distress call of my father, saying that Star my be able to help wake your friend up." Tria says. "As you can tell, Star is no normal Tarbo. She had been exposed to a strange power fiver years ago." She explains. "This power is the opposite of what Dr. Blackraven had been using to create his dark vivosaurs. It is something known as "light energy ", simple but it states what it is." Tria says.

"Light energy? I've heard of that before!" ? exclaims. We all turn around and see Yamamoto and the rest of Sky's friends. "Light energy is said to be created from the fabric of space, containing power that exceeds that of the stars. It is almost next to impossible for anything to live with a great amount of the energy inside of them." He explains. "It is said that the energy can create matter from nothingness!" Yamamoto exclaims. "How is it possible for your Tarbo to even be alive?!" He asks.

"There is one way for a living creature to survive with light energy within it. I was lucky enough to have a strong bond with Star, that bond was able to cause the light energy to trigger a transformation in Star. Before then, she was known as Midnight." Tria explains. "Anyways, you all have gotten me off topic. I came here to help my sister's vivosaur." Tria says as she walks over to Claw.

"What's wrong with Claw? He seems healthy to me." Penny asks.

"Yeah, he may try and strike at me?!" Nate gasps, hiding behind Penny.

All of a sudden Claw begins to waver, and soon collapses. "**CLAW**!" Everyone but Tria shouts.

"It's as you thought, Star." Tria says, walking over to the sick vivosaur. "Yamamoto, come with me to the lab." Tria says as she picks Claw up and heads to Prof. Little's lab. Star follows Tria to the lab as well, holding Yamamoto in her mouth by the shirt.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Well this seems like a good place to stop. Once again, chapters will be slow, but hopefully updates may come soon. Please read and review!**


	25. Strange Creatures?

**Brightclaw237: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy the chapter! I own nothing.**

* * *

I see nothing around me, but I can feel the pain coursing through my entire body. I know that I am in a comatose state on the outside, but my spirit is aware of what is going on outside of my unconscious body. The burning pain alerts me that something possessing light energy is nearby, and the fear that continues to grow within my heart tells me that Claw is in great pain. "I need to help him!" I scream, aware that no one can hear me. I am not alone, BC732 is somewhere, but is fighting off DC732 in order to prevent her from escaping. Until DC732 is defeated, I will remain trapped within my consciousness. "Claw…please stay strong." I plead, hoping that he can pull through whatever threat he faces.

* * *

I look down at the vivosaur who dad had rescued five years ago. He is in a far worse condition than I had thought was possible. Whatever Sky had done to try to heal Claw, ended up making the virus stronger than normal. '_Sky, you're going to need quite a bit of help from someone who really knows how to handle your power._' I think as Yamamoto looks over Claw. "Yamamoto, what will we need to cure him?" I ask.

Yamamoto looks at me. "Tria, is it?" He asks, and I nod my head. "It seems that he does have Vivosauritus, but this virus seems to be far stronger than any other that has ever happened. Claw could end up dying if something isn't done to cure it." Yamamoto says.

"I know, but what would work for a substitution for eel fossils?" I ask.

"I have no idea, but we had better work fast. Claw may have a few hours left of we don't hurry!" Yamamoto explains.

"What can we do to help out?" A familiar voice asks. I turn around and see the psychic kid that Sky always hangs out with, Lucky. His eyes start to well up with tears. Beside him is his Ajka, Snowcone, who tries to calm the kid down by nuzzling his leg. "Sky has always helped everyone, so Snowcone and I want to try and help Sky in anyway possible!" Lucky exclaims.

'_With such a powerful sickness, there's no way Claw survive.'_ I think, looking at the crying kid. "Kid…" I start.

Leon puts his hand on Lucky's head and ruffles his hair. "Lucky, I'm sure we will find a way to save Claw and bring Sky out of her coma. We'll have them both back before the end of the day." He smirks, looking at me. "Sky has proved to be very resourceful in every job that we've done. She might have something that can help Claw recover, and something that can possibly wake her up." Leon explains. "All we have to do is find out where Sky had been living before now and see what kind of medicine she has." Leon says.

"Leon, what makes you think that Sky has anything that can help them both?" Nate asks.

"I've seen what kind of medicine Sky has given to her vivosaurs. After eating some kind of special berries, the wounds on her vivosaurs miraculously healed." Leon says.

"So we just need to find the right kind of herb that Sky has at her house and give it to Claw and Sky!" Penny exclaims.

"Yes, but how do we find Sky's original house?" Nate asks.

"That's the part that I have yet to find out." Leon growls in frustration, punching the wall.

Just then, a huge explosion sounded in the distance. Without thinking, we all hurry outside to see some kind of large crimson bird with dark grey jagged stripes across its body. The bird has dark grey horns and a small gray mane around its neck. It continues to fire a violet red beam from its chest at the ground, draining the life of everything the beam hits. "What in the world is that thing?!" Nate shouts in fear.

"I don't know, but what is it doing?" Penny asks.

"It's obviously attacking everything in a rampage." Dahlia says.

"No, it would be aiming for the HQ if that were the case. This thing is trying to tell us something." I say.

"Yeah, but what would a giant red eagle want with us?" Roland asks.

"Maybe it's trying to show us the way to help Sky?!" Lucky exclaims.

"Then we've got to follow it!" I exclaim, climbing onto Star's back. "Come on everyone get out your vivosaurs, there's no way our buggies can catch up to that thing!" I shout, Star chasing down the monster.

We soon reach the edge of the island, and our vivosaurs jump into the sea after the eagle. After a few more minutes of the eagle unleashing its life draining attack, it flies into the clouds overhead. "Where did it go?!" Roland asks.

"No idea, but I see something in the distance." Hanzo says, pointing at a creature that appears to be standing on ice. It appears to be a white dog. Once the dog sees us, it runs over water that begins to freeze under the dog's feet. Star swims faster and jumps onto the ice, and chases the dog-like creature. Everyone begins to follow as well, confused by these strange creatures.

"How is the water freezing?" Lucky asks.

"It must be that dog, it probably has special powers like our vivosaurs." I say. "They all must be connected to why Sky is always so secretive, she must not want these animals to be found out." I explain.

"Where did they even come from?" Yamamoto asks.

"Most likely they came with Sky from wherever she had come from." I explain.

"Are you saying that Sky isn't human?" Nate asks, becoming scared.

"No, Sky is human, but I don't think that she originally came from this area. Sky may not even be from this dimension." I say.

"What are you talking about?" Penny asks.

"Tria is saying that Sky may have come from a world that is not from this realm, not from space though. Sky may have lived on an Earth that is similar to ours, but has very different creatures." Yamamoto explains.

"Exactly, though I doubt Sky had even planned to come to this world in the first place." I say. "Sky knows barely anything about Fossil Battles, but she knows how to fight with these creatures." I explain. "This must stay a secret from Sky and HQ though, or Sky could end up being locked away for questioning." I say. The dog-like creature looks back at me before its eyes glow red. "What is it…" I begin to say, but am interrupted by a flash of blue.

* * *

"Doing?" I say, looking around to see a big screen TV. I notice everyone around me, vivosaurs in their Dino Gears. "What happened?" I ask.

"That dog must have teleported us somewhere." Hanzo says, looking up at the trees. "It seems that the bird and dog were working together to bring us somewhere." He says, pointing towards a group of trees.

"What is that?" Lucky asks, seeing a strange animal in the trees. Golden rings glow in the darkness as red eyes glare at us.

"It must be another one of the creatures." I say as I walk towards the trees. Everyone follows after me, worried about what the creature will do. The creature jumps from tree limb to tree limb, it's full form hidden in the darkness.

After ten minutes of walking through the dense forest the creature stops in its tracks. We all look ahead and see a large tree that has a house built into it. "What is a treehouse doing all the way out here?" Penny asks.

"This is probably where Sky was living for the past few months." I say, looking at the decrepit tree. "I have no idea how Sky managed to live in something this old for so long." I say, feeling the cool dry bark of the tree.

"Umbre on umbreon umbre!" It howls.

"What's going on?!" Nate gasps.

"No idea, but we had better be prepared!" Leon snaps.

"Yeah, something powerful is coming and it isn't alone." I growl through clenched teeth.

"GYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Something shrieks from above.

My eyes widen when I see the massive body of the crimson eagle diving down at us. "WATCH OUT!" I shout closing my eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never comes. I open my eyes and see the eagle eyeing me, staring deep into my soul. The whit dog also appears, and the creature in trees jumps down in front of Hanzo. They all glare at us, fear consuming our entire bodies. Not even I can move, and I have experienced far more terrifying encounters.

"ARCANINE!" A loud bark comes from the tree, but the creatures don't falter.

Several more creatures come out of the tree. The first resembles a mix between a wolf and hyena. The second looks like a fennec fox, while the third looks like a coyote with spiky fur. Another has flames sprouting from its back, and it doesn't look happy to see us. None of the creatures look happy at all, they seem to dislike me the most though. "Ty phlosion Typhlosion?!" It growls at me.

Before I could say anything, another bark comes from the tree. We all look at the tree and see a large dog that resembles statues that represents guardians at temple entrances. It walks over to Leon, and Leon stands up and faces the beast. The beast then sniffs Leon and its eyes widen in surprise. It turns to the other creatures and barks at them. They soon disperse and run into the tree, except for the eagle and flaming creature. "Arcanine arca nine nine?" It asks.

Leon looks surprised, and I hand him Star's vivo translator collar. "It can probably work on this thing." I say.

"Thanks." Leon says, taking the collar. The beast does not seem to mind at all as Leon places the collar around its neck.

The beast speaks again, but this time we can understand it. "Ah, that is better. No one else besides Sky and few others can understand what we pokèmon say." It barks. "My name is Arcanine, I have been with Sky ever since she was five." Arcanine barks.

"Can you tell us what is wrong with Sky?" Leon asks.

"That is something that we know little of. Also, only those who would never endanger Sky's heart are allowed to know the answer." Arcanine barks.

"Well then you and the other creatures will have to be examined and locked away for the safety of everyone." I say.

"I think not little girl." The eagle growls. I look over and see collars on it and the flaming creature. "Sky had saved us from those who would have used our power for evil." He says. "My name is Yveltal, and I would have drained the life of everything if it had not been for Sky. She was the first person to open my heart, and show me that my purpose was not to spread death and destruction." Yveltal says.

"Yeah, I was given to Sky on her birthday. When she had set out to find her brother." He growls. "My name is Typhlosion, and I have been there for Sky ever since joining her." Typhlosion barks.

"I have been with Sky since the beginning, and her journeys held much difficulty. No matter what though, my trainer pushed on." Arcanine barks. "Sky has always been so strong, but her past has always hurt her in some way." He barks. "If you were to put us away, Sky would never be the same again. Even with your vivosaurs, the memories that Sky has of her journeys will always bring her heartbreak and only make her weaker." Arcanine explains. "Mightyena will bring what Sky and Claw need, but you will never speak of where you have been." Arcanine barks. "Sky has been so lonely, and she doesn't need to lose anymore friends." He barks. "We are not talking about you humans, but us pokèmon." Arcanine barks. "So many criminal organizations have been trying to use pokèmon to control the world, but there are people like Sky who do all in their power to prevent that from happening." He barks. "That is why we follow our trainer, she knows what true power is. The power to bring peace to the world." Arcanine barks, and a simple pokèmon comes out of the tree. It is a bigger one of the wolf hyena. He sets down some strange herbs. "This revival herb will bring Sky out of her coma, and this Full Heal spray will cure Claw of his sickness." Arcanine barks, heading back into the tree. Typhlosion follows him, Yveltal flies up to the top of the tree.

"Well, we got what we need, so now let's head back!" Penny exclaims.

"Yeah, we need to help Claw first, before it's too late!" Roland gasps, looking at the time.

"We don't have enough time!" Lucky cries.

Once again, a light envelopes us and we shield our eyes. I open my eyes and see Claw right in front of me. I quickly spray the medical mist over Claw's snout. He lets out a pained whimper, but immediately recovers from all illness. My eyes widen in surprise at the empty spray bottle. "Sky, you're lucky that I won't report what I found." I mutter under my breath, a smile forming on my face.

All of a sudden, I hear shouting coming from the other room. Deciding that I should tell dad that Sky woke up and Claw recovered due to Star's power comes into my mind. '_That should keep INTERFOL away from Sky and Claw.'_ I think as I head to his office.

* * *

Arcanine looks up at a lavender two-tailed cat. "You knew that Sky wouldn't be the same without that vivosaur, so you teleported them without a second thought." He barks in pokèmon since the collars were teleported as well.

"Yeah, I feel the same as everyone else, Ace." Dawn meows, saying his codename.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Well that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for the long wait. Someone in my family is against me writing so much. Fanfiction anyways, but I will continue these stories. Please read and review!**


	26. Fear, Memories, and Trust

**Brightclaw237: Hey there everyone! I had this chapter finished a few months ago, but had to do a little revisions since Tria was added. Hope you enjoy! I own nothing. This chapter has a lot of flashbacks and events. Mostly featuring a younger Sky. I just came up with a few things involving where Sky was growing up.**

* * *

I let out a huge yawn as I enter the main square with Captain Stryker and Tria, Claw following beside me. It has been only three days since I awoke from my coma and Claw was cured from his virus. I then met Hanzo, the Warden who helped Leon fight a member of the BR Brigade when I was in my coma. I was grateful for Leon's help, but I still feel weak for not being able to stop the criminals. Tria's vivosaur has light energy within its body, and the thought of how it possesses the energy terrified me at first. Tria then explained to me what happened when she went with her father to stop Blackraven. She says that she will always be by my side, and will stop anything from harming Claw or I. The four of us come to a stop when we are met by my friends and comrades. "It seems that you have some company, Sky. You can take the day off if you wish." Stryker says, and he and his daughter continue to head for his office.

"Hey guys, what do you need?" I ask. I let out a sigh of annoyance. '_I need to keep working, to become stronger. I cannot afford to lose control of my power. If it hadn't been for Leon and the others, I would have lost control two days ago_.' I think, looking at my friends. '_DC732 had almost defeated BC732, and would have run amok, controlling my body._' I think, looking down at my feet. '_Who gave them the medicine though? Nobody else has the medicine that I have stored back at…_' I stop thinking about it when I realize who gave them the medicine.

"Sky, have you been feeling alright?" Penny asks.

"Yeah, what makes you think that I'm not?" I ask, looking up.

"Sky, you've been through since becoming a Warden!" Dahlia exclaims.

"Not to mention that you had gotten very ill during the three tournaments." Hanzo mentions.

"So?" I say.

"You have to be tired right now, right?" Nate asks.

"Not one bit." I lie, my body feeling heavy from fatigue. DC732 managed to wear me out while fighting against BC732. BC732 had to use the light energy that was still replenishing, causing great stress to both my mind and physical body. My muscles are in great pain, and my head is pounding from a major headache.

Leon frowns at me, his eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't lie to us, Sky. Don't you trust your friends?" He asks.

"Yeah, I trust you all. I just need to get to work." I say heading towards the HQ, but as soon as I take another step, I feel light headed and start to fall over. My vision blurs for a moment. I weakly open my eyes to see Leon looking down at me, I then realize that I am in his arms. '_Leon must've caught me before my body could hit the ground._' I think, before losing consciousness.

* * *

"**Sky**!" Everyone gasps as Sky falls.

I dart forward and catch her, before she could hit the pavement. Sky slowly opens her eyes and stares up at me for a few seconds, before they close again. I put my hand on her forehead. "This isn't good at all. Sky's burning up, and it could get worse." I say. I turn towards Yamamoto. "Yamamoto, go get Stryker!" I exclaim.

"R-right!" Yamamoto says, running into the large building.

"Gra!" Claw growls worriedly. We took the collar off of Claw long ago, since Sky woke up. He didn't like it at all, said it was too tight.

I smirk at the small reptile. "Don't worry, Claw. I will help Sky get better again. That I promise you." I say, lifting Sky up a bit more.

Yamamoto runs out of the HQ with Captain Stryker, Tria, and Prof. Little. "What's going on?!" Stryker asks. His eyes go wide with fear at the sight of Sky. Her face has become very pale, and her fever has risen even more.

Five minutes later, Captain Stryker and Prof. Little get Sky in the medical room. Tria sitting next to her new sister. Sky is hooked up to a heart monitor. Her face has a bit of color now, and her fever has gone down slightly. Claw and I are sitting by her bed. Claw keeps fidgeting in a chair, wanting to take the IV out of Sky's arm. Prof. Little comes into the room. I get out of the chair's armrest when I see him. "I figured out why Sky fainted, Tria, Claw, and Leon." He says.

"What happened to her, Professor?" I ask.

"Sky had collapsed due to sever fatigue. Her body has experienced great stress over the past week. Some is physical, but most of it is mental stress." Prof. Little explains. "Somehow, her body wasn't recovering at all. She must have been experiencing some traumatic visions in her coma, causing such mental stress." He explains.

"Mental stress?" I ask.

"Yes, it is possibly because of Sky's past." Prof. Little says.

"Do you know anything about Sky's past?" I ask.

"Yes, but only a small amount. It is very confidential though, for Sky's safety." Prof. Little says.

"I only need to know one thing though." I say.

"What would that be, Mr. Phoenix?" Prof. Little sighs.

"Where's Sky's family?" I ask.

"That is unknown to me, and to Stryker." Prof. Little says.

Just then, Captain Stryker comes into the room. "Captain Stryker!" I gasp.

"Greetings, Leon." Stryker says. He the turns towards Prof. Little. "How long until Sky will be able to go home?" He asks.

"Approximately three hours." Prof. Little says. "But Sky must stay in bed for about two to three weeks. If she doesn't save up her strength, Sky will be back in this state." Prof. Little warns.

Stryker lets out a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear." Stryker says. He looks over to Tria. "When Sky is well enough, help her home." He says, heading out of the room, and I follow him.

"Captain Stryker, do you know who Sky's parents are?" I ask.

"Leon, I cannot tell you anything about Sky. It could be a danger to you, and Sky herself." Stryker says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Before Stryker could say anything, shouting was coming from the medical room. Stryker and I run into the room, and see Sky removing the equipment from her arm. "Sky, you must rest. You need to save your energy." Prof. Little says. Tria can't do anything but hold Claw back from destroying the equipment.

"No! I need to get to work. I need to become stronger, so I won't lose control!" Sky protests. My eyes widen when I see tears streaming down her face. "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me, not anymore." She cries. Sky then weakly gets out of the bed, and falls over again. I jump forward and catch her once more. "L-Leon?" Sky asks, weakly looking up at me.

"Yeah, it's me." I say, looking down at her face. Her eyes shine with pain. I have no idea what else to do than give Sky a small hug. Reassuring her that I will always be by her side, no matter what is causing her pain. I then realize something. '_I have a crush on Sky_!' I think.

"I…need to become…stronger. I…want to…be able to…protect my friends. I never want to lose control again!" Sky cries into my shirt.

"Sky, what are you talking about?" I ask.

"My power…I almost always lose control and hurt the people to me!" Sky sobs.

'_Her power_?' I ask myself. I walk over to the bed and set Sky down. "Sky, you need to rest. I have no idea what your power may be, but your body needs its rest. Maybe then, you'll be able to control it." I say.

Sky looks down at her hands. "Alright, I'll rest for a few days." She sighs in defeat.

* * *

For the next five days, I am stuck in bed. Even if I tried to leave my room, Stryker's Spino ST would bring me straight back to my room. Stryker has started to act more like a farther to me, becoming an overprotective dad. I still call him by his name though, it would be too awkward to call the captain my dad. I wasn't always like how I am today. Back when I was still very small, when I was taken in by my brother and his mother. I had grown attached to her and started to call her my mom, and I still call her that to this day. I was always looking for adventure when I was younger, trying my best to impress my new family. One day…something from my past had almost destroyed my new family. Something happened inside of me and before I knew it, I had lost control of my power.

* * *

_"What the heck?!" A raven haired boy around the age of nine exclaims, as he hears an explosion. He looks to where he heard the explosion sounded from, and his eyes widen when he sees several flocks of birds fly away from an area that is bursting with white light. Instead of running away from the unknown light, he boy runs towards its direction. "Mom! Sky!" He shouts._

_"Run away!" Yells a man wearing a black uniform. His eyes are full of fear. Several other men and women run as well._

_"Run for your life! There's a terrifying monster back there!" A woman shouts._

_"What about the other hostage?!" A man asks the woman._

_"Forget about her! She's probably done for with that wild beast!" She cries in fear._

_"Yeah, you're probably right!" The man yells, running away._

_The boy collides with one of the several fleeing people. "Stay outta my way, brat! I don't wanna be killed by the monster!" He growls. A loud roar could be heard nearby. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The man screams, running away in fear like the others._

_The boy only keeps moving forward. "I've gotta save them!" He says. "Mom! Sky!" He shouts._

_"Son!" A woman calls out._

_The raven haired boy looks to where the voice was, and runs into the arms of his mother. "Mom, where is Sky?" He asks._

_"Red, you need to help her." The boy's mother says._

_"Why? What's wrong with her? Was she attacked by the monster?" Red asks._

_"No, Sky is the monster." His mother says, pointing at a small girl around the age of four. The girl is enveloped in the same white light that has illuminated the entire area. Her eyes which used to be a caring deep blue, have become dark with pain._

_"Wh-what happened to her?" Red asks, as his mother hugs him._

_"I don't know, sweetheart. This may have something to do with why she has no other family, and why she had looked so exhausted when we found her." Red's mom says._

_Red then runs at the girl, but is thrown back by some sort of barrier. Red keeps charging at Sky, and finally manages to break through the barrier. "GO AWAY!" Sky roars, squeezing her eyes shut. Red doesn't stop moving towards her. He then embraces Sky in a hug._

_"Sky calm down. Everything is alright now." Red says, trying to calm the child. Sky's eyes then open up, they are back to their bright deep blue. Sky then returns the hug, and rests her head on Red's shoulder. She sobs weakly over the boy's shoulder. Red continues to calm Sky down in a soft, gentle, reassuring voice. "I won't let anyone hurt you, little sister." He says. Red turns Sky to face him. "You were just scared that mom would've been hurt, weren't you?" Red asks._

_"I don't know what happened, big brother. I didn't want the bad people to hurt mama! Not like what the bad man made me!" Sky sobs into her brother's chest._

_"The bad man that you first told us about?" Red asks._

_"Uh-Huh." Sky sniffles._

_Red then takes a look around him, and sees that most of the trees have been pushed away by a powerful force. 'That bad man that Sky is afraid of, has to be responsible for what happened to Sky today.' Red thinks, looking at the destruction._

_"Red?" Sky says._

_Red looks down at Sky. "Yeah?" He asks._

_"Do you think that I'm a monster?" Sky asks, not meeting Red's gaze._

_Red's eyes widen in astonishment. "Sky, there is nothing that would make me think that you would be a monster." Red says._

_"I could have hurt you or mama! Or maybe even worse!" Sky cries._

_Red's mother walks over to the two. "Sky, sweetie, we both love you very much. You are the sweetest child in the world." She says._

_"Yeah, mom's right ya know. You are always trying your best to make new friends, and help everyone out." Red says. "I couldn't ask for a better sister than you." He smiles._

_"Big brother!" Sky cries, hugging Red once more._

_"Your power doesn't make you a monster, it is what you do with it. Use it for good, and you may be a hero for it._" Red says, ruffling Sky's hair.

* * *

"It has been eleven years since that incident." I sigh, grabbing one of my backpacks. The backpack that I grab has several tears and holes from. "This backpack was the gift that I received from mom the day that I started my first adventure alongside you, big brother." I say, pulling out a framed photo from the backpack. "Only you have the power to calm me down if I lose control, but…" I pause. "I have no idea where you are." I say. "No one else has ever been able to calm me down when I lost control." I say. "But now…" I pause, placing my hand over my charm. "There is no one who will be able to calm the rage of the wild creature that lives inside of me." I breath. "Innocent people will get hurt, and I may be shunned because of this power." I say, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes. I push my blanket off of me, and curl up in a ball. "There would be only one way to stop the wild beast from taking over my mind. Only someone who truly cares about me would ever be able to get past the barrier, and reach me. It takes great courage and heart to be able to free me." I sigh. "I haven't felt so far away from home in such a long time, but I don't even know where home is for me. That is why I have kept traveling. I have been looking for a place to call a home, but will I truly fit in?" I ask myself, looking at my hands. '_After-all, I am not really a human, not anymore at le_ast. _I wonder how my real family is. Are they even still alive, or are they gone forever? And if they are still alive, will they even take me back?_' I ask myself. I throw my right fist at the wall, but stop myself from hitting it at the last moment. I smile when I don't hit the wall. "No matter how old I get, how long and far away I am from my original family, I still am the same as they had raised me." I let out a small laugh. I was raised to not hurt anyone, and to be very polite. It is because of my original family, that I am a kind-hearted spirit, and I am always there to help those in need. "I wonder if the cycle of fear and hatred will ever be broken." I say, looking out my window. I have been asleep for the entire day, because I can see the sun setting over the horizon. "I've been cooped up in this room long enough. I need to get a breath of fresh air." I say, slowly climbing out of the window with the old backpack slung over my shoulder. Claw isn't here to stop me, since he is being taken care of Leon and the others for the time being. It is also a good thing that I am a fast healer. When my feet touch the ground, I carefully look around to see if anyone is keeping watch for me. Luckily, I have had a similar experience back when I was younger. I get into a running position, and take off for the forest. It is the only thing that reminds me of my brother and our travels.

* * *

"Grr(Sky)?" Claw growls confused, sniffing the air.

"What's the matter, Claw?" Penny asks.

"Who knows what's on his mind? Probably wants to bite me again!" Nate says, hiding behind Penny.

"Maybe he wants to go for a ride, I'll take him." Dahlia says, and Claw hides behind Hanzo, shaking his head no.

Yamamoto walks over to Claw. He bends down to Claw's eye level, and studies his actions. "Perhaps he senses that Sky is not in her room." Hanzo says, pointing at the running girl several meters away.

Everyone's expression becomes shocked, everyone except Claw and Hanzo. Claw growls and runs after the girl. "Why is Sky not in bed?!" Leon asks.

"I don't know, dude!" Nate says, backing away from the lone wolf Warden.

"Sky is probably bored from being kept inside for so long." Dahlia says shrugging.

Penny gets a worried look on her face. "Guys, I think that Sky is hiding something from us." She says.

"What do you mean, Penny?" Roland asks.

"During the battle with that Titano, Tria said that Sky was in pain for half of the battle. " Penny explains. "How would Tria know how Sky would feel?" She asks.

"Yeah, they've also been avoiding us for awhile now." Nate says.

"I didn't notice it before, but I think I saw a red aura around Sky for a split second. It was right when Yamamoto had told me that I had gotten the wrong type of fossil for Claw." Dahlia says.

Hanzo looks at Leon. "Leon, did Sky say anything after she first woke up?" He asks.

Leon tries to remember what he had heard Sky say. '_I need to become stronger. I want to be able to protect my friends. I never want to lose control again!" Sky cries into his shirt._

_"Sky, what are you talking about?" Leon asks._

_"My power…I almost always lose control and hurt the people to me!" Sky sobs._

_'Her power?'_ Leon asks himself.

"Yeah!" Leon exclaims. "I remember hearing Sky crying out that she needed to get stronger. So she could never lose control of her power again." Leon explains.

"Sky's power?" Roland asks.

"What does that mean?" Penny asks.

"Maybe Sky is some sort of superhero?" Nate suggests.

Leon brings his fist down on the pink haired Warden's head. Nate falls onto the ground, his eyes spinning. "Are you really that idiotic?!" Leon says irritated, his eyes closed in annoyance.

"It was only a joke, Leon." Nate says rubbing his sore head.

Penny helps Nate up, and spots something shiny on the ground. "Maybe this has something to do with it." She says picking the object up.

"A key?" Roland says, looking at the silver object.

"Hmm?" Hanzo says. He gently takes the key from Penny, and holds it up to the setting sun. "It has an inscription on it." Hanzo says.

"What does it say, Hanzo?" Dahlia asks.

Ha I studies the tiny inscriptions on the key. "The key has multiple numbers written on it." He says showing the others. The key says: 8,15,12,4…20,8,9,19…11,5,25…21,14,4,5,18…20,8,5…14,9,7,8,20…19,11,25…1,14,4…20,8,5…20,18,21,20,8…19,8,1,12,12…2,5…18,5,22,5,1,12,5,4.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nate asks.

"I may be able to figure it out." Yamamoto says, looking at the numbers. "This is actually very simple!" He laughs.

Hanzo looks at the inscriptions again and laughs as well. "I see what you mean, Yamamoto!" He chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Dahlia asks.

"At first we had thought that it was just a bunch of random numbers, but in reality it is a code." Yamamoto says.

"Do you know what the code says, Yamamoto?" Penny asks.

"Yes, and I will explain what it says while we hurry to meet up with Sky." Yamamoto says, getting out a strange Dino Gear.

Everyone looks at the Dino Gear in confusion. "What kind of vivosaur is that?" Leon asks.

"It is one of the many vivosaurs that I have been helping the Professor create for Sky." Yamamoto says, throwing the coin shaped object. The Dino Gear lights up, and materializes into a vivosaur shaped like a T-Rex. The vivosaur has dark and light blue scales, bright yellow feathers along its spine, on its legs, and under its arms. The vivosaur has three claws on each 'fingertip', and three more on its feet. "This is just one of the first that have been created. He is known as Hydro Yutie, a water elemental vivosaur." Yamamoto says, climbing onto the vivosaur's back.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Dahlia asks.

"We ride our vivosaurs to where Sky is." Yamamoto says.

"WHAT!" Everyone but Hanzo shouts.

"If we try to get close to Sky with our buggies, she'll just run off." Hanzo says.

"Which is why we have to go by vivosaur. Sky won't be able to tell the difference between the sound of a rogue and a tamed one." Yamamoto says.

"No, Sky will be able to tell the difference." Leon says.

"What do you mean, Leon?" Yamamoto asks.

"There is something different about Sky. She is somehow able to sense any kind of life around her, and identify it." Leon says.

Nate's eyes widen in realization. "He's right!" Nate exclaims. "When we had headed to Paradise Beach to recapture Claw, Sky had sensed a threat. She was able to identify it as a Gorgo, before it even made its appearance." Nate explains.

"Not even I as a master of stealth and perception, am able to do such a thing." Hanzo says.

"What are you guys saying?!" Penny asks.

"Sky may not be who she says she is." Yamamoto says.

Leon turns and grabs Yamamoto by the shirt, lifting him off the ground by a few inches. "What are you saying?!" Leon snaps. Nate and Hanzo grab Leon, while Penny separates him from Yamamoto. "Sky is our friend! What has she done that would make you distrust her?!" He yells at the lab assistant.

Yamamoto then realizes what he has said. "I am sorry about that. That is not what I meant to imply about Sky." He says. Leon then calms down, and regains his composure. "What I am trying to say is that Sky is probably hiding many things, even from Stryker." Yamamoto says.

"Why would Sky do that?" Penny asks.

"The answer is as clear as the night sky. Sky wants to protect the people that she holds close to her heart." Hanzo says.

"In other words, you mean her friends?" Dahlia asks. Hanzo nods his head.

"Well, we had better hurry and ask Sky why she is keeping so many secrets to herself." Leon says, getting Gale out.

The seven friends then race after Claw, tracking his scent to find their friends. They have to shield their eyes from the blazing rays of the setting sun. Tria smiles from the roof of the house, seeing the determination that Sky's friends have. "About time they figure things out." She says, petting Star on the head.

The seven friends finally arrive at a large tree that sits alone in a vast green plane. The sun shines brightly one last time, before it disappears below the horizon.

_'They came, just as I thought._' I think, seeing the stars appear one by one in the dark sky. The moon shines it luminous light over the large tree. The leaves glisten in the silver light.

"Sky, are you up there?!" Leon's voice calls out.

"You guys don't think that it is possible for Sky to climb a tree this big, especially since she has been so exhausted?" Penny asks.

"She probably had some help from her vivosaurs." Nate says.

"No, I think that Sky had somehow climbed up this tree alongside her vivosaur. As if she was racing her vivosaur." Hanzo says.

"That doesn't surprise me." Leon says.

"Why do you say that, Leon?" Dahlia asks.

"Sky is far more experienced in certain situations. She may have been trained by professionals at a young age." Leon explains.

"So how do we meet up with her, without her trying to run away?" Roland asks.

"I don't think that Sky will try to run away. Not right now, anyways." Yamamoto says.

"Well, let's stop wasting time and meet up with her!" Dahlia exclaims.

The seven teens start to climb. Hanzo has no trouble scaling the old tree, thanks to his training. Roland, Penny, and Nate on the other hand are having a difficult time climbing up the trunk of the tree. I sit on the highest branch of the old tree, watching the moon rise as I wait patiently for my friends to reach my location. "It is almost time." I whisper to myself, remembering the message that is engraved on the key. "Hold this key under the night sky and the truth shall be revealed." I recite the decoded message. Once my friends all reach me, the moon is at its peak. It is the perfect time to explain some of my past. I must be careful though. If I say too much, I could put my friends in great danger.

"Sky?" Leon asks.

"Yeah, I am here. I also know why you all have followed as well." I say.

"Yes, you dropped this key five days ago after passing out in the square." Yamamoto says, holding said key.

"Yeah, I noticed that I dropped it three days ago. I also know that means I will have to explain a few things." I sigh.

"More than a few Sky." Hanzo says. "I know when a person is lying. You should know that." He says.

"True, but I keep things secret for a reason. None of you know my past, and if you did…" I start. "Well, you would keep it a secret as well." I say.

"Why though, Sky?!" Penny asks.

"To protect you all." I say. "Hold they key under the light of the stars and moon. You will learn some things about me then." I say.

Yamamoto walks over to the edge of the branch and he the key under the silver light of the stars and moon. As soon as the light hits the key, it shimmers and sends a beam of light towards my friends' foreheads. My friends then are immobilized for a few moments. "Grr(Sky, what's happening to them?)" Claw asks.

I let out a long sigh. "Each one of them are seeing parts of my past, excluding me being kept prisoner and experimented on." I explain. "Right now, they are seeing some of the challenges that I had to go through." I explain. (**AN:Some of the experiences are very short and some are long. I had just come up with this all of a sudden. Also, only a few of Sky's friends will be able to find out what their experience means. Only a few will see what happened.**)

* * *

Through Nate's mind…

"What? Where am I?" I ask myself, looking around. I am outside a burning house.

"Help!" A boy's voice cries out in panic.

I turn towards the house and see multiple firefighters trying to put the flame out. A few try to get inside to rescue the boy, but the entrance collapses. Th firefighters can't get inside the house at all now. "Sky, get away from there!" I hear an older boy shout out.

"Wait, Sky?!" I ask, seeing a small girl run towards the burning building. The firefighters try to grab her, but she slips right past them.

The girl then dives into the building and the flames get even bigger. "Sky!" The older boy yells in fear.

I run into the house, not getting burnt at all. I can also somehow breath without a problem. "Somebody help me!" The small boy cries out again.

I see the girl, and follow her. She doesn't seem to hear or see me at all. "Don't worry, I'm coming!" Sky shouts. She then let's out several coughs.

Sky then runs through the house dodging every obstacle that gets in her way. She finally finds the small boy, he is surrounded by large flames with no opening. "Please get me out of here!" He cries out.

"I will, just hold on!" Sky cries out. She takes a few steps back, and runs forward. Sky jumps over the flames and lands without any injury.

"How is she able to do that?" I ask myself.

"Here, I'll carry you out on my back. Just hold on tight, and we will both will make it." Sky says. "I will not let anyone ever get hurt while I am around. I will reunite you with your family!" She says, running and jumping over the flames again. I can see tears streaming down her face.

Sky almost makes it to the exit with the boy, but the ceiling above them falls. Sky takes quick action and throws the boy off of her back, and out of the burning house. "No!" I shout, seeing the debris fall onto the small girl.

"Sky!" I hear the older boy shout again. I feel tears streaming down my face but to my surprise, something underneath the debris starts moving. "That's impossible!" I gasp, seeing the girl emerge from the pile of burning wood. She shakes off her daze, and runs out of the building. The firefighters rush over and hurry the girl to the ambulance with the small boy. The older boy who has raven colored hair hurries over to Sky.

"Will she be alright?" The boy asks one of the firefighters.

"Who knows? She is really something to go do a crazy thing like that and still live after having burning debris collapse onto a girl her age. She is something special, I can tell you that." The firefighter says.

"My sister has always been one to never turn a blind eye to anyone in trouble. She would even risk her own life, just to save someone that doesn't even know her." The boy explains.

"Well, you are a lucky kid to have a little sister like her." The firefighter smiles.

"I guess I am." The boy says, looking at Sky as she gets her burns treated.

* * *

Through Penny's mind…

"Huh, where am I?" I ask myself, seeing trees all around me. "When did the forest get so thick?" I ask aloud, as I walk through the forest. I finally get out of the forest and find myself in a large city full of lights. I see a large tower in the distance. I walk around the city and find out that nobody can hear or see me, as if I don't even exist here. Ten minutes later, I find myself in front of a large house. I look up and see an opened window. A rope is tossed out of the window, and a small girl climbs down from it.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I have to continue my journeys. I need to become stronger, so that I can be able to protect my family." She says, running over to a parked moving truck. The girl jumps into the truck while no one is looking. Two hours later, the truck takes off with the girl inside.

Soon after, panicked cries of worry sound throughout the house. I then hear that the girl who had just ran away, was Sky as a young child. "Sky ran away from home, but why?" I ask. I then remember myself. "Who am I to ask why she ran away?" I sigh.

* * *

Through Leon's mind…

I find myself in an old tower. I walk around for a few minutes, until I hear three voices. I quickly hide in the shadows, and wait for the three to pass. "Take it back S!" A boy yells at another boy that is next to him.

"Why should I, G. It is true after all." S says.

"I am not a lousy trainer!" G shouts.

"Yeah you are, so just accept it." S says.

"Will the both of you just quit it. It is getting on my nerves!" The third voice yells angrily.

I look at the three from the shadows, and my eyes widen in surprise at the owner of the he third voice. In between the red haired kid and the black haired kid, was a younger version of Sky. She seems to only be about six or seven years old at the moment. The two boys seem to be eleven years old, and they cringe at Sky's yelling. "She's a lot louder than you." S says as he shakes his head.

"You are right on that one, S." G says.

Sky then stomps on their feet. The two boys yell in pain, and Sky runs ahead. "**Hey, get back here, Sky!**" They both shout, running after Sky.

I watch as my friends regain mobility. They are all beyond shock, but who could blame them. They had just seen parts of my past, the parts where my heart suffered great pain. "What in the world was that?!" Dahlia gasps, breathing hard. At that moment, I then remember that those who enter the realm of memories will be exhausted after exiting the realm.

"Those were parts of my memories. Each of you saw a memory that would reflect what your heart shows. So some of you might haven't even seen much, compared to others." I say, looking out at the night sky.

"So, that was YOU that we had seen?" Leon asks.

"Yes." I say, my gaze focusing on the stars. "You all wanted to know some of my past, and now you know." I sigh. "For some reason, the stars always have managed to help calm me down whenever my heart was in pain." I breathe, sitting down. "I will tell you all one more thing, before I head back home." I say. "There is a reason why Capitan Stryker was walking with me on the way to HQ." I say, swallowing the lump in my throat.. "Thanks to issues back at home, Stryker has taken me in. He is now my guardian, and that is why I work under Stryker." I say, not completely lying. I only lie to protect them, and it hurts me greatly. I then turn around and take one last look at my friends. "See you tomorrow guys. I've got to head home." I smile as I jump from the tree limb. I am soon caught by Cloud as she gently grabs my arms with her talons, careful not to make me bleed. Claw then runs off the same tree limb, and into my arms. Cloud then tosses me into the air, and catches me with her back. The three of us then head home, a single tear sheds from my eye.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. That is what it would be like if Sky were to about to lose control of her power. Please read and review! Later!**


	27. Sky's Emotions

**Brightclaw237: Hey there everybody! I've got some great news to tell you! And it is NOT an April Fools day prank. I would never joke about one of my most popular stories. It has finally been a year since publishing this fanfiction on , and what way to celebrate it than posting a new chapter! I own nothing.**

* * *

Tria and I sit at the kitchen table, and eat the cereal that is placed in front of us by Stryker. It has been a few weeks since showing the others the memories of my past, and I finally have the energy to actually work. The only downside is that there is nothing to do. All of the elite wardens are taking care of everything since the parks were ordered to be on a code red lockdown. Nobody but the elites are allowed to go inside the dig sites, and I am getting very annoyed. The only thing that fighters and lower ranked wardens are allowed to do is compete against each other in the stadiums. Stryker won't even let me battle in the stadiums, he must be aware of the power that I possess. The trust that we had has become weak, I fear that I may end up locked away. If I lose control, I will most likely be in a similar machine that Claw was put in when Nate and I found him. I have been trying my best to control my power, but something inside of me keeps snapping. I don't know what I will be able to do to prevent my rage from taking over. There have been no updates in where the BR Brigade is, or what they are doing. Thinking about what that group could be up to fills me with rage, yet terrifies me at the same time for some reason. "If we keep doing nothing, the world will eventually be taken over in probably a month or so!" I growl, eating a spoonful of cereal.

Tria looks at me, annoyed by my sudden outburst. "Sky, calm down already." She says. "It's unlike you to get so angry all of sudden. Everyone is doing their best to track the BR Brigade down." Tria says.

"Your sister is right, Sky." Stryker says, picking up the box of cereal that he dropped. Claw eats the food that has spilled out of the box from the floor. "So just take it easy and train with her." He says.

"Yeah, easy for you guys to say!" I snap. "You have no idea what problems I have had to deal with, as well as all of the years I've had to spend alone!" I snarl. I feel like I am going to lose control at any moment, so I quickly leave the house and head for the forest.

"There she goes again." Tria sighs.

Claw walks over to the opened door and growls in worry. Stryker walks over to him, and picks Claw up. "Her emotions are getting very unstable. She must be losing her grip on her humanity." Stryker says, his voice full of worry.

"Not really, Sky seems to come home with her energy levels at low levels." Tria says, petting Star's back.

"How is that possible?" Stryker asks. "The light energy should continue to increase in power instead of decreasing." He says.

"I found out a few days ago from the journal." Tria says, handing her father the encoded notebook. "I managed to decipher a useful note yesterday." She says, opening to a page that has two pictures above a coded message. One is a snarling wolf, and the other is a sleeping girl. "The message states: Anger shall bring out the beast, while love and compassion shall show the true nature of the girl." Tria explains.

"You mean to say that Sky is losing control because of her anger?" Stryker asks.

"Yeah, and somebody is preventing Sky from losing control. I can't figure out who it would be though." Tria says. "I don't get what it means by love and compassion." She says. "Does it mean treat Sky with respect, or shower her with gifts?" Tria asks.

"I have no idea, but we need to find out who, so we can have that person help Sky. Though we cannot let the person know about Sky's power." Stryker sighs.

* * *

I keep walking through the forest, passing countless trees. I have been walking for hours now, and my anger continues to grow. My anger almost reaches its peak. I stop walking and punch a tree, leaving a gaping dent in the thick trunk of the tree. "Tria says that she'll train me to use my power, but how does she even know about it?!" I snarl, dragging my nails down the bark of the tree. My nails have gotten sharper somehow, like I am slowly transforming. My transformation depends on my emotions. If I am angry, the effects of the experimentation slowly changes my form. If I am terrified, the light energy barrier forms around me for the transformation to occur at once. I have never fully transformed before, and I don't plan on it either. Without Red, I may be doomed in the end. Then I will most likely be hunted down. My pendant soon shines, resonating with the light energy from within my body. I grasp the two wings of the small object. "Someone has been able to prevent me from losing control, but I have no idea who would be able to connect with my heart." I sigh, slumping against the tree. Over the years of living with my brother, I discovered that the light energy can alter my form if I let my emotions get the better of me. My form would depend on which emotion has the bigger influence. Things like hope, joy, serenity, and other positive things help me stay in my original form. Negative emotions can transform me into the experimental being. Those emotions would be fear, anger, sadness, etc., are the emotions that I have to avoid. "Who was able to connect with my heart, it seems to be stronger than the bond I have with Red?" I ask, wondering who could care about me so much.

"Sky?" A familiar voice asks. I look up and see Leon walking towards me. "You have another outburst?" He asks, sitting down beside me.

"Yeah, I haven't had any troubles with my anger in a very long time." I sigh, looking down at the ground. "Tria's lucky that she has Captain Stryker as a real dad." I say. "When I was growing up with my brother, we were rarely home." I say. "I lived with my mom for about two years, before my brother set out for his journey. I went along with him, and we stayed together with every step of the way." I say.

"So, you pretty much grew up without any parents?" Leon asks.

"Yeah, my brother and I went on journeys together until a horrible event happened." I say. "My brother and his friends were in petrified states, for six months." I explain. "During those six months, I ran away from home to find a cure. I didn't stop fighting until I was able to save my brother and his friends." I explain. "All that time, I was alone, and my 'pets' were the only friends that I had with me at the time. I never contacted my other teammates, because my heart was in agony." I explain. "The day my brother got hurt, was the time when I had lost control." I cry. "I had to disguise myself so I wouldn't be targeted by anyone who wanted to control my world." I explain. "I was so terrified, and the only one who was able to help me get back to normal was almost gone!" I cry. "I thought that I was going to lose him, my brother!" I sob. "Now I am all alone in this world!" I cry, thinking about how I will never see my family again. "I have no family left!" I cry in sorrow. The sun has just set, and a cold breeze causes me to sneeze.

I then feel Leon's arms wrap around me in a hug. I can feel my face heat up a bit, as a faint blush spreads across my face. "Sky, don't let anyone get to you." He says. "You are not alone, do you understand?" Leon asks. "You have a family here, and lots of friends that care deeply for you." He says. "Don't let anyone tell you different." Leon smiles, and I hug him back. Leon smiles and pulls me closer. My head is placed against his chest, and I can hear to beating of his heart. The sound begins to lull me to sleep in his arms, and I can feel all of my anger melt away. I feel as if all my troubles have vanished, and my heart swells with joy. '_Am I falling in love?_' I ask myself, my eyes slowly closing. I then realize why I have not transformed. '_Yes, that's the only explanation for why I haven't transformed. I have actually fallen in love,…and with Leon of all people_.' I think as sleep starts to take over. "Who would've thought that I would have fallen in love with a lone wolf." I softly mutter under my breath so that Leon wouldn't hear me.

Leon smiles at Sky. "I will always protect you, Sky." He says. "Whoever dares to harm you, or strike so much fear into you will have to face me." Leon says. "No longer am I a lone wolf, but a friend to you and the others." He says, looking up at the full moon. It's light giving Sky's pendant a bright glow.

* * *

The two beings sit on their respective sides of Sky's consciousness, facing each other. The darker wolf panting heavily from exhaustion. DC732 then bares her teeth at her counterpart in disgust. "I have no interest in taking over Sky anymore." DC732 spats, her tail twitching in annoyance.

"Oh, and why is that?" BC732 barks smugly.

"Tch. I don't have to answer that. You stupid fleabag!" DC732 growls between clenched teeth. "Besides, if Sky is captured, the two of us will probably die." She barks at her opposite.

"True, if Sky is captured and her power removed, the two of us will cease to exist." BC732 barks.

"That will also put Sky in grave danger." DC732 barks.

"Yes, Sky's body has become much too reliant on the light energy. Her body has already started a process of creating its own light energy." BC732 barks.

"I knew all about that long ago." DC732 barks.

"What do you mean?!" BC732 asks, worried.

"The time when Sky had attacked that group that threatened to harm her and her new family, Sky's body had been rejecting the light energy until she and her mother had been captured." DC732 explains. "That was when Sky's fear had reached its maximum peak, she lost control, and the light energy was too much for her." DC732 barks.

"So that's why it had exploded into a pillar of light. There was too much energy for her body to handle, and neither of us could not even reach Sky because the energy would increase if we moved closer to her." BC732 barks in realization.

"Yeah, and that was when I had become consumed by the power that had led to my own creation." DC732 growls. "I had tried to help Sky, but the power clouded my mind, and I had lost sight of what was important for many years." DC732 barks, ashamed of her actions. "Anyways, when that pillar of light energy faded, Sky's body had thought that it was an attack of an outside force. To protect herself against such a powerful force, her heart and soul had to develop an instinct that would be able to handle the energy." DC732 says. "Sky had started training each day while her brother kept an eye on her. He made sure to be there if Sky would overexert herself or lose control." She growls. "As I watched how Sky was being accepted with the power inside of her, I grew envious of how she didn't need us at the time. We had been created from part of Sky's soul to help guide her on the right path with the light energy." DC732 snarls.

"You had become corrupted when you had discovered that you were not needed. Thus, causing you to slink into the darkness of Sky's mind." BC732 barks.

"Yes, but now I can see clearly again, and help lead Sky to victory." DC732 barks proudly. The once two planes of darkness and light fuse together to create a new realm. The half moon shines above the two, casting both light and shadow over the world.

"It is good to see you back to your kinder self." BC732 smiles.

"Well, it is thanks to that Leon kid. He was somehow able to enter Sky's mind and protect her from me. There Leon had shown me what it takes to truly be powerful. It not only takes a strong mind, but a strong bond as well. The kid wasn't even aware of it, after giving Sky that herb." DC732 says, looking up at the half moon in the sky. "The two of us are like the moon. You are the light, while I am the dark." DC732 sighs.

"You are particularly correct, my friend." BC732 laughs.

"What do you mean by that?" DC732 asks confused.

"You are not dark, but the shadow. They may not seem like much to others, but shadows can help relieve lives." BC732 barks. "For a world without shadows is a world without sleep. There would be no shade to hide in from the sun's rays in the summer. Also, the shadows help in the use of time. Light cannot exist without shadows, and shadows cannot exist without light." BC732 barks.

"You are too cheesy, you old relic of a guardian!" DC732 growls in annoyance.

BC732 looks at her counterpart in annoyance. "Let's just hope that Sky will confess her feelings for the one who will save her in the end." She barks, seeing the image of Sky resting in Leon's arms.

"The boy must protect Sky from the two men that seek to use Sky's power for evil. Even if it means that he is to face his own." DC732 barks. "Or the universe will surely come to an end." She snarls.

"Yes, the results could be disastrous." BC732 barks. The silver furred canine looks back as a white light appears in above the two. The sleeping form of Sky(Basically Sky's soul) is brought down on a small field of grass that is illuminated by the light of the half moon. BC732 and DC732 walk over to her and lie down beside the sleeping girl. "She has finally escaped the cage of fear." BC732 smiles.

"Yes, but that cage still exists and always will until that man is gone for good." DC732 growls. "Or Sky will just end up caged by her fear once more." She barks. "She won't be able to escape it again, and you know that." DC732 snarls.

"Yes, I am well aware of how Sky would be doomed if she ever comes face to face with that man again." BC732 barks. "Both of us will disappear if his plan is seen through completion." She barks. "That is why I have sent Sky to so many worlds, to ready her for a war." BC732 explains. "The final battle between darkness and light is coming closer than previously anticipated." She sighs. "Sky must learn to control her power at will, before it is too late." BC732 barks.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please read and review!**


	28. Only I can fulfill this mission

**Brightclaw237: I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter! I worked on these chapter for months. When I had planned to make this story, I had to get the most memorable parts type out before they could be forgotten. Afterwards, new inspiration came to add on to most chapters. I already have the next few chapters written, so they will be posted soon after a few proofreading and last editing for a bit more emotion. Now for what you all have been waiting for. I own nothing.**

* * *

I toss and turn in my sleep, my breathing becoming short and rapid. I can hear the roars of many vivosaurs. They sound like they are in great pain, as the roars become louder and louder. Claws and teeth grind against reinforced bars made of titanium alloy, the roars become much more clearer to me. I begin to hear the voices of the vivosaurs, terrified pleas and raging threats. Soon, I hear some of the vivosaurs warn me to run. They say that the evil man is coming, and that he wants my power. My heart beats faster and faster, I don't want to leave the vivosaurs with the person that has them locked up. The sound of a motor approaches my location, and the vivosaurs roar at me again. "**RRRRRRUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN**!" They all cry out.

I finally manage to start moving, and I feel as if I am slightly faster. I look at myself and see that I have transformed into my other form, but I don't stop running. I don't look back, but I can hear the maniacal laughter close behind me. I keep running until I reach a dead end. "This little game of yours ends now." A dark voice snickers.

I turn around and see a silhouette of a man sitting in a high tech chair that levitates a few feet from the ground. I can only make out his eyes, they strike the same fear into me. The eyes that remind me of the man that took everything away from me. I back away in fear until I bump into the wall. He is a predator that has found his wounded prey. I bare my teeth in hopes that it would scare him away, a futile ploy. The man only comes closer to me. "I would have never thought that you would have survived." He says. "To think that you are even still alive, but I wonder where HE is?" The man questions, leering at me. I then lash out and slash at his arm, leaving three deep cuts. Blood drips from the wounds, and the man grasps at it. He looks at me with disgust. "It seems as if he was never able to control you." He hisses in pain. "Well, I will make sure that you follow my commands." The man says, glaring at me.

* * *

"NO!" I scream, waking up in my room. Thunder crashes outside, lighting dancing across the sky. Rain batters against my window. My forehead is covered in sweat, and my heart is still racing.

"Grrr(Sky, what's wrong?)" Claw asks, jumping up onto my bed. I can't find the strength to speak. My entire body petrified by fear. Claw comes over to me and wraps his tiny arms around me in a hug. "Grr grr raawr(Sky, I will always be here to protect you.)" He purrs, if vivosaurs can purr.

My fear melts away once more, but I break down in sobs. The dream had been way too real for me to ignore, something is going to happen soon. I felt claws sink into skin, and that man will be after me. He may not be the same man, but he is close. Soon Tria comes running into my room. Seeing the state that I am in, she immediately rushes to my side and begins to comfort me. Tria may not be Red, but she genuinely cares about me like an older sibling would. Tria and Claw both continue to hug me as I sob uncontrollably. I have not felt so terrified in years. If Claw and Tria had not acted quickly enough, I surely would have transformed. None of us had known that Stryker had already headed to HQ early, leaving the four **(AN-counting Star)** alone.

After I calm down enough to explain to Tria what had happened in my nightmare, she tells me that she would stay by my side for the rest of the storm. I then notice that it is already 5:25 a.m. . I would have been getting ready for work by now if Stryker didn't have me temporarily banned from battling and leaving the parks. He won't even let me leave home since my last outburst. So I am surprised when Tria comes into my room.

"Sky, Stryker wants you to come to the HQ." Tria says, tossing me my jet black backpack.

"Does he finally have a mission for me?" I ask.

"Sort of, the BR Brigade has somehow managed to travel back in time." Tria explains. My eyes widen when I hear the news. "I had gathered enough information about you to know that you have done that quiet a few times." She says. "We already have the right equipment, but I know that you can save the vivosaurs in this time." Tria says, placing a hand over my left shoulder. Tria looks me in the eye. "Sky, I know that this must be difficult for you, but I know that you can form a team that can save everyone." She says. "The risks are large, but it can only be YOU and your team that can pull this off." Tria says, walking out of my room.

My stomach forms a knot, a warning that I will regret my actions later. My instincts have never been wrong before. "Tria's right, I am the only one who can do this." I sigh, getting up. "Before, I had the help of my pokèmon, but I don't have those two with me." I say. "If anything goes wrong, there will be no way to go back." I growl, clenching the small blue gear within my hand. "Hopefully, this can prevent too much time from being altered here. I just need to get the help of the rogues." I say, remembering what Stryker had told Tria a few days ago about the cosmonium and the secret slate. I head out for the dig sites. I take out Cloud, and fly to the coldest dig site in Europe. There is a certain vivosaur that needs to spread the news of what I am doing.

* * *

"Captain Stryker, there are actually many flaws in Dr. Blackraven's plan!" I exclaim, entering his office.

"Sky, I had told you not to leave home! Things are becoming too dangerous even for your level!" Stryker snaps, but I don't flinch at his tone.

"You have no idea what you are going up against! None of you know the dire consequences of time traveling!" I snap, surprising Stryker. "I've dealt with time travel more times than any of you have! In the end, I always end up hurt!" I growl, gripping my shirt where my heart is. "Missions involving friends that would sacrifice themselves." I explain. "I've gone through enough to know that this would be a mission that will most likely have someone end up being left behind." I explain. "I am one of the only ones who can handle the pressure." I say, glaring at Stryker. His gaze softens, seeing the pain past my glare.

"What do you mean, little dude?" Sean asks.

"How could Dr. Blackraven have any flaws in his plan?" Liu Ren asks.

"I…uh…don't know." Drake says.

"Sky, is it even possible for that madman to have any flaws in his plan?" Stryker asks.

"Yes, especially since it involves time travel." I say. "I once met a creature that was able to travel through time, but it wasn't even from this world. I don't know what it was, but I met it when I was at least seven and ten." I explain. "Time travel is something that should never be messed with. The consequences are far too risky. But to fix a mistake in the past, we must travel through time as well." I explain. "There are at least five flaws in his plan." I say.

"What are the flaws then, Sky?" Stryker asks.

"The first flaw is, he may be in just the Cretaceous Era. He may only be able to travel through time twice, so he had to pick the Era where most of our vivosaurs come from." I say.

"Meaning that Dr. Blackraven cannot brainwash all of the vivosaurs!" Stryker exclaims.

"Right, and he is on an island." I say.

"How would you know that, Sky?" Sean asks.

"Where you travel through time is where you end up. Which means that Dr. Blackraven has no way of reaching the other species of dinosaurs, and his machine will have a limited range. With no items to help amplify the machine, only a few dinosaurs will be under his control." I explain.

"She is correct! There is nothing for Dr. Blackraven to make his machine stronger without the right equipment." Liu Ren exclaims.

"Also, Claw won't be affected by the machine, until we enter the past. With our bond, Claw can fight against the machine's hypnotic waves." I say.

"I see, but what about your teammates, Sky?" Stryker asks.

"That brings me to my own plan to help the Cretaceous Era vivosaurs." I say. "We make elemental boost armor." I say.

"Elemental boost armor?" Sean asks.

"What…is uh…that?" Drake asks.

"I think I know what you are thinking of, Sky." Liu Ren says.

"Elemental boost armor?" Stryker says. "Those words sound familiar, but where did I hear them from?" Stryker asks.

"I believe that I would know, Captain Stryker." Prof. Little says, entering the room. "It was about four years ago when we received the information on the ruins that one of our employees sent." He says. "Somehow, Sky was able to decipher the ancient words." Prof. Little explains.

"Sky, you were able to read the ancient words from the slate?!" Stryker asks, surprised.

"Yes, it only took me about six minutes to find out what it read. The writing was written in a legend. The legend says a being who's heart is pure, alongside a being who's heart is tainted with darkness, shall work together to form an army to combat the evil tyrant that threatens both worlds. The being of light will forge armor of fire, wind, water, earth, and light. The armor shall be given to the beasts that have been resurrected from the distant past. The armor will protect the creatures from the influence of the evil tyrant. Both wild and tame lizards will fight alongside, until the threat is gone. The beast who's heart is tainted shall give up its life to save the pure hearted being, and save the other creatures from the evil tyrant." I explain.

"Whoa! That just blew my mind!" Sean says.

"I…uh…have nothing…to say." Drake says.

"I have never heard of a legend like that before." Liu Ren says.

"This legend is to have been passed down from generation to generation. It originates from an ancient tribe known as the Kyouryuu Akatsuki. The words mean dinosaur dawn. The tribe was somehow able to befriend the ancient creatures of the past. There were some dinosaurs that would attack the tribe though, because certain members of the tribe would steal from the dinosaurs." I explain.

"Which would explain why we have rogue vivosaurs." Stryker realizes.

"That's it!" I exclaim. "The rogue vivosaurs and the tamed vivosaurs are the soldiers that are mentioned in the legend!" I realize, glad that I already took action to get help from the rogues.

"Do you really think that would work?" Liu Ren asks Stryker.

"No, it is impossible to get help from a rogue vivosaur. It is unheard of, Sky." Stryker says.

"No it isn't, Stryker!" I exclaim. "There have been rumors of vivosaurs being abandoned, and going rogue from it. There have been Fighters who have tamed those vivosaurs as well. That was about three years ago." I explain. "We can make the elemental boost armor for all of the Cretaceous Era vivosaurs. The five armor attributes of the armor are for the five vivosaur elements. The armor will boost the vivosaurs' fossil power. That will give the vivosaurs more resistance to Dr. Blackraven. The theropods and ceratops will wear a brace around one of their legs. Sauropods will have armor on their necks and tails. Stegosaur and Ankylosaur will have helmets. Pterosaurs will have collars, and Ornithopods will have armor on their backs." I explain. "I have already spread the news to the wild vivosaurs!" I exclaim, shocking the adults.

"Alright, and what is the final flaw?" Stryker asks.

"The last flaw of his plan, is me!" I exclaim. "I will travel through time to stop Dr. Blackraven. My vivosaurs are part of my family. Besides you, Tria, and everyone else, they're my only family left. I can't stand it when someone threatens my family and friends! So I will stop him at all costs!" I exclaim.

"Grrrrroooooooh(Yeah let's do it)!" Claw growls.

"For a young kid, she's got a lot of courage and determination." Sean laughs, backing away. "She may even be scarier than Drake in battle like this." He smiles.

"Hey…what's…that supposed…to mean?" Drake asks.

"Nothin'." Sean laughs.

"Alright then, take this with you, Sky." Prof. Little says. "It is the Cosmonium, you're team will have to get ready on the ramp." Prof. Little explains.

"Okay, I'll head for Fossil Park America first." I lie, heading for the the forest near home. Prof. Little heads off to his lab to find out what to do next.

"Stryker, how old was Sky when she was on her own for the first time?" Liu Ren asks.

"Yeah, the kid has nerves of steel to snap at her own leader." Sean says. "She's got a lot of heart, that's for sure." He says.

"She was only seven years old." Stryker sighs.

The three leaders become surprised. "I'm very surprised that she is very experienced with her skills. How in the world was she able to survive on her own for so long." Liu Ren asks.

"She was found by a boy at the age of five, and he took her in. The two traveled over the world, facing many struggles. That is the only information that I recently got from Sky." Stryker sighs.

"Have you discovered any other information on her recently?" Sean asks.

"Not yet, but I know that she can find out Sky's past." Stryker says.

"You don't…mean…her?" Drake asks.

"Whoa, I haven't heard from the kid in ages." Sean gasps.

"I see. How was her training?" Liu Ren asks.

"They both have finished training, and returned." Stryker says. "Sky has been her younger sister for awhile now. I am unsure how you all did not notice my daughter!" Stryker laughs. Just then, Stryker gets an incoming call. "That must be her now." Stryker says, walking over to his desk. "Yes, what have you discovered so far Tria ?" Stryker asks.

"About Sky, it's pretty bad. I am now have facts that prove Sky never did escape the lab in time, and it appears that she isn't even from this world." Tria says.

"What do you mean by that?" Stryker asks.

"It seems that the girl is from a different dimension, where vivosaurs don't exist. She must have been taken away from her own dimension when she was kidnapped. And taken to another world where strange creatures with special powers exist. Her DNA is not all human." Tria explains.

"Wait, you don't mean…" Stryker starts, his eyes wide with fear.

"Sky was injected with various kinds of DNA. Some from a few of the creatures from the world where she was experimented on, and something that I cannot identify." Tria explains.

"Will she ever be a threat?" Stryker asks.

"No, I don't think that Sky would ever harm her friends. She was somehow able to get suppress of some of the DNA that was injected into her own, but the one that I was unable to identify still remains. It is fused with her human DNA, but it shouldn't be a problem at the amount that is fused with the human DNA. She is fighting the other DNA with sheer willpower, not letting it overtake her human self." Tria explains. "Sky should be safe, as long as she is in good hands." She says.

"Do you have any information on Sky after her brother disappeared?" Stryker asks.

"Yes, but it isn't much. After Sky's brother disappeared, Sky had also mysteriously vanished without a trace." Tria sighs.

"How is she still here though?" Stryker asks.

"Sky had been found unconscious at the entrance to a tower that was built to honor a creature of great legend. Sky had woken up a hour later after being found by three juniors of hers. Sky had explained to them that she had gone to a world without humans and had to stop something from destroying that world." Tria explains. "Sky's tale was said to be dismissed as a dream. Nobody still knows where Sky had been for several months though." Tria says. "Sky indeed does outrank us all in experience. She has done many great things in her life, as well as sacrifices." Tria says. "That is all the new information that I have on Sky, captain." She says.

"You and Star have done well. Please keep searching to find out Sky's true origins. After you have found evidence of who has kidnapped Sky, return to HQ." Stryker orders.

"Very well, dad." Tria says.

"How is her partner coping with the change?" Liu Ren asks.

"Star has gotten strong enough to control her power, but people still fear her. He was already feared for what she was, but now she is hated by most Fighters. To think that Star would take the blast, and absorb the power, just to save her." Stryker says, picking up a framed photo of a small vivosaur beside his Spino ST. "Star doesn't hate what has happened to herself. She was happy to protect her Fighter. That really changed Tria's mind about vivosaurs not having minds of their own." Stryker says.

"Yeah, it is because of her that Claw is still not on a rampage." Sean says. "Back then you guys called him, Nibbles, right?" He asks.

"Correct, but he never took to the name, despite it being the species he is. Not to mention he is the only one of his kind to ever be discovered." Prof. Little explains.

"Though it did come at a great price for Star to take on such a burden." Liu Ren says.

"Yes, but Tria still accepts Star for who she is, and not what's inside of her." Stryker says. "Now I'll need you three to aid Tria in the search for Sky's previous living arrangements." Stryker says.

"I'l…get right…on it,…sir." Drake says.

"We haven't let you down yet, Stryker!" Sean smiles.

"We shall protect the parks at any costs, captain." Liu Ren says. The three leaders head out for their respective branches.

"Sky, be safe please." Stryker pleads. "I may not be your real father, but I still care for you as if you were my own child." Stryker says. "You may also be this world's only hope against Dr. Blackraven. You have a power deep inside your heart that can calm the most aggressive vivosaurs. It may be the key to free Claw from his darkened fate. His life depends on your light." Stryker says.

* * *

With no time remaining, I head to the forest to create the armor. I grasp my necklace and focus my thoughts on the legend. I don't see them, but BC732 and DC732's forms appear beside me. They begin to amplify my power, and the light from my necklace flies towards the dig sites. The lights hit vivosaurs from the Cretaceous Era, and the spiritual armor is formed. It takes me seven minutes, but all of the armor is created. In front of me are two pieces of armor. One is an emerald green collar that is designed for a pterasaur, while the other is a deep blue leg brace designed for a ceratops. "Perfect, now it's time to get to Leon and Lucky!" I smirk, grabbing the armor. Before I can even do another thing, a bright purple light envelopes Claw and I. When the light dissapears, Claw and I see Leon and Lucky in front of us. We are all back at Fossil Park Asia, neck to a large ramp.

"Hey Sky, heard the news from a friend of yours!" Lucky smiles. "They said they were psychic like me!" He exclaims.

'_Knew it had to be that espeon of mine.'_ I smile as I look at Leon.

"You guys ready?" I ask.

"Definitely ready for whatever is thrown at us." Leon smirks, his grey eyes shine with determination.

"Then let's get going to the past!" I exclaim, heading towards the garage. We all get into our respectable buggies and drive onto the ramp.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Hope you guys loved this chapter! Cause the next one will be full of surprises! See ya guys later! Please read and review.**


	29. The Greatest Sacrifice

**Brightclaw237: Hope you guys like this chapter. I own nothing.**

**Sky's team: Nibblesaurus-Claw **

**Leon: Ptera-Gale**

**Lucky: Ajka-Snowcone**

* * *

"Sky, are you and your team ready for departure for the ancient world?" Prof. Little asks.

"Yes, we are all ready, Prof. Little." I say, jumping into my buggy.

"Good! I've programed the necessary information into your VR-00M." Prof. Little says. "If you just follow its instructions, everything should be all right." Prof. Little explains. "This time gate is a tricky thing, so please listen carefully." Prof. Little says. "Once you go through the gate, you won't be able to communicate with anyone here until you get back." Prof. Little explains. "You can, however, excavate fossils or come back here as needed. This is because of the Doppler Effect creating alpha waves that— Er, well, it just works. Trust me." Prof. Little says. "And finally, be aware that we cannot hold the time gate open indefinitely." Prof. Little reminds me. "If you spend too long in the ancient world, the gate will close and you'll be trapped there forever." Prof. Little warns.

"Gotcha, let's go save our friends, Claw!" I exclaim.

"Grrrrr(Yeah, let's go)!" Claw growls.

"None of us will dig up any fossils, because that would alter the past somehow, and nobody wants that." I say.

"Lucky and Leon, let's go save our pals!" I shout as we all line our buggies up on a ramp that was built to enter the ancient past.

"Snowcone and I are ready!" Lucky cheers.

"Gale and I will back you up no matter what!" Leon says.

"Grrroooooohhhhhh(To Victoooooorrrrrryyyyy)!" Claw growls.

"Yeah, we'll be victorious in the end." I smile as I step on the pedal and watch my speedometer go all the way into the red zone. The speed boost rockets on my buggy activate.

"Faster! Faster Sky, if you don't break the sound barrier, you'll never make it!" Prof. Little explains.

"Right, then let's use some speed support shots on our buggies!" I smile, firing three support shots at our buggies. I then hear a crack.

"You've done it, Sky! You broke the sound barrier. Now go, go, go!" Prof. Little shouts.

My eyes focus on the red and black hole, unblinking as the three of us drive into it. As I enter, I am blinded by a fierce bright light. I keep my hands on the wheel, and push on. My Buggy then exits the portal and skids to a hard stop. "Looks like we made it to the past." I say, looking at my surroundings. My team and I are surrounded by vast mountains, tropical trees, and small lakes.

"You guys feeling alright?" I ask, turning on my Paleo Pal screen.

"Yeah, Snowcone and I are fine." Lucky snivels, holding back his tears.

"I'm doin fine, don't worry, Sky." Leon says.

"What about you, Claw?" I ask.

"Grrrrrr(I am fine, Sky)." Claw growls, nudging me on the arm to calm me down.

"How's everyone's vivosaur behaving?" I ask.

"Caw squawk(We're okay, Sky)!" Gale squawks.

"Grraaaa(Same here)!" Snowcone roars.

"That's good to hear." I sigh in relief.

"Sky, can you understand our vivosaurs?" Lucky asks.

"Yeah, I started to understand other vivosaurs about few months ago. I just never told anyone yet, but Leon had already figured it out the day I started to understand the other vivosaurs." I say.

"Grrrrrr(We should hurry and stop Dr. Blackraven)." Claw growls.

"You're right, we should hurry." I say, looking back at my partner, before turning to face the ancient terrain.

In about three minutes, VR-00M starts to beep after we cross a fallen tree. "I detect a strong energy source ahead. It is likely quite dangerous." VR-00M explains. "Are you ready to face it?" He asks.

"Yes!" I exclaim.

"Grrr(Nothing will stop us)!" Claw growls determinedly.

"Nothin Gale and I can't handle with you two around." Leon laughs.

"Our luck will never run out!" Lucky cheers.

"Then away we go!" VR-00M says, and the three of us drive ahead, ready for battle.

* * *

When I reach the top of the hill, and enter the clearing. I see a machine that has the BR Brigade's colors. It is a about 60 ft. tall, and has two megaphone-like speakers on its sides. My head starts to hurt as we near the machine, meaning that it is already emitting hypnotic waves from all over. "Grrrrr(Owww)!" Claw snarls in pain, putting his claws to his head, as he tries to block out the sound.

"I know, it hurts me too, Claw. We all just need to bare through the pain, and defeat Dr. Blackraven." I explain.

"Grrrr(Got it)." Claw growls, ignoring the pain.

"My Super Braindrainer is working far better than I could have expected!" Dr. Blackraven exclaims with joy, driving closer to the machine. "Soon every dinosaur in history will call ME master! Bwaaa ha ha ha ha!" He laughs.

"Not on my watch! You'll never gain control of any dinosaur, Dr. Blackraven! A vivosaur becomes family to its Fighter, and I won't let you separate any vivosaur from their family!" I shout.

"Y-you!" Dr. Blackraven gasps, his eyes widen for a second but they soon return to a glare.

"Wardens! But how?!" Kowloon scowls.

"I was not expecting to be seeing your like again!" Olga says.

"Hello, chumps!" I laugh ignoring the painful hypnotic waves, as Lucky and Leon drive up beside me.

Dr. Blackraven backs his buggy up. "Impossible! Only I know the secret of the time gate!" He growls in frustration.

"Not anymore, thanks to a friend of ours." I say, remembering the strange boy that Tria and I met weeks ago.

"…Wait. You looked in my cell, did you? That makes you a THIEF!" Dr. Blackraven growls.

"Not if it is an investigation, especially if it is a criminal that leaves his evidence on the wall." I say.

"Grrrrr(Yeah)!" Claw growls.

"Well then! Since you three children chased me 100 million years into the past, I suppose you deserve a reward!" Dr. Blackraven snickers. I will let you each battle one of these precious dinosaurs that you love so much!" Dr. Blackraven laughs as he activates the machine's battle mode.

My eyes squeeze shut as I cover my ears to stop the horrible piercing noise from entering my brain. "Aaaaaaaahhh my head!" I shout.

"Grrrraaaaaaa(Make it stop)!" Claw whines.

"Sky, what's wrong?!" Leon asks, worried.

"My head, it's killing me!" I yell as the sound grows louder in volume.

"Oh, so even you are being affected by my machine, child." Dr. Blackraven laughs. "I wonder why a human being such as yourself would be affected by the hypnotic waves of my Brain Drainer?" Dr. Blackraven questions. "Could it be that you're THE one?" Dr. Blackraven's eyes widen in realization. "To think that my brother's project had died, but in reality it only escaped!" He laughs. Blackraven rolls up the sleeve on his left arm, revealing several bandages wrapped around a small area. "That was no mere dream, she was the one that I had seen." He explains. "Somehow, that girl was able to wound me inside the dream realm, most likely due to her power." Dr. Blackraven says.

"What do you mean, Dr. Blackraven?" Kowloon asks, confused.

"Quiet! All of you be quiet!" I roar, as three dinosaurs arrive. There's a Tyrannosaurus Rex, a Triceratops, and a Sauroposiedon. I glare at Blackraven for what pain he is bringing to these living creatures. A growl escapes from my throat, and it shocks everyone but Leon and Blackraven.

"Sky, you need to calm down!" Leon shouts, and I continue to struggle.

"She's definitely the escaped one, those eyes of her's still burn with the same determination and hatred. I never would've thought that she would survive with what's been done to her" Dr. Blackraven shrugs. "I am actually surprised that no side effects have happened yet, well almost no side effects." He snickers. "Seeing that my machine almost has complete control over her." Dr. Blackraven sneers. "Now your leader will listen to my commands as well, including her vivosaurs!" He cackles.

"Our luck has turned for the worse now!" Lucky cries.

"Sky, don't give in!" Leon shouts.

"Sky? So that is the name that the experiment goes by now." Dr. Blackraven says. "You two are foolish! By now your leader is under my complete control, and I will have her attack you without mercy!" He yells.

"No!" Leon growls.

"Heh, you control me? You're the foolish one, Dr. Blackraven!" I growl.

"What?! How is it possible that YOU are not under my control?!" Dr. Blackraven gasps.

"My will is strong, and the bond with my teammates is much stronger! Plus, I never attack without a reason. I would rather be dino food, than be forced to destroy my friends!" I shout.

"Grrrrr! Grrr grrrrrroooooo(Yeah! You'll never win, Dr. Blackraven)!" Claw snarls.

"Claw, knock out the Tyrannosaurus Rex, but don't wound him!" I shout as Claw transforms into Munchsaurus outside of my buggy.

"Grrrrr! Grrroooaaaarrrr!(On it, Sky! Saurus Tackle!)" Claw roars, scraping his left foot on the ground, before charging at the giant lizard. "Grrrr grrrr grrrrr grrrrr(We shall never lose)!" He snarls, tossing the Tyrannosaurus over the mountains.

"Lucky and Leon, attack now!" I shout.

"**On it**!" They both yell.

Snowcone send the Triceratops flying with a Junior Fling, while Gale tires the Sauroposiedon with his Speedster ability. The Sauroposiedon is now weakened, and off-balanced. "Claw, Dizzying Bite on Sauroposiedon!" I shout as Claw walks over to the sauropod, and swings his head, before biting it on the neck. Nothing to cause any flesh wounds, or infection though. The dinosaur leaves as fast as it could, fleeing away from our vivosaurs.

"Do you think that I will be so easily defeated?" Dr. Blackraven says. "This world is just crawling with dinosaurs! I'll just summon another! And another! And another! Bwaaaa ha ha ha!" He laughs.

"This should be quite the show." Kowloon snickers.

"Just like attending circus where bear drives little car while wearing hat!" Olga laughs.

The pulsing sound grows louder, but our vivosaurs will stay strong, as well as my own will. "Alert! Dinosaurs are gathering in increasing numbers!" VR-00M warns. "Numbers rising…Rising…Rising… I cannot keep track any longer!" He explains.

"What do we do now!" Lucky asks, scared. "Our vivosaurs are way too tired to keep this up!" Lucy says.

"Don't know, but we have to think fast!" Leon says.

"I can't think straight with all this noise!" I say through clenched teeth. "This is bad…" I growl.

Claw sees me in great pain, and becomes angry. Claw then stares at the BR Brigade. "Grrrr(You)!" Claw growls. "GRAAAAAAAAWL(LEEEEEEAAAAAAVEE)!" Claw roars, firing a blast of purple energy at the machine, destroying it.

"WHOA!" Lucky exclaims.

"What was that?" Leon asks.

"Dark…energy!" I gasp, seeing the power that had been sealed with Claw for who knows how long.

"GROW-OOOOOOOO(GO-AWAAAY)!" Claw roars. I can see a faint violet red aura surrounding his body, but it soon fades away with an even fainter white aura.

"You are correct. Since you have been given the power to detect such energies, Sky. Or should I say, experiment alpha BC732." Dr. Blackraven smiles.

"Quiet! I am nobody's experiment! I managed to escape long before anyone could do anything!" I growl, hoping he would buy my lie.

"Huh, well I wonder how your scrawny vivosaur is able to use such energy?" Dr. Blackraven thinks. "The only creature that could ever do so was the masterpiece I creat—" Dr. Blackraven smiles. "Ah. I understand now." He says. "Curse you, Stryker! You lied! You didn't destroy it after all!" Dr. Blackraven yells.

"GRAAAAAAARGH(BLACKRAVEN)!" Claw roars angrily, recognizing the man.

"Wheee-ooo! Wheee-ooo! Wheee-ooo!" An alarm blares.

"Ack! The alarm is being sounded!" Olga exclaims.

"That blast of dark energy has destabilized our time gate! We must return to the present before it closes for good!" Dr. Blackraven explains. Dr. Blackraven looks at me one last time. "Your power may be able to weaken dark energy, but it does have its risks." He says. "It is only a matter of time, before I have you both." Dr. Blackraven leers. The three BR Brigade members then travel through their time gate, and VR-00M alerts us about our own time gate is about to close.

"Leon, hurry and get Lucky through the time gate!" I shout.

"But, Sky…" Leon starts.

"No buts! Do it now! That's an order!" I yell.

"Alright, but you better make it back!" Leon warns.

"We will, just hurry and go home!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

Leon has Lucky take the lead, as the two head for the time gate at mach speed. "Grrr…(Sky…)" Claw growls, concerned.

"I know, we may not make it, but at least the others will." I say, regretting nothing. I notice that there is a Tyrannosaurus Rex right in front of my Buggy. "We have to hurry, we cannot afford to run into any dead ends!" I exclaim, slamming my foot on the pedal, charging past the large tyrant lizard king. I see the fallen tree bridge and drive over it perfectly.

"Approaching time gate in 9.352735 seconds." VR-00M explains.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr(Sky, watch out for those boulders)!" Claw warns.

"Not again!" I cry out as I try to maneuver around the falling rocks. "Whaaaaaa!" I yell as a giant boulder falls onto my bone buggie.

"WARNING!" VR-00M beeps. "The bone buggie is beyond repair, and the time vortex is about to close!" He explains.

"No! We were so close to returning home! Now we will never be able to see our friends again!" I shout, punching the steering wheel in anger. "I wish…that I could have told Leon…how I feel about him." I cry, tears streaming down my face. "He has always been there to help me, and now…I'll never see him…or anyone else again." I breathe through choked sobs.

"Grrgh(Sky)!" Claw growls in determination.

"What is it, Claw?" I ask, sniffling.

"Grrrr(You will get home)!" Claw growls, jumping out of my bone buggie.

"Claw, what are you doing!" I yell as he runs behind my bone buggie.

"Claw has exited the bone buggie." VR-00M Beeps.

"I know, but why?" I ask VR-00M, and then I realize what Claw is about to do. "Claw, don't do it!" I shout out my window.

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH(I have to, for you)!" Claw growls after transforming into Munchsaurus. "Groooaaarrr(Now go home)!" Claw growls as he tackles the bone buggie. I faint from the impact of the tackle. "Grrrrrrr (Be safe, my partner)." Claw's voice fades as I start to lose consciousness.

"…Claw." I breath, fainting.

* * *

"Watch out!" Nate yells as Sky's buggy comes crashing out of the time gate. The buggy skids to a halt in front of the garage.

"Sky!" I shout, rushing over to the damaged buggy. "Gale, open the door to free Sky and Claw!" I shout, tossing my Ptera Dino Gear.

"Caw caw, caw(Right away, sir)!" Gale squawks, tearing a big hole in the door. I jump into the vehicle as Gale hovers into the air, letting out squawks of fear.

"Sky!" I exclaim picking her up, and carrying her outside of the buggy. "Nate, look for Claw, and fast!" I shout.

"On it, Leon!" Nate says, not joking around, as he hops into the buggy to find Sky's partner. Dahlia and Lucky follow him. "Leon, he isn't in here." Nate says, exiting the vehicle.

"This is no time for your jokes, Nate!" I snap.

"Nate isn't joking, Leon. Claw is nowhere to be seen." Dahlia says as she exits the vehicle as well.

"Then where could the little guy be?" Lucky asks.

"C…Cl…aw…ex…ited…the…bu…ggy…t…to…pu…sh…the…bug…gy…ba…ck thro…ugh…the…ti…me…ga…te." VR-00M sputters before shutting down.

"Which means…" Penny starts.

"Claw is still in the past, and has no way back." I gasp, looking up at where the portal disappeared. "Why did this have to happen?" I ask, as I look down at Sky.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Later guys, hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. **


	30. A shattered heart

**Brightclaw237: Here is the chapter that brought tears to my eyes as I wrote it. I actually wrote this chapter first, being something very memorable. It does get a bit cheesy towards the in some areas, but that's all that I could think of. Also this chapter changes between Sky and Leon's POV at times. Anyways,I own nothing.**

* * *

I wake up in my room, and look for Claw. "Claw, where are you?" I ask, but there is no response. I don't see any sign of my partner, and I begin to worry. I then notice Captain Stryker and Prof. Little enter my room, but they both have saddened expressions on their faces.

"He's not here, Sky. Claw had given his life to send you back here." Stryker says.

"What do you mean?!" I ask, my eyes watering up. Stryker looks away, his face shows great remorse. I wipe the tears away, and try to keep my eyes dry.

Prof. Little decides to speak up, but his voice is heavy with grief. "Your VR-00M recorded the details of what happened. Apparently, Claw had used his Saurus Tackle to send you and your buggy back through the time gate." Prof. Little explains. "But in the process, Claw was left behind." He says.

Tears start to well up in my eyes. "No…not again." I say, choking back tears. There's a lump in my throat, and I can hardly breathe. '_Claw…, he's…really…gone_.' I think as tears start to fall from my eyes. '_Why is it that the people who are close to me, give up their lives just to save me?_' I ask myself. My heart feels like it has shattered into a million pieces once again, and for once it had been healing from the scars of my past. Now my heart is scarred for life, with the loss of my best friend. I knew that I would probably have been left behind, so I took the risk. The only thing that I hadn't counted on was Claw saving me. I knew the risks, but I still took the chance.

"Sky, I know that this is very hard for you, since he was your partner after all. You must overcome this obstacle though, Claw would not want you to be sad. He would hate to see you like this." Stryker says. "Take as much time off as you need, your mood should improve before you set out for your job." He explains, as he begins to leave the room. "Please, get well soon, my daughter." Stryker whispers, leaving for his office.

"Dad, she may never recover from this." Tria mutters under her breath as she leans against the wall outside of the room. "I've gathered enough information about Sky to see how much her heart has broken, and now it can never be fixed." She silently growls, punching the other wall. "You should know that the bond they shared was too great, and Sky paid the highest price of all." Tria says, tears streaming down her face as she heads off to her own room. "That girl has lost so much already, nothing can possibly fill the void in her heart except for Claw." She sighs.

"I don't have a job anymore, not without Claw. I can't continue without my best friend. He was always there to protect me. We were always by each other's side, no matter what. But, now he's gone forever!" I cry into my pillow.

* * *

"It doesn't sound like Sky is herself." Nate says.

"Of course not, Rookie! Sky just lost her partner! How else would she feel?!" Leon snaps at Nate, trying to punch the pink haired Warden, as Roland and Hanzo hold him back.

"Leon, you must calm down! Fighting will only make Sky's condition worse." Hanzo explains.

"Yeah, we need to find a way to cheer Sky up!" Penny says.

"I fear that Sky may never recover from this loss." Hanzo sighs, letting Leon go.

"Well, we should at least try. Sky has helped us so much before, so now it's our turn." Nate says.

"Yeah, like the time when we all came together to find the medicine for…" Dahlia stops herself at the last word.

"Claw." Everyone sighs, tears falling from their own eyes as well.

"We should wait for Sky to come out of her room." Yamamoto says.

"But!" Leon starts.

"If we interfere now, it will only make things worse." Yamamoto explains.

"Tch!" Leon mumbles walking away.

"Leon, where are you going?!" Penny asks.

"None of your business." Leon snaps at her.

"Leon…" Penny starts, but Nate stops her.

"Penny, Leon needs some time to be alone right now. You know how he feels about Sky." Nate reminds her.

"Yeah, that's why I'm worried about him. Leon really cares about Sky, but in the state that she's in, Leon is more worried than the rest of us." Penny says, as they all watch the lone wolf Warden walk away in silence.

* * *

'_Leon, what are you going to do now_?' Gale asks me.

'_I'm going to try and find a way to cheer her up_.' I say.

'_You should get her a gift_.' Gale caws.

_'A gift won't be enough for Sky_.' Ash caws.

'_Then what would_?' I ask my Coatlus.

'_She needs her friends to be by her side. You need to stop acting like a lone wolf, and act like a pack leader_.' Ash explains.

'_What is that supposed to mean_?' I ask.

'_You always compare yourself to a lone wolf, but Sky changed that. Sky was the leader of her friends, and she didn't even realize it. Everyone relied on her for guidance. She was the strongest with Claw, but now she is sick with grief. You are the Beta, second in command. The beta steps up to take lead if the alpha gets sick. You must lead the teams to victory, and comfort your friends. They need you now, so lead them, and heal Sky.'_ Ash explains.

'_You're right, Ash. They all need someone to lead them, but they need Sky a lot more. I need her too_.' I say to myself as I enter my room in the American Fossil Park HQ. I look at the clock and notice that it is already time for bed. "Heh." I sigh in annoyance. "I guess that I will have help her tomorrow." I say looking out the window, the sun's rays making the sky seem to be a fire dying as the world changes to night.

* * *

"I'm back in the Cretaceous Era." I say as I drive my Bone Buggy through the area, looking for Claw. "Claw, where are you?! Please come back to me! We all need you, I need you! You're an irreplaceable friend, and teammate!" I shout into the speaker of my bone buggy, tears running down my face.

"Grrrrrr!" ? roars.

"Claw?!" I exclaim, a smile spreading across my face, but my happiness is soon replaced with fear. In front of me is a pack of velociraptors.

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!" A large velociraptor roars, signaling the others to attack.

"Gotta drive away!" I panic, stepping on the pedal, and driving faster than Dahlia, the raptors hot on my tail. "Gyah!" I grunt in pain as I crash into a dead end, the raptors walk closer and closer to me. "This is very bad. Velociraptors are the most intelligent dinosaurs ever known. They'll find out how to open the door to my buggy in no time. I wish I could see you one last time, Claw." I cry, tears streaming down my face.

"GROOOOOAAAAAAAHHHH!" Comes a familiar roar. The raptors look away from me, and look behind themselves. I look as well, and smile.

"Claw!" I exclaim, but my heart starts to race with fear. "Get out of here! Just leave me, save yourself!" I yell.

"GRRRRRRRRRR(NO)!" Claw roars, charging at the raptors.

"Claw!" I shout as he kills three of the raptors with his jaws. A raptor runs behind Claw, and jumps onto his back, sinking its fangs into Claw's back.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAA!" Claw roars in pain. Two more raptors sink their teeth into his thighs, while the rest pile up on top of him.

The sound of a vortex opening comes form behind me, it is the time portal. "Claw, hurry, jump into the Bone Buggy!" I shout, but it is useless. Five more raptors pin Claw down, making it impossible for him to move. The largest raptor slowly walks in front of Claw. It smiles at Claw, before delivering the final strike at Claw's chest.

"GRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Claw bellows as his voice fades away.

"Claw! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream, as the portal takes me back to my own time. I try to get out of my Bone Buggy, but I fail. I try to reach out for my partner, but I find myself back in my room. I look at my clock and see that it is only 1:21 a.m. "It was just a dream. I never went back to find him." I cry.

The door flies open to reveal Leon. "Sky, are you alright?! I heard you scream." Leon says.

"Leon, what are you doing here?" I ask, wiping away my tears.

"I asked the Captain if it was possible to keep an eye on you for awhile. You know, make sure that you don't get too sad." Leon explains, looking away.

"Oh, I see then." I sigh, turning away.

Leon sighs, he walks over to me, and sits on the side of my bed. "I will ask you again, what's wrong?" Leon asks, looking me in the eyes.

"I had a nightmare, Claw was in it. I had gone back to try and save him, but I was ambushed by a pack of Velociraptors." I explain.

"You mean V-Raptors, right?" Leon asks.

"No, actual Velociraptors. They had begun chasing me, and I drove my Bone Buggy as fast as I could, but ended up in a dead end." I explain.

"What happened after that, Sky?" Leon asks.

"I thought that I was done for, but…" I start.

"But what? You have to tell me what happened, Sky." Leon says.

"C…Claw showed up, and killed three of the raptors." I explain.

"As expected, he is the strongest." Leon smiles, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No, he wasn't strong enough." I say.

"What do you mean, Claw has never been taken down before!" Leon says.

"A raptor ran behind Claw, jumped onto his back, and sank its jaws into Claw's back. Two more bit into his thighs, making him fall. Then the time portal opened up behind me. I shouted for Claw to jump into my buggy, but the rest of the raptors pinned him down. The pack leader walked up to Claw. It smiled before it took Claw's life away, right before the portal brought me home!" I sob, hugging Leon. He doesn't break away from the hug, instead Leon hugs me back as I continue to cry uncontrollably.

"Calm down, Sky. There were no raptors in that area, so Claw should be safe. So please stop crying." Leon says, wiping away my tears. "I actually thought that a person like you would never cry, but seeing you like this isn't right." He says, smiling.

'_Leon is actually smiling! He almost never smiles._' I mentally exclaim. "Leon." I say.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asks, still smiling.

"You're…smiling. You never smile unless you're impressed. But there is nothing here that would impress you." I say, tilting my head in confusion and sadness.

Leon quickly turns his head away, and I think that I saw a faint blush spread across his face. "Well…you…um see…? I've got to go!" Leon says, getting up to leave, but I grab him by the wrist. "Huh?" Leon says looking back at me.

My right hand is holding onto Leon's wrist, my other hand clutching my blanket. "Please don't leave, just in case I have another nightmare." I plead.

* * *

I look into Sky's eyes, they are full of fear, and it worries me. "Fine, I'll go get a cot. I'm only doing this out of pity though." I sigh.

Sky smiles, and the fear in her eyes disappears. "Thank you, Leon." She says, letting go of my wrist.

I head out of the door and go to the storage closet. I pull out a medium sized cot and a large fleece blanket. I then head back to Sky. After setting the cot down and putting the blanket on top, I look back at Sky. "Huh, she's already asleep." I whisper.

'_You're becoming a big softie._' Gale squawks with laughter.

'_Gale, leave Leon alone. He will admit his true feelings for Sky eventually, but right now they both need to rest.'_ Ash caws.

'_Fine, but as soon as Sky's better, I'm messing with him_.' Gale caws, drifting into sleep.

'_He never changes._' Ash sighs, also drifting into slumbering.

The next morning I wake up and notice that Sky is still sleeping. '_Must be tired from all her crying.'_ I think as head to the Captain's Office. "Hey, Captain Stryker, is Sky usually asleep this long?" I ask him.

"Not at all, but remember, Leon, Sky just lost her partner. She needs to rest for awhile, and be comforted by her friends. She has no family left." Stryker says.

"Wait, Sky doesn't have a family, no living relatives at all?" I ask.

"I'm afraid so. Prof. Little cannot find much information on Sky really. It is like she had appeared out of nowhere. So, I had decided to adopt her after she became a Warden. She is still very young, and needs guidance. A girl like her shouldn't stray away from the right path." Stryker explains. "After that event, Sky has truly become lost in the dark." He sighs. "It amazed me how she was able to keep a smile on her face for so long." Stryker sighs.

"How was she always so happy then? She's been alone for all her life! She never seemed sad until now!" I exclaim. "I only have seen Sky cry once, but that was for a different reason. Why was she never sad before?" I ask.

"Probably because Sky has actually never been alone. Right after adopting Sky, I noticed that she had a photo of what seemed to be her family. I had also found a notebook filled with codes for something on genetics, but it isn't even in Sky's handwriting." Stryker explains.

"Genetics?" I ask.

"Sky isn't even a complete human. She has been experimented on at a very young age. Prof. Little has been trying to figure out what DNA was injected into Sky, and so far the results show something that belongs to a group of canines. There is something strange about the group though." Stryker says.

"What would that be?" I ask.

"There is no known canine with the kind of DNA that is inside of Sky." Stryker says. "Also, Sky may be targeted by Dr. Blackraven." Stryker says. "Do you know if Dr. Blackraven said anything regarding an experimental subject?" He asks.

"Yeah, he mentioned something called experiment BC732. Only after Sky was being affected by the hypnotic waves, causing her to get a massive headache, before lashing out in anger at the guy." I explain.

"Then Prof. Little's hypothesis was correct." Tria says, entering the room.

"So, what are you saying, Tria?!" I ask.

"Sky may have been kidnapped by Dr. Blackraven's older brother, and he may have something to do with Sky's family. All that she has left of her past is the few things that she had been able to salvage, possibly after escaping her kidnapper. Sky had also apparently changed her name to stay safe." Tria says, handing me a photo. "Sky may not have escaped before being experimented on, and she may not even know it." She says. "That is how she has a far stronger bond with every vivosaur, and how she can understand their language. Prof. Little is still figuring out what the notes are for, but he won't be finished decoding the notes for another three weeks." Tria says.

"Was this her family?" I ask, looking at the people in the photo. There's a little girl in between two adults, most likely her mother and father, and she's holding a small toy fox in her arms. The girl appears to be only four or five years old.

"I think so." Stryker says. "Sky did look happy with her family, but I have no idea if they are alive or not. All that I want to do for her now, is to protect her as if she were my own child, such as Tria." Stryker says.

"Who would ever harm such a sweet family?" I ask aloud.

"Never thought that I'd hear a lone wolf like you say something like that." Tria smirks.

"Heh, it's true though, Sky hasn't done anything to deserve a hard life. I have been a real jerk ever since coming here, and she's had to put up with it." I growl in anger.

Stryker walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up, Leon. Sky has chosen her own path, and will take on every challenge that greets her. She will be fine. Who knows, she may end up being reunited with Claw someday." Stryker says. "Sky also does care for you, but she has no trouble keeping her feelings hidden." He says picking up a picture of Sky.

"What do you mean, Captain Stryker?" I ask, sitting down.

"Maybe, but miracles are possible in this strange world." Tria says, looking out the window at the sky.

"Well I gotta go. So, see ya, Captain." I say, heading for the elevator.

"Leon, before you go, I need to tell you something." Stryker says.

"Yeah, and what would that be?" I say, turning around to face Stryker.

"Thank you for watching over Sky last night. Usually she would have Claw with her, but you already know how problematic things are already." Stryker says. "Also, the DNA that is inside of Sky is only dormant." Stryker says.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"It means that the DNA could awaken at any moment in Sky's life, and when it does…" Stryker starts.

"What will happen to Sky?" I ask, growing worried.

"She will most likely change into a different creature." Stryker says. "Prof. Little says that the changes will appear slowly after the DNA awakens." Tria sighs, holding a different photo. The photo has a younger Stryker, Tria, and a woman with the same color hair as Tria.

"How long until the DNA will awaken?" I ask.

Stryker's expression becomes grave. "Soon, possibly in weeks time, maybe sooner based on how Sky's behavior was because of the hypnotic waves. Prof. Little is working on a cure for Sky. The cure will work even if Sky does transform, but the cure will not be ready until the notes are completely decoded." Stryker says. "If she does transform, please treat her as you have been, and cheer her up if needed?" Stryker asks.

"Heh, no prob, Captain Stryker. I'll take care of Sky if that does happen. I won't let anybody harm her." I smirk, heading to Sky's door. I decide to stay outside the door, and wait for her to wake up. As the days pass by, more of us come to support Sky.

"He really does care for her." Tria smiles, but it soon disappears. "Only if he knew the about _him_." She sighs under her breath.

* * *

It has now been over a week since she has been separated from Claw, and her nightmares have been changing. Every night now, I hear Sky cry out in fear, she keeps saying for someone to stay away. Tria can't even calm her down at this point, and I've had to stay by her bed every night for the past week. I look at my watch and see that it is now ten p.m., and Sky is actually sleeping peacefully for once. "What the heck?" I whisper as I shield my eyes from a bright gleaming light. I squint my eyes and notice that it is coming from Sky's necklace, it is on the ground next to Sky. '_Sky must've dropped it by mistake._' I think as I pick the necklace up. The necklace has a locket in the shape of two feathers, one white, and one rainbow. 'Sky never takes this thing off, so it must have something important inside of it.' I think as I open the locket, and see two pictures inside each feather. The white feather has a picture of a small girl that looks like a younger Sky beside a puppy with the fur pattern of a tiger. Most likely that the puppy was Arcanine. The other feather has a picture of the same girl beside a boy wearing a red cap, the two are in front of some kind of stadium-like building. '_Sky, you had him to protect you, but where is he now?_' I wonder, putting the necklace in Sky's hand. "You've been through so much, and you still face many obstacles. I promised that I would protect you no matter what, but I failed to protect what you care about." I whisper quietly. Out of the corner of my eye, the moon shines its light through the window, and glistens over Sky's face.

"Big brother, we will win no matter what. I gave my word to the professor that I would learn to fend for myself, and become strong like you. You believe in me, right?" Sky asks in her sleep.

"Yeah, you'll win against anyone that challenges you, Sky." I smile, and the most unexpected thing happens, I see Sky smile. She hasn't smiled in a week, since Claw's incident.

* * *

I wake up, and feel something in my hand. I bring my hand to my face and gasp when I notice what it is. "My…memento." I gasp. "How did it get in my hand?" I ask.

"It fell off of you somehow, Sky." Someone says. I look up and see Leon. "Dahlia is came by to see ya. Says that she needs you at the European Branch ASAP. Something about a dangerous fossil, and how only you can clean it." Leon says.

"I'm not going, not without Claw." I say.

"Dahlia thought that you might say that, which is why I'm bringing you to her. It is also the captain's orders." Leon explains.

"Fine…" I grumble, getting out of bed. I walk over to my shelf, and pick up several Dino Gears that Stryker put on it. To help me in battles, because of Claw's…'absence'. '_You will never heal my heart. I am sorry, but he was my true partner, and still is._' I say to the Pyro Yutie.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please read and review.**


	31. To mend a shattered heart

**Brightclaw237: Here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it! I own nothing.**

* * *

"Come on Sky, it's time to head to Fossil Park Europe." Leon says.

"Right, I'm coming, Leon." I sigh, entering the world gate to the European Branch.

"Good, she came." Dahlia says as soon as I exit the world gate.

"Yeah, she came when I had been told to use force if necessary." Leon says.

"Yeah, so what. I'm no use to anyone right now. Not even to my other vivosaurs." I say. "I'm the most pathetic excuse for a Warden." I say.

Dahlia and Leon are shocked by my statement. "Sky, what are ya sayin?!" Dahlia asks.

"I'm just saying the truth. I can't trust myself with a vivosaur. I'll just lose them like I did with Claw." I say. Leon walks over to me. "What do you want now, lone wolf." I spat. Leon then does the most unexpected thing.

"Leon!" Dahlia gasps.

Leon had slapped his hand across my cheek. I am speechless from his actions. "Sky, you have to snap out of it! Claw wouldn't want you to be like this! He would probably rather stay in the past if you would be like this!" He snaps.

"You know nothing about me, Leon!" I growl, feeling the wild animal inside my heart trying to break free. "No one knows anything about me! My heart hasn't felt this broken in nine years!" I yell. "I had been hurt so many times in my life, and my heart has yet to completely heal. There is a large scar on my heart. It may not be a physical wound, but that only makes things much harder for me." I say, placing my hand over my heart. "You haven't had to deal with losing so many friends at a young age, or live in fear of something chasing after you!" I shout running off for my buggy. I quickly head to the dig site, Frozen Wastes.

"Whoa!" Dahlia says. "I've never seen Sky so upset like that, even if it was about Claw." Dahlia says.

"No, Sky wasn't talking about Claw." Leon says.

"What do you mean, Leon?" Dahlia asks.

"Sky was talking about her past. The struggles that she went through, and all the pain that her heart was in." Leon explains.

"I thought that Sky never talks about her life?" Dahlia says.

"Sky only talks about it when she's alone. Claw always managed to follow her though. I usually find her entering one of the American dig sites every morning." Leon explains.

"I see. So, does Sky always react like that when her past comes up?" Dahlia asks.

"Only if others are around." Leon says, as he gets up. "Well, we better go find her." Leon sighs, getting into his buggy.

I drive to the farthest area of the Frozen Wastes dig site, deep into a cave full of ice. I get out of my buggy and sit in the corner of the cave, curled up. The Spino ST doesn't even bother chasing after me. It is different from all the other Spino STs, because it is mostly white with light blue stripes. Where the blue and orange would be on the spine is actually a pale red and gold. She seems to notice the sadness that is inside of me. "Why?" I sniffle, bringing out a photo of Claw and I. The photo was taken the day that we first met, and it was the day when we had become partners. "Why did you have to leave me all alone?!" I cry, tears starting to stream down my face. "You promised to stay by my side and never leave!" I cry. Memories start to enter my mind.

* * *

_"Grrrr(Sky)!" A familar growl sounds, and the little vivosaur comes running into the room. He happily jumps up and down in front of me, and Prof. Little walks behind him._

* * *

"_Grrrrrrrrrrr(Enemy)!" Claw growls. I start to hear my vivo scanner warn me of an approaching vivosaur. I look up and see a blue vivosaur that has a frill around its neck, my Dino Dex identifies the vivosaur as Dilophosaurus US. The Dilopho is high up on a mountain ledge. It lets out a growl, and jumps down, missing the road by a mile._

_"Great job, Claw!" I say, giving my partner a thumbs up. "Now let's battle it!" I exclaim, driving towards the vivosaur._

* * *

_"Well, he's a surly fella. You wanna go?" Leon asks. "'Cause I'll throw down right here!" Leon exclaims._

_"No way! You would be destroyed be Claw. My partner chased off a rogue Gorgo that was rank twelve, and that was before he even had a Fighter." I explain._

_"Then maybe I could take him off your hands for ya?" Leon says as he reaches over to pick up Claw._

_"Never!" I snap, slapping Leon's hand away from my partner. "Claw is not just my partner, he is now part of my family. Just like all my other vivosaurs, they are family to me. We grow stronger together each day, and battle against all odds!" I exclaim. "Vivosaurs grow stronger from the bond that they share with their Fighter." I explain._

* * *

"_Ready to go, Claw?" I ask._

_"Grrruuuh(Yeeeaaaah)." Claw burps._

_"Ha ha ha!" I laugh. "You've got to be the first vivosaur that I have ever heard burp." I laugh._

_"Gruh(Huh)?" Claw asks._

_"It's nothing, Claw. We better hurry and go to the dig site, Yodel Hills." I say._

* * *

"_Guh(Ugh)?" Claw growls, and he begins to shake. I walk over to him._

_"Hey, what's wrong with him?" Mei Lian asks._

_"I don't know, Mei Lian." I say. "Claw, what's wrong?" I ask, growing worried for my partner._

_"GRAAAAAAAUGH(AAAAAAAAAAAGH)!" Claw roars as he becomes enveloped in a bright light. I then sense a surge of power soar through Claw._

_'It can't be, vivosaurs can't evolve?!' I gasp as Claw changes form. Claw is now larger than and has the build of a T-Rex, and a large blade-like born has appeared on his head, while three medium sized spikes are on his neck. The spikes on his tail are gone though. He lets out a tremendous roar, before returning to his small form._

* * *

_"__So, this is my new home?" I ask myself, wondering what my true home really is. __I pull the blanket over me. Claw jumps onto the bed and curls up beside me. I smile and pull him into a hug. "Thanks for staying by my side, Claw." I say._

_"Grrr grrr grrrrr grrrrr grr grrr grrr, Grrr(I will always be by your side, Sky). Grrr grrrr grrrr grrr(No matter what happens). Grrr grrr grrr grrr(I will never leave). Grrr grrrr(I promise)." Claw growls, and we both drift into slumber._

* * *

"You tried your best to keep your promise to me, but it wasn't enough. Not even for you, partner." I cry, my tears falling onto the photo. I hear the sound of tires approaching. "They will never leave me alone, because they wish to help me." I sigh to myself. "I knew that there would be a price to pay for time traveling, but we did it anyways." I growl. "Everyone that is close to me, ends up getting hurt in the end. You used your own body to shield me from harms way in the most dangerous battles. Said I was too young to understand what is really important. But you were wrong, brother. I already knew what was important to me, but you could not see that." I say, looking at the picture of my brother and I.

"Sky, get in your buggy!" Leon shouts. The Spino ST runs in front of the two buggies.

"What do we do, Leon?!" Dahlia asks. "We can't battle with Sky out there! And we can't leave her to be eaten by that giant lizard!" Dahlia exclaims.

"I'm going to talk to Sky. Maybe the Spino ST will ignore me." Leon says, as he gets out of his buggy.

"GRRRRROOOOAAAAAAH(LEAVE HER ALONE)!" Spino ST roars at Leon.

"Oh man!" Leon flinches.

"It's fine, they're friends of mine." I say, not turning around. The Spino ST hesitates, but walks away from Leon.

"Whoa!" Dahlia breathes. Leon continues to walk towards me.

"Sky, this world needs you. Even the rogue vivosaurs need you. They will only listen to you for some reason. We all need you, Sky." Leon says. "I…I need you, Sky." Leon says.

"Why do you need me?" I ask, my tone colder than this dig site.

"Sky, you've help me see the way vivosaurs should be treated. Not as tools of war or battle objects, but as family and friends." Leon says, bending down to my eye level.

"I'll probably just cause you pain in the end, just like I did with Claw." I mutter.

"No you won't, because you can't hurt me, unless you shut yourself away from us all." Leon says. I can feel even more tears well up into my eyes. "Sky, just please help Dahlia on this mission. I'm begging you." Leon says. I turn around and run to Leon. He grabs me in a hug, and I break down into sobs. It has been so long since I've cried this much from being hurt, since I last saw my brother. "There you go, Sky. Let out all the sadness and frustration that's been stored inside." Leon says, wiping away my tears as I continue to sob.

'_That human, he truly cares for the girl. Even if he were to discover the truth that lies within her. He is strong, for a human anyways._' Spino ST snorts.

"Come on now, Sky." Leon says. "You need to help Dahlia with some important mission. Luckily, your mission takes place in this dig site." Leon laughs.

"O-okay." I hiccup, wiping away the tears.

"You feeling any better, Sky?" Dahlia asks, getting out of her bone buggy.

"I think so." I say, wiping more tears away. The Spino St walks over to the three of us.

"Uh oh." Dahlia says as the Spino ST comes closer to us.

"Stay back!" Leon snaps, readying Gale's Dino Gear.

"Leon, don't worry. She won't hurt us, she's been protecting me all this time for some reason." I say.

"Why would a rogue protect anyone?" Dahlia asks.

"Probably because it was Sky who gave them the armor." Leon says as he gets into his buggy.

"Grrrrrooooo grrrrrr." Spino ST growls.

Leon and Dahlia look at her confused. "She wants us to follow her, guys." I say, buckling up.

"Can we really trust a rogue?" Dahlia asks.

"Sky, what should we do?" Leon asks, concerned.

"I think that we should follow her." I say.

"All right, lead the way, Spino ST." Leon says.

"Grrrr grrrrr grrrrr Grrrrr." Spino ST growls.

"She has a name, Leon." I say.

"Then what is it?" Dahlia asks, curious of how a rogue vivosaur even has a name.

"Her name is Blizzard, and she was abandoned by her Fighter after losing to the Raja Devil. That is why she doesn't trust humans anymore." I explain.

"Then why does she trust you?" Dahlia asks.

"I don't know?" I sigh.

"I think I know why, Sky." Leon says.

"You do, Leon?" Dahlia asks.

"Yeah, it may be because of how Sky treats any kind of vivosaur. No, how she treats every living creature." Leon says. "You're able to hear the voice of any vivosaur, Sky. I know part of the reason why you are able to, and I don't care if you're different." Leon says.

"So you heard about my 'condition'?" I ask.

"Condition? What kind of condition, Sky?" Dahlia asks.

"I'm not completely human, Dahlia. I haven't been a true human for many years now." I sigh. "I was kidnapped at a very young age, and exposed to genetic experimentation. I was going to become a horrible weapon of mass destruction." I say, choking back tears.

"Sky, I never even knew. What happened to your family?" Dahlia asks.

"I have no idea. I was taken to a different world, and escaped using some of the power that was given to me. I thought that I had been cured from the experimenting, but the DNA is just lying dormant inside of me." I explain. "It has been lying dormant for more than a decade now, and I am not sure when it will awaken. All I know is, when the DNA finally awakens, I won't be human." I sigh.

"Cheer up, Sky!" Dahlia exclaims. "No matter what you are, we'll always stay by your side!" She says.

"Yeah, who cares what you look like, Sky. You'll always be the one who captured my heart." Leon says.

"Thanks guys!" I laugh. "Wait, Leon, what did you just say?" I ask confused.

"Err…nothing important." Leon says, his face redder than a ruby.

I look at Dahlia on her screen, and she is laughing uncontrollably in her buggy. "Oh man, dude that was pathetic!" Dahlia laughs, clutching her sides.

For once, I don't understand what is going on. The three of us follow Blizzard to an open area. "GRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Blizzard roars. In a few moments, countless rogue vivosaurs flock over to where we are. I then notice that they all are wearing the elemental boost armor that was created about a week ago. There are five Cryos, two Orloros, one Cerato TZ, one Allo PT, two Beckles, one Lexo, and one Ptera Eu.

"What in the world?! What are they going to do?" Dahlia gasps.

"I don't know, but hold your ground." Leon says. I look up at Blizzard and she growls something to the Ptera EU.

The Ptera EU squawks something and nods at Blizzard, before flying over to a slab of rock. "Hey, careful!" Dahlia shouts. "That's the fossil that Sky needs to clean. It is dangerous and can cause an explosion!" Dahlia exclaims.

"What?!" Leon shouts, but I cover his mouth.

"Wait, they're digging it out." I say, my heart racing, filling with hope. In two minutes, the Ptera EU flies over to me with a rusted spring in its mouth. It places the spring in my hand. My eyes widen at the object.

"Dahlia, what is that?" Leon asks, growing angry at the little lie that Dahlia said.

"Umm…I think that it's a rusted spring?" Dahlia sheepishly laughs, backing away from Leon.

"No, this is a fossilized bone buggy spring!" I gasp, showing my teammates.

"How can a bone buggy part get fossilized?" Dahlia asks.

At that moment, I run straight to Blizzard, and climb onto her back. "Blizzard, think you could get me to Fossil Park Asia ASAP?" I ask, and Blizzard nods her head yes.

"Sky, what are you thinking?!" Dahlia gasps in shock.

"Getting my partner back!" I shout, signaling Blizzard to head for Asia. "Blizzard can swim through the ocean at max speed, it won't take long to get to Asia from here!" I exclaim as the Spino ST charges through the frozen terrain, the other rogue vivosaurs cheer the neutral vivosaur on.

Dahlia looks at Leon. "You don't think…" She's cut off by Leon.

"It could be possible. Come on, we've got to go and inform the others!" Leon exclaims. "We've got to get that Digmore guy!" He exclaims.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: The next chapter is almost finished. I just have a few things left to do. Please read and review.**


	32. Unbreakable Bonds

**Brightclaw237: Hey there everyone, thank you all for reading this fanfiction! It is my most popular fanfic ever. I am very surprised by how many views it gets. Anyways, I don't want to keep you waiting any long. I own nothing.**

* * *

'_Claw, I'm coming partner! We'll be together again, just like we promised!_' I think as Blizzard swims through the icy waters to the tropical area in only thirty minutes. "Blizzard, can you go any faster?" I ask.

"GRROOOOOOAAAAAAHHHH(I WILL TRY MY BEST!)" Blizzard roars, using her tail like a propeller to increase her swimming speed. Soon, the large aquatic vivosaur's body zooms through the speed causes a wave of salty mist to splash over us.

The salt does sting my eyes, but I pull through the pain. Soon, I see the ramp that was built for us to enter the Cretaceous Era. "Alright, Blizzard, you know what to do!" I exclaim, my voice full of determination. The Spino ST doesn't slow down, but speeds up even more. She jumps out of the sea, and lands by the ramp. The salty water dripping from her body is shaken off. Blizzard lets out a tremendous roar, causing everyone to look at her in terror. Though the civilians calm down once they see me next to the Spino ST. "Blizzard, can you shrink down and come with me?" I ask. The large reptile smiles and shrinks to the size of a golden retriever. The two of us head into HQ, and run straight to Prof. Little's lab.

The young professor turns around as he hears his door open. "Greetings Sky, and I see that you have revived a Spino ST." He says.

"No, this is Blizzard, one of the rogues that I had asked for help." I explain.

"It seems that your skills are still boundless." Prof. Little smiles. "So why have you come here, Sky?" He asks.

"Is it possible to revive a Dino Gear that was lost centuries ago?!" I ask.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Prof. Little asks, confused to why I would ask about a fossilized Dino Gear.

"There's a way that we can bring Claw back!" I explain.

The professor's eyes widen in realization. "Then I will start the preparations right away!" He explains. "When I receive the Dino Gear, everything should be ready." Prof. Little says. "It is a shame how you two were separated." He says.

"It isn't the first time that time travel has taken away a dear friend of mine." I sigh.

"You mean to say…" I cut him off.

"Several times already, time travel has caused me to form bonds with people." I say. "In the end though, after restoring time…those friends would fade away from existence." I explain. "The bonds we forged never forgotten, but causing pain to erupt from my heart. Knowing that they cannot be brought back, or their work would have been for nothing." I explain. I hold the tiny blue gear in my hand. "This object and my bandana are all that I have to remember them by. The objects of our journeys." I say, a single tear falling from my eye.

"Sky, I've got the Dino Gear!" Dahlia exclaims, dragging Dr. Digmore into the room.

"This girl didn't even explain anything to me, pushed me into her bone buggy and brought me here!" Dr. Digmore explains.

Leon hurries into the room. "You have some kind of fossilized Dino Gear, right?" Leon asks.

Dr. Digmore turns to face him. "Yes, why do you ask?" He asks us.

"It turns out that the fossilized Dino Gear is Claw!" I exclaim. "He never did turn into a Dino Gear whenever he loses in a battle, but he probably did this to wait for me." I explain. "Waiting for me to find him, because he trusts me!" I cry, tears starting to fall from my eyes.

Leon takes my hand, and places and object in it. He closes my hand, and says not to open it until Claw comes back. "Then if that is the case, here's the Dino Gear." Dr. Digmore says, giving the fossilized disk to the professor.

Prof. Little turns to face me. "This will take a minute, so please wait outside." He says.

All of us wait outside by the large mechanical dinosaur, Blizzard stands by my side. All of my friends stand by me, hoping that Claw and I will be reunited. Prof. Little walks out from the HQ with a pure red disk in his hand. "Hopefully you should be able to release Claw from his Dino Gear with a single throw." He explains.

"Thank you, Prof. Little." I say. I then walk forward, placing the object that Leon gave me into the pocket of my jacket. I then grasp the disk with both hands, and throw it into the air. '_Please come back, Claw!_' I plea as the disk leaves my hand. '_You promised that we would stay partners forever_!' I think as the disk flies farther away. The disk begins to shine. '_You promised to protect me._' I think, seeing the disk enveloped in a white light. The light takes the form of a small T-Rex like vivosaur. I smile as the light fades away. Seeing the green stripes, white underbelly, red scales, and emerald star-like eyes brings life back to my soul.

Claw opens up his mouth, letting out a loud yawn. He turns around and sees me. Tears of joy stream down my face as Claw runs towards me. Leaping right into my open arms. I catch my partner in a hug. My heart that had been shattered over time and time again, has finally healed once and for all. For once in my life, a friend has kept their promise. "Grr grr grrr(I told you that I would keep my promise.)" Claw growls, tears streaming down his face as well.

"Yeah, you kept your promise." I smile. "Thank you." I whisper to Claw. I can feel my light energy grow, and without realizing it, it enters Claw. The light energy finds its target, and envelopes a crystallized object. A light soon envelopes Claw, and he begins to change form again. Claw's body grows to the size and shape of a therizinosaur. The light soon dies down and Claw looks at his new form. His body almost looks metallic, and is slender now. Only two claws remain on both hands wich have elongated, and the claws have become sharp sickes. The green stripes are now at his sides in the shape of diamonds, with several metal curved spikes on his back. His neck is about the same as a sauropod is width, but not in height. His head has become small and and he no longer has a horn on his snout. The yellow horn has actually become a crest that rests on the top of his head. Claw no longer has the same snow white on his chin and belly, but a dark metallic silver. The blue from his eyebrows have become like crests on his eyes like before, but are much more defined now. His scar does not appear on his snout, confirming my thoughts that his scar was the horn in his other form.

"Whoa! He changed again?!" Nate yelps in surprise, hiding behind Penny. "I hope that he's past all the jokes that I've made about him." He sheepishly laughs. Penny elbows Nate's arm to stop him from ruining my reunion with Claw. Blizzard also snaps at Nate to silence him. Soon, the theropod reverts to a white rimmed Dino Gear. I smile as I pick the disk up, seeing Blizzard's image on it. '_Thank you for all of your help._' I say through my mental link with Blizzard.

My Dino Dex beeps from within my pocket. I bring out the device and open it up. Claw's new forum appears on the screen.

"**Genus-Chompsaurus**

**Group: Other**

**Era: Other**

**Element: Fire**

**Diet: Other**

**Location: Other**" My Dino Dex beeps, turning off.

"Grrrr(Sky.)" Claw growls as he bends his head down towards mine. I hold out my hand. Claw presses his face to my hand, and I can feel the darkness inside of him slowly fading away. I smile as Claw reverts back to his original form, and he jumps into my arms again. Everyone soon gathers around me, the only people that are missing right now are Stryker and Tria. I never noticed them leave, but they somehow slipped away without any of us knowing.

* * *

"Claw is progressing far quicker than I had thought was possible." Stryker says as he stares out his office window, Tria leaning against the elevator door.

"Yeah, it's been five years since retrieving Dr. Blackraven's experiment. As well as Star's transformation." Tria sighs, remembering the events that took place not far from the HQ. "To think that he would be back, and still trying to create a weapon to control this world." Tria sighs.

"I didn't even want Sky to cross paths with that madman, but it seems that fate has decided other things." Stryker sighs. "It won't be long until Blackraven comes up with a new plan, so we must be prepared at all times." He says. "Tria, set up a tournament that will have all of the wardens face each other." Stryker orders. "This way we can find out who to send against Blackraven." He explains. "We cannot allow anymore harm to come to these parks." Stryker says. "Or to Sky and Claw…" He whispers the last part. "The tournament will start in a week." Stryker says, seeing Sky having fun with Claw and their friends. "I have never seen that vivosaur show any other emotion besides hatred, especially to humans." Stryker says.

"True, Sky's power must not just come from some kind of powerful energy, but from her heart." Tria smiles, holding Star's Dino Gear in hand. "Not even Star was able to drain all of the dark energy from within Claw, only able to crystallize the energy to keep him stable." Her smile fading.

Stryker notices this. "Tria, what seems to be the problem?" He asks.

"I'm worried about what could happen to Sky." Tria says.

"What are you talking about?" Stryker asks.

"Sky does seem to be getting somewhat weaker." Tria says. "I think that she might be overusing her power." She says.

"Overusing light energy?" Stryker asks.

"Yes, the power of light energy can drain the strength of the user. That is the reason why Star couldn't remove all of the dark energy from Claw, Star could've died if she used so much of it!" Tria explains, tears streaming down her face. "I know that Sky is strong and all, but she is getting weaker, and the more she tries to save Claw…" Tria sobs. "If mom were here, she would know what to do." Tria cries. Stryker then realizes what day it is.

"That's right, today is the day that your mother vanished." Stryker sighs. "I am sure that she is fine though, you mother is not one to go down so easily." Stryker says as he comforts his daughter. Tria picks up the photo on the desk. It is a younger Stryker next to a woman with sapphire blue hair, pale pink eyes, and she is in an archeologist excavation uniform. Between the two is a twelve year old Tria in a pink shirt with light gray shorts. 'I know that we will find you,…Hikari.' Stryker vows to himself.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Thank you all, hope you enjoyed. Please read and review!**


	33. Loneliness

**Brightclaw237: Brightclaw237 here, hope that you all are enjoying the story so far. This is another filler chapter, but it shows more of Sky's past. Hope you enjoy it. I own nothing.**

* * *

"It's that day again." I sigh, looking at the calendar. "Time to head out then." I say as exit my room, leaving Claw behind. I always go alone to be in silence until daybreak, because I don't want anyone to ask me where I'm heading. I hear the door behind me slightly creak open. I turn around and see Claw. "Claw,…please just leave me alone for a bit. I need to do something today, alone." I whisper.

"Grrrr(Not without me, you're not)." Claw growls quietly.

"Fine, but you can't tell any of the other vivosaurs, or people that can understand vivosaur." I sigh.

"Grrrr(Got it)." Claw growls, jumping onto my shoulder.

I go to Fossil Park America, and head for the garage. I take my Buggy to Starry Falls. I check my vivo scanner, and it seems that all of the rogue vivosaurs are still asleep, even the vicious Lytho is sleeping soundly all the way over by the falls. I slowly drive up to the rogue Argento. I get out of my Buggy and walk up to it, slowly pat it on the head, and gently wake it up. "Could you help me get to the top of the falls please?" I ask him. The Argento slowly shakes his head yes, and lowers his neck for me to climb. The only rogue vivosaur in the area that will actually help me is this Argento, he seems to like helping me. _'It must be very lonely for him around here.' _I think as the Argento lifts Claw and I up to the highest point of Starry falls. I gently get off of his head, and turn to face the titanic sized vivosaur. "Thank you, Argento." I whisper, and the sauropod just blinks as it stays there, waiting for me to return when I finish with what I need to do. I walk through the forest and reach an open meadow where the stars shine their brightest. I slowly sit down on the ground, before bringing out a locket in the shape of two wings, one of pure white, and one of many colors. I open up the locket and see a picture of me with a small puppy-like animal in the white wing, and a picture of me with a boy wearing a red cap. "This was the first picture that had ever been taken, after my escape. When I first met my brother." I cry, looking up at the stars. Claw nudges my hand, as he looks at the pictures. "We traveled everywhere together, helping others, and becoming stronger with every battle that we won." I tell him.

"Grrr(What's his name)?" Claw asks.

"I'd rather keep it a secret, especially right now. Today is the day that he went off to train on a mountain. The only people allowed to travel through the mountain, are those who have defeated both leagues, and the champion once again. I earned that right about two years ago, and found him." I explain. "I had never managed to win against him as a child before, but after years of training on my own with my own team. I had finally defeated my brother, but I did not want to be known as champion. After I had won, my brother had disappeared again. Nobody knows where he is, not even me." I say. "The two of us would always look up at the starry sky and wish on them to achieve our dreams. The sky here looks just like how it was when my brother and I first started our journey. We had vowed to win against all odds that were stacked against us." I sigh, lying down on the soft grass. Claw lying down right beside me. I begin to sing as I look up at the sky.

"Hey there now

Where'd you go

You left me here so unexpected

You changed my life

I hope you know

cause now I'm lost

So unprotectedIn a blink of an eye

In a blink of an eye

I never got to say goodbye

Like a shooting star

Flyin' across the room

So fast so far

You were gone too soon

You're part of me

And I'll never be

The same here without you

You were gone too soon

You were always there

and like shining light

on my darkest days

you were there to guide me

Oh I miss you now

I wish you could see

Just how much your memory

Will always mean to me

In a blink of an eye

I never got to say goodbye

Like a shooting star

Flyin' across the room

So fast so far

You were gone too soon

You're part of me

And I'll never be

The same here without you

You were gone too soon

Shine on! Shine on!

To a better place

Shine on! Shine on!

Will never be the same

Like a shooting star

Flyin' across the room

So fast so far

You were gone too soon

You're part of me

And I'll never be

The same here without you

You were gone too soon

Shine on! Shine on!

You were gone too soon

Shine on! Shine on!

You were gone too soon

Shine on! Shine on!

You were gone too soon" I sing as Claw falls asleep, and a single falls from my eye. I gently pet Claw, stroking my hand along his scaly back. "I almost lost you forever, Claw. I can't let something like that ever happen again." I growl. "I am through with time travel. Time traveling only brings pain to those who use it." I sigh. "I lost one too many friends to it already, and I had almost lost you." I say, another tear falls from my face as I look up at the sky. It has been four months since arriving in this dimension, and I have yet to find a way home. "Yet, do I even want to return?" I stop petting Claw and let out a sigh of annoyance. "I'm torn between worlds, how will I ever be able to find a place to truly call home?" I ask myself. "I've made so many friends here, but mom and bro at back home." I sigh. A sharp pain shoots through my heart. "Though…,why does it feel as if I belong here? Could this place be where I belong?" I ask, looking up at the stars.

"Such a sad story, yet such a beautiful singing voice." A familiar voice says. My eyes widen in panic as I look behind me and see Leon walking over to me.

"What are you doing here, Leon?" I ask, a growl rumbling in my throat.

"I work in Fossil Park America." Leon laughs, a smug smirk on his face.

"You know what I mean. Now tell me." I say getting angry.

"Calm down, Sky. I just heard the World Gate open, and saw you and Claw come out of it. I just need to know why you came to Starry Falls." Leon says.

"It is my business, Stryker doesn't even know about this. I came all on my own because I have to do something for a friend. It is nothing illegal at all, just a promise. So you can leave me alone." I say.

"This is about the person who raised you, isn't it?" Leon asks. I don't say anything, and look at the stars. "Sky, Stryker told me everything. Why you don't want to be alone, and why you want to help people. You do it to fill the void in your heart. You lost your only family, and had nowhere else to go." Leon says.

"How would you even know?!" I snap. "You were never kidnapped to be experimented on, or used to become a weapon of mass destruction. I had no place left after escaping. My family is probably dead, and none of my friends would even stay by me, because of what happened. Other adults would look at me, and only see something that may be a monster on the inside! You didn't have to face the hate or anything like that!" I snap. "I had lived in darkness until I was rescued by a wild animal." I shout at Leon.

"Sky, I had no idea that you went through so much in your life. I'm sorry, for how I've treated you when we first met." Leon says, holding his hand out.

"Apology accepted, but you should learn to keep your nose out of extremely personal things. The only living thing that would stay be me, was a wolf. She helped me find civilization that would accept me." I explain. "The wolf had strange markings all over its fur. It seemed to be different than all of the other animals in the forest." I say. Leon's expression is beyond shock. "I thought that I would have been alone for the rest of my life, it isn't fun to feel alone." I say. "Lone wolves usually die alone, sad and weak, just like how I was left all alone in the end!" I snap, walking away from Leon, but he grabs me in a hug.

"Sky! I said that I am sorry. Even though I was a loner before, you showed me that I do need my friends' help to win. If it wasn't for you, I would have been long gone! You are actually my first friend." Leon says, not letting go of me.

"Leon, let me go!" I growl getting angry.

"No way, Sky!" Leon snaps. "I'm your friend, and I will help you no matter what! If you have taught me anything, it would to never let a friend go down a cold path. Everyone you've met has been saved from that path by you and Claw. Just let me help you, let me heal your heart. I will protect you, Sky." Leon says, hugging me.

The pit in my soul starts to disappear, and is replaced with a warm longing feeling. '_Leon, you know barely anything about my past still, but you are willing to stay by me, even if it meant if you would lose your life. You are starting to see the world through my own eyes, but not through the soul._' I think as Leon carries me back to his Buggy, Claw following right beside him, as Leon tows my Buggy back, refusing to let me speak or drive away, and Claw helps Leon. Leon starts to contact someone from his monitor. "Let me guess, you're contacting Stryker?" I ask, annoyed.

"Yeah, I just need to let him know that you're alright, and I want to know why you were really taken away from your family." Leon explains.

"You won't get much from him. I've already told you half the story, at least the half that I remember." I say looking at the sky.

"Half the story?" Leon asks. "What do you mean, Sky?" He asks.

"I changed my name long ago, it was never Sky or Skyla. That's just a nickname that I was given myself after being taken in by my new family. I would always surprise my friends from out of nowhere. I was also able to take on many creatures as a small child, and I even befriended a dragon that lived high above the clouds." I explain.

"Are you serious? There's no such thing as a 'sky dragon'." Leon laughs.

"Remember the Earth Dragon?" I say.

"Good point." Leon stops laughing. "Wait, how do you know about that?!" Leon asks, surprised.

"I was able to find it." I say. "You still have yet to know what challenges I've had to face." I sigh. "There were many strange creatures around me as a child. It may have actually been a whole different world. Possibly in an entirely different dimension." I say.

"You're starting to sound like the professor, Sky." Leon says.

"I'm nowhere near as intelligent as him." I laugh, lightly punching Leon in the arm.

"Hey! I thought you were against hurting your friends?" Leon smiles.

"I can't hurt anyone, because I always hold back in the end." I chuckle.

"Well, at least you're feeling better." Leon says as Stryker finally intercepts the call.

"Leon, why did you call me so early. The sun isn't even up. I thought that every Warden would be resting for a few days. I know that my daughters are." Stryker yawns.

"Not exactly, because I had some business to take care of." I chuckle.

"Skyla Okami Star! What are you doing in Fossil Park America?" Stryker snaps, furious at my actions.

I flinch at his tone. "I had to do something extremely personal, something that I've been doing ever since my brother left." I say, not looking at the screen.

"Captain Stryker, Sky wasn't harmed at all. Strangely enough though, a rogue Argento aided Sky in her quest. She's still a bit sad about almost losing Claw, that it brought up some bad memories of her past." Leon explains.

Stryker's gaze softens. "I see, it is good to know that she's safe. We will discuss the rest of this once you've returned. I will need to have Wild River keep an eye on Sky from now on." Stryker says, before exiting the call.

"Great, now I'm gonna have a Spino ST on me at all times." I sigh sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"I think he's serious." Leon says, as we exit his Buggy.

"Serious about parting with his partner. That is funny, because no Fighter would ever part with a vivosaur." I say as I enter the world gate. "If Claw were to disappear again, and never to be found…" I start, holding back my tears. "I would never be the same." I say. "My heart would shatter once more, but it will never heal again. I've already lost too much in my life, Leon." I say. "You have no idea what I have been through as a child." I say.

"How bad could it have been besides the things that happened when you were kidnapped?" Leon asks.

"Far worse than you could ever imagine." I growl. "One day my brother got seriously wounded in a battle. He was lucky that I had Ace with me at the time, or else we wouldn't have made it back to town in time." I explain. "I've held a grudge against the man that did that to my brother, and my brother held one too." I say. "Two years later, my brother had mysteriously disappeared." I say.

"Sky, is that why you're still looking for him?" Leon asks.

"No, he was found in the second year he disappeared. He was actually kidnapped. " I explain."He had accepted some kind of challenge letter, but it turned out to be a trap." I sigh. "A friend of my brother and I knew that it probably wouldn't be long before the people that kidnapped my brother would start to come after me." I say.

"What did you do to hide Sky?" Leon asks.

"I didn't hide at all, but I did go undercover with another friend who was entrusted with my brother's partner. We had disguised ourselves from everyone, even our own friends. Only a few were able to find out the secret during the case." I explain. "In the end, I was reunited with my brother, and we all came out stronger than ever thanks to the adventure." I explain. "Though, things did change for me when the _incident_ happened." I cringe at the memory.

"What happened, Sky?" Leon asks.

"It is too painful to explain, but the event left me in tears, and I was a runaway for at least a year or two." I explain. "Besides, I already explained it to you." I say, looking away.

"You ran away from home?!" Leon gasps.

"Only to find a solution to free my brother and friends from their prison!" I snap, tears streaming down my face. "Something put four of my friends and my brother in a petrified-like condition. There was only one thing that could heal them, but I had to wait for the right time." I say. "Leon, I've told you more than enough. I want to go home." I cry.

When we arrive in the area of Stryker's home, I see Stryker at the door. He has a very angry face, and his Spino ST is standing behind him. "Sky, why would you leave without telling me?!" Stryker exclaims, his voice full of worry.

"I didn't want to wake you up, or cause worry. Today is the day that my brother left to train. The day he never came back. I was going by myself, but Claw followed me anyways. I would always head alone to think about the adventures that my brother and I went on. As well as all the friends that I had to leave behind when I got older. I have had to pass on the teachings of my brother. I almost lost him forever one time, and I lost him again. I would always search for my brother on this day, but every year, I end up failing." I explain.

Stryker's gaze softens after hearing my explanation. "Sky, you could have told me the truth. You are part of my family now, so there's nothing that you need hide from me." Stryker says.

"Fine." I mutter, heading for the door, but Leon says something that causes Stryker to become surprised.

"Stryker, Sky has actually had a harder life than she has let on about!" Leon exclaims. "Sky's just been holding back all of the pain that is inside her! She's even holding her tears back right now!" Leon explains.

Stryker turns around to try and face me, but I don't show him my face. "Sky, is this true?" Stryker asks.

I say nothing, and run inside to my room. "Sky!" Leon shouts, reaching out for me, but Wild River blocks his path.

"Wild River, move aside right now!" Stryker orders his partner.

"Graaaa(Sky needs to be alone right now). Grrr(Leon is right about her pain). Grrr(Even the wild ones can sense her pain and sorrow)." Wild River growls.

"Wild River, you really are worried for her, aren't you?" Stryker asks.

"Captain Stryker." Leon starts.

"What is it, Leon?" Stryker asks.

"All of the vivosaurs are worried about Sky. Especially the rogue ones, they are always waiting for Sky. They try to protect her from harm, and try to cheer her up." Leon explains.

I run into my room and get a small blue metallic cube from one of my backpacks. I then gather all of my belongings around the cube, and press a small red button that activates the machine. The cube is a miniature portable storage unit that can hold over countless items. This machine made it easier for my travels when I was on my own without any of my friends beside me. "Claw, we need to leave now!" I cry.

"GRRAH(WHY?!)" Claw roars in shock.

"It is my business, Stryker doesn't even know about this. I came all on my own because I have to do something for a friend. It is nothing illegal at all, just a promise. So you can leave me alone." I say.

"This is about the person who raised you, isn't it?" Leon asks. I don't say anything, and look at the stars. "Sky, Stryker told me everything. Why you don't want to be alone, and why you want to help people. You do it to fill the void in your heart. You lost your only family, and had nowhere else to go." Leon says.

"How would you even know?!" I snap. "You were never kidnapped to be experimented on, or used to become a weapon of mass destruction. I had no place left after escaping. My family is probably dead, and none of my friends would even stay by me, because of what happened. Other adults would look at me, and only see something that may be a monster on the inside! You didn't have to face the hate or anything like that!" I snap. "I had lived in darkness until I was rescued by a wild animal." I shout at Leon.

"Sky, I had no idea that you went through so much in your life. I'm sorry, for how I've treated you when we first met." Leon says, holding his hand out.

"Apology accepted, but you should learn to keep your nose out of extremely personal things. The only living thing that would stay be me, was a wolf. She helped me find civilization that would accept me." I explain. "The wolf had strange markings all over its fur. It seemed to be different than all of the other animals in the forest." I say. Leon's expression is beyond shock. "I thought that I would have been alone for the rest of my life, it isn't fun to feel alone." I say. "Lone wolves usually die alone, sad and weak, just like how I was left all alone in the end!" I snap, walking away from Leon, but he grabs me in a hug.

"Sky! I said that I am sorry. Even though I was a loner before, you showed me that I do need my friends' help to win. If it wasn't for you, I would have been long gone! You are actually my first friend." Leon says, not letting go of me.

"Leon, let me go!" I growl getting angry.

"No way, Sky!" Leon snaps. "I'm your friend, and I will help you no matter what! If you have taught me anything, it would to never let a friend go down a cold path. Everyone you've met has been saved from that path by you and Claw. Just let me help you, let me heal your heart. I will protect you, Sky." Leon says, hugging me.

The pit in my soul starts to disappear, and is replaced with a warm longing feeling. '_Leon, you know barely anything about my past still, but you are willing to stay by me, even if it meant if you would lose your life. You are starting to see the world through my own eyes, but not through the soul._' I think as Leon carries me back to his Buggy, Claw following right beside him, as Leon tows my Buggy back, refusing to let me speak or drive away, and Claw helps Leon. Leon starts to contact someone from his monitor. "Let me guess, you're contacting Stryker?" I ask, annoyed.

"Yeah, I just need to let him know that you're alright, and I want to know why you were really taken away from your family." Leon explains.

"You won't get much from him. I've already told you half the story, at least the half that I remember." I say looking at the sky.

"Half the story?" Leon asks. "What do you mean, Sky?" He asks.

"I changed my name long ago, it was never Sky or Skyla. That's just a nickname that I was given myself after being taken in by my new family. I would always surprise my friends from out of nowhere. I was also able to take on many creatures as a small child, and I even befriended a dragon that lived high above the clouds." I explain.

"Are you serious? There's no such thing as a 'sky dragon'." Leon laughs.

"Remember the Earth Dragon?" I say.

"Good point." Leon stops laughing. "Wait, how do you know about that?!" Leon asks, surprised.

"I was able to find it." I say. "You still have yet to know what challenges I've had to face." I sigh. "There were many strange creatures around me as a child. It may have actually been a whole different world. Possibly in an entirely different dimension." I say.

"You're starting to sound like the professor, Sky." Leon says.

"I'm nowhere near as intelligent as him." I laugh, lightly punching Leon in the arm.

"Hey! I thought you were against hurting your friends?" Leon smiles.

"I can't hurt anyone, because I always hold back in the end." I chuckle.

"Well, at least you're feeling better." Leon says as Stryker finally intercepts the call.

"Leon, why did you call me so early. The sun isn't even up. I thought that every Warden would be resting for a few days. I know that my daughters are." Stryker yawns.

"Not exactly, because I had some business to take care of." I chuckle.

"Skyla Okami Star! What are you doing in Fossil Park America?" Stryker snaps, furious at my actions.

I flinch at his tone. "I had to do something extremely personal, something that I've been doing ever since my brother left." I say, not looking at the screen.

"Captain Stryker, Sky wasn't harmed at all. Strangely enough though, a rogue Argento aided Sky in her quest. She's still a bit sad about almost losing Claw, that it brought up some bad memories of her past." Leon explains.

Stryker's gaze softens. "I see, it is good to know that she's safe. We will discuss the rest of this once you've returned. I will need to have Wild River keep an eye on Sky from now on." Stryker says, before exiting the call.

"Great, now I'm gonna have a Spino ST on me at all times." I sigh sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"I think he's serious." Leon says, as we exit his Buggy.

"Serious about parting with his partner. That is funny, because no Fighter would ever part with a vivosaur." I say as I enter the world gate. "If Claw were to disappear again, and never to be found…" I start, holding back my tears. "I would never be the same." I say. "My heart would shatter once more, but it will never heal again. I've already lost too much in my life, Leon." I say. "You have no idea what I have been through as a child." I say.

"How bad could it have been besides the things that happened when you were kidnapped?" Leon asks.

"Far worse than you could ever imagine." I growl. "One day my brother got seriously wounded in a battle. He was lucky that I had Ace with me at the time, or else we wouldn't have made it back to town in time." I explain. "I've held a grudge against the man that did that to my brother, and my brother held one too." I say. "Two years later, my brother had mysteriously disappeared." I say.

"Sky, is that why you're still looking for him?" Leon asks.

"No, he was found in the second year he disappeared. He was actually kidnapped. " I explain."He had accepted some kind of challenge letter, but it turned out to be a trap." I sigh. "A friend of my brother and I knew that it probably wouldn't be long before the people that kidnapped my brother would start to come after me." I say.

"What did you do to hide Sky?" Leon asks.

"I didn't hide at all, but I did go undercover with another friend who was entrusted with my brother's partner. We had disguised ourselves from everyone, even our own friends. Only a few were able to find out the secret during the case." I explain. "In the end, I was reunited with my brother, and we all came out stronger than ever thanks to the adventure." I explain. "Though, things did change for me when the _incident_ happened." I cringe at the memory.

"What happened, Sky?" Leon asks.

"It is too painful to explain, but the event left me in tears, and I was a runaway for at least a year or two." I explain. "Besides, I already explained it to you." I say, looking away.

"You ran away from home?!" Leon gasps.

"Only to find a solution to free my brother and friends from their prison!" I snap, tears streaming down my face. "Something put four of my friends and my brother in a petrified-like condition. There was only one thing that could heal them, but I had to wait for the right time." I say. "Leon, I've told you more than enough. I want to go home." I cry.

When we arrive in the area of Stryker's home, I see Stryker at the door. He has a very angry face, and his Spino ST is standing behind him. "Sky, why would you leave without telling me?!" Stryker exclaims, his voice full of worry.

"I didn't want to wake you up, or cause worry. Today is the day that my brother left to train. The day he never came back. I was going by myself, but Claw followed me anyways. I would always head alone to think about the adventures that my brother and I went on. As well as all the friends that I had to leave behind when I got older. I have had to pass on the teachings of my brother. I almost lost him forever one time, and I lost him again. I would always search for my brother on this day, but every year, I end up failing." I explain.

Stryker's gaze softens after hearing my explanation. "Sky, you could have told me the truth. You are part of my family now, so there's nothing that you need hide from me." Stryker says.

"It is my business, Stryker doesn't even know about this. I came all on my own because I have to do something for a friend. It is nothing illegal at all, just a promise. So you can leave me alone." I say.

"This is about the person who raised you, isn't it?" Leon asks. I don't say anything, and look at the stars. "Sky, Stryker told me everything. Why you don't want to be alone, and why you want to help people. You do it to fill the void in your heart. You lost your only family, and had nowhere else to go." Leon says.

"How would you even know?!" I snap. "You were never kidnapped to be experimented on, or used to become a weapon of mass destruction. I had no place left after escaping. My family is probably dead, and none of my friends would even stay by me, because of what happened. Other adults would look at me, and only see something that may be a monster on the inside! You didn't have to face the hate or anything like that!" I snap. "I had lived in darkness until I was rescued by a wild animal." I shout at Leon.

"Sky, I had no idea that you went through so much in your life. I'm sorry, for how I've treated you when we first met." Leon says, holding his hand out.

"Apology accepted, but you should learn to keep your nose out of extremely personal things. The only living thing that would stay be me, was a wolf. She helped me find civilization that would accept me." I explain. "The wolf had strange markings all over its fur. It seemed to be different than all of the other animals in the forest." I say. Leon's expression is beyond shock. "I thought that I would have been alone for the rest of my life, it isn't fun to feel alone." I say. "Lone wolves usually die alone, sad and weak, just like how I was left all alone in the end!" I snap, walking away from Leon, but he grabs me in a hug.

"Sky! I said that I am sorry. Even though I was a loner before, you showed me that I do need my friends' help to win. If it wasn't for you, I would have been long gone! You are actually my first friend." Leon says, not letting go of me.

"Leon, let me go!" I growl getting angry.

"No way, Sky!" Leon snaps. "I'm your friend, and I will help you no matter what! If you have taught me anything, it would to never let a friend go down a cold path. Everyone you've met has been saved from that path by you and Claw. Just let me help you, let me heal your heart. I will protect you, Sky." Leon says, hugging me.

The pit in my soul starts to disappear, and is replaced with a warm longing feeling. '_Leon, you know barely anything about my past still, but you are willing to stay by me, even if it meant if you would lose your life. You are starting to see the world through my own eyes, but not through the soul._' I think as Leon carries me back to his Buggy, Claw following right beside him, as Leon tows my Buggy back, refusing to let me speak or drive away, and Claw helps Leon. Leon starts to contact someone from his monitor. "Let me guess, you're contacting Stryker?" I ask, annoyed.

"Yeah, I just need to let him know that you're alright, and I want to know why you were really taken away from your family." Leon explains.

"You won't get much from him. I've already told you half the story, at least the half that I remember." I say looking at the sky.

"Half the story?" Leon asks. "What do you mean, Sky?" He asks.

"I changed my name long ago, it was never Sky or Skyla. That's just a nickname that I was given myself after being taken in by my new family. I would always surprise my friends from out of nowhere. I was also able to take on many creatures as a small child, and I even befriended a dragon that lived high above the clouds." I explain.

"Are you serious? There's no such thing as a 'sky dragon'." Leon laughs.

"Remember the Earth Dragon?" I say.

"Good point." Leon stops laughing. "Wait, how do you know about that?!" Leon asks, surprised.

"I was able to find it." I say. "You still have yet to know what challenges I've had to face." I sigh. "There were many strange creatures around me as a child. It may have actually been a whole different world. Possibly in an entirely different dimension." I say.

"You're starting to sound like the professor, Sky." Leon says.

"I'm nowhere near as intelligent as him." I laugh, lightly punching Leon in the arm.

"Hey! I thought you were against hurting your friends?" Leon smiles.

"I can't hurt anyone, because I always hold back in the end." I chuckle.

"Well, at least you're feeling better." Leon says as Stryker finally intercepts the call.

"Leon, why did you call me so early. The sun isn't even up. I thought that every Warden would be resting for a few days. I know that my daughters are." Stryker yawns.

"Not exactly, because I had some business to take care of." I chuckle.

"Skyla Okami Star! What are you doing in Fossil Park America?" Stryker snaps, furious at my actions.

I flinch at his tone. "I had to do something extremely personal, something that I've been doing ever since my brother left." I say, not looking at the screen.

"Captain Stryker, Sky wasn't harmed at all. Strangely enough though, a rogue Argento aided Sky in her quest. She's still a bit sad about almost losing Claw, that it brought up some bad memories of her past." Leon explains.

Stryker's gaze softens. "I see, it is good to know that she's safe. We will discuss the rest of this once you've returned. I will need to have Wild River keep an eye on Sky from now on." Stryker says, before exiting the call.

"Great, now I'm gonna have a Spino ST on me at all times." I sigh sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"I think he's serious." Leon says, as we exit his Buggy.

"Serious about parting with his partner. That is funny, because no Fighter would ever part with a vivosaur." I say as I enter the world gate. "If Claw were to disappear again, and never to be found…" I start, holding back my tears. "I would never be the same." I say. "My heart would shatter once more, but it will never heal again. I've already lost too much in my life, Leon." I say. "You have no idea what I have been through as a child." I say.

"How bad could it have been besides the things that happened when you were kidnapped?" Leon asks.

"Far worse than you could ever imagine." I growl. "One day my brother got seriously wounded in a battle. He was lucky that I had Ace with me at the time, or else we wouldn't have made it back to town in time." I explain. "I've held a grudge against the man that did that to my brother, and my brother held one too." I say. "Two years later, my brother had mysteriously disappeared." I say.

"Sky, is that why you're still looking for him?" Leon asks.

"No, he was found in the second year he disappeared. He was actually kidnapped. " I explain."He had accepted some kind of challenge letter, but it turned out to be a trap." I sigh. "A friend of my brother and I knew that it probably wouldn't be long before the people that kidnapped my brother would start to come after me." I say.

"What did you do to hide Sky?" Leon asks.

"I didn't hide at all, but I did go undercover with another friend who was entrusted with my brother's partner. We had disguised ourselves from everyone, even our own friends. Only a few were able to find out the secret during the case." I explain. "In the end, I was reunited with my brother, and we all came out stronger than ever thanks to the adventure." I explain. "Though, things did change for me when the _incident_ happened." I cringe at the memory.

"What happened, Sky?" Leon asks.

"It is too painful to explain, but the event left me in tears, and I was a runaway for at least a year or two." I explain. "Besides, I already explained it to you." I say, looking away.

"You ran away from home?!" Leon gasps.

"Only to find a solution to free my brother and friends from their prison!" I snap, tears streaming down my face. "Something put four of my friends and my brother in a petrified-like condition. There was only one thing that could heal them, but I had to wait for the right time." I say. "Leon, I've told you more than enough. I want to go home." I cry.

When we arrive in the area of Stryker's home, I see Stryker at the door. He has a very angry face, and his Spino ST is standing behind him. "Sky, why would you leave without telling me?!" Stryker exclaims, his voice full of worry.

"I didn't want to wake you up, or cause worry. Today is the day that my brother left to train. The day he never came back. I was going by myself, but Claw followed me anyways. I would always head alone to think about the adventures that my brother and I went on. As well as all the friends that I had to leave behind when I got older. I have had to pass on the teachings of my brother. I almost lost him forever one time, and I lost him again. I would always search for my brother on this day, but every year, I end up failing." I explain.

Stryker's gaze softens after hearing my explanation. "Sky, you could have told me the truth. You are part of my family now, so there's nothing that you need hide from me." Stryker says.

"Fine." I mutter, heading for the door, but Leon says something that causes Stryker to become surprised.

"Stryker, Sky has actually had a harder life than she has let on about!" Leon exclaims. "Sky's just been holding back all of the pain that is inside her! She's even holding her tears back right now!" Leon explains.

Stryker turns around to try and face me, but I don't show him my face. "Sky, is this true?" Stryker asks.

I say nothing, and run inside to my room. "Sky!" Leon shouts, reaching out for me, but Wild River blocks his path.

"Wild River, move aside right now!" Stryker orders his partner.

"Graaaa(Sky needs to be alone right now). Grrr(Leon is right about her pain). Grrr(Even the wild ones can sense her pain and sorrow)." Wild River growls.

"Wild River, you really are worried for her, aren't you?" Stryker asks.

"Captain Stryker." Leon starts.

"What is it, Leon?" Stryker asks.

"All of the vivosaurs are worried about Sky. Especially the rogue ones, they are always waiting for Sky. They try to protect her from harm, and try to cheer her up." Leon explains.

* * *

I run into my room and get a small blue metallic cube from one of my backpacks. I then gather all of my belongings around the cube, and press a small red button that activates the machine. The cube is a miniature portable storage unit that can hold over countless items. This machine made it easier for my travels when I was on my own without any of my friends beside me. "Claw, we need to leave now!" I cry.

"GRRAH(WHY?!)" Claw roars in shock.

"Everyone here is already afraid of the BR Brigade. I don't want them to be afraid of me either!" I explain. "I am going to take matters into my own hands for awhile." I say. "The two of us are going to be on our own for awhile, so I need to contact my other 'partners'." I say.

"Gruh(Other partners?)" Claw growls confused.

"I've told you before, Claw. I am not from this world, or the world from where my other partners come from." I say. "I can't recall what my original home even looked like!" I exclaim. "I call them by names, but that is just for safety measures. Only one of them is actually called by their name." I explain. "Now we've got to go to my hideout." I say, bringing out a small red and white orb.

"Grr?(What's that?)" Claw asks.

"A containment capsule. It is similar to the Dino Gears, but the creatures inside can't go rogue." I explain. I then open my window and climb out, but I also make sure that I leave no tracks behind me before I close the window. "Claw, I need you to transform into your Nibblesaurus form, please?" I ask my partner. Claw's eyes are wide with concern, but he does as he's told and transforms. The two of us head deep into the mountains where nobody would ever find us in time. "By the time anyone notices that we're not there, we'll be long gone." I say, tossing the capsule.

The capsule pops open and emits a white light that takes a form. A small cat-like animal with lavender fur and a twin tail appears as the light fades. "Espe espeon (What do you want, Sky?)" She meows.

"Dawn, I need you to teleport us all to the base." I say.

"Espeon espe on(Alright, but we need to hurry. The three of us are being watched." Dawn warns me, her eyes darting to the left.

"Sorry Tria." I say, not looking in her direction. The red gem on Dawn's forehead glows for a second, and we all disappear from the area.

"Grrr." Star growls.

"I know, but where could she have gone?" Tria asks aloud as she comes out from behind her hiding spot. "Also, how was that strange animal able to detect us?" She asks.

"Grr." Star growls.

"I know, Stryker needs to know immediately!" Tria says as she gets out her communicator.

A ring could be heard from Stryker's coat pocket. He takes out his phone and answers it. "Hello, oh it's you." Stryker says. "Leon, this doesn't concern you at all, you can head home now." He says as Wild River returns to his gear, and into Stryker's pocket. Stryker heads into his house.

"What, she ran off?!" Stryker gasps in shock.

"That's correct, Captain Stryker." Tria's voice could be heard from the phone's speakers. "She somehow had a strange creature that can possibly teleport her and numerous beings at once." She explains.

"Why would Sky run off all of a sudden?" Stryker asks, worried about Sky.

"My guess is that she knew about you and Prof. Little discovering that her power would possibly make her lose control. Sky doesn't want to be thought of as a monster that has yet to show its true colors." Tria says. "Sky may be going to take on the threat herself, Captain Stryker." She says.

"Don't tell me that…" Stryker is cut off.

"Sky already is on her way to take down the BR Brigade. Sky had faced a similar organization before. More than once actually, and she is planning to stop Blackraven on her own." Tria says.

"Why would Sky want to do something as foolish as to challenge that madman on her own?" Stryker asks.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the journal that Sky kept." Tria says as she hangs up.

A look of worry appears on Stryker's face. "Have we all been driving you away, Sky? Were you growing scared that INTERFOL might come after you?" He asks aloud. "Or is it that you thought that nobody here would trust you?" He asks.

**Brightclaw237: Later, please read and review!**


	34. Trust and Love

**Brightclaw237: Hope that you all enjoy this really special chapter. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Sky, why would you leave all of a sudden like that?" I ask myself as I walk through the forest, seeing if there is any trace of Sky left, but I have no luck so far. 'Have I hurt you more than I realized?' I think, looking up at the night sky.

"Grrrrrrr!" A growl sounds from behind me. I turn around and see a large dog-like animal staring at me from the shadows. It's eyes locked on me, but it stays hidden in the shadows.

"What in the world is that?" I ask, slowly backing away from the creature. "Arcanine?" I ask, recognizing the tiger furred dog.

"He is my childhood partner, Leon." A voice says from the shadows.

"That voice! Sky where are you hiding?!" I shout.

"Leon, I cannot reveal my location to anyone. I have very little trust with Stryker, but I know that you would never betray me." Sky's voice echoes on the wind. "My past is coming back, and if INTERFOL finds out about my power, I would probably never see you again. I would never see the light of day again." She cries. "I can't go back to being locked up like a caged animal! I would never be treated like a human being ever again! Instead, I would be locked up for the rest of my life. The same thing would happen to Claw." She says. "Leon, I'm not even human at all! I know far more about a certain Fossil Fighter that has the same power of me." Sky cries. Arcanine then walks over to me, and nudges me towards Sky's location. I then see Sky, sitting on a large tree stump. She looks like she has been crying ever since Stryker discovered that she had run away.

"What do you mean, Sky?" I ask, sitting down beside her.

"I know how the angel-hounds were created. Almost all of them were created the same way as Brightclaw was. Angel-hounds are born from the heart's wish." Sky says.

"The heart's wish?" I ask.

"Yes, but the wish must be strong enough to come true, or the angel-hound will not be born. Brightclaw was the first, but she was born as a human at first." Sky says. "My wish was to be free from that madman of a scientist, and to see the light of day once more." She cries, and I wrap my arms around her in a hug. "Brightclaw's true form had been created thanks to the DNA that was injected into my bloodstream." Sky says. "An angel-hound that is born as a human such as Brightclaw, has the same memories from its human counterpart. So basically, Brightclaw is me, but she is the light of my soul. The happiness that I had lost as a child." Sky cries once more, and I do my best to comfort her.

"So, how are you not human though?" I ask.

"I have a similar ability that Brightclaw once had. I am able to transform, but I can't control it that well. There are also some side effects to the transformation." Sky sighs.

"What do you transform into?" I ask. "You don't have to say if you don't want to." I say, not wanting to hurt her anymore than I already have.

"Why not just show you?" Sky mutters under her breath.

"Are you sure that you want to do that, Sky?!" I gasp in shock.

Sky looks away, her face slightly turning pink, but it soon fades away. "I will be fine as long as I am with someone who will protect me." She says. "You have proven multiple times that you would stay by my side no matter what, and that is why my partner let you find me." Sky says, and a white light surrounds her body. After the light dies down, Sky almost looks the same, but she now has wolf-like ears and a small fox-like tail. The fur color is a silver gray like that of BC732.

I reach out to touch one of the wolf ears, and quickly retract my hand after it twitches. "Sky, are those really your ears?" I ask, completely shocked by how calm she is staying.

Sky's ears twitch nervously and her tail wraps itself around her waist, and she looks away. "Yes, I've had to deal with looking like this whenever I would lose control over my power, but the transformation would only occur after the light energy barrier would dissapear." Sky says. "That light energy barrier is to stop any enemy from harming me while I transform." She explains, before looking down at her feet. "I am probably going to stay like this until dawn. That is usually how long the transformation lasts when I'm not in any danger." Sky says. "There is a way to prevent the transformation though." She says. "There have been two people that have stopped me from transforming." Sky says, her ears flatten down against her head, Her tail unwraps from her waist, and swishes from side to side in nervousness. "My brother was the first to stop me from transforming, which made it very hard for me here." She sighs.

"Who was the second person?" I ask.

"That would be you, Leon." Sky says, looking back at me, a light blush spreads across her face once again. "Leon, ever since the day you and the others helped me save Claw, a strange feeling has been growing inside of my heart." Sky says.

"A strange feeling?" I ask.

"Yes, and I finally realized what that feeling was." Sky says.

"What is it, Sky?" I ask, my heart pounding against my chest.

"Leon, I love you." Sky says, smiling at me. Her sapphire blue eyes shine bright with happiness as she hugs me back.

I finally decide to confess my own feelings for her. "Sky, I love you too." I smile back at her. "You have filled the void in my heart. You have saved me from a path of loneliness." I say, leaning towards Sky, my eyes closing. She faces me with a look of confusion on her face.

"Leon, what are you…" I cut her off with a kiss. Sky is shocked at first, her ears standing straight up from the shock. But her ears soon lie flat against her head as she relaxes and returns the kiss. The kiss only lasts for a moment, but feels like an eternity for us both.

"You think that you'll be able to return back home?" I ask.

Sky shakes her head no. "I cannot do that at all, Leon. INTERFOL may find out about my power, and lock me away. I can't let Stryker get fired for letting me use my power of my own free will." She sighs. "I know what will happen if I get captured by the BR Brigade, or taken away by INTERFOL." Sky cries, hugging me tighter. Sky grows more terrified with each sentence she says. Her eyes are shut tight, and she clings to me more. Her face is streaked with tears.

"Don't worry Sky. I won't let anyone take you away." I say, stroking behind Sky's wolf-like ear, calming her down. In just a few seconds, Sky's fear completely subsides. "We'll head back tomorrow, okay." I say, and Sky slowly nods her head. "I will always be there to protect you." I whisper softly into her ear as she falls asleep.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: please read and review **


	35. Don't make the same mistake

**Brightclaw237:Well it was too difficult to even write the Warden Cup, so please forgive me. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I own nothing.**

* * *

Once in my life, I am not controlled by my instincts. I won this tournament with the strength of my friends, and with the bonds that we all share. Captain Stryker and Prof. Little walk over to Claw and I, Leon smirking at me from behind a corner. I feel my face heat up a bit, but manage to conceal my blush. "Greetings Captain Stryker, and Prof. Little. Did you both enjoy the tournament?" I ask.

"Yes, plus Claw's rank won't go up any further. It seems that rank 30 is the max." I say.

Stryker looks at me in surprise. "It seems that you were the best choice to raise Claw after all." He says.

"Yeah, Claw and I will always be together no matter…" I am cut off by the sound of a buggy starting up. "KOWLOON!" I exclaim, my eyes darting to Claw. I jump in time to grab my partner before a giant mechanical claw could pick him up.

"Grr grr(Close one!)" Claw growls in shock.

"You okay Claw?" I ask.

"Grr(Yeah.)" Claw growls.

"That's good, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again." I say. All of a sudden, a high pitch tone pierces through my eardrums. I grasp at my head in agony. The sound is that of a dog whistle, but at a stronger frequency. Thanks to the experimenting on my body, I can hear frequencies that humans can't normally hear. Since teens my age already can hear dog whistle noise already, this is causing me shear agony. I don't even notice the mechanical claw reaching for me.

"GRRR (SKY, WATCH OUT!)" Claw roars, tackling me out of the way. Though his action saved me, Claw has now been captured by the BR Brigade instead. "GRR(SKY!)" He cries out.

The sound of the frequency still lingers around the area, I am starting to feel nauseous from my ears ringing. I swallow the bike back as I try to stand my ground. I see the trophy, and notice the vibration coming from it. I slam the award onto the ground, and smash the device that was inside of it. The ringing finally subsides. "DR. BLACKRAVEN, YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!" I snarl.

The air around me begins to swirl, my rage taking over. Though DC732 was freed from the darkness, I could give into the primal instincts of the beast that has been dormant within me all these years. I try my hardest to prevent my form from changing, but I feel my grip on reality slipping from my grasp. My eyes squeeze shut as my rage begins to consume me. "Sky, what's wrong?!" Stryker asks. When my eyes open they are no longer a calm sapphire blue, but a crimson red. My pupils have become narrowed slits. Stryker steps back in shock, Tria and Frett standing in front of him. Professor Little only hides behind the registration counter.

"So, it is too late for her." I hear the captain sigh, his voice full of regret.

All of a sudden, Leon dashes over in front of me. Lucky also runs out from the preparation room. They both stand in front of me in a protective way. "Sky won't hurt anybody!" Lucky exclaims. "I know that she is still herself deep down inside!" He shouts, tears streaming down his face. "Sky has always been there to protect me, and never failed!" Lucky cries. I still struggle to stop my transformation.

Leon then decides to speak up. "Sky has been trying her hardest to hide her secret from everyone!" He snaps. "She isn't some wild animal that should be locked inside a cage!" Leon shouts. "Think of all that Sky went through, all of her hardships and heartbreak." He says. "Sky is just like Claw, she had no family, and was treated like an outcast until she was able to earn the respect from the people that once feared her!" Leon explains. "I don't really know what it felt for Sky to endure such pain, since I had to grow up without my own family." He says. "Though I know that if you don't give Sky the chance to go after the BR Brigade, we will all be doomed." Leon says. "Sky already knew about the dark energy within Claw the moment she met him, and didn't care about it. She wanted to free him of his pain!" He snaps. "If you lock Sky up, you'll just end up making the same mistake as last time." Leon says. The wolf necklace that Leon gave me begins to glow, soon I feel my eyes return to normal, but I feel faint soon after. Leon catches me before I even begin to faint. "Sky will lead her team to defeat the BR Brigade." Leon says. As he walks off, he mutters something under his breath.

"I see then, please take care of her, Leon." Stryker says as the lone wolf warden heads to Fossil Park America with Sky in his arms, Lucky and Snowcone right behind them.

* * *

It has been three days since I had almost run away, and two since winning the tournament to decide who would be given the mission to take down the BR Brigade, and one day since Claw was taken. Claw and I had succeeded in winning the tournament, but something went wrong short after our victory. Kowloon had taken Claw away from me, and headed for the newly built sea vessel, Neo Black Whale. When Claw was taken from me, something inside of me snapped. My rage had almost completely consumed me, but the wolf necklace that Leon gave to me had prevented me from losing complete control. I have been training nonstop with Pyro(Pyro Yutie) since yesterday. I know exactly what I am going to do to infiltrate that base. Lucky and Elric will be joining me in the final battle. Together with Snowcone and Tsuki(Toba-female) (Tsuki-moon), Blizzard will be able to defeat anyone that stands in our way to save our friend.

I am back at the training ground that I had created about two weeks after coming to this dimension. I am honing my skills under the light of the full moon, my shadow in the form of a anthropomorphic wolf. I concentrate my power into my hands, focusing on what attack I want. My hands then are surrounded in a dark violet aura taking the shape of claws. I then let out a breath of relief, and begin to concentrate again. Soon, electricity envelopes my body, but it does not harm me. I focus on a target and charge at it. As soon as I hit the target, the wooden dummy is burnt from the high concentration of electricity. I collapse as I feel the recoil of the attack. "Always…use…that…one for…a last…resort." I grunt, gasping for air. I continue to practice my attacks until I collapse to the ground in exhaustion.

"You should really take it easy, Sky." Leon says as he walks over to me.

"When did you get here?" I ask.

"I've been here the entire time, you just never noticed." Leon says, looking at what I have been able to do. He then sits down next to me. "There is more than your transformation, isn't there?" He asks.

"Yeah, but I was given those powers from something else." I say. "Remember when I told you about the sky dragon, and having to go back in time?" I remind Leon.

"Yeah, you said that leaving those places hurt you." Leon says.

"Yeah, I was chosen to save those worlds, but I couldn't do it as a human." I say. "I had been transformed into several different creatures each time I was sent to that world." I explain. "The first time I had been given the power of fire, and then water, fire again, and electricity." I say. "My form had depended on which characteristic of mine was the strongest." I explain.

"So, what characteristics were they?" Leon asks.

"In the order it was, brave, docile, timid, and stubborn." I say.

"Which was the strongest out of all?" He asks, smiling at me.

"What do you think?" I smile back at him.

"I would say your stubbornness, but you are very brave." Leon says.

He then leans in and places a kiss on my lips, causing me to blush like crazy. Though we confessed our love for each other, nobody else knows, not even Claw. Only my childhood pokèmon knows about it, but he does trust Leon. If my brother somehow ever found out, Leon would probably have to defeat Red in a battle with his main team. I was once able to be my brother, by a miracle. "So, are you going to be rooting for me back here?" I ask.

"No." Leon says.

"Why's that?" I ask pouting.

"I am going to be riding with you, Sky." Leon says.

"Why is that?" I ask, looking away.

"Sky, don't act as if you don't know. I know that you are terrified of Blackraven for some reason, and that is why I will be there to help you." Leon explains,hold me close. My head rests right next to his heart. The sound of his heartbeat begins to lull me to sleep.

"Fine, but please don't try to stop me from doing anything that would save Claw?" I plead, my vision fading.

"No promises, but I will try." Leon says. "After all, this place isn't really a fossil park without that fierce vivo of yours." Leon says. "He needs you more than anyone right now." Leon says, looking up at the moon. "I have a feeling that I know who helped the man who kidnapped you!" He growls under his breath. "I know your handwriting from anywhere. You will regret ever leaving your family, dad." Leon snaps. '_Dad, you will pay for what you did for that man!'_ Leon vows in his mind. Leon then picks Sky up, holding her bridal style. "Once our battles are finally over, I going to do everything in my power to put an end to their plans for that bio weapon." Leon says, walking back to Sky's house. The pterasaur user looks at his loved one's sleeping form. He grows worried thinking about the battles that will occur tomorrow. "You are not a tool of destruction, you are the chosen hero that is destined to save everyone." Leon whispers, reaching the house. Before the pterasaur user can open the door, it opens to reveal Tria standing in the doorway.

"Thanks for bringing her home, Leon." Tria says, stepping out of the way to let him in.

"You knew…huh?" Leon smirks.

"Of course, Sky is my sister now. I will always be there for her." Tria says. "She isn't the only one who has family missing." She says. "My mother disappeared about five years after saving Claw from Blackraven." Tria says. "I was with the captain and my mother on the very mission to take Dr. Blackraven down." She explains, a frown forming. Leon heads to Sky's room and places her in her bedroom, on

* * *

her bed. He then walks out and sits down on the couch in the living room.

"I have never heard about you talk about your mom before, what was she like?" I ask.

"Why do you ask?" Tria asks.

"I was separated from my own mother when I was six years old." I say.

"No wonder you had a hard life." Tria says. "In a way, Sky reminds me a bit of my mom. I don't know how, but Sky has somewhat of a gentle aura around her, while at the same time she has a fierce fighting spirit that nobody can extinguish." Tria says. "Anyways, good luck on your mission tomorrow." Tria says, heading to her room. I begin to leave but pause when I hear the sound of muffled sobs. Sky isn't the only one who is heartbroken here. Tria is in just as much pain as she is.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review!**


	36. Final Form

**Brightclaw237: Alright, we are nearing the final chapters of this fanfic. I hope you enjoy.**

**Leon: Warning, there is great danger ahead.**

**Lucky: Uh-oh!**

**Elric: I think that it is talking about…**

**Sky: Dude, don't spoil anything! Brightclaw237 owns nothing.**

* * *

It has been several hours since we all arrived here in the Neo Black Whale. Dr. Blackraven had been aware that we had come, but he allowed us. I know that he needs me for a different purpose. The same purpose that his brother had for me. Lucky and Elric are currently battling Olga right now. I know that she let Leon and I on by on purpose. The BR Brigade needs me unharmed, or I would probably not survive what kinds of plans they have for my power.

"Sky, we will rescue Claw. Elric and Lucky have their vivosaurs at max level as well." Leon says, reassuring me. "We will make it in time." He says.

"You won't have time to save that runt!" Kowloon's voice snickers from the shadows. I see the man walk into the light, an evil grin spread across his face.

"YOU!" I snarl, my instincts taking over. I can feel my pupils narrow into predatory slits, my canines becoming sharper. My fingernails also sharpen into claws that shine with light energy. Kowloon smiles as he sees me slowly transform. I can't control my instincts at all. The wolf necklace begins to form a crack in the middle. I slam the buggy's door open, leaping out of the vehicle.

"Seems that the Dr. was right after all, you are indeed the ultimate weapon of light. Unable to be controlled by anyone, not even yourself." Kowloon laughs.

I feel a growl rising in my throat, and I do nothing to hold it in. I have lost almost all my humanity. I roar at the masked man, the one who was responsible for taking away my pack member. I feel myself becoming enveloped in light energy. I don't try to stop the transformation this time, letting go of almost all common sense.

* * *

'_Sky, what is happening to you?_' I think as I see Sky's body enveloped in her light energy. "No, don't give in to the power! Don't you dare forget us, Sky!" I shout, seeing the light change shape. The first time when Sky showed me her transformation, it was only a minor change. This time is different though, Sky is losing herself to the hatred and power. When the light dies down, Sky is no longer human. Sky has become some kind of anthropomorphic wolf. Sky has silver ash gray fur, with a white tipped tail, and white fur inside her wolf ears. Sky's eyes are the same color, but they show no kindness or compassion. Her sapphire blue eyes burn with hatred and bloodlust. I feel as if my heart is being crushed. I promised to protect Sky, but how am I supposed to stop her in the state that she's in.

"KOWLOON, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I snap.

"I have done nothing, but the girl's true instincts have finally awoken." Kowloon snickers. "Dr. Blackraven said that the girl's transformation is affected by her emotions. Though depending on the emotion that transforms the girl, the outcome would vary." He explains.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" I snap.

"It means that you stood in our way. Your love for Sky made it almost impossible for her to transform out of anger." Kowloon says.

"Out of anger?" I ask. My eyes widen when I realize why Sky had been running into the forest. Sky had feared that she would hurt the people around her in her rage.

"Finally getting it, huh?" Kowloon smirks. "Dr. Blackraven's brother had failed to get the girl angry enough to this state, but it seemed as if the girl was a lone wolf at the time. She was still too young, and had no bonds that were worth protecting." He explains. "Now that the Dr.'s experiment is taken away from the girl, her rage has completely consumed her." Kowloon explains. "Her bond with it was strong, probably stronger than her love for you." Kowloon snickers. I then realize what he means by that. Sky had a close connection with Claw, because they both knew what it felt to be alone. To be feared by the world for the power that they hold, that is why Sky became engulfed in her rage. Nothing can calm such rage, what can possibly come close to stopping Sky. "Also, this is no mere rage, this is the girl's final form. She will destroy everything in sight, a wild creature that hunts down anything." Kowloon snickers. "The girl you knew is no more, not even those wolves could stop her." He explains. "You especially cannot tame such a dangerous beast." The masked BR Brigade admin smiles as he falls back into the shadows, but Sky leaps at him. I hear Kowloon let out a shout of agonizing pain, followed by the sound of a buggy door closing. Kowloon drives away, but I catch a glimpse of his wounded arm. A deep gash lays across from his shoulder to his elbow. "As I had told you…she will hunt anyone…and…anything down. You'll…only get…yourself killed." He gasps, clutching his bleeding arm. "That girl…no…she's no…longer a…girl. She's…lost all…reason by now." Kowloon grunts in pain. His buggy door has multiple slash marks that have cut through about half of the metal on the door. His windshield is cracked in the center, while one of the tires is leaking air.

I look away from the masked man, and back at Sky. Her fur is spiked out in anger, and she is snarling at the bone buggies. '_Sky, I know that you are still in there._' I think as I slowly exit the buggy. Sky's head snaps towards me. She bares her teeth in a snarl, standing on all four legs. Her tail lashes from side to side. Her eyes locked onto me, but I don't flinch at her gaze. I calmly walk towards my friend, a warm smile on my face.

"I warned…you…kid. She will…attack…anything." Kowloon warns, and I finally come close to Sky.

"You're wrong, Kowloon." I say, reaching my hand out towards Sky's muzzle.

"What are…you…doing?!" Kowloon shouts in confusion, causing Sky to growl, her ears folding back.

"Reaching out to save a friend." I say. "I have complete trust in Sky, just like she would for me." I explain. "I promised that I would protect you, Sky, and I intend to keep that promise." I smile, my hand now resting Sky's muzzle. She growls for a few moments, but soon stops. Sky's eyes close, and her fur starts to lie flat.

"How are you…doing that?!" Kowloon asks, surprised by my actions.

"As I had said before, I have complete faith in Sky. The same goes for Sky as well." I explain. A light envelopes Sky's body, and she begins to return to her human form. "I know what my father had done, and why he had left." I growl, holding Sky as she returns to normal. "What you said about nobody being able to control Sky is wrong." I say, glaring at Kowloon.

"How are you able to though?" Kowloon asks, finally catching his breath. He arm is bandage by his own VR-00M now.

"It was thanks to my father working with Dr. Blackraven's brother. He had figured out that if Sky would be able to fall in love with me, I would be able to prevent any accidents from happening." I explain. "Negative emotions were needed for the transformation, which is why I grew up alone. So I wouldn't know what emotions would change Sky back to normal." I explain. "As long as Sky was kept prisoner, the plan for that madman would probably have come true." I say. "Sky would not be the same person that she is today. She wouldn't know joy, comfort, or even love." I say. "Once the final factors for the scientist's experiment were finished, I would be sent to 'save' Sky. Eventually, you know what would happen." I growl. "To think that I was part of a horrid experiment that caused my girlfriend so much suffering. It makes me want to find that man and feed him to the rogues!" I snap. "Though that would only make them sick." I snicker. The light fades away, and Sky is human once more. All the anger that had engulfed her is gone. Knots form in my stomach when I see how weak she looks. To transform back in such a short time really exhausted her, especially since that was the final stage of the experiment.

"Hmm, it seems that the girl is more powerful than I had originally thought. Even you have surprised me, boy." Kowloon says, disappearing into the shadows.

Sky slowly opens her eyes, and weakly lifts her head to face me. Her eyes well up with tears. "Leon,…thank you." She whimpers, hugging me. "I could have seriously hurt you, but you saved me from all the pain and misery!" Sky sobs, soaking my shirt with her tears.

I gently hush Sky, calming her down. "Sky, it is impossible for you to hurt me." I say. "I was also part of the same experiment as you." I say, caressing Sky's back, calming her down.

Sky's eyes widen in fear, but she doesn't break away from the embrace. "You're…part…of…" I cut her off.

"I had no idea until now, but I was supposed to be the person who would keep you under control." I say, my heart starting to break. "I don't blame you if you don't want to see me again after this mission, but I will always still love you for who you are Sky." I say, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Leon, don't cry, you're supposed to be the one who cheers me up." Sky says. "I don't care if you were supposed to be part of the same experiment, to be able to keep me under control." She says. "Since I was freed long ago, I was able to have my own life. You weren't able to though, and it's all their fault!" Sky cries, but I hush her again. "I will never leave you because you're connected to my past, it's just another reason for us to grow stronger together." Sky smiles. She leans in and kisses me on the lips. The feeling is amazing, though the kiss lasts only for several seconds. Another white light envelopes Sky, and I realize that she is changing her for of her own free will. When the light dissipates, Sky is in her hybrid form with wolf-like ears and a tail. "This form should help us find Claw faster, my senses are much stronger now." Sky says. "I finally have complete control of my power, and it's all thanks to you, Leon!" Sky exclaims, standing up. "Let's hurry up and find him." She says, walking back to her buggy. Before Sky makes it to the door, she freezes all of a sudden.

"What's wrong Sky?" I ask

"I smell something familiar to me." Sky says, darting off in a random direction.

"Wait, come back Sky!" I shout, running after her.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: See Ya next chapter! Please read and review!**


	37. A leader always finds their pack

**Brightclaw237: Almost to the last chapter! Just a few more to go! I own nothing.**

**Sky: What am I following?**

**Brightclaw237: You'll know it.**

**Sky: Never mind, just start the story.**

* * *

Leon and I reach a dead end. "Sky, are you sure that we are heading towards the right area?" Leon asks.

"No, my instincts are all mixed up right now." I say, looking around. My wolf-like ears flick towards a familiar sound, a sound that I haven't heard in years. My nose twitches, and my instincts tell me to hurry and find the source of the scent. The scent makes me feel all warm, happy, and…safe.

"Sky, what's going on with you?" Leon asks.

"I smell something familiar to me, but it isn't Claw. It is sometimes…no someone just as important to me." I explain, finding a secret switch. I then hit the switch with my hand, and the floor beneath us lowers.

"Something familiar, like what?" Leon asks.

"I think that it could be my mom!" I exclaim, my heart pounding against my chest.

"How could that be, Sky?!" Leon asks, shocked by my answer.

"I don't know, but there is something that I do know." I say, the elevator finally stopping.

"What would that be?" Leon asks.

"The bond between a mother and child is unbreakable." I say. "Thanks to having the DNA of a wolf inside of me, I can recognize almost any scent." I explain. "I just have to follow my instincts, and then we'll find her!" I exclaim.

"I hope that you're right." Leon says as we reach a large room.

"So you've come back, Blackraven." A familiar voice says, the voice belonging to a woman.

"No, we're wardens from Fossil Park America and Asia!" Leon shouts.

"Wait, how did you get here?!" She asks.

"Well my friend found this secret area." Leon says, we walk closer to where the voice is coming from. "What's your name, miss?" He asks.

"My name is Hikari Stryker. Who is your friend?" Hikari asks.

"Wait, you're the captain's wife?!" Leon exclaims.

"Yes, how is my husband and daughter?" Hikari asks.

"Tria and Captain Stryker are just fine." I say.

"That voice…is that really you…Sora?" Hikari asks.

"I go by the name Sky, but Sora would be the same." I say.

"How old are you?" Hikari asks me.

"I am sixteen right now, but I will turn seventeen in five days." I explain.

"It really is you then." Hikari says, her voice cracking. "You really are my daughter, Sora." She cries.

Leon and I finally find Hikari in a small cell. When we meet each other's gaze, the one missing piece of my heart has been found. I never even realized it, why Stryker had seemed so nurturing towards me. Not even he realized it, not even now. I am the daughter of Blake Kaminari(Thunder) Stryker, but I had no memory of who my parents were. The photos I had were of cousins of mine. The day I was taken away was when I was left in their care. Mom, dad, and Tria were going to the store, because my birthday was coming up. Why Stryker and Tria don't remember is beyond me, but it is clear that my mother had been very worried all these years. "Mom, stand back, I'll cut the wall down." I say.

"Sky, how are you going to do that?" Hikari asks, she then notices my ears and tail. "It seems that Blackraven's brother got to you after all." My mother sighs. "I wished that you hadn't been part of the legend, you would still be human." She explains. "You were born as part of a great legend, involving the fate of all worlds, Sky." Hikari explains. I hurry up and slash the glass with a metal claw attack, sending shards behind my mother. Her eyes widen in amazement at how accurate my skills have become. She then climbs through the large hole and embraces me in a hug. "Sky, please forgive me for not finding you?!" My mother cries.

"There's no need, because you had no way of preventing this. It was part of my destiny after all." I say. "I was chosen to save those in need, because it is how you and dad raised me." I say.

"Sky, you've been with your family this entire time, and never even realized it. That's why you've felt so confused this entire time." Leon says, smiling at my reunion with my mother.

I don't break away from the embrace of my mother, tears of joy stream down my face. "Sky, we need to leave this place now!" Hikari exclaims.

"Not without Claw, I can't leave my partner behind!" I exclaim.

My mother looks at me confused. "Who in the world is Claw?" She asks, breaking away from the embrace.

"A little vivosaur that Tria and dad rescued from Dr. Blackraven five years ago!" I exclaim. "Claw was given to me in hopes that I could save him, but Dr. Blackraven took him away!" I explain.

"Then he is indeed trying to finish the Dreadasaurus." Hikari sighs. "Sky, it is too late for that vivosaur to be saved. Too much time has passed, and it is probably completed now." She says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It is never too late to save a friend." I say. "I have always helped my comrades to the very end, and I will not stop until I have saved Claw!" I exclaim, running off to my buggy.

"She really does take after her father, but her power exceeds him in every other way." Hikari sighs.

"Well that's how Sky is, she can't help but be there for those in need. Her friends giving her all the strength she'll ever need." I say. "Sky would even give her life up to save someone that is close to her heart." I explain, bringing out Gale. "Sky won't leave until we return with her." I say, helping Sky's mother onto the pterasaur.

"Do you know where she's been this entire time?" Hikari asks me.

"No, why do you ask?" I say.

"You are the son of the man that assisted the scientist that took my daughter away." Hikari says, causing me to freeze.

"I was unaware of who Sky was, as well as the experiment. My father left me in a private school, to make it impossible to have friends." I explain.

"So, you aren't planning to take Sky to that horrible man?" Hikari asks.

"Not a chance, because I plan to take him down." I say. "He and my father will pay for harming Sky." I say. "Over the past few months, I've found myself falling in love with Sky." I explain. "I made a promise to not let anyone take her away, not even INTERFOL." I say.

"Has Sky told you where she's been?" Hikari asks.

"Some of the places I have heard from her, but not all of them." I say. "Sky has been on so many adventures that she has lost count." I chuckle. "I am a bit envious of Sky now, seeing how you two are reunited." I say. "I haven't seen my own mother since I was sent to that school." I sigh. "After this mission is over, I plan to search for my mother and let her know that I will be fine. As well that I will take my father down." I say.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Biggest plot twist ever. I came up with it last month too. Please read and review!**


	38. Chosen Heroes of Legend

**Brightclaw237: It is time to save Claw. I own nothing.**

* * *

Leon and my mother get into my bone buggy. Leon nods at me as he retrieves Gale's Dino Gear. "Let's save Claw." I say, my claws flashing for a moment. Lucky and Elric drive up beside me. "We aren't just here to save this world, but to save a dear friend to us all. Nothing will stop us from reaching our goal!" I shout, driving forward. The three buggies speed towards the metal door, and crash through it. Nobody noticed that when my claws flashed for a brief moment, that I had surrounded the buggies with my light energy. Sitting in his mechanical hover-chair, Dr. Blackraven stares at me with shock and admiration.

"I expected no less from an experiment that my older brother created. Though it seems that your power has grown due to reuniting with your mother." Dr. Blackraven sighs in frustration. "I had already learned about your power from my brother and discovered that you can grow stronger by protecting those you love." He explains. "My brother knew that, which is why he didn't let you get too strong. Yet, you somehow escaped." Dr. Blackraven smirks. "Now you will have to face your own friend. Or you can join him and become a general in my army." He says.

"I would rather die than become a weapon of destruction!" I and my mother get into my bone buggy. Leon nods at me as he retrieves Gale's Dino Gear. "Let's save Claw." I say, my claws flashing for a moment. Lucky and Elric drive up beside me. "We aren't just here to save this world, but to save a dear friend to us all. Nothing will stop us from reaching our goal!" I shout, driving forward. The three buggies speed towards the metal door, and crash through it. Nobody noticed that when my claws flashed for a brief moment, that I had surrounded the buggies with my light energy. Sitting in his mechanical hover-chair, Dr. Blackraven stares at me with shock and admiration.

"I expected no less from an experiment that my older brother created. Though it seems that your power has grown due to reuniting with your mother." Dr. Blackraven sighs in frustration. "I had already learned about your power from my brother and discovered that you can grow stronger by protecting those you love." He explains. "My brother knew that, which is why he didn't let you get too strong. Yet, you somehow escaped." Dr. Blackraven smirks. "Now you will have to face your own friend. Or you can join him and become a general in my army." He says.

"I would rather die than become a weapon of destruction!" I snarl. "Give Claw back to me now!" I snap, my tail lashing behind me. It is very hard to move my tail due to the driver's seat. "Claw doesn't want to be a weapon, so let him go!" I snarl. "If you don't…" I begin, flexing the claws on my right hand. "You will end up in a far worse state than Kowloon." I growl. "Though I was unable to control myself or my power when I was engulfed by rage, that was nothing compared to my true power." I say. "I barely scratched the surface of my true potential." I say.

"You say all of that now, but would you dare to attack your friend?" Dr. Blackraven snickers, pressing a button. "My dark vivosaur has finally been completed, and you will be the first to fall at my power!" He laughs.

The triangular teeth-like wall behind Blackraven begins to open. My eyes widen when I see a larger version of Claw's Chompsaurus form. The Dreadsaurus's body is mostly a blackish purple, with golden spikes, claws, and instead of teal diamonds on the side, they are purple like a poison. '_No, how could he do this to you?'_ I mentally growl. Tears form in my eyes as I look at the dark vivosaur. "Claw…" I say.

"Now you can truly see what dark energy does for a vivosaur. All of his emotions will be nothing more than a memory. That also includes you, Sky." Blackraven says. "You should have known that I would stop at nothing to create my masterpiece. A vivosaur with no heart!" He laughs.

"Blackraven, you aren't completely heartless!" Leon snaps. "I know people who have caused great pain to others, and Sky will be able to save Claw!" He shouts. "As long as we all stay together, the light will always shine through the darkness!" Leon exclaims.

I then unbuckle my seatbelt and run over to Claw. "Claw!" I shout, getting the large vivosaur's attention.

"Foolish girl, she'll get herself killed doing that." Dr. Blackraven snickers.

Claw looks at me and roars, my eyes widen in fear when I see the hatred in his eyes. '_He doesn't recognize me at all._' I think as my fur stands on end. All of my instincts telling me to run, but my heart says to stay. Claw stomps towards me, and before his massive foot could even crush me, Ash swoops in and carries me to safety.

"**Sky, Claw is no longer in that beast. You saw the hatred in his eyes.**" Ash caws. "**He has no memory of being with any of us. All he knows is destruction, nothing will save him now.**" He caws, his voice full of sorrow.

"Ash, you know that isn't true!" I snap. "If it was, then Leon wouldn't have been able to save me!" I growl, surrounding myself with water. Ash lets me go as soon as my attack hits him. I land by the bone buggy and get inside. "I just need to defeat him in a battle." I sigh. '_I never wanted to fight you, Claw.'_ I think as I ready Pyro's Dino Gear. '_I didn't ever want to fight a friend,...not again._' I sigh, inserting the Dino Gear into the slot to launch it. '_Not like this, a battle that could cause us both to lose everything._' I think as the fire element is shot out of the bone buggy. The Pyro Yutie stands tall beside Snowcone and Tsuki. "Claw, please forgive me for this!" I cry, engaging in battle.

Lucky goes first, and looks at me in confidence. "Snowcone, hit Claw with a junior fling!" Lucky shouts. Snowcone hesitates, but charges at Claw head on, dealing 21 damage, but Claw counters with 17.

"Pyro, use tail bash on Claw!" I shout. The flaming theropod turns around, and slams Claw with his tail. Claw slightly falters, but stands back up after a moment. He only lost 30 LP in the attack, and I am sure that Dr. Blackraven has LP Recoveries in his buggy.

"Dreadsaurus, attack that puny warden with your Dread Assault on Pyro Yutie!" Dr. Blackraven shouts. Claw moves so fast that his attack is over by the time I blink. Pyro was sent back into his Dino Gear, he couldn't fight his brother.

"Tsuki, use crystal flash on Claw!" Elric shouts as his Toba charges her energy in the pearl on her head. A beam of light fires at Claw, and I launched enough attack up shots to boost the power to 103.

"Snowcone, use a junior fling on Claw!" Lucky shouts. Snowcone tackles at Claw once again, and lands 50 damage onto him.

"Dreadasaurus, show them how weak they all are! Use dread assault on the Toba. Claw slashes at Tsuki and causes 49 damage to her, and poisons her as well.

"Tsuki, use titan's spirit!" Elric shouts, and Tsuki's power rises.

"Snowcone, another junior fling on Claw!" Lucky shouts, and the ceratops charges at Claw, causing 22 damage. Snowcone also unleashes a bubble charge causing 29 damage to him as well.

"Grr, Dreadsaurus, go and ATTACK!" Blackraven shouts, but Claw is too scared to act. "Drats!" He snaps.

"Tsuki, seismic smash on Claw!" Elric shouts, and I fire the rest of my attack up(three remaining) to power the attack. Claw takes 60 damage, and recovers from an LP Recovery.

"Junior fling!" Lucky exclaims. Snowcone attacks and causes 23 damage to Claw.

"Dreadsaurus, dread assault on that Ajka!" Blackraven shouts. Snowcone manages to take the full brunt of the attacks, but is poisoned in the process.

"Tsuki, sacred tail on Claw!" Elric shouts. Tsuki whips her tail at Claw, causing 103 damage to him. I accidentally hit the speed boost shot by mistake and make Tsuki faster.

"Elric, it's all up to you to save Claw, this is your only shot!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, Snowcone can't take anymore, he can't hit Claw anymore." Lucky explains.

"Tsuki, seismic smash on Claw!" Elric shouts. Tsuki slams her front legs on Claw, knocking him back.

"NO, how could you defeat my ultimate weapon?!" Blackraven exclaims in shock. "Dreadsaurus, destroy that warden!" He shouts in anger. Claw doesn't move, but stares at me in confusion. "Listen to your master!" Blackraven shouts.

Dr. Blackraven tries to attack Claw, but I drive right in front of him.

I jump out of my Bone Buggy again and run towards Claw. "Sky, come back! He'll just attack you again!" Hikari shouts from inside my Buggy.

"No, he won't! I believe in him!" I cry, running up to the dark vivosaur. "I can still feel his heart, Claw is still in there!" I exclaim. "Claw…" I say, clutching my necklace again, hoping that my words will reach his heart.

"RAAAAWWRR(STAY AWAY)!" Claw roars at me, but I only walk closer to him.

"You have to remember! Remember all the battles that we fought in! Remember our friends and family! And remember me, your partner! Please, Claw, I'm begging you! You have to remember who you really are!" I cry, tears welling up in my eyes. "You're not the Dreadasaurus, you're name has a meaning. Your name is Claw! It means to be there for others who need protection. The both of us had a dream, and we still do! That dream is to bring everyone in the world together!" I exclaim. "I have always been alone since the disappearance of my family, but then you came into my life!" I shout. "I was taken in by a kid that was only a few years older than me, and then we went our separate ways a few years later. He raised me to be a honorable battler. We had our differences, but he was always there to protect me, and now it is my turn to protect you! My master had told me that there was a bright light of hope inside of my heart! So Claw, look inside yourself and find your own light. That dark crystal isn't true power, the bond that we share is!" I yell, and he roars again. "Claw!" I shout. "Without you, I have no family!" I cry.

* * *

'_What are these images_?' I ask myself as scenes play through my mind. The first is a small vivosaur attacking a human that is near the human in front of me. '_Is that…me?_' I ask myself as second scene plays. '_This one is when I transformed for a second time_!' I realize, and another scene plays through my mind. _'Are these my memories?_' I ask myself again, as a human in a blue suit sprays a mist on the smaller version of me. The smaller me then roars with energy, and begins to jump with…joy…around the humans. '_Is that what happiness is? What made me happy?_' I wonder as I see another memory. My eyes widen when I see the same human with a larger version of me.

"Claw, don't do it!" The girl shouts out the car's window.

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH(I have to, for you)!" I growl after transforming into Munchsaurus. "Grrrrrrrrr graaaaa groooaaarrr(Now go home)!" I growl as I tackle the bone buggie. The human faints from the impact of the tackle.

"Grrrrrrr grgh(Be safe, my partner)." I growl, as I run away.

'_Partner_?' I question.

'_Yes, she's our partner!_' A voice from behind me growls.

'_Who are you?_!' I growl telepathically.

'_I am Claw, and also you_.' The small version of me says. '_And Sky needs you. She would be devastated if you stay like this. Everyone at the HQ is worried about you, Claw. Show Sky that big smile that we first showed her, after she rescued us!_' Claw growls.

'_I don't smile. I have no emotions, but hatred and despair.'_ I snort, and the smaller me jumps onto my head.

'_You do have other emotions! You've experienced happiness, joy, jealousy, sadness, and a whole bunch of others! You felt that with Sky and her friends. If it wasn't for her friends, Sky would still be locked up in her room, and we'd still be a fossilized Dino Gear!'_ Claw growls, showing me a memory of the human girl throwing my Dino Gear to free smaller me from his prison. Afterwards, he sees the girl and jumps into her arms, the two were crying.

'_Why is she crying?_' I ask.

'_Those are tears of happiness.'_ Claw explains.

'_How_?' I ask.

'_Our partner thought that she would never see you again. There was no way for her to return to the past again, but a friend of her's found part of her Buggy fossilized, and it gave Sky the idea of reviving our Dino Gear. It was all because of Sky's wish to see you again._' Claw explains.'_The bandana that we wear is a sign of partnership! It stands for peace, justice, and friendship_!' He growls happily.

* * *

"Grrr(I remember)!" Dreadasaurus growls. "Graugh(Sky)?" He growls.

"Come on now…" I smile at Claw.

"Graaaaagh(Sky)!" Claw asks.

"What's happening?!" I exclaim flinching back as a large amount of power builds up within Claw. Claw growls again, and begins to change his form once more. Claw is now 3x larger than before. Claw is now covered with multiple teal crystals on his tail, arms, from the top of his head, and along his back. A large golden horn is on the tip of his nose, with a smaller horn behind it. His claws have also become like fingers. Another crystal is on his chest where his white underbelly starts. Claw then jumps into the air and spins in a spiral, before landing on his feet. Leon runs over to me, as well as Lucky and Elric. My mother stands beside my buggy, her eyes wide in astonishment. My Dino Dex starts to beep again, so I pull it out.

"Claw's final form: CRIMSON RAVAGER!" The device says. "A vivosaur of unbelievable power. Only known information on this vivosaur is based on legend. Legend states that the Crimson Ravager will appear alongside a great hero that is said to defend the world against a great evil. The Crimson Ravager is said to only listen to a human that is pure of heart, mind, and soul. The two will be united in both heart and soul. A key item is needed to unite this ancient vivosaur and Fighter. A shard of a star that is said to have fallen onto the planet when the dinosaurs went extinct." The machine explains.

"A shard of a star that fell to the planet when the dinosaurs first went extinct? Where are we gonna find something like that?" Lucky asks.

"Sky, your necklace! It's glowing again!" Leon exclaims, pointing at said necklace.

"So that is it." Elric says.

"It seems that I have had the necklace ever since I was starting out on my own adventure." I cry, remembering the person who gave me the necklace before leaving to train alone on a far away mountain. "The person who gave this to me was the strongest person in any kind of battle. He helped raise me when I became separated from my family. He was my only family after that, and he had to leave to train alone." I explain. "My brother gave me this shard, and made it into this necklace. It is the only thing that I have to remember him by, and now it is time for me to surpass him." I say, taking my necklace off and focus my power into it. "The final battle has come. It is up to us to protect this world. Our friends are risking their lives to protect the ones they love, and we must destroy the crystallized dark energy, before it is too late!" I exclaim, jumping into my bone buggy with Claw. "We have to refill our support shots first. I fear that we won't be able to stop Dr. Blackraven from using the crystal, so we must prepare for the upcoming battle. If we lose, then the world will be destroyed!" I exclaim.

"Then we'd better hurry up and take down Dr. Blackraven!" Leon laughs.

"Yeah, we got luck on our side!" Lucky cheers.

"Thanks, guys." I smile, refilling my support shots. "Let's make this the battle of the century!" I shout.

"**YEAH**!" We all shout.

* * *

I look at my daughter, my heart swelling with pride. "You have come far, Sky." I whisper under my breath. "Please, try to survive the final battle. Your light energy may be able to dispel the darkness, but dark energy can absorb the power of light if concentrated enough. That is your only weakness, please be careful." I plead.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review!**


	39. Wolf VS Raven

**Brightclaw237: This is the final battle between dark and light. Who will win, read to find out. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Can anyone hear me?!" Stryker calls in on my buggy.

"Is that you, Blake?" Hikari asks, Stryker's face appearing on the monitor.

"Hikari?!" Stryker gasps, seeing mom beside Leon and I. "Where have you been?! Are you okay?!" He asks.

"Yes, but when did you ever find…" I cut mom off.

"Sorry, but Dr. Blackraven has the crystallized dark energy, and he plans to use it on himself." I explain.

"So you did save Claw. Great work, but stop Blackraven at all costs!" Stryker orders.

"Got it, later Captain Stryker!" I exclaim, driving to where Dr. Blackraven went.

* * *

"You are too late puny girl! I shall become the ultimate weapon of all! No emotions, heart, only pure destruction!" Blackraven cackles as he prepares to crush the crystal.

"That is why I escaped your brother! I never wanted to hurt anyone at all! It seems though that I will have to destroy you though." I sigh as Blackraven destroys the crystal.

Blackraven is enveloped in a purple light, and his voice changes to a monstrous roar. Where Dr. Blackraven was driving, stands a hideous dragon. It is made of Dr. Blackraven's bone buggy and Dr. Blackraven himself. Two giant wings at the beast's side, a large muscular tail, a horrific image of a beastly heart on its back, three sets of bright pink eyes, a gaping maw filled with carnivorous teeth on the top jaw with three more on the bottom. Short arms with two claws on each hand, muscular legs with three claws on both feet. The most horrific image is Dr. Blackraven's face on the creature's belly. "GRAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" It roars.

My Dino Dex soon goes off.

'WARNING'

Genus: Dreadraven

Element-Neutral

Diet-Unknown

Region-Unknown

Type-Unknown

Era-Unknown

"The Dreadraven is a very dangerous creature! Never engage in combat if ever faced with this beast! The creature is said to absorb any kind of light that contacts it. This beast is only speculated in myths, but if ever met with the Dreadraven, you must run and hide! It's poison can bring down even a super evolver. The Dreadraven is even able to draw in beings of light." My Dino Dex beeps.

All of a sudden, I feel myself being pulled out of my buggy. Leon grabs my hand, and tries to pull me back, but the Dreadraven's force is too strong. I am pulled out of Leon's grasp, and and flung towards the beast. I close my eyes and prepare to feel pain, but it never comes. I open my eyes and find myself in the claws of a large dragon-like vivosaur. I have seen pictures of a similar vivosaur, but this is not T-Rex lord. The vivosaur is mostly red and black like the T-Rex lord, but there are traces of silver and white around the arms and legs. There is a vivosaur fang on a necklace around the vivosaur's neck. My Dino Dex beeps again, but has no information on this mysterious vivosaur except that it is both fire and neutral. Emerald green eyes like Claw's stare into my own sapphire blue orbs. The vivosaur then looks at the Dreadraven and lets out a tremendous roar. I can sense dark energy within this creature, but it is using its power as a barrier to protect my light from the Dreadraven. Claw jumps out of my buggy and transforms into the Crimson Ravager, standing beside the vivosaur that is holding me in its clawed hand. Claw roars something to him, and the vivosaur nods. Snowcone and Tsuki appear beside Claw and ready for battle. The vivosaur then sets me on top of his head, his power somehow restoring my own. '_**I will keep you safe, Sky.**_' He growls through my mental link.

"Thank you, but who and what are you?" I ask.

'**_I will explain later, but you should know that I am just like you._**' He growls. '_**I will need to rest after this battle. For my power will deplete me of almost all my energy.' **_He warns me.

"It's the same with me, so try not to overwork yourself." I say. I stand on his head, focusing my own power. "I can't get close to him at all, or I could get killed." I sigh. "Guess that I'll have to use long ranged attacks to try and help as well." I say, glaring at the Dreadraven. "Unless…" I start. I nudge the vivosaur with my foot. "Think you can get me close to it near the end?" I ask. "Hold that thing long enough for me to land a few deadly hits?" I ask.

'**_Yes, but it can only be done once_**.' He says.

"Alright, Claw, crimson flames on its wings!" I shout.

"DREADRAVEN, YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING SKY! TAKE THIS!" Claw roars, flames erupting from his back, channeling them to his mouth. Claw lets loose a large flamethrower that hits the Dreadraven's wings directly, burning most of the corrupted dark flesh and scales of the monster. The attack leaves the Dreadraven unfazed, and let's us continue to attack. This is no fossil battle at all, it is a war that must be won at any cost.

Lucky and Elric realize it as well and get out of their buggies. "Snowcone, junior fling!" Lucky shouts, climbing onto the small ceratops. Snowcone charges at the monster, determination burning in his eyes. He tackles the Dreadraven's left leg, lifting it up slightly. Snowcone soon follows up with a rocket smash on its other leg before retreating with Lucky.

"Tsuki, titan's spirit and Crystal flash!" Elric shouts. Tsuki bends down as she charges her power. Elric a takes the opportunity to climb onto her neck. Soon the Toba fires a sacred beam of light at the Dreadraven, hitting it in the chest.

The Dreadraven keeps over when the light hits it in the chest. It lets out a roar of agony. "Of course, that's where it's weak!" I shout. Knowing that it's enemy is aware of its weak point, the Dreadraven attacks. Poisonous barbs shoot out from its back and fall towards Elric. "Elric, watch out!" I shout, but it is too late. Tsuki is too slow to move away from the attack, and is hit by the barbs. She is wounded and poisoned, but Elric is somehow fine. I soon see DC732 standing on Tsuki's back, protecting Elric. The Dreadraven then strikes at Lucky with s column of electricity, but the attack is deflected in time by BC732's aura as she stands by Snowcone. Growling in frustration, the Dreadraven somehow heals its wings and flies into the air. He aims at Claw, firing twin lavender lasers at my partner. "No you don't!" I snap, leaping over to Claw's head. I concentrate on my powers, and form a barrier of light that stops the attack in its tracks. The Dreadraven keels over again, "NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" I shout. The mysterious vivosaur charges at ten Dreadraven and holds it by its wings with his jaws, and it's arms with his own.

"**SKY, NOW YOU MUST ATTACK! THIS WILL BE YOUR ONLY SHOT!" **The vivosaur roars.

I concentrate my power again, channel it into Claw. He leaps into the air and dives down at the Dreadraven, his body enveloped in flames. After Claw's attack hits, I leap at the monster. I let my nails become claws, and they become enveloped in a white aura. Angelic wings form from my light energy, and give me flight. I stare at the Dreadraven, and it stares at me. "Your brother has taken a lot from me, and gave me great pain." I say. "Most of my life has been harsh, but I made many friends throughout my journeys. I guess that I should be thankful for that, but your rein of destruction is over." I growl. "Your brother will soon follow. I won't stop until my family is safe from all harm." I say. "That is what my heart's wish was." I say. "THIS ENDS NOW, DREADRAVEN!" I shout, slashing at its weak point. My light destroying the darkness within the creature, causing it to implode. Luckily, the mysterious vivosaur grabs me in time and protects us all from the explosion.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Please read and review.**


	40. Truth Revealed, and New Adventures Await

**Brightclaw237: Well here is the final chapter everyone. I will have a sequel to it. I own nothing. BK42BK42 created this version of the new characters.**

* * *

When the dust settles, I can see the clear bright sky. I feel my energy slowly fading, and I know that I have finally escaped my cage once and for all. Claw begins to change back to his original form, so I try hurry and run over to him with the energy I have left. Leon following behind me, I run over and pick up Claw's sleeping form. He is covered in wounds, but they begin to disappear as I focus my power into them. The deep gashes close up without a trace, just like how mine did when I first escaped Dr. Blackraven's older brother. Claw is beyond exhausted, but who can blame him. I know that this is only the start of our final mission. The man that kidnapped me is still out there, and I know that he will now be coming for me. 'I_ will be ready though, because I have friends that will stay by my side.'_ I smile looking at Leon. He lends me a hand, and helps me up. The mysterious vivosaur is nowhere to be seen.

I struggle to stand as I feel my body being weighed down from fatigue, but Leon helps me to my buggy. "Looks like you are going to need to rest for awhile, Sky." He smirks, helping me into my buggy.

Lucky speaks up. "Hey, how are we going to get back to the park?" He asks.

"Yes, we did not make a plan for such a situation." Elric says.

"You can leave that to me!" I smirk.

"Sky, what are you planning?" Leon asks.

"You know how I have the pokèmon in my treehouse?" I ask.

"Yeah, how would they help us here?" Leon asks.

"Those were the pokèmon that were able to live on land, I've got more help right here." I say, bringing several capsules out of my pocket. "Alright, Psy, use your cloud nine ability!" I shout, sending out my psyduck.

"A little yellow duck?" Lucky asks.

"His ability will help prevent any storms from forming. Now here comes the others that will push this ship to shore!" I shout, tossing a dive, two ultras, net, and two master balls. Out of them, a giant blue whale pokèmon, a giant sea basin pokèmon, a red serpentine-like Chinese dragon, a rainbow-winged phoenix, Yveltal, and a silver-winged dragon-like bird.

"Sky, what kind of of pokèmon are those?!" Leon asks, excluding Yveltal.

"The giant whale is my Wailord, she doesn't have a nickname. The sea basin is the legendary leviathan, Kyogre. His name is Kyo, while the silver pokèmon, Lugia, is named, Silver." I explain. "The phoenix is Ho-oh, he has no nickname either." I explain. "I managed to catch Wailord when she was still a wailmer, that was when I was seven years old." I explain. "Silver and Ho-oh had been under the control of Pryce, a man that had needed a feather from both for surviving time travel." I explain. "I was about six at the time when I first met them, but captured them when I was twelve years old. That was the day I was given Typhlosion, my twelfth birthday." I say. "Also, I had found another red gyrados at the Lake of Rage, and caught him." I say. "I actually caught Kyo right before coming here. With one toss of an ultra ball, and he was part of my team." I laugh.

Soon, harnesses are attatched to my winged pokèmon, and they fly towards the coast of Fossil Park Asia. Kyo, Wailord, and Gyrados push the large submarine towards the coast as well. "It will probably take awhile, but these are the only ones who can really pull the harnesses." I say.

All of a sudden, a sharp cry pierces the air. "What was that?!" Leon exclaims.

"Look, there are multiple creatures emerging from the forest!" Elric shouts, pointing towards where my treehouse lays hidden.

"Wait, are they all coming?" I ask aloud.

"All, how many are there, Sky?" Leon asks me.

"About over seven-hundred, but some of the others are back in the other dimension, unless…" My eyes widen at the thought. "Palkia, you found me, didn't you?" I mutter under my breath, seeing countless flying monsters flock towards the submarine.

In the distance, I see outlines of large dragons and various other creatures. I know why they have come, because they sensed that I was in danger. The dragons and creatures fly towards me, the other creatures following right behind. "Sky, all of those belong to you?" Hikari asks.

"Sort of, they are like family to me." I laugh. "Each and everyone of them has helped me on my journeys. No matter what challenges we all faced, my pokèmon and I overcame every single one of them." I say. "Nothing could ever break the bond between trainer and pokèmon. Not even when separated by dimensions." I say, the bird-like pokèmon grabbing the ropes with their talons and pulling as hard as they can to move the submarine. The large dragons push the sea vessel with their massive bodies. The psychic pokèmon using all their power to move the vessel as well. The aquatic pokèmon swim beside Wailord, Gyrados, and Kyo, pushing the submarine as well. I look at all of my pokèmon, and my heart swells with pride. '_Thank you all._' I think as we approach our destination even sooner.

* * *

When we all reach the shore, my pokèmon stay with me. They all sense my fatigue, and refuse to leave. All of the wardens and fighters find us, but stay away from my pokèmon out of fear. Captain Stryker, no…my father appears from the crowd. He sees my mother and runs to her. Mom runs to reunite with him as well. I have not seen Captain Stryker look so happy before. Tria runs out of the crowd as well, and hugs mom. I feel a bit awkward to walk over and join them. I haven't been with my family since being kidnapped, since I had no idea that Stryker was my father, and Tria my sister. "Sky, aren't you going to join them?" Leon asks.

"I just feel like I don't belong with them." I say. "Reuniting with my mother did fill in the last void in my heart, but I haven't really lived with my family for about thirteen years." I sigh. "Most of those years were spent only with my pokèmon." I say. "I have no right to live with them after all this time." I sigh, climbing onto Arcanine's back. "Come on, we should get ready for our next journey." I say, nudging the large fire Chinese dog with my foot.

"Arcanine!" He barks.

"Arcanine, why should I. I've been away from them long enough for them to forget me anyways." I say.

"Typhlosion!" Typhlosion growls, flames erupting from his back.

"Pika chu pika!" Pika, the cosplay pikachu that I named after my brother's snaps, the pouches on her cheeks sparking.

"Sky, what are they saying?" Leon asks.

"Leon, they want me to stay, but I think that my time as a warden has come to an end." I say.

"Why's that?!" Leon snaps, angry at me.

"You don't understand at all. Even though you can control me, my instincts could eventually take over." I explain. "If Tria and Stryker forgot about me that long ago, they'll be able to forget again." I say.

"Then what about your mom?!" Leon snaps.

"She only knew about me since she was captured by Blackraven." I say. "That man is still out there, and he would kill my family." I say. I look down away from everyone. I clenched my right hand into a fist. "I am nowhere near strong enough to take him down." I say, realizing how powerless I still am. Even with all my friends, he would just kill them all. "I may never be strong enough." I sigh.

Arcanine then turns around and heads towards Stryker. "Arcanine!" He barks.

"What on earth is that?" Stryker asks, seeing my childhood friend.

"His name and species is Arcanine. He has been with me at the start of my journeys." I say. "Also, I will be setting out for a new journey at dawn." I say.

"Sky, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Tria asks.

"Nothing,…I just can't stay…with you anymore." I cry, my voice cracking.

"Sky, you will stay here." Hikari says. "I cannot allow my youngest daughter traveling around when there is work to be done." She says. I freeze when she calls me her daughter.

"Hikari, what do you mean?" Stryker asks.

"You and Tria must have forgotten when you learned of my disappearance." Hikari says. "Sky is our daughter that was take from us so long ago." She explains.

Stryker's eyes widen in realization,and looks at me with shock. "Yeah, I remembered when I found her. You are my true father, Captain Stryker." I say, my face hidden as tears roll down my cheeks. "I thought that I should leave now, to keep you all safe." I cry. "I am not safe to be around, so I'll be on my way." I sigh, but Arcanine refuses to budge.

"I don't think that you should worry about the man that took you away, Sky?" A familiar voice says. I look up and see a teen around Tria's age standing beside a lythro, but the vivosaur is different. I can sense the dark energy in him and in his vivosaur, yet I sense no ill will towards Claw and I. In fact, the only thing that I can sense from the two is compassion. The lythro is indeed a dark vivosaur, the area of its scales that should be a scarlet red are jet black like a shadow cast under the light of a full moon.(**AN-Couldn't think of any better way to put it.)** The boy has dark brown hair that spikes upward through a blue pilot cap, with four dark brown bangs spiking out from the front of his cap. He has on a short sleeved t-shirt, dark gray shorts, a tan Dino Gear holder slung over his shoulder, black wristbands on each wrist, and black red sneakers on both feet. His sleeves are silver, while the rest of the shirt is black. He and his vivosaur walk closer to Claw and I. Leon takes a protective step in front of me, and Arcanine lets out a warning growl. All of my other pokèmon begin to feel uneasy as well. None of us had even sensed this person. "Do not be alarmed. I mean no harm at all." The boy says.

Deciding that I should stay on the defensive side, I slightly transform. Only making my canines and nails sharper. As well as narrowing my eyes into predatory slits. "Who are you?" I snarl, my light energy forming an invisible aura around me. Only those who possess light or dark energy can see the aura around me. Everyone else would only see the small changes in me such as my sharp canines and claws, as well as my now silver eyes that glow with energy. Tria gasps, and I know why. Tria is somehow able to see my aura.

"I am an experiment created by Dr. Blackraven. I go by the name Jura Stryker, since I was created from the same DNA as you, but from the dark energy that was extracted." Jura explains, and my eyes widen in shock. "Basically, I am the same as you, Sky." Jura says. "Dr. Blackraven had wanted something that could take down his older brother's experiment. So Shadow and I were created. I was that vivosaur." Jura says.

"You possess dark energy inside of your body, yet you are unaffected by the corruption of the darkness. Why is that, Jura?" I ask.

"As I had said before, you and I are the same, Sky." Jura says. "You, Tria, and I descend from an ancient bloodline that was once able to manipulate both darkness and light." He says. "As you know the legend of the beasts shadow and light. The people of ancient tribes had been able to tame the wild creatures of the past, creating the first bonds between dinosaurs and humans." Jura explains. "Those who lived alongside the creatures in harmony became known as 'Hikari Okami' ", meaning light wolf." He explains. "While those who abused the creatures, their own selfish greed absorbed into the beasts, forming the tribe of 'Dāku Karasu', meaning dark raven." Jura says. "Both tribes fought constantly, yet there were at least two people from both tribes that hated the conflict. Those two had fallen in love, though they were from very different tribes." Jura explains. "Both knew that they would have to keep their love a secret, and hope for the conflict to end soon. Little did the two know that things would only become much worse. Soon, a war would ensue between both tribes." Jura says. "Long ago, their had been a prophecy hidden by the oracles from both tribes. They had discovered the secret relationship of the two forbidden lovers, but said nothing to their leaders." He says. "The oracles knew that if the two would be able to bring a child born of both tribes into this world, that child would be able to control both powers of light and dark." Jura explains. "Yet, when the child was born, she was unable to control the power within her." Jura says. "In both tribes, each person had an ancestral beast that took the form of what creature represented their soul." He explains. "That girl had two beasts within her soul due to possessing both powers of dark and light. She was born with two wolf spirits within her." Jura says. "Unable to control both wolves, the girl would usually be too weak or sick to even train a beast of her own. Leaving her to be the only member in her tribe without a beast to defend herself." Jura explains.

"You mean then…" Jura cuts me off. My eyes widen when I realize what Jura is talking about.

"That is correct, she was your ancestor, Sky." Jura says. Soon, BC732 and DC732 appear by my side. DC732 is snarling, while BC732 tries her best to stay calm. "You were part of the prophecy that has finally been fulfilled." He says. "Yet, you don't have the dark energy within you. It would have formed all on its own as well as your light energy, but since the power was forced into your blood along with the blood of the ancient light wolf, the legend had become altered." Jura says. "The dark energy that would have been in your blood had been almost completely extracted and contained." He says. "Dr. Blackraven infused that very dark energy into Shadow and I." Jura says. "For Tria, why her Tarbo had transformed is due to the legend as well." Jura says. "The other reason for why no one else has light or dark energy within themselves is because the powers had become too great for mankind to hold any longer." He says. "The creatures of the ancient past had almost died from both light and darkness. So to prevent the deaths of their comrades, the ancient wolf of the Hoshi Okami, sealed away the dark and light energy. Both tribes lost their ability to control the powers, and stopped trying to find a way to bring the power back." Jura explains. "The power is said to only exist in a very few that are descended from that tribe, in order to bring peace to this world." He says. "Your older sister's power has finally awoken since the dark crystal had been sealing our ancestors' powers." Jura says. "Only us three possess such power, and our vivosaurs possess it as well." Jura says. "Though only Claw, Star, and Shadow hold most of the power, the others hold a tiny bit within themselves." He explains. "I have no intention of bringing any harm to the innocent. I would like to become a warden here, Captain Stryker?" Jura asks.

"Seeing how you explained so much about light and dark energy, we could use someone with your knowledge, Jura." Stryker says, holding his hand out. Jura shakes his hand.

"I guess that I'll stay home then." I sigh, before smiling. "Maybe we will soon meet again, Crystal." I smile as Leon walks over to me.

"You want to head to Dino's Diner for a celebration?" Leon asks.

"I've got a better idea, Leon." I smile.

He then becomes surprised. "Where are we going?" Leon asks.

"How about the Dino-Myte, the new dinosaur themed dining establishments?" I suggest. "They have the newest cuisine based on vivosaurs, and an indoor and outdoor amusement park!" I smile. "It's in Fossil Park America, we can head tomorrow." I say.

* * *

So my adventure to save Claw and discover my past came to an end, but it only the start to my real adventures. I know that I will never be alone though. I have my family by my side, as well as Leon and Lucky with me on my journeys. Jura works with Elric and Tria. Captain…or should I say dad, let's me go back and forth between dimensions to travel and talk to the professors of the pokèmon world. He mostly wants me collecting research and some of the items from my other home to bring back. Especially the berries that I've used in the past. Though I have a feeling that I will be away from home for awhile starting in November. Call it trainer's intuition. I will most likely be on a journey again, stopping another criminal organization. This time though, I will have Leon and Lucky to help. If they're both willing to travel with me. I put down my journal and look up at Leon.

"Hey Sky, we going now?!" Leon shouts, a baby shinx sitting on his arm.

"Yeah, how's Kiba treating you?" I ask.

"The pokèmon?" Leon asks, and I nod my head. "Well I have grown attached to him quite a bit now. He only seems to follow me around for some reason." Leon says.

"Pokèmon imprint on the first person they see when they first hatch, so basically it thinks that you are its mother/father." I laugh.

Leon becomes shocked. "You could have told me that before I picked the egg up." Leon sighs, stroking the electric cat under the chin, causing the shinx to purr.

"Hey, I let you have it on purpose. Can't stay with me on this journey without a pokèmon." I say.

"What about Lucky?" Leon asks.

"Lucky is old enough to have a pokèmon, but there were no other eggs available. Besides, a shinx would be too much for him to handle after it evolves." I say. "Anyways, let's get to the Almia Region. I've got some friends to talk to." I say. "Also, there's a scientist that is as intelligent as Prof. Little. I need to get some note from him to Prof. Little." I explain.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Hope that you all enjoyed my story. Please read and review. As I said before, there will be a sequel. Later everybody!**


End file.
